Digimon: The Children from Mysidia
by The Heartless Nocturne
Summary: A tale of two young Digimon who are pretty much the targets of a prophecy. They must go againsts the odds stacking against them when the circus they call home in the Real World is atttacked by the forces of Lord Argos and the insidious Dark Council.
1. Chapter 1: The Children Ars Magicka

Chapter 1: The Children Ars Magicka

'_Twin seeds of Dark & Light._

_From Dark World plucked._

_Destined for destruction,_

_They exist never and forever._

_Until purity is called,_

_To end their Endeavour'._

_~Ancient Prophecy of the Digi-World, as foreseen by Jijimon._

'_Joyous and bouncy music is heard as balloons and streamers batter against a light wind. Children laughing whilst eating cotton candy or licking ice creams. The circus is a joyous thing, childhood memories, clowns…bearded ladies sometimes. It is the stuff of sugar, dreams and the occasional freak show. But, one circus in particular, the Zoominwyre Rosvelt circus is home to two very special children, with a destructive destiny ahead. Little do they know this (as any destiny goes), but they will soon learn that they're not alone in their world, or the other. What's the other world? The Digital World, where creatures called Digimon (Di-gi-mon – Digi short for Digital, Mon short for Monster. Full name: Digital Monster) live and exist in harmony and dystopia. Evil exists in the darkest corners, and they seek these children for their own evil purposes. As anyone would say, how cliché.'_

The Top Hat bigtent was the pride of the circus ringmaster Theodore Rosvelt. It could house all their acts and many more. He looked as all the spectators began piling in for the acts. He straightens his little bow tie and then walks out to face his audience. He walked around stools and other props to face them; he pulled out his speaker cone and placed it to his smiling lips. 'Ladies. Gentlemen. Children of all ages. I welcome you to the Zoominwyre Circus. We have some great acts to show, and believe me, they're ready to go, so, let's bring out our first act, the clowns' he said, his voice amplified by the cone to fill the tent. The audience cheered loudly as a bunch of men and women in funny outfits in baggy pants (not including Jumbo the Clown), with their horns, seltzer bottles and red noses. They began honking wildly whilst the assistants brought out a large cart filled with pies.

Theodore watched from the back stage part, where the other acts were waiting. 'Sir, we're on next aren't we?' a little voice asked. Theodore turned to look at his star performers, which were small children in odd outfits. 'Yes you are little Demi, are you and BK ready? Cause we have a big turn out, and the clowns, whilst amusing for the children, can't maintain the attention for long. We don't want to let the audience down' he told them. 'Relax Theodore; we got this in the bag. We've done it hundreds of times before, the amazing levitation trick is as easy as 1, 2, 5' BK said proudly. 'It's 1, 2, 3 you idiot' Demi replied. 'I was making a sarcastic joke' BK said slowly to spell each word out. 'Boys boys, don't start now, you'll have time to destroy each other after your act, which is now; I'll go introduce you' Theodore told them and left. He walked into his usual spot and placed the cone to his mouth. 'Now, I present to you a real mystery, of magic and illusion. I present to you the Twin Seeds of Mysidia!' he shouted.

BK and Demi gulped as they entered the ring, their staves held in their opposite hands. Both of them heard the mutterings of the audience, almost none of them were good. 'They're only children'. 'Is this legal?' 'Mummy, I want an ice cream'. Demi grabbed his cone and approached the audience, his boots kicking up small patches of dirt each step. 'Ladies and gentlemen, not to forget you little kiddies; have you ever wanted to fly? Not on a plane or in a balloon, but to feel gravity is nothing?' Demi asked them. Some people muttered no, some said they would like to try it at least once, the kid said that they wanted an ice cream still. 'Well, they say that it is impossible, it defies logic. Well, allow me to defy logic by making my brother here float'. The crowd watched silently as Demi pointed his staff at BK. The children watched as the orb began to glow with a bright whiteness and BK began to rise off the ground. The audience cheered as Demi began to make BK loop da loop, to swerve and spin; to do a barrel roll too. BK gave a desperate signal to stop by using a flailing of his arms and Demi lowered him to the ground. BK stumbled about as dizziness caught up. 'Now, you may not believe that that had happened, well, I assure you, it was no illusion. And to prove it, we would like a member of the audience to come down and fly with us' BK said after getting back his basic movements. Many people raised their hand, except for one person in the audience who merely got up and left. Demi points to one kid in the audience and she runs down quickly. 'Do not worry, this girl will not be harmed as long as she remains still' BK said. He pointed his staff at the girl and it glew with a black light.

Outside, the person who had left found a convenient area in the living quarters and pulled out a small communicator. 'Tell my Lord Argos that I have found them' it hissed quickly. 'Roger that operator 0145, we are locking onto your location, a digital gate will be opening shortly, please prepare the opening in a convenient spot' it replied in a robotic voice. _'Why does my Lord Argos deal with such children, how could they be avatars of destruction that the prophecy describes? There must be some error_.' The person; or creature takes a small sphere from its coat pocket using thorny claw like fingers and lays it on the ground near an empty cage. It begins beeping madly and flashes with green light as it rises into the air. It self-destructs and a large green portal appears where the sphere was. The wind blows madly as strange mushroom like creatures run out, and then a large tree creature with cherries growing on it. 'Good work Aruraumon, our lord will be most happy with your work. I, Cherrymon will deal with the capture of those children' Cherrymon ordered. Aruraumon nodded and removed its disguise. Gratefully it jumped into the portal. Cherrymon bangs its cane twice to get the Mushroomon's attention. 'Mushroomon, I require you to clear out the humans in that tent, but leave the children to me. Either one of them could vaporize you before you even blink' he ordered. They all nodded and prepared their Fungus Crushers.

Back in the tent, the twins act was over and they leave whilst waving to the crowd, who were applauding wildly. 'That was great BK' Demi congratulated. 'I thought so too brother dearest, now we can relax' BK replied. This was short lived as large pollenous (is that a word?) explosions covered the central area. The audience and most of the acts were running in fear as larger than average mushrooms ran into the tent. Theodore cursed silently, only to be slapped by the fortune teller/psychic. _'I didn't think they'd find them. Damn it, I was too open with letting Demi and BK perform. I must get them out of here before they're taken back to the Digital World. And then, to Argomon'_. Theodore grabbed both of the twins by their wrists and ran out the back way as the performers did too.

After bolting the door, Theodore looked at Demi and BK who were sitting on his couch. They both looked at him as he hurried around and sealed the trailer. 'Mr. Rosvelt, whatever is the matter? What were those creatures that attacked the tent and our show?' Demi asked. 'Those were Digimon. Beings composed of data and are sentient, some are too sentient however, as they use their powers for evil. Now, I want you to do this for me. Flee and hide, hide so they never find you, because, you two are both Digimon as well. Now go, I cannot explain, flee' he ordered and opened the back door. They both ran out quickly as Theodore began to release the locks on his front door. Sighing sadly, Theodore walks over to his walls where his trump swords are takes them down, holding two in his hands and the other two on his waist. 'Forgive me Piedmon, I failed to protect them' he said to no one. For possibly the last time, Theodore ran out of his trailer and begun attacking the Mushroomon, beating each one until they all shied away. 'I did not think a human could so ably fight a Digimon, even with your weak earth weapons' Cherrymon told him, constantly moving forward and closing in on Theodore. 'These are no earth weapons tree beard; these are trump swords, the very weapons of a Piedmon, and your end'. Cherrymon laughed. 'So be it'. They both dashed at each other, just like in an action movie.

Following his words, Demi and BK had gotten into the living quarters of the circus and found a strange portal there, it glew with a green light. 'This must've been how they got here. So, logically, this must lead to the Digital World' Demi deduced. 'What tipped you off Sherlock?' BK asked. Demi ignored it as he looked around the opening of the portal. 'We'll have to jump into this portal; it'll be the best way to hide as we'll be hidden by the populace of this world'. 'I honestly don't give a crap, let's just jump' BK whined. Demi sighed and they both held the others hand. They took the leap of faith as they were rocketed into the unknown. The unknown took the form of a large and eerie forest, which was filled with vines, large thorny vines. 'Brilliant work, we left the safety of earth for the wicked witch of the west's forest. Any other bright ideas?' BK growled. 'Yeah, run' Demi said and fled. BK didn't bother to look behind as he ran after his brother. 'Why're we running?' he asked. 'Because some mundane evil was behind us and this seemed the smartest thing to do' Demi replied. The duo soon ran deeper into the forest, only to run out again as they were chased by a large boxing glove wearing cactus. 'I hate you so much Demi.' 'Yeah yeah, just complain once you're dead'.

After running (and some screaming) for their lives, they found the entrance to the forest. They sighed happily, as they found solace in sight. That is, until some of the large thorns immediately blocked their only way out. 'It would seem you were foolish enough to flee earth into my realm; that makes my job so much easier. Now surrender DemiWarlockmon and BKDemiWarlockmon. You have no chance to escape' a voice echoed. The ground shakes as a large creature began to approach; it was the same cactus they had seen before. 'You know Demi, I don't say this enough, but I hate you so much.' 'Epic last words' Demi said with some sarcasm. This wasn't their day really, as a large blast rained down from the sky and blew the cactus apart, and also flinging the twins into a tree, they were knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: The Holy City

Chapter 2: The Holy City

_Flickering flashes of memory. A small pleasant village, filled by beings in white robes or a hat and blue robes. Two children in opposing colours playing together and one of them hits the other on the head. She is a young yet responsible girl. A village elder scolding them both. A cohort of soldiers striking, a man in black armour cutting and-_ '!' Demi and BK scream and rise up from their beds. They both look at each other and then look around. They're in a small tent; they toss the cotton sheets off and look around their little prison/room. 'Ah, you two are awake at last; you know, you're lucky to be alive' he mechanical voice said. The twins look at the opening to see a strange little creature shaped like a pawn chess piece, it was white. 'Who're you, where are we?' Demi asked quickly. 'Calm down, you're with friends now. And to answer your question, you are in the Holy City of the Digital World. This city rests on the back of the colossal Digimon ElDradimon, who lumbers across the aforementioned world' a second voice whirred, it sounded more feminine. Another being walked in, it looked like the first one, except that it was black. 'Thanks, now who are you?' BK demanded. 'I am PawnChessmon White, and this is my friend PawnChessmon Black. Oh yeah, we're on the third tier of the Holy City, which is the PawnChessmon estate, where all PawnChessmon and their evolutions live. So, what manner of Digimon are you?' the black one asked. 'I'm DemiWarlockmon, this is my brother BKDemiWarlockmon. AT least, that's what I believe out Digimon names are. We usually call each other Demi and BK' Demi explained. Both PawnChessmon begin explaining to them about where they are.

Rustling is heard as a young girl and a blue dog walk into the tent. They were both supporting a strange yellow and red Digimon. 'Lucky, Lucy, we got another Ninjamon injured from the field. It seems Argomon is attacking more consistently now for some reason. And, oh; it appears our new friends are awake' the girl said. The dog eyed the twins as he stood behind the girl. 'Hello there, my name is Stephanie McPhilleas, but mostly everyone calls me Steph. And this is my partner Gaomon' she said with a smile. 'As Miss Stephanie said, I am Gaomon. We're responsible for saving you two from that Togemon that attacked you' Gaomon explained. Demi and BK were dumbstruck by this girl's beauty, so much that BK started to drool a little. 'I think the blast broke their minds' Steph said. 'Nononononononononono, we have just never seen a girl with as much beauty as you. You see, we just came to the Digital World not long ago. We used to live in a traveling circus and that's as much as we remember. You see, the reason we came is because the circus was attacked by mushroom shaped digimon and I think I saw a large cherry tree too. We escaped through their portal and then we needed up in that wacko forest. We pretty much ran around screaming until you saved us. We are very grateful too' Demi explained. 'Yeah, but, for some strange reason, the ringmaster we worked for knew about Digimon. He told us that we were Digimon and told us to run. He then grabbed his trump swords and attacked' BK added. All four of them gave BK a funny look. 'Trump swords? Those are the calling cards of a Piedmon, which is a clown like phantom digimon. My guess is that your ringmaster may have been partnered with a Piedmon at some stage or another; that would explain the fact that he knew about Digimon and that he had them' Gaomon said. Steph smiled. 'Oh, you're my smart little Gaoby aren't you?' she said in a baby like voice. She gets him to the floor and she rubs his belly, with him moaning happily. Her hands absently go lower. 'Keep it above the waist girl' he said in between moans. The twins just look away, look away.

After they were deemed fit to leave, Steph took them on a tour of the third tier. 'There are so many PawnChessmon, how do you know which is which?' Demi asked her. 'Everyone in the city has a special icon; this displays their names and personal info. This is how we can locate any member of the city' she explained. Distant roaring is heard from the front of the city. 'It appears ElDradimon is getting cranky again. It figures, all those digimon attacking him all the time, I'm surprised he's put up with it for so long' Gaomon said. 'Why is the City being attacked?' BK asked. Steph grimaced at this and looked at the central tower. 'The evil Lord Argos, better know as Argomon Ultimate is constantly attacking the city in attempts to take it over. But, we're defended by those' Steph explained, pointing at the eight towers surrounding the city and the central one. 'On each of those towers is a RookChessmon, and on the central tower are eight of them. They deploy a constant barrier to surround the city, but, we have to stop moving if we want to defend ElDradimon. We can't stop because he'd be a sitting duck in areas with little water. We've tried to stop, but his soldiers keep draining the lakes, so, it's either ElDradimon being hurt, all we all get hurt. It's brave of him to defend us, but he's pushing himself too far.' 'Can't you help supply him with energy or something?' Demi asked her. 'A Digimon can supply energy to another but it is risky. Everyone in the Holy City possesses the energy has tried to supply ElDradimon, but he's simply too big. The only mega levels here is Jijimon, and we can't afford to loss him; the White and Black KingChessmon and QueenChessmon, which would crunch the moral of the RookChessmon if we lost them. Not even all our BishopChessmon can help ElDradimon. That's the problem; we can't help him besides cleaning his wounds so the Saberdramon don't pick at him' Gaomon told them. 'Now, you have a meeting with Mayor Jijimon now, so please don't look too foolish' Lucky told them.

The PawnChessmon had to return to the med tent, so Steph and Gaomon led them up each Tier to the main office in the central tower. Each tier looked mostly the same, markets, houses, children playing in the street. 'It's such a shame, that many of those younger Digimon are adopted as their true parents were destroyed in Argomon's first attack on the city. It was terrible, but, when we found the ruins of the PawnChessmon village, we gave an entire tier tot hem in exchange for their help. So we got a first class defensive barrier, and they get a new home.' 'Must be a terrible Digimon, but, if he is only ultimate, which I believe is the second highest, how does he command so much power?' BK questioned. 'He drained the data of many beast typed Digimon when he cleared them out of that forest, it was terrible. He continued to grow stronger until he became the tyrant he is now. I lost my friends to that fiend. When I escaped, I had met Miss Stephanie. She was only ten at the time when she…and her brother entered our world. She has stayed here ever since we were picked up by ElDradimon; we make a living as healers and battle doctors on the field. I just fear for her safety most of the time' Gaomon told them, putting unusual emphasis on 'her brother'. 'Odd, you put emphasis on her brother, what's the deal with him?' BK asked. 'My brother is, a cruel human being. He is partnered with an ExVeemon and a WereGarurumon and treats them like slaves. Currently all three of them are in solitary confinement, as much as I hate him being there, I have no choice. I don't hold much power. Truly, he was a nice person, he just hates Digimon because his best friend was murdered in front of him by a Devidramon that escaped to the human world. He was never the same. Once he found his partners that were coincidently hunting that creature, they were bound to him forever. But enough talk, we're here' Stephanie explained, hiding a single tear falling down her face. 'You have to go on ahead, we're to stay by the door' Gaomon told them. The twins nodded and went inside. Gaomon walks over to his friend. 'There was nothing you could've done. You know your brothers crimes, this is for the best until we can reconnect with the human world, then we can send him and yourself back.' Stephanie just looks at Gaomon with pained eyes, she is desperately trying not to break down. 'It's just not fair Gaomon, he doesn't deserve this, he just got the wrong impression, it's not his fault' she protested, and then she broke down.

The twins walk through a pair of large doors to find a small old man sitting at a desk. On a little clamp there was a cane with a paw attached to it. On closer approach they found that he was about 3'7 in height and in tiger print clothes. 'Hello there, I was told of your arrival. Nasty business that you should enter a portal that connected to Argomon's domain, but you're here now. And later tonight, I have organized an assembly for the city to meet you as well' he said jollily. 'Isn't that a bit excessive?' Demi asked. 'Not at all, we don't usually have such, 'honoured guests' in our city' Jijimon told them. BK looked at Demi, who just shrugged. 'This will take place in one hour, so you'll have time to prepare' Jijimon told them and hurried them out. Once he was sure they had left, he sighed and returned to his desk. 'I'm going to stop the destruction of our world, in one hour' he whispered, trying to convince himself of that fact.

After an hour preparing and talking to Stephanie and Gaomon, the twins entered the central, arena like assembly hall. They both sat down on their prepared chairs and watched as Jijimon entered from one of the entrances. He had a cohort of eight Knightmon following him, each of a different colour. Each of the whirred as they take place behind, in the front of and on either side of the stage. 'Friends, before us now I welcome the twin Digimon DemiWarlockmon and BKDemiWarlockmon…' he shouted, half cutting off, he then turned to the twins. 'To their execution' he shouted. Demi and BK's eyes widen as they realize what is going on, unfortunately that they don't realize that they can't escape from their chairs, as ropes somehow appeared. The Knightmon in black armour proceeds to walk up to the stage and faces the twins, it points it's blade at DemiWarlockmon. 'Behold the Twin Seeds of Dark & Light from my ancestor's prophecy. Which will now be fulfilled, as purity ends their endeavour' Jijimon shouted. The crowd didn't know what to do, except Stephanie, who was trying to get to the stage, but was held by a Knightmon. 'BERSERK SWORD!' The black Knightmon shouted, firing a blast that strikes Demi clean in his chest. The force rockets him off the chair and onto the arena's dirt floor. He didn't appear to be moving. BK looks in shock at what happened, then stares venomously at Jijimon. 'You bastard, YOU CANNOT BE FORGIVEN!' he screamed. A dark aura begins to cover BK. 'You cannot be forgiven' he said in a sob. The aura glows stronger and becomes a blinding flash.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Unveiled

Chapter 3: Destiny Unveiled (Like Cheap Curtains)

Everyone in the audience (not to mention everyone in the center of the arena) were fleeing as the destructive aura BK was exerting continued to extend. The Knightmon began to form a formation as many more began pouring into the center. Two of them began to escort Jijimon out of the arena. 'Proceed with formation Deoxyriota, defend the Mayor and delete hostiles' the black one whirred. Jijimon was looked back as he was picked up and taken by the red Knightmon. 'The seed of darkness has spouted' he said, his old voice a little strangled. 'Now let us see what plant will grow' he added. Jijimon was taken out and the Knightmon prepared their blades. 'On my marks, assault the target' The Knightmon ordered. Each one pointed their blades at the mass of darkness, which within, were two red eyes glaring out. 'FIRE!' Each Knightmon fired a Berserk Sword blast. Each bolt struck the dark mass and was instantly nullified. 'Nice try, but it's my turn' BK said, his voice sounding deeper and warped. The mass began to writhe and shrink down, BK laughing the whole time.

Stephanie just covered her face, the Knightmon holding her had already left to the arena floor. 'How could Jijimon do this? They were only innocent children, they've done nothing wrong, it's just like my brother…just like Drake all over again' she sobbed. Gaomon patted her on the back, but she just hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. 'I know, Jijimon is doing what he believes was right. Right and wrong are so very close together it is difficult to identify these days, just please, stop crying' he said to her, but then saw what was happening in the arena. 'Oh no' he merely said. Steph didn't look up as she was still sobbing. Her hand went lower and began to stroke his tail.

The mass had finally reverted down to BK, who was glowing. 'YOU'LL PAY…WITH YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!' BK screamed. The darkness swept away and BK glew with the dark energy, it converted into a large sphere that covered him. 'BKDemiWarlockmon, Digivolve toooooo…..BKWarlockmon!' The dark sphere faded to reveal this new creature. Every Knightmon was forced back as a new figure stood. It was wearing a large brownish wizard's hat. His outfit was now a blue cloak that covered his shoulders and extended down his back. His pants were brown as well but his shirt was blue as well. Darkness still covered his face as his collar was raised to cover his mouth, with only his two red eyes still glaring; he stood at 5"6. BK raised his head and laughed, raising his hand to the skies. A staff falls from it and into his waiting his hand. It was made of polished wood, with the same dark orb clasped into a claw at the top. 'Drain!' BK ordered, a couple of green circled extended from his standing point. A large purple sphere immediately formed inside the Knightmon and flew into BK's waiting hand. 'Fools' he hissed and leapt over to his fallen brother. 'Brother, with this life energy be born anew' BK said to the body. The purple sphere lowered into Demi's fallen body and it began to sweep through, until he began to move again. BK helped Demi get up, but did it mostly as he looked in awe at his brother. 'You're taller BK, what happened?' he asked. 'I think I understand what the levels are about in Digimon. A Digimon can evolve beyond their level after certain specifications are met, and I met them in my rage to avenge you' BK explained. 'I'm…almost touched, now, I am going to attempt to Digivolve as well. For I know, my vengeance will be met, dear brother' Demi hissed. BK toke a few steps back as Demi approached the bewildered Knightmon. 'You killed me, now; it is my only option to RETURN THE FAVOUR!' Demi screamed, his white aura overtaking him and converting into a large sphere of white energy. 'DemiWarlockmon, Digivolve toooooo…..Warlockmon!' The sphere faded to reveal Warlockmon. Warlockmon differed from his brother, as he wore the same white robes, except they were extended out more. His face was now revealed, except a white scarf cover the lower half of his face, only showing his light blue eyes. A red mark was seen under his left eye. He stood now at 5"4. His staff materialized in his hand; it had the orb being held by three golden clamps at three even points. 'Together, dear brother?' Demi asked. 'Indeed, I would hate for you to miss out on the fun' BK replied. BK walked forward and stood by his brother, they both held their hands out in front of them, until they both spread them apart as the same green circles extended out. 'PYROBLAST!' they both shouted. The area where the Knightmon stood was immediately hailed by exploding spheres, blowing each Knightmon apart, they fragmented into Digitama.

Jijimon watched from the safety of the balcony of the tower that overlooked the arena, he sighed and walked into the room it was connected too. 'This is my fault. Captain, alert the Knightmon to stop their assault and to bring in the reserve RookChessmon to generate a barrier around the arena floor until the twins power down. I realize that they are impossible to destroy at this point, and they are too deadly to be kept alive. We will have to put them in solitary confinement in the first tier until we can be sure that they're safe to live with' Jijimon told to a different black Knightmon. It nodded mechanically and left, closing the doors with a bang. Jijimon sighed and scratched his head with the paw on his staff. 'I do not understand, I was going to end them with pure intentions, and this happened. Could I have been wrong about those two? And two different Digimon are the one from the prophecy' he asked, and then looked back onto the balcony. 'I hope there will be no hard feelings about this once I make clear what I intended, but at least the populace was evacuated' he said to no one.

Demi and BK watched as several RookChessmon began to encircle the arena. They bang their hands together and a large barrier began to generate, encircling the field. BK just laughs. 'They expect that to hold us, pitiful' he said to his brother. He growls and raises his staff to the field, firing a bolt of dark energy that strikes the field, it dissipates and does no damage to the barrier. A large picture of Jijimon is projected onto a side of the barrier, both twins glare at him. 'Please understand that what I intended to do was purely for the safety of our world. I had not intended it to work out like this. Please understand that I believed you were part of a prophecy that spelled out the destruction of our world' he said. BK growled and but Demi was curious. 'I'm listening, what is this prophecy you speak of?' he asked. Jijimon nodded gratefully. 'Twin seeds of Dark & Light. From Dark World plucked. Destined for destruction, they exist never and forever. Until purity is called, to end their Endeavour' Jijimon repeated, as if he was reading a book. BK gave him a funny look, whilst Demi was mulling this over. 'So, you believed we are the destroyers of this world, and with pure intentions you attempted to murder the innocent? Are you f**ked in the head or merely senile?' Demi demanded. Jijimon looks sadly at them both. 'Please, I was doing what I believed my great great great grandfather has predicted. I harbour no ill feelings to either of you. I will now return to the arena to prove my sincerity'. The screen faded and the barrier began to fade as each Rook began to leave. _'They walk funny'_ BK noted.

Jijimon came down quicker then they expected, he had no guards, so far so good. 'As I said, I am here. Now, I want you to know, I am sorry for this, please know that I am. Even the wise make mistakes, so I wish for you both to live in the Holy City with us. You will be given icons and a residence on any tier you wish, not including the first tier, which is the prison tier. I only wish this meager offering is enough to please you' Jijimon explained. The twins look at each other. 'Give us a few seconds as to whether or not if we should accept, please excuse us' Demi said. Jijimon nodded and turned his back to them. They both walk quickly out of the old Digimon's hearing range. 'I think we should take it' Demi whispered. 'Are you mad? If you hadn't noticed, they tried to kill you' BK countered. 'What choice do we have. We'll be safest under the RookChessmon's barrier, and we'll be with Steph and Gaomon, not to mention Lucky and Lucy too. Besides, it YOU didn't notice, we have nowhere to live, we couldn't survive in the wilds of a world we've never been to before, we have no choice' Demi told him. They both nodded and returned to Jijimon. 'We accept your offer, now, how do we De-Digivolve?' BK asked. Jijimon sighed, slightly out of depression.

After explaining it to them, Demi and BK managed to revert to their old forms and were meeting in Jijimon's office. 'Now, I told you about the prophecy, you two were destined to destroy this world. However, I am wondering if you two were the ones prophesized, you seem to fit the description, but you seem too childish to be destroyers. Now, about the housing. I've seen that you have taken a shine to your Miss Stephanie. She lives on the fifth tier in a larger than normal house. She met up with me and after attempting to hit, accepted the offer to house you both'. Demi clapped wildly. 'That's great, we get to live with Miss Sexy Dynamite' he said wildly, then realized what he said. Jijimon ignored this as best as he could. 'Erm, yes, now, you'd best be on your way, she and Gaomon should be returning from their visit to young Master Drake. You can't miss her house' Jijimon advised, and then began writing his reports. The twins sighed as they left, felling a little ripped off for some reason. They walked through the streets of the seventh tier when ElDradimon began roaring loudly, the entire city began to shake. A nearby fruit cart broke and its wares were rolling everywhere. 'MY CABBAGES!' a Vegiemon shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: Assault on the Holy City

Chapter 4: Assault on the Holy City

Demi and BK looked wildly as the Digimon around were fleeing and panicking. They looked to the sky and watched in horror as the Rook barrier began to wane and completely disappear. 'The barrier is down. The city is defenseless. Why do things like always happen to us?' BK whined. Demi slapped his hand over BK's mouth and made the 'shush' sound. 'We need to go back to Jiji and come up with a plan brother, before we all die' he told him. BK nodded and Demi removed his hand. They ran back to the City Hall/War Tower to confront a new problem.

They burst through to see Jijimon talking to a golden Knightmon. It turned away from Jiji and opened a holo monitor. 'Jijimon, the Rook barrier is down. The city is going to be bombed soon, what do we do?' the both shouted in the period of 3 seconds. Jiji watched as they very graphically describing what happened, it somehow involved a plane and a lump of cheese. 'Boys, calm yourselves; we're currently preparing for battle as we I speak. every able bodied Digimon is being given whatever armour and weaponry we can use, whilst the healers are on stand-by for any emergencies. Now, I want the both of you to hide with the other younger Digimon. I know Lord Argos wants you both, and we cannot allow him to take you. You'll be under the protection of commander Nights here' Jijimon explained, sweeping his hand into the direction of the gold Knightmon. It nodded mechanically to them both and returned to watching the monitor. 'But we want to fight. Demi can be a healer with his White Magic, and I can inflict pain and infinite destruction with my Black Magic. I frankly don't see any other reason as to why we shouldn't fight' BK said. 'I understand that you have powers most Digimon don't possess, but if Lord Argos enters the battlefield, you won't be able to protect yourselves from him. I will not let him take you. Nevertheless, if you do not want to hide, join the medical staff at the tent. If you see the battle taking a turn for the worse, flee the Holy City and don't return' Jijimon explained and then hurried them out of the door. He sighed and banged his staff, causing a stairway to appear. He hurriedly began to ascend it until he reached the top. He was met by the KingChessmon and their queens. 'This does not look good my friend. Lord Argos's plant hordes have already begun to circle ElDradimon. Our technicians are working hard to repair the RookChessmon' the White King explained. 'It appears that they were sabotaged, one of Argos's men managed to sneak in and attacked them. We managed to capture the blaggard but it was too late. Our BishopChessmon, KnightChessmon, PawnChessmon are all at your service my good friend. They are marshaling as we speak' the Black King added. The Black Queen merely bends down and gives him a kiss. 'Don't go moppy on us honey, the Black Chessmon need your guidance and strength' she said. He looked up at her. 'Thank you my dear, I don't know what I'd do without you'. The queen shrugged and turned to the battlefield. 'What are those two children doing down there' the White Queen asked. Jijimon looks down from the top of the tower.

Demi and BK did not join the medical tent or hide. They ignored the need for armour or weaponry; in short, they're pretty dumb. 'We don't need armour or weapons. We've lived because of our own power. Of course, if we knew how to Digivolve, this would be easier' Demi whispered, not letting the Dinohumon next to him hear. 'Yeah, still, I'm sure we'll do it when the need arises, don't be such a worrywart Demi' BK whispered back. 'On my command, prepare to march into the main square where the battle will take place. Lord Argos deals with plant typed Digimon, however, we are aware of his dealings with the machine empire, so expect heavy bombing from the skies and artillery' the Knightmon instructed. 'SIR YES SIR!' the mass shouted. They began to march forward, in preparation of what this will mean.

'The Holy City is in sight my lord. Their barrier is down and we are preparing to attack' Cherrymon said, removing the binoculars from his yellow eyes. 'Excellent, it would seem my plan is working perfectly. Using those FanBeemon was but a stroke of my brilliance, for now, my true genius will be displayed when he take the Holy City. They're cowered behind their barrier long enough. The best part is; I get a new base and those children. It would seem this is my day. Hmmm, someone take note that once I rule the Digital World, that this date becomes a public holiday' Lord Argos told Cherrymon. 'Yes, it is good thing that I am on good terms with the FanBeemon' a female voice hissed. Lord Argos didn't turn as Blossomon walked(?) towards him. 'Indeed, now watch my minions. Today marks the day of conquest' Argos shouted. The vast army in front of him cheered. 'Cherry, give word to Machinedramon to begin the bombing, I want that pitiful army softened for easy crushing' Argos told him, putting emphasis on crush by clenching his hand. 'Yes my lord' Cherrymon hissed.

Demi and BK were looking off into the distance with their own binoculars. They did their best to ignore the explosions occurring on the higher and lower levels. They caught site of a few specks appearing on the horizon. 'Hey Dinos, what is the name of a Digimon the looks like a large mechanical dragon?' BK shouted to the Dinohumon. 'Those would probably be Megadramon and Gigadrmaon. They are Machinedramon's cowardly bombers and our targets. Our special snipers are already prepared for them' he shouted back. 'Screw that, I'm just going to shock them with electricity' BK said, rising into the air. 'Oh yeah, I forgot we could levitate, I did that trick for some long I forgot that it wasn't always under my own power' Demi remarked and followed him. 'SOLDIERS! YOU ARE OUT OF LINE, RETURN TO THE MAIN FORCE!' the Knightmon shouted. They ignored him and faced the mechanical swarm. 'Do NOT come any closer' BK warned. They all stopped and looked at him blankly. 'Whose this kid?' one of them asked. 'I don't know, Intel didn't give us nay information about flying children. My guess is that they're distraction, ignore them and proceed to destination' the leader figure told them. They all nodded and flew past them. 'I hate it when we're overlooked like that, I guess we'll have to show him that we mean business' Demi said with mock sadness. They turn to the swarm and begin to draw a pentagon in the air with both hands. In a quick movement they draw a five-pointed star at each angle and begin to charge energy. The five angles generate beams of energy that meet at the center of the star. 'PENTUS BLASTER! PENTUS DESTROYER!' they both shouted. With a quick and flamboyant flourish they both fire a blast in the middle, it was turned into a large blast by the beams and by both blasts joining together. The swarm turn to see the blast coming towards them and scatter. Most were blown to pieces by this destructive wave, the rest fled back to the Machine City. 'That's why you don't overlook 'flying children' Demi said with irony. 'Super powerful flying children' BK added and laughed.

'Sir, the bombing army has been mostly destroyed, do we still proceed with the plan?' Cherrymon asked. 'No, as of now we need to call in Machinedramon to attack. His artillery is enough to level every forest in the world at once' Argos advised. Cherrymon nodded and loaded a holo monitor, an angry Machinedramon was waiting. 'You let my force be decimated by two children?!' he mechanically roared. 'That was unfortunate yes, but Lord Argos requests that you come and do what they could not. We're giving you full opportunity to bomb the Holy City' Cherrymon explained. Machinedramon laughed. 'Really? That was nice of him. I'm loading a portal now, I'll be at your location in T-minus 15 seconds' he growled and closed the link. The seconds went by quickly as a white bolt of energy descended down and downloaded Machinedramon to the field. 'Nice to see you in the flesh my old friend' Cherrymon said with a smirk. 'Mind your tongue tree beard, or I'll cut it out' Machinedramon hissed. Cherrymon laughed. 'Bombs away my friend'.

The army was congratulating the twins when large shellfire began to tearing apart the area that they were in. The army began to flee as many were being struck down and destroyed. Demi and BK took to the air and made their way to the fifth tier to find Steph and Gaomon; many bits of the city were damaged and they saw blood leaking from some points. They themselves were busy with restoring the limbs to those that had escaped earlier shellfire. 'Gaomon, we have to bandage these wounds and prepare the data pumps. No Lucky, that doesn't go in there, Lucy, show him how it's down' she said, constantly moving to each new patient. The twins enter and she runs to them. 'Good, you're here Demi, we need you and your brother to help us, there are many wounded' she said quickly. 'Steph calm down, now, I want you to spread the message to everyone to supply their energy to ElDradimon' Demi told her. She looked at him. 'But Gaomon told you, he's simply too big' she reminded them. 'We know, but we have to try' BK replied. She looks around and nods. 'Alright, I'll spread the word, you'd best tell Jijimon' she said and ran off to the next wounded. The twins exit and fly to the Battle Tower to meet Jijimon. He bangs them over the head. 'I told you to stay at the Medical Tent' he said. 'We know, but we wanted to fight, now, we've come up with a plan. We need every Digimon in the city to supply their energy to ElDradimon, he then might last long enough for the RookChessmon to be repaired.' Demi explained. Jiji looked at them and then to the Chessmon, they all nodded. 'Alright, I'll send out the message, I just pray that it's enough to survive' he said and activated the system.

_~'All members of the Holy City, transfer your energy to ElDradimon immediately. Find a safe spot to begin the process.'_

Both Demi and BK look down to find another balcony below, facing the opposing army. 'We'll transfer from there' Demi said and jumped down, followed by BK. They faced each other and concentrated. Their auras of black and white appeared. They looked down and saw every Digimon they could as well beginning to offer their energy. They both nod and unite their hands together. 'FOR ELDRADIMON!' they shouted. 'FOR ELDRADIMON!' the city replied.

From his location, Machinedramon laughed. 'It seems they're getting ready for Christmas, they're turning ElDradimon into a Christmas tree' he laughed. Lord Argos wasn't as amused and growled. 'They're supplying energy to him you dolt, prepare to fire at the main tower, it's time to end this' he hissed. Machinedramon stopped and walked to the front lines. Both the cannons on his back preparing to fire. 'I'm going to use my new upgraded Giga Blaster attack, which is a concentrated energy beam' he bragged, then fired.

Both the twins saw the blats coming and began to transfer faster. A large bellowing roar is heard from ElDradimon as the entire city glows white. Columns of energy begin bursting out of the floor, yet no Digimon was being harmed. 'What's going on?' they shouted to Jiji. 'ElDradimon is Digivolving' he shouted back. 'I Thought he was a mega, the highest level' BK shouted. 'Some Digimon can bypass that' he replied. They both shrug and turn to see the large energy blast coming towards them.


	5. Chapter 5: The True Holy City

Chapter 5: The True Holy City

The twins were watching the blast coming towards them, causing Demi to sigh. 'Brother, I always loved you' he said. BK did not even look to face Demi. 'I know' he answered. They both closed their eyes and waited for the blast. _'One second, two seconds, three seconds. When the hell is this attack coming?'_ Demi thought. He opened his eyes to find it was still black, but they were alive. 'BK, we're still alive, but where on the Digital World are we?' he asked. BK opened his eyes and looked around. 'You expect me to answer?' he replied. They both kept their hands joined and on the spot as the darkness began to lift; showing that something large was blocking them. Once enough light had returned the twins saw it was a pair of giant white wings. The city itself had altered and looked more high-tech. the balcony they were on was in front of a large castle that had materialized. 'Look out below' a voice shouted. Both QueenChessmon jumped down with the Kings and Jijimon onto the balcony. 'Jiji, where is ElDradimon?' Demi asked. 'He Digivolved, he Digivolved and I don't bloody well believe' he gasped. The central tower of the castle began to rumble and crack.

All of Lord Argos's eyes were wide open as he saw the wings shield the city. 'That…that…that...that' he kept repeating, pointing at the city. Machinedramon roared in fury. 'What the hell is this? Lord Argos, what has happened' he roared. Argos was still too shocked to answer, only saying that every third second. The robot turned to Cherrymon, who was also shocked; he tried Blossomon who was also shocked. 'These damned plant Digimon, what a waste of life' he muttered. With a roar Machinedramon's chest opens and several small drones fly out. He roars and they fly towards the city. Using their eyes, he sees that the castle beginning to crack. 'The Digivolution was too much for the old thing' he smirked, but then stopped dead in his tracks.

Large black arms break from the tower and then connect to two nearby towers, converting them both into large and bulky arms. Each hand had five fingers, all sharp, pointed and obsidian black. The tower then explodes into rubble as something broke through it. A large torso is revealed into the rubble; it was made of stone and two large green lights broke through the dirt clouds. Once this had past, the torso muscled and completely armoured, the head was shaped like ElDradimon's. Both of the wings seen previously were coming out from its back. Jijimon was speechless at this magnificent sight. 'I cannot believe it. The true Holy City, AlexanDradimon' he gasped. The head part of AlexanDradimon roared loudly, breaking everyone from their stupor. 'Wait, if the head is there, we can't move until he De-Digivolves' the White King points out. Jijimon shakes his shaggy head. 'No, AlexanDradimon has two heads, the main head we see there, and the head at the front of the city as well. AlexanDradimon can move, but not on land, but through the sky' Jijimon explained, moving his hand from the left to the right to emphasis 'through the sky'. Demi and BK begin to laugh, but then, they stop quickly, as they begin to stare blankly at each other, not making a move. 'I think they've fallen unconscious' the Black Queen said, poking them with her scepter. 'No, they're in a trance placed by AlexanDradimon. He is drawing energy from them, leave them, they'll be fine. We need to activate the flight system' Jijimon told them and entered the castle through the door at the balcony. The royal shrug and follow after him.

Steph and the other inhabitants of the city marveled at their new home. It looked like a futuristic city, as the walls and buildings were made of stone and steel. Steph cheers with Gaomon as the realization that they were saved had passed. She smiles warmly and stares into Gaomon's eyes. He stares back and moves forward, giving her a kiss. She doesn't struggle; instead she just closes her eyes and hugs Gaomon, who hugs her back. Everyone around them goes 'awwwww'. This turns into 'ewwwwww' as they begin to French kiss, that is until Lucky and Lucy drag them away. 'That's nasty' Lucky mutters. 'Yeah, I mean seriously, they aren't even going out yet' Lucy adds. 'Look at that' a BishopChessmon shouts, pointing at the central castle. They all turn to see their new and improved ElDradimon.

Jijimon entered a command room to find several large monitors and several seats at stations. Jijimon sits in a command style chair whilst the Kings and Queens sit at battle stations. 'Prepare to lift off' Jijimon commands. KingChessmon black nods and begins activating different systems. A monitor flares up as data passes through, until it gives a view of the Holy City from afar. It keeps switching until a view of the front and back are given. The back view shows a set of large jets, which begin to glow blue with energy. 'Prepare for liftoff' Jijimon shouts, also sending this over the PA system. The main monitor gives view of the city starting to lift from the ground, dirt breaking from the bottom.

The new Holy City looks like a large dragon shaped jet. The City rests on the back of it, whilst the main body is coated with grey Digizoid armour. The front of the body is a large dragon head, which is moving as well, firing large bolts of energy at Argos's location. The front and hind legs retract into the body as it continues to rise into the air. Two beacons of light are seen from the base of the castle, in both black and white. Both heads roar loudly as it immediately rises into the sky and flies off. Machinedramon roars and attempts to chase it, activating jets hidden in its back and legs. Lord Argos watches him and calls him back. 'I would not bother, I know what that is, it's AlexanDradimon, a Super Ultimate level Digimon, you wouldn't stand a chance' he warned. Machinedramon snorts and takes off after it. The main head looks down at Machinedramon and roars. Both the auras surrounding Demi and BK strengthen as AlexanDradimon's wings began to glow with dark and light energies. 'Holy Cities Judgment' he roars. Large bolts of energy are launched from his wings and fly straight at Machinedramon. He begins to swerve and weave to evade the blasts, but they just circle around back at him. Each bolt pierces the body leaving gaping wounds. Each bolt circles and encapsulates the Digimon, ending in a large blue explosion; nothing was left of Machinedramon.

Jijimon ignored this as he began plotting landing destinations for the city to land at. 'We can land at any of the following locations: Terra Valley, Lake Meridia, Volanas Plains, Salt Lake' a computer voice told him. 'Land us at the Volanas Plains AlexanDradimon' Jiji replied. 'Affirmative Mayor, please stand-by, it will take 20 minutes to reach the destination' AlexanDradi replied. Jiji loads up a new visual screen; on the other side was Steph. 'I see I was wrong about those two. They're both powering AlexanDradimon and should do so until we reach the Volanas Plains. How many are injured?' he asked. 'Steph just looks at him. 'You can honestly tell me that two rookie level Digimon are powering a super ultimate level Digimon?'' she asked. 'I am, they're producing pure chaos energy, which can empower a mega level for a long time. They'll survive until we land, now, how many injured?' he demanded. 'Many Digimon on the lower tiers were injured from Machinedramon's blitzkrieg, but not serious damage was done. We're pretty lucky to be alive' she explained. Jijimon nodded and closed the screen. He opens another which viewed the twins, still uniting their hands and in their trance. 'They're a brave pair' he muttered.

After some quick flying, the Volanas Plains were in sight, as was the city. Several humans and their Digimon were fighting the heat with their Digimon. 'What on earth is that?' one of them asks. 'It would appear to be a giant mechanical dragon eistein' one sarcastically remarks. 'Maybe they could offer us a lift, I doubt they couldn't torture us any worse than this damned heat' the third adds. A large humanoid fox walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry dear, I'm sure they won't kill, now, let's try to get their attention before they leave or designate us as hostiles' she counseled. The Digimon side by their partners and all of them waves their hands in an attempt to flag down the ship in hopes of getting a lift. 'This better be worth it, I DON'T want to die here' the second one warns them.

From a monitor Jiji identifies the humans and their Digimon. 'It would seem anyone can get to the world now. AlexanDradimon, prepare to warp the targets into the Holy City and adjust security to possible hostiles' Jijimon ordered. 'Affirmative Mayor' he replies. Jijimon looks at the monitor to watch as a bolt of light strikes the humans and their partners, vanishing them. The view swaps to the Stephanie's location as the same bolt appears and leaves behind the party, who looked confused. Stephanie walks over to the group and shakes their hands. 'Hello there, my name is Stephanie McPhilleas, and I welcome you to the Holy City' she said with a smile. One of them walks over to her, his Keramon following him. 'My name is Aban Dalibor, and this is my partner Keras. Thank you for welcoming us to your city. Also, these are my friends' Aban tells her, then turns to the others. 'This is Charlie Markovsky and his partner Vixen. She's a Renamon, so the name fits' he adds with a shrug. Charlie just grunts and but Renamon smiles. She then catches sight of Gaomon who had just walked over. 'Hello there hot stuff' she tells him coyly. Gaomon quickly hides behind Steph, he was blushing. 'And lucky last, is Dominic Jager. His partner is that mope lazy koala bear called Phascomon, but we call him Phasco' Aban finished. Dominic half waves and picks up Phascomon. Steph smiles again at them, Charlie and Aban smiles back. 'Welcome, now, I'll take you to see Jijimon' she said and walked off, Gaomon followed her. The boys just shrug ad also follow her, Renamon kept unusually close to Gaomon.


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends, Same Foes

Chapter 6: New Friends, Same Foes, No Plot

Stephanie and Gaomon were walking through some heavily barred doors, each set being guarded by a pair of Knightmon. She finally enters an office like area with a Digimon sitting by a desk; its right hand was a large scythe. 'Hey Reapermon, can you open the door?' she asked. His skulled face turns to her. 'Of course, your brother has been getting a bit touchy lately. I guess all the movement of the city excited him or something, just be careful' he advised and activated a door. She nods and walks past each cell until the very end, where a human was sitting, he was chained to his seat. 'Hey Drake, how are you?' she asked. He just looks at her and glares. 'Why'd you bring him with you?' he asked, looking at Gaomon. 'He wanted to come with me, now, how are you?' she repeated. 'I've been better, dear sister' he said coldly. 'I guess, is Reapermon treating you well? I asked him to, I just hope he is' she said. Drake just humphed. 'Yes, the creep's been molly-codling like I was some petulant child. He thinks me some deranged psychopath' he spat. Steph sighed. 'Brother, you ARE a deranged psychopath, I just don't want to admit it. How are Ex and War by the way?' she asked. 'What a charming way to think of your own brother. But, if you care about them so much, why don't you ask them, they're in the next cell' he replied coldly. Steph and Gaomon walk over to the next cell to see an ExVeemon and a WereGarurumon in chains. 'Hey guys, how are you?' she asked them. They just looked at her sadly and then turn away. 'Your visiting time is over now Miss McPhilleas' Reapermon told her over a PA. She walks over to Drakes cell. 'I guess I'll se you again soon brother' she told him and walked towards the exit, a small tear slowly dripped down her face, but she brushed it aside. Gaomon held her hand as they walked out.

Jiji was sitting at his new desk and was talking to their new guests. 'So, how exactly did you get to the Digital World?' he asked them. Aban walks forward, his Keramon follows him. 'I'm not too sure, but, I think I've been in this world for 2 months now, you see, one day I was thinking about….stuff and I unintentionally entered this world. Then Keras here started stalking me and it took an hour for me to realize that I wasn't on earth when some DoKunemon attacked me and Keras saved me. We've traveled as tamer and partner until we met up with Dominic and Charlie here and we traveled the Volanas Plains until you guys picked us up on AlexanDradimon. Sorry I can't be more specific and…' Aban explained and then just zoned out. Keras smiled and pulled Aban back. 'Sorry about that, he has a philosophical mind; unfortunately it turns on at the wrong times. He'll be back with us in a moment' Keras said. They all watched him intently until he resumed breathing. 'Do monkeys marry?' he asked. Everyone but him did the anime drop. 'What? How long was I out for?' he asked. 'About 2 hours' Jijimon said irritably. Aban chuckled uncomfortably and hid behind Keras. Charlie just looked away as Jijimon looked at him. 'Vixen, do you know how long you and Charlie have been here?' he asked the Renamon. 'Yes, we've been in the Digital World for a year. We were brought together by tragedy as our families had been brutally murdered by unknown Digimon. We don't know why, but, we've been together for here for a year, and, I'm happy with him' she told him. Jijimon nodded solemnly. 'Not to mention he's the best lay I've ever had' she added. Everyone just felt uncomfortable with this, and didn't ask. They all turned to Dominic, who was holding Phascomon like a teddy bear as it snoozed. 'I've been here a while, that's all I have to say' he replied. Phascomon suddenly woke up and looked at Aban. 'Your mother plays card games in hell' he said demonically then fell asleep again. 'Did…did any of you just here that?' he asked. Everyone replied with 'no', leaving him creeped out. Steph walked in with Gaomon (Vixen winked at him) and walked over to Jiji. 'Did our guests introduce themselves?' she asked. 'Yes, but, I think we learned a bit more than we should've' he replied. Steph looked around then realized something. 'Jiji, where is Demi and BK?' she asked. Jiji jumped at this. 'Ooops' he said and bolted out the door. They all followed him out.

The group walked out on the balcony to see Demi and BK still in the same spot. Vixen poked them both. 'Are they dead?' she asked. 'No, they're in a power trance, their bodies shut down all but the most needed functions so as too devote their energies to AlexanDradimon' Jijimon explained. 'Can we wake them up?' Keras asked. 'Yes, AlexanDradimon is the one maintaining the power trance, someone just needs to tell him to stop' Jiji added. Steph sighed and turned to Jiji. 'Do you have a megaphone?' she asked. Jijimon sticks a hand into his beard and after some struggle, a megaphone is pulled out. 'What else you got in there?' Dominic asked. Jijimon ignored this and handed it to Stephanie. She places it to her lips and points it at the main head. 'AlexanDradimon, it is safe now, stop the power trance' she called. The body leans down until he is almost level with them. It roars loudly and the auras surrounding Demi and BK slowly wither and shrink. The city glows again and begins to reconvert to its original form. Both Demi and BK collapse. 'Brave little buggers' Aban said. 'Shut it noob' Phascomon said. 'Did you just hear him?' Aban protested. Everyone again replied with 'no'. Charlie and Vixen took Demi whilst Aban, Dominic and Gaomon took BK to the medical tent. Gaomon could've sworn he felt something pinch his bum.

They were all watching over the duo as they rested. 'So, who're these two? They don't seem to be in any Digimon log I can think of' Charlie asked. 'They're an unidentified species. They're full names are DemiWarlockmon and BKDemiWarlockmon. They told us they had lived in the human world for as long as they could remember, where they used to live after that, they don't even know' Gaomon explained. 'My…My….Mysidia, must, find Mysidia' Demi moaned. 'Deux Ex Machina anyone?' Aban asked. 'Your soul will be feasted on by the spawns of darkness' Phascomon hissed. 'What, or where is Mysidia?' Dominic asked. Everyone shrugged. 'I don't know, but it sounds familiar somehow, I just can't place it' Dominic said. 'Okay guys, I think you should go with Jiji so you can sort out housing arrangements, I need to take care of these two' Steph said and ushered them out. Renamon winked it Gaomon as she left. He blushed a bit as he walked over to the twins. 'I think Vixen took a fancy to you' Steph said. Gaomon just hid under his band. 'Don't worry about it, I don't mind if you see other women, but touch her and you're F**KING DEAD! Understand?' she snarled. Gaomon nodded quickly, trying not to anger the psycho lady.

Jijimon lead the boys to a large stone house. 'What's this place?' Keras asked. 'This is Miss Stephanie's house. It has many rooms in it, you see, she's our head healer, so she can care for patients here. I'm sure she would let you stay here, just don't touch her artwork and you can continue enjoying life' Jijimon added. They gulped. 'The prettiest rose has the sharpest thorns' Aban said. They all enter it and found a room that had six beds in it. 'Erm, I don't think I'm comfortable with Vixen being with all these guys, do, we'll find a room with two beds' Charlie said and left. 'Great, leave me here with the weirdo, me and Phasco are gonna find our own rooms, so we don't catch his insanity' Dominic said and left. Aban and Keras were left there together. 'Pillow fight?' Aban suggested. Keras grabs two pillows. 'You're on, but don't go crying when I whack you into next week' Keras said, guarding as Aban grabs two pillows as well. They run at each other, pillows ready. Charlie and Vixen found an unoccupied room that had a double bed in it. 'Jackpot' he said and sat on the bed, Vixen followed him and they held hands. 'It's been a while since we've been together, because of Aban and Dominic. I just hope that this bed doesn't rock about to much' he said. She smiled and rubbed his right pec in a circling motion. 'I know, but, I want the next time to be, wonderful. Maybe after Lord Argos is defeated' she whispered and kissed him. 'You're on, remember, Jiji told us that those twins are really powerful, so, I think it'll be soon' he said. They both laid down on the bed and hugged. 'Don't ever change' she whispered and they kissed again. Dominic and Phasco were peaking through the crack in the door. He immediately left and gagged. 'Not cool, I mean, gross man' he said and found a room with a single bed and a cot. 'This'll do' he said and put his partner into the cot, he began to rock it gently. 'You are perhaps one of the most useless Digimon ever' he said. 'More than you know' Phasco replied. Dominic laughed and took his shoes off and laid down on his bed. He fell asleep quickly.

'You let them stay at my house. Demi and BK are living there already, now I have to deal with them too?' Steph complained. 'Oh, did you tell them about my artwork' she inquired. Jijimon nodded. 'Yes, I told them not to touch it if they wish to keep on living' Jiji sighed. 'Good' Steph said and cracked her knuckles. 'You really aren't all peaches and cream are you?' Gaomon asked. Steph smiled warmly at him. 'Of course I'm not, now come on, we need to take Demi and BK to our house' Steph said. With the help of some PawnChessmon, they managed to get to the house and leave them in a room. Everyone got out of the way as Steph was on the warpath, except, everyone was asleep each time she went to a room. In the end she sighed and went to her workroom, many different pictures were on the wall, but the most defining was a painting of young Stephanie holding up Wanyamon. 'Drake, you painted this for me, so long ago now, all the light you had, is it gone?' she asked. Gaomon watched here from a crack in the door. 'It isn't gone Stephanie, it has just moved aside to anger.'


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Royale!

Chapter 7: Battle Royale! No One is Left Behind

Darkness, nothing but darkness for miles around. 'BK? BK? I CAN'T SEE!' Demi screamed. 'Open your eyes Demi' BK replied irritably. Light flooded in as Demi saw he was in a brightly lit room with flowery wallpaper; he got up and found he was in a soft bed. 'Brother, I think we've died and gone to flower hell' Demi said. 'No you idiot. We're at Miss Dynamite Sexy's house. We apparently went into a trance. Once we snapped out of it we fainted and they brought us here to rest up' BK replied form under his sheets. 'Now shut up and let me sleep' he added and was silent. Demi shrugged and went back to sleep. _'It's odd, but, I could feel AlexanDradimon's mind when I was in that supposed trance. He has seen much in his life. He must truly be an ancient Digimon to live as long as he had. I hope he'll be alright after that power boast' _Demi thought and blacked out.

Stephanie was in her living room with the guys; they were all holding controllers and playing a game when Jiji entered. 'How're the kids doing?' he asked. 'The lazy bums are still asleep. Now, don't bother me, I'm about to own Aban here at this game' Steph told him. 'What game is i-' Jiji began. 'SHUT UP!' they all said and continued playing. Jiji frowned and just left. In the dining room he found the partners sitting there playing cards. 'Phasco, it's your turn' Vixen said. Pasco has fallen asleep, his hand exposed. 'Aww man, how does that little guy always manage to get the best hands?' Keras asked. 'Whatever, I fold' Gao said and tossed his cards and got off his chair. 'We're you going?' Vixen asked. 'I'm going to get a drink and check up on the others' he replied. 'I'll go with you' she said and got up as well. Steph's warning replays in his head and he waves his hands wildly. 'No no, I'm good, you guys keep playing' he told them and ran. Vixen crosses her arms and vanishes in a cloud of leaves. She reappears in front of Gaomon, who had moved into the hall. She puts her hands on her hips. 'Are you avoiding me?' she asked, putting some lust in her voice. Gao put on his best repardo (whatever that is). 'Of course not, but I'm sure I can just go see what the humans are doing and get myself a drink alone' he replied. Renamon tilts her head and her piercings gleam a little. 'And you didn't think that maybe I wanted a drink too?' she questioned. 'Well, then what do you want to drink, cause I'll go get it from the fridge' he told her. She smiled, one of her canine fangs were revealed. 'What I want to drink is not something you can get from the fridge, I want something white and creamy, and it's not milk' she said seductively and moved forward, attempting to block his escape. Gaomon screamed and pushed past her until he got to the safety of the living room and Stephanie. He just hugged her tightly as she looked bemused at him. 'What's up with you?' she asked, stroking his head. 'N-N-Nothing' he quivered and looked around for Vixen. Jijimon re-entered the room and immediately slammed his stick down on the game system and destroyed it instantly. 'Now that I have your undivided attention, I'll state the reason I am here' he growled. They all looked at him with undivided attention, except for Gaomon who was looking around for Vixen. 'The reason I came is that I have chosen you for humans and your partners to become Demi and BK's protectors. They have yet to be able to control their powers, so I want you to protect them' he stated. 'Is that all?' Dominic asked annoyed. If not for the beard, you could see Jiji smiling. 'Of course not' he replied. They all gulped.

Demi and BK groaned as shouting was heard from the lower story. They got up and rubbed their eyes. 'Excuse me bro, I'm going to go hurt them for waking us up' BK yawned and tossed his sheets aside. 'I'll join you' Demi said and got up too. They followed the noise to find Jiji and the humans arguing with each other. 'WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE THEIR BABY SITTERS!' Charlie yelled. 'YOU HAVE NO CHOICE. UNLESS YOU WISH TO STAY IN THE HOLY CITY, YOU'LL DO THIS!' Jiji replied. 'Ahem' BK said. They all looked at the doorway to see BK with crossed arms and Demi hugging a pillow. 'You guys better have a good reason for waking us up' Demi grumbled. 'Because, if you don't, you'll find out what it is like to be laminated to the ceiling' BK added and yawned again. 'Sorry, but I was telling Stephanie and our new friends that they're going to be your protectors until you can control your power' Jiji explained, his voice raspy from the shouting. 'And we were trying to explain to him no freaking way' Dominic replied. 'That's true; we don't need people to protect us' Demi said. Jijimon shook his head. 'But whose going to protect everyone from you?' he asked. BK and Demi look guiltily to the floor. 'So, now that is settled, I'm taking you all to the arena so you and your partners can train. Be there in ten minutes' Jiji said and left. 'Why do I have the strangest feeling that he didn't even need to ask us to do this?' Aban asked. 'Hail Satan' Phasco said as he walked in. Aban sighed and didn't ask.

They got to the arena on time. Demi and BK sat in the stands nearest to the ring whilst Jiji was talking to the tamers in the centre. 'Alright, now, for our first training session, we will work on trust, now, what level can your partners reach?' he asked. Aban was too busy thinking, Charlie just ignored it and Dominic was petting Phascomon. 'Ahem' Jiji said. They all looked at him. 'Ummm, I have no clue what level Keras can reach, I don't know how to make him Digivolve' Aban said. 'Same, I don't think I have the means to make Phasco evolve' Dominic added, scratching his head. 'I prefer Vixen as she is now' Charlie replied. Jiji considered this and snapped his fingers. 'Looks like you'll need Digivices' he said and reached into his beard. 'Digi-what?' Vixen asked. 'Digivices. It harnesses your raw emotional energy and uses it to empower your partner Digimon. I have one already, so I can Digivolve Gaomon to his champion level, Gaogamon' Steph explained and held up a watch like device on her arm. The part surrounding the screen was purple. Jiji pulls a box out of his beard and opens it. Inside are four more devices like Steph's. They are Green, Blue, Red and Purple. 'Aban, you are to take the blue one. Charlie, yours is the red one and Dominic is to take the purple one' Jiji advised. Each of them took a device and attached it to their left arms. 'These things certainly are stylish' Aban said. 'Why'd I get the purple one?' Dominic complained. 'Because it was destined for you' Jiji replied quickly. 'Yeah, that makes perfect sense. Now how do these things can make our partners evolve?' Dominic asked. Charlie just remained silent; the device was still in his hand. Vixen puts her hands in his and he looks up. 'Don't worry my love, whatever form I take, know that I still love' she said and smiled. Charlie smiled and attached the device to his left arm.

'Now, I'll show you how to Digivolve your partner' Steph told them and walked ten feet away from the group and Gaomon. She turns around and with her device draws a circle in the air (the line is pink) and places the device in the centre. 'Digivolve' she commands and the device responds with a small data beam being launched from the antenna at Gaomon, who is surrounded by a blue data sphere. 'Gaomon, Digivolve to Gaogamon' he cried. The sphere shattered and it revealed the champion level. 'Ta-da' Steph said, bright stars surrounding her. 'Where'd those come from' Charlie asked. Aban shrugged. 'Your turn' she said and held out her hand. The boys nodded and spread out, facing their partners. They all draw the same circle (each colour according to their digivice). 'Digivolve' they all commanded. Each beam fire simultaneously and each partner is surrounded by a blue data sphere. 'Keramon, Digivolve to Chrysalimon.' 'Phascomon, Digivolve to *yawn* Porcupamon.' 'Renamon, Digivolve to Kyubimon'. Each sphere shattered as the champion partners are revealed. 'Whoa' Aban said, feeling Keras's new shell. Charlie frowned. 'You have four legs now and you're a lot bigger' he said. Vixen just smiled and walked over to him. 'More of me to love' she said in return. 'The maggots of heel are waiting to feast on your soul' Phasco said at Aban, who looked back. From out of nowhere Phasco grabbed a voodoo doll of Aban, and with one of his sharpened hairs he pulled out, began to prod the left arm. Aban began screaming wildly at this. 'Guys, I'm having a heart attack' he gasped and collapsed. Dominic kicked Aban and he got up. 'Guess I was wrong' he chuckled and sighed. Keras did a face palm. 'I feel so much more powerful Aban. Digivolution is the tops' Keras said after Aban's embarrassment wore off. 'Yeah, not to mention that you look totally awesome now' Aban replied. Keras glared and pointed a tentacle at Aban. 'Are you saying that I didn't look awesome before?' he questioned. 'No, no, I'm just saying you look more awesome'. The tentacle was lowered. 'Very good' Keras said. Aban sighed and went of to Lala-Land.

Once happy 'oh look at me I evolved' time was over, Jiji got down to business. 'The reason you are here is to test the strength of your partners in battle, so, you are going to have a four mon free for all. Now, you'll be bale to watch your partners from the four balconies surrounding the arena' he stated. Each tamer nodded to their partners and went tot heir balconies. 'May the bets mon win' Jiji shouted and flew the arena. 'BK, I feel as if our screen time is being cut' Demi whispered to BK. 'Yeah, it's as if they're going to cut us off in mid sent-'. Jijimon walked to a higher balcony to watch the spectacle. From his view each partner went tot heir balcony and prepared to fight. 'Begin' Jiji shouted through the megaphone he pulled from his beard. Both Kyubimon and Gaogamon took the centre as they began clawing at each other whilst Chrysalimon comes in from his point and grabs them both like an octopus. Porcupamon snuck in and began scratching at the tentacles and the others, damaging them all. 'Internet Surge' Chrys shouted, firing energy bolts from the bottom horn. With some impressive acrobatic, Porcupa dodged each of the blasts and even tricked Kyubimon into getting hit. They all met in the middle for point blank attacks. 'Fox Tail Inferno' Kyubimon called, firing blue fireballs everywhere. 'Internet Surge' Chrys called, rapid firing each blast. 'Slap and Rip' Porcupa added, launching his sharp needle fur everywhere. 'Spiral Blow' Gaoga finished, generating a large tornado. Each attack explodes into a large cloud of dirt. Each tamer, Demi, BK and Jiji look at the cloud to see who won. Nothing in it stirred until the cloud passed to they all knocked each other out, they had spiral eyes. Jiji sighed in exasperation whilst Demi and BK just stared. 'I fear for our future' Demi said. BK nodded. 'And theirs too'.


	8. Chapter 8: Circle Fun Time

Chapter 8: Circle Fun Time

After given a day to rest up their partners, they were all playing games on a new game system that had been downloaded somehow. 'I still don't see why Jiji had to smash the first system. If he wanted our attention, why didn't he just turn it off?' Charlie asked. They shrugged non-commitedly as the mindlessly continued to play. 'Oh yeah, Charlie, I think Vixen has taken a shine to Gaomon, could you tell her to back off before I rip her lustful eyes from their sockets' Steph said. 'Yeah sure, whatever' Charlie said whilst he still playing. 'SO glad that we sorted that problem' she finished and then said nothing. 'Where are the Digimon anyway?' Aban asked. _'The dark lord will feast on your bones and make a wind chime out of your genitals'_ a voice in his head hissed. 'I hate Phasco soooo much' Aban whispered under his breath. 'They're in the dining hall playing a card game' Steph said. 'Oh, what game?' Aban asked. 'Poker I think'.

'I'll now evolve my Wartortle into Blastoise and I'll attack your Charizard with Hydro Pump and take the last prize to win' Gaomon said triumphantly. Opposite him was Phascomon, who had fallen asleep with his hand revealed. 'The little sod has some of the best fire cards ever, and he cannot even stay awake long enough to use them' Keras said and picked Phasco up. 'Why don't you take him up to his bed to sleep? I'm sure I can keep Gaoby, Demi and BK company' Vixen said with a smile. 'Stuff this; we're going to see what the others are up to, have fun with Vixen Gaoby' BK said and snickered. He and Demi left laughing. 'Oh goodie' Gaomon said uncomfortably. The door closed with a slam and Vixen walked over to stand behind Gaomon. She slowly lowered her head to his ear. 'You know, we can get away with all sorts of naughty things whilst we're alone, what do you think?' she whispered. 'I'm, I'm good, my heart only belongs to Miss Stephanie, I'm sorry to let you down this way' he replied. Vixen turned the chair around and spread Gaomon's legs. She slowly began to lower her head. 'I didn't say I wanted your heart Gaomon' she said. Her head went lower until Gaomon pushed her off and ran out of the room screaming. She smiled a bit. 'It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt' she said, sounding offended. Keras entered the room again to see Vixen looking sad and a chair toppled over. 'I'm not asking' he said and left quickly, Vixen followed him out.

Jiji knocked on the door and no one answered, he let himself in and found the tamers mindlessly playing their games. He sighs and raises his staff to have four pairs of hands stop him. 'What is it this time Jiji?' Steph asked hurriedly. He shrugs them off and turns to them. 'I'm here to take you to your next training exercise, which is nothing but a simple meeting to learn about each other to strengthen your bonds as a team. This is essence will increase your team capabilities and the ability to synchronize your attacks and strategies into total perfection' Jiji explained with a flamboyant raise of his hands. 'You know, why do I have the strangest feeling that this won't be as simple as Jiji makes it out to be?' Aban asked uncertainly. _'Your death will be everlasting and pure agony'_ the voice hissed again. Jiji just looked at Aban. 'I am most offended that you would assume that I have ulterior motives in a simple exercise to learn things about ourselves. Don't worry about it, this will be completely painless…to me' Jiji said, only saying 'to me' under his breath. 'This'll be fun' Dominic said and went to get Phasco.

'You know, I had thought that this would seem simple enough, but Jiji, I must ask, why are we tied to the chairs and have these odd wires attached to our heads?' Aban asked. All the tamers, their partners, Demi and BK were sitting on steel chairs in one of the meeting halls of the central tower. They were bound by ropes and had wires attached to their foreheads. 'Simple, firstly, this means you cannot escape, and secondly, you have to answer honestly because if you don't respond, you'll receive an electric shock to your brain to jump start it' Jiji explained, sitting at a table with a power board. Each button had a name next to it. 'Okay, so, now let us begin our circle fun time with Demi and BK' Jiji said with a smile and laughed. BK and Demi chuckled uncertainly.

After actively gathering their nerves and several electric shocks to the head, BK and Demi were ready to talk. 'Well, for about two years we worked and lived at the Zoominwyre Rosvelt circus. The ringmaster was a man named Theodore Rosevelt, a nice man, and, he apparently knew about Digimon, since he actually had the weapons of a Digimon, a Piedmon apparently. I think he may have been partnered with one. From what we know, the only knowledge we have is that the name of the place we used to live was called Mysidia, only, we have no idea where it is' Demi explained. BK just nodded hastily. Jiji stopped circling the button with their names. 'Who's next?' he asks happily.

Aban and Keras volunteered after it was discovered that Dominic's button was also wired to him. 'Well, I am a philosopher of sorts. I am always thinking, such as the reason for the existence of worlds, and why the clouds are plotting to kill me' he explained. Jiji immediately shocked him by pressing down the Aban and Dominic buttons. Aban screamed in agony as the volts went through him. 'I'm serious; the clouds are trying to kill me. Now, my parents didn't have much time for me, so, I spent my time thinking, that's why I do it now. One day two months ago, I was thinking some deep thoughts, and I think I entered some sort of rift in time and space and ended up in this world. I was so in thought that I didn't realize that I had entered the Digital World and that Keras was following me. After I had concluded that it was true that the clouds were trying to murder, I realized where I was, which was some random forest. I was then ambushed by some DoKunemon and that was when Keras saved me. We joined up together and then we met up with Charlie and Dominic. And here I am, any questions?' Aban asked. Demi attempted to raise his hand. 'Erm, I do, so Aban, are you mental, or just completely insane to believe that the clouds are attempting to murder you?' Demi asked. Jiji pressed the switch and Demi suffered a shock. 'Miss Stephanie, you're up next' he said.

'Well, I've been in the world for seven years now. My brother and I had come to this world together after our parents were murdered by a Devidramon. I was too young too fully understand, but my brother Drake, was scarred with anger. He ran off to hunt the beast and met up with an ExVeemon and a WereGarurmon who were hunting it. He forced them both into his service and he had them slaughter the creature. I was alone until I met Gaomon as a Wanyamon. We were attacked by an Ogremon and Wanyamon managed to Digivolve to Gaomon then Gaogamon and he defended me by beating Ogremon. We were picked up by ElDradimon and Jijimon gave us a home here. Drake came after me thinking I was kidnapped and he began to slaughter many of the Digimon here in an attempt to find me. I managed to stop him but then he, Ex and War were captured and put into solitary confinement into the lower tiers of the city. He's been there ever since, under the watchful eye of Reapermon. I lived here still feeling the guilt of what had happened, to those that had died and my brother. I have visited him here every month, but his hate his hate had continued to grow, I fear he will break free and continue his attacks, that is all' Steph explained, a tear sliding down her face.

'Okay Charlie, you are next' Jiji said. Charlie sighed in exasperation and Jiji activates his button, which was also conveniently connected to Aban. 'God damn it Jiji, why do you do this to me?' he whimpered. 'Sorry, it appears that Datamon didn't quite connect the system properly. The poor guy, he had a change in his optical sensors and is still getting adjusted. Don't worry, let me just rewire the system' Jiji explained. He went under the desk and began fiddling with wires until everyone began to scream. He looked up and saw everyone was screaming from the shock. The whole system shut down and everyone was slowly smoking. 'Okay, okay. We'll stop the shock system, now, Charlie, it is your turn'. 'My family was killed by frenzied Digimon that had come through a portal that appeared in the park during a family picnic. They were all murdered in front of me, my mother, my father, my sister and my newborn brother. I evaded them and fled through the portal. I kept running until I met up with Vixen. We've been together until we met up with Dominic and Aban' Charlie said and was silent. Dominic sighed in annoyance. 'Was anyone here not brought to this world by tragedy or their own stupidity?' he asked. 'What about you Dominic?' Jiji asked. He just chucked coldly. 'I searched around the world for all that the world offered. I ended up in the Digital World somehow. At first, I marveled how similar the worlds were. I then went to see what this world offered until I found Phasco. He seemed lazy, but I took him for reasons I can't comprehend' Dominic explained. 'You felt pity for him?' Jiji asked. 'I guess so, anyways, I took him with me until I found Charlie and Vixen. It wasn't too hard, I just followed the sounds of moaning, and that is that' Dominic said. Jiji sighs in exasperation and moved from his table and he unties everyone. 'Well, this has been a complete waste of time. I would shock you but the system was unhooked and you can run away. So go away before I attempt murder' Jiji said. They all ran, very very fast.


	9. Chapter 9: Apparently Lord Argos

Chapter 9: Apparently Lord Argos has to Die

Everyone had assembled in the meeting room of the tower to discuss the results of the little gatherings they had. Jiji looked at the entire group and put both his hands together. 'Okay everyone, after much research and understanding, I have come up with a conclusion as to how you work in a group. Now, Demi, BK and Aban fall into mentally retarded group. Stephanie and Charlie are sexual predators. Vixen is a whore, Dominic is insane, Phasco is a lazy demonically possessed bear, Gaomon is just a little bitch and Keras is the voice of reason. In essence, you would function perfectly well in a group' surmised Jiji. They all just glared at him, but Stephanie stood up and banged her hand on the table. 'Jiji, I am NOT a sexual predator' Stephanie protested. He just looked at her until she sat down again. 'Well, Jiji did get everyone right in the sense of how we act' Keras said. 'Just like you to agree with him just because he put you into the group that doesn't have a negative side' Dominic snarled. 'Don't talk to Keras like that' Aban retorted. 'He wasn't talking to you' Phasco hissed. 'Well, yes, I am a bit of whore you know' Vixen said with a smile. 'I'll bet, you've been putting the moves on Gaomon for two days now, so STOP IT you whore' Steph snarled. 'You can talk, you're also trying to get a bit of Gaomon beef' Renamon retorted standing up. 'That's it, time to face the corkage fee crazy' Steph cried as she got off her chair and tackled Vixen to the ground. Charlie and Gaomon jump into the melee to stop both Stephanie and Vixen. 'Fight fight fight' Dominic chanted, and then stopped. 'Why don't I feel the urge to fight? Normally I'd jump into the battle first' he asked. 'Because your digivice is special as it injects a constant supply of a medication that balances out your berserker tendencies' Jijimon explained. 'Ha ha hah, lol' Aban laughed. Dominic jumped at him and began to fight with Aban. Their fight joins in with the others to create a large fight. BK and Demi just shrug and jumped into the fight, leaving Keras and Phasco still at their chairs. 'Wanna play chess?' Keras asks. Phasco had fallen asleep already. Jiji just watches this and sighs sadly. 'They're meant to defend the world from Demi and BK, but what could possibly protect the world from them?' he questioned.

After some very successful persuasion involving ten thousand years of darkness and a pair of cattle prods, each of them stopped fighting and made up. 'Now that each of you emotionally crippled jerks have sopped fighting, I can now begin to tell you your mission' Jiji explained. 'Which is?' Aban asked, flinching at the pain of his bruised cheek. 'Your mission is very very simple, all you have to do is to find and destroy Lord Argos' Jiji states. 'Okay, who is Lord Argos?' Dominic asked. Jiji activates a holo-monitor and a large pic of Argomon is shown. 'Argomon, or Lord Argos is an ultimate level Digimon and is the reason for an assault on the Holy City four days ago. I'm sure he has found our position, but, we must first return to his base forest, which means, you'll either have to walk, or, we call AlexanDradimon' Jiji told them. They all look across the table at Demi and BK. They quickly get off their chairs and back away. 'No way man, we're not doing that, and there is not a thing in your beard that can force us to do so' Demi states. 'If you don't do this I'll introduce you both to Mr. and Mrs. Cattle Prod' Jiji said.

'I hate him so much' BK said as they began to channel their energies on the balcony. 'Attention inhabitants, we are currently converting to AlexanDradimon. Please take needed precautions for take-off and travel. We thank you for your patience in flying Air-Dradimon. Now please prepare for take-off' Jiji said over the citywide PA. The tamers were by the twins on the balcony as the city evolved around them. 'This is incredible. How a being this big can actually fly is incredible, the sheer mechanics must be so high-tech' Aban said in wonder. 'Actually, it is powered by several large engines and anti-gravity repulsors to keep it in the air' Steph said. Slowly the city began to rise and all they could see was blue sky. The main head roared and they took off. 'You know, Jiji may seem demented, but he is a kind old Digimon who just wanted us prepared' Steph added. 'I'm sure, but, I can't take off this stupid digivice, so, I'm always balanced. What a gyp, I always participate in battles, but with me being balanced I can't find reason to fight' Dominic complained. 'Eh, he just didn't want you to get hurt. You have an important role to play, as does Phasco. You help him to evolve, of course, how Jiji expects us to fight a super powerful ultimate Digimon is beyond me' Steph replied. 'Maybe he expects us to find the strength to evolve our partners to ultimate' Charlie added. 'You think so?' Aban asked. 'No, I was being sarcastic. He knows that we'll just pave the path for Demi and BK to do it. We're just there to fight off the minions until we get to Argos so they'll be at full power' Charlie replied in annoyance. 'Well, If we get to ultimate, that'll be just a fringe benefit, but, I am interested in seeing what our partners, plus Demi's and BK's ultimate forms. I'll bet Gaomon's form will be dishy, like WereGarurumon' Steph said and then began to fantasize. 'I think Keras will be another cocoon thingy like Chrysalimon' Aban thought. 'Phasco will probably turn into an even larger bear most likely, like WaruMonzaemon' Dominic said in annoyance. 'Then why'd you choose Phasco as your partner then?' Aban asked. 'I don't know, I guess I felt pity for him. Why am I answering you, I'm not on trial here' Dominic growled. 'Well, what about you Charlie, what do you think Vixen will look like as an ultimate' Steph asked. 'A tall Taoist fox with a large paint brush, a large hat and long robes' he replied. 'Why so specific?' 'Because she showed me a picture of her mother, which was a Taomon, her ultimate form' he snapped. They stopped questioning each other and just enjoyed the flight. 'So, does anyone else realize that we'll have to wait a day for both Demi and BK to recharge right?' Aban asked. They just ignored him, they had too. 'Still, I'm so glad our Digimon were responsible and went to rest' Steph said with a smile.

The partners, who had been supposedly told to go rest, did the exact opposite and got immediately sloshed on whatever alcoholic beverage they could find in the house. 'Ya know, I fink that dis mission will go furfectly. Dem dems and DK will kill Argos and we can go home' Gaomon said tipsily. 'Yeah, then we can shellebrate with a drinking party, and get sloshed' Vixen added, drunkenly swinging around a bottle. 'Yeah, but wait, that menas humies go home, and we loss our partners' Keras said, hanging from the ceiling. 'No no, redember? We're pretty much dheir family, they have to stay here, except for Aban, he can just bugger off' Gaomon said and fell over, giggling insanely and kicking his feet. Vixen tripped on him, toppled over, and fell on him. She was giggling as well. 'You know, we could do it, right here, right now' she whispered. 'Lady, you're pissed' Gaomon replied. Keras fell from the ceiling and grabbed a bottle and Phasco. He jabs the bottle into the creature's mouth and it skulls the whole bottle. 'YIPPEE!' it screamed and began taking down any bottle it could find. 'We're going to die because of Argos, so, we better make sure to do it first' Gaomon declared and continued drinking. They all raised their bottles and skulled them.

'You know, I simply cannot believe that they managed to drink all my celebratory alcohol and still survive to mock us' Steph said, picking up a knocked out Gaomon. 'I know, but I'm more pissed at the fact that they didn't invite us' Dominic said, struggling with a drunken Phasco. 'The souls of orphans are fed to my bottom' Phasco cried. 'Still, it would seem that Vixen drank them all under the table, except for Phasco' Charlie added, helping Vixen to stand as she giggled. 'Charlie, let's do it' she whispered and continued to giggle. 'Come on you crazy bitch' he said and took her out. Each partner had been taken tot heir beds and a bucket was put by the side of their beds. 'So, there is no longer nay alcoholic beverage in this house?' Dominic asked. 'Well, I do have one bottle of drink that they didn't get their paws on' Steph said. 'Then go get it' Dominic ordered. Steph reached into a cupboard and pulled out a brown bottle with a yellow label. 'Kahlua, that is the alcoholic beverage you have?' Dominic asked. Steph nodded sadly. 'Whatever, whatever. Just get 4 glasses, milk and ice so we can enjoy our own depression' Aban grumbled. They prepared their drinks and raised it. 'Cheers to our inevitable deaths' they chanted and drank.


	10. Chapter 10: Castle Crashers

Chapter 10: Castle Crashers

Gaomon, Vixen, Keras and Phasco were all groaning loudly. They had been moved to the emergency room for obvious reasons. Steph re-entered it to be met with sounds of vomiting. 'It's your own fault for drinking your own body mass in liquor' she preached. Gaomon just groaned. 'Don't preach to me sister, we just wanted to celebrate the fact that Lord Argos is going to die. We know Demi and BK could do it. We've already faced the idea that we're just the meat shields, so, if we were going to die, we'd have a f**king good time beforehand' Vixen moaned, an ice pack on her head. 'Yeah yeah drunky, just get better before Demi and BK do. They have a day to rest now that we're near the forest and Argos's fortress. But, we needed you guys to help us defend the city, so, by hell or high water, you're going to fight, whether you are sober or not' Charlie replied, dragging Vixen's bucket out to the laundry that was at the end of the room. 'At least you guys have partners that aren't moving too much' Dominic complained. He was sitting by an empty bed. 'Where is Phasco Dommy?' Aban asked, he sitting at Keras's bed. 'Call me that again and you shall die Aban. And if you want Phasco, he's up there' Dominic said, pointing to the roof. They all looked up to see Phasco running around the wall. 'What I don't understand is how he can stay up there at his speed' Dominic added.

A day passed with the tamers just leaving their partners to just throw up until they were better. Once the tamers, their partners, Demi and BK had been perfectly prepared, they were all called to the tower armoury, it was a large room consisting of racks of armours and weapons. Jiji himself was standing behind a counter. 'Now, you are going to assault Lord Argos's castle or fortress, our spies weren't exactly specific. Now, to actively prepare you, we are supplying weaponry and armour for you. We would have Digimon assist you, but we need all the forces we have to defend the city. Now, Vixen gets ninja style robes, along with a pair of kunai and several shurikens' Jiji said off a list. A Zudomon comes out from behind the racks of armours and weapons with the items. He hands them to Vixen and she walks away to the convenient change room. 'Now, Keras gets a pair of leather robes, and a spear' Jiji added. Keras gets the items and goes to change. 'Now Phasco gets…okay, who's the joker that decided to give Phascomon a claymore?' Jiji asked. Snickering was heard from behind the racks. 'Ugh, just give the little turd cloth armour and a dagger' Jiji said in annoyance. Zudo came out with the tiny items in his paws. 'Now, Gaomon gets leather armour and a standard sword' Jiji said and made a tick. Once again, Zudo comes in with the items and he goes to get changed.

About five minutes later, they all returned in their new armour. Vixen stood straighter as her outfit allowed. Her body was covered in the tight black fabric, except for her head, which was still revealed. A pair of scarves where tied to her neck, they somehow fluttered in a non-existent breeze. Keras was amusing himself as his robes reached the ground, but he was still floating. He gripped the shaft of his spear tightly. Gaomon stood like a knight, with his sword tied to his hip. Phasco was being held by Vixen, he looked adorable in his little clothes, and he was brandishing the dagger like a sword. 'Now humans, each of you get a set of armour, shield and sword' Jiji said. Dominic smiled insanely. 'So we get to fight, does that mean the med system will be off?' he asked happily. Jiji nodded and Dominic began to laugh. 'Now, Miss Stephanie will receive her armour first. Yours is a lightweight blue digizoid armour, with a double bladed sword for swift attacks' he explained. Steph received her armour and glared as the guys snickered at the unusually large breastplate. 'Now Charlie will get a thicker set of red digizoid armour, with lightweight padded cloth armour underneath. Your weapon will be a broadsword, since you're not strong enough for a claymore' Jiji added. Charlie accepts his armour and enters a change room. 'Now Dominic, due to your berserker like tendencies, I have prepared special weaponry and armour for you. Now, your weapons will be prototype claws we've created. They retract and extend as the wielder wills it. We figured you'd be the best bet for a field test' Jiji explained. Dominic received his claws and began to test them 'The maximum length is one foot in length. However, they cane extend to two feet as the maximum' Jiji added. 'And my armour?' Dominic asked. Jiji chuckled lightly. 'You are going to love this' Jiji said as Zudo brought out Dominic's armour. He laughs and enters the change room. 'Now Aban, because you are a little prat and are sure to die, we figured that you didn't need armour, but we found that it would be unfair, so, you are going to be given a suit of blue digizoid armour so you can run without anything to inhibit you and a broadsword as well' Jiji said and gave Aban the armour and weapons. 'Thanks Jiji, that is so very helpful' Aban said with sarcasm and entered his change room. 'So what about us Jiji? Do I and BK get armour and weapons as well?' Demi asked. 'Well, you have all you really need with those staves, but, I figure you both can have swords for close combat' Jiji replied and got two swords. They had a division in the middle, to create two blades. Demi and BK took the blades and tied them to their hips. They all waited for the humans to get dressed.

The humans took time to get changed, but they looked great. Stephanie's armour was lightweight and stylish. Her chest armour was heavily armoured and had shoulder pads to support a blue cape she was wearing. Her boots were knee high and made of black leather. Her blade was hidden under her cape and she wore armoured gloves that went to her elbows. Charlie had a more armoured approach as his armour covered his entire body. His boots had skulls patterns at the knees and feet. Small spikes extended off the shoulders. His cape was blood red. Aban's armour was much like Steph's, except his armour covered his arms and legs as well. His blade was strapped to his side. 'Now, where's Dominic?' Aban asked. Demonic laughter was heard as the change room door opened 'How am I looking?' he asked with a grin. Dominic was wearing a lightweight black cloth armour with a hood that covered his face; his cape seemed to masks his presence somehow. 'That is our specialized assassin armour, used for our specialists' Jiji said with pride. 'Groovy, now you are sure we're prepared to face Argos and his unspeakable evil?' Steph asked. 'I'm positive my dear, now don't worry. You are well protected with your friends and partners. Also, don't worry; your armour will alter with your Digivolutions as well, so you don't need to worry about tearing' Jiji added. They all smiled at this. 'Time to play castle crashers' Aban said. 'Satan will rip your guts from your meager body' Phasco hissed.

They were all warped to the outskirts of the forest and they watched as ElDradimon began to walk away. 'Okay, we're on our own. Now, I have several plans set out before us. The first being 'don't die', I CANNOT stress that enough' Steph said. 'Really, must've taken so much brain power to devise' Dominic said and looked to the forest. 'I'll ignore that, otherwise you'd violate plan one. The second plan is to stealthily infiltrate the forest and Argos's castle with as little casualties as possible, so we don't alert the rest of Argos's men to our location. That is why we have Vixen, our apparent ninja already scouting the forest for breaks in forest patrol. The next plan is to take down most of the guards in the castle. The final plan is to kill Lord Argos and go home heroes. Any questions?' Steph asked. 'Yeah, I have one, where is Dominic?' Charlie asked. They all looked around wildly until screaming is heard in a nearby thicket. They reach it to find Dominic standing on a pile of slaughtered Mushroomon. They all glared at him. 'What? What did I do?' he asked. Steph grabs him and they run to a safe location. 'Well, it seems we no longer need plan two, as infiltration is now impossible since we can't turn invisible or teleport, besides Vixen's Kohenkyo ability, but she can only warp herself with that. So, I propose the plan where we senselessly murder anything that gets in our way and hope for the best' Aban said. They sighed in annoyance at this. 'Fine, but we'll need to evolve our partners first, except you Dominic, I doubt you could ride Porcupamon, so, you'll go with me and Gaogamon. And Aban, you can go with Charlie and Dominic, Chrysalimon will be too much of a target due to his size' Steph explained. They nodded and began to wait for Vixen to find them.

Argos was fuming on his throne. 'Why haven't I had nay screen time? The last time I was seen was in episode bloody five' he fumed. His servants just fled as Cherrymon entered the room. 'My lord, we have a problem, our security system has detected intruders. It appears that that young girl Stephanie has brought more humans with her. But, they are also bringing the twin Digimon with them; so, this might benefit you if you can obtain their power my lord. Now, our cameras have picked up their progress if you wish to view it' Cherrymon reported. Argos nodded and a large monitor appeared. It showed the tops of the forest trees but every so often there is a large explosions and screaming. 'How long is their possible ETA?' Argos asked. 'They should be within the castle grounds within a minute if you call your men back now' Cherry replied. 'Call back our forces; there is no sense in letting them die to foes that severely outrank them in power. Call back all warriors that are in their path. And prepare to send in operative ROOT' Argos commanded. Cherry nodded and left the throne room quickly. _'I think I may have to even break my promise to the council if I wish to claim their power'_ Argos considered. He looked back to the monitor as the view panned in to follow the intruder's progress.

'Is it me, or are these weaklings retreating?' Dominic asked, ignoring the bumping from Kyubi. 'Of course they are retreating. Argos is no idiot; he wouldn't waste warriors when they don't stand a chance against a foe. He'd send in one his ultimates to deal with use. These rookies and champions are no challenge; so we'd best prepare for one' Steph advised. Dominic smirked behind his hood as they neared the castle gates. They get off the Digimon and begin to walk to the gates, but they stop as they fell the ground around them rumble loudly. Trees get shoved aside as a large Digimon breaks through the tree lines. It is a large grayish-green dragon. 'So, he brought it Operative ROOT, better known as Majiramon. This might be tough, he's really strong' Steph said in awe. 'Anything else we need to know?' Dominic asked in annoyance. 'Yeah, his scales are really hard and he can fly' Steph added. They all sigh in exasperation, except Demi, who was focusing on ROOT. 'BK and I shall deal with this menace, you guys just get to safety' he said with full seriousness in his voice. They agreed and watched as the twins began to glow. 'I've been thinking, and I think I've figured out this Digivolution thing, now watch' he said to BK and began to glow until he was surrounded with a white data sphere. It shatters to reveal Warlockmon. 'Now you try' he said. Demi did the same and evolved as well. 'Very clever my brother, now, let's go make Stephanie and Vixen a nice pair of crocodile skin boots. They fly off and face the dragon. 'I have been ordered by Lord Argos to exterminate you, surrender, or face my wrath' he boomed. 'No way, I wouldn't surrender' Demi said. 'I would' BK said. 'WHAT?!' Demi asked. BK began to fly up near ROOT's head. 'It seems easier, you know I'm so tired of this dear brother' BK said and was floating above ROOT. 'Well then, you are no dear brother of mine. Have a taste of Light Bringer' Demi shouted and fired a large white blast from his hands at BK. 'You dare to use your killing move, well then, I shall counter with Dark Stinger' he replied. The blast came closer and then BK fired the attack, deflecting the Light Bringer and his attack straight down on ROOT. He roared loudly as the blasts collided with the ground and exploded, scattering ROOT to the winds. They float down to the humans. 'Piece of cake' Demi said. They laugh and then face the castle door. With a well-aimed shot from the Keras the doors go down with a crash as they enter it. 'I see London, I see France, I see Argos's bloody demise' Dominic said. 'That doesn't rhyme' Gaomon said.


	11. Chapter 11: Cherry Blossom

Chapter 11: Cherry Blossom

Lord Argos descended a flight of stone steps into the deeps of his castle. He glided past many cells, either being empty or containing a captive Digimon. He ignores these until he reaches the very last cell, which contains a human and his partner. It is a strange looking Digimon, as it has a rounded head with a large red horseshoe magnet sticking out of it, the tips were silver. Its rounded body was silver as were its arms. Its hands were silver with red fingers, each with a silver tip. It had a black collar around its neck. The human was wearing a black vest with a white shirt and a black scarf tied to his neck. He ignored Argos as the creature stops at his cell. 'Are you enjoying your stay Kevin?' Argos asked. Kevin snorts and stares at Argos. 'I should ask you the same thing' he replied spitefully. 'What do you mean?' Argos wondered. 'I mean, I hope you are enjoying your stay on this planet Argos, because you will soon be departing it' he answered. Argos laughs and activates a small device on the wall. The collar lights up and begins shocking the Digimon. Kevin roars in pain as well. 'It is rarely these days that soul Digimon are made Kevin, but it makes it all the more fun when it comes to torture. But that aside, it would seem that some of your human friends are coming here to rescue you' Argos explained. 'There are other humans in this world?' Kevin asked in confusion. Argos nodded slowly. 'Yes, there is a human with them that has been in this world as long as you have. The best part is, it does not matter, because they are going to die. But at whose hands you ask? Well, in answer, I'll say at the hands of Cherrymon and Blossomon' Argos mocked and laughed. 'You fiendish prick, don't tell they are going to do that?' Kevin asked in fear. Argos laughed again. 'Yes, they are going to do precisely that, and, without AlexanDradimon to help them, they won't stand a chance against a mega level Digimon, not to mention an underestimated mega level' Argos mocked and left. 'I pray for those guys Magnetmon, because, they're going to need all the help they can get their hands on' Kevin said solemnly. Magnetmon nodded and whirred at this. Kevin looks up at the roof.

'We're lost dingus, I told you we should've gone into that study to get a map of the Castle of Throns' Steph complained. They were all standing in a large hall, Steph and Aban were arguing. 'And I told you we can go by intuition,, and don't you mean the Castle of Thorns?' Aban replied. 'No, there was a typo when naming this castle. It was meant to be thorns, but it was decreed as thron' Steph replied. 'That's kinda funny' BK said and laughed. Demi slapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. 'We don't want to be found out, so eat your goobers and shut your gob okay?' Demi hissed. 'They're in here, follow the laughing' voices yelled. The tamers sighed as they and the Digimon began to run until they reach a park like area. There were benches around, with lanterns, trees and fountains. 'Where the hell are we?' Keras asked. 'You are in the Argon Park intruders, so enjoy the sight, for it'll be the last one you will ever see' a musical voice rang out. They all turn to see a large flower Digimon appear out of nowhere. 'I thought that was a bush' Demi protested. 'Then you should pay closer attention to that cherry tree' the flower answered. They turn and look at the tree behind them to see it open its eyes and it smiled. 'Greetings, I am Cherrymon, the right hand of Argos. And allow me to introduce the left hand of Argos, my beautiful wife Blossomon' Cherrymon said and walked over to Blossomon. 'A pair of ultimates that are weaker than Majiramon. They shouldn't pose too much of a challenge' Vixen laughed. This was met with laughter from Cherry and Blosso. 'Did you say we are ultimates. That is so sad, because we, that is to say, I am a mega level' they both said. 'Why do I find it strange that they referred to themselves as both 'I' and 'mega'?' Charlie asked. Cherry and Blosso laugh as they begin to fragment into data. 'Well, it would appear that we are about to find out' Vixen added.

Both streams of data connect and convert into a large data egg. It explodes to reveal a large Digimon made of wood. It has pink petals for hair that falls to its shoulders. It was wearing white robes with a pink petal motif. Its finger were thin and long. 'Greetings, I am CherryBlossomon, your ultimate end' it said dramatically, swishing its hair. The tamers and the Digimon all looked at CherryBlosso with their mouths hanging over. 'I see you are dumbfounded at my overwhelming power' it mocked. 'No, we are shocked at your overwhelming capacity to look so god damned fruity' Dominic said in annoyance. Cherry smirks and raises its hands. 'Well, if you enjoy fruit so much, then have a taste of Cherry Blossom' Cherry yelled and slammed its hands into the ground. They all separate as large thorns begins rising up from the ground and flail about. 'Get your weapons and cut them' Gaomon shouted and drew his blade. With a swift swing, a thorn was severed. Dominic goes into a frenzy as his claws extend and then begins to swiftly cut them down. 'That demented freak was actually useful' Aban muttered as continuously hacks at a thorn in attempt to cut it. 'Crazy Giggle' Keras shouts and cuts down most of the thorns with his blast. Cherry chuckles as she pulls her hands from the ground and faces them. 'Very good, now, you must die. By my fruity hands too. Have a test of my petal dance' Cherry shouted. She begins to dance about and petals begin to appear in a hailstorm. Each of them begin to cut about and slicing anything they hit. 'Okay, everyone be careful, those petals are deadly' Steph shouted. BK just stood silently as he raised his staff. 'Fire!' he shouts, the same green rings surround him. The petals burst into flames and fall to the ground, igniting the grass Cherry was standing on. 'You little bastard' she shouted, writhing in pain and leaps into a fountain. Cherry crawls out of it dripping wet and slightly burned. She was panting as she begins dowsing the ground with water until the fire was put out. 'Prepare to die, that was it, how dare you burn my hair' she screamed and created a large wooden gun. 'Fine, we'll play ball drippy' Dominic giggled. 'But first, let our partners Digivolve' Aban added. Cherry lowers her gun and nods. 'I will allow the Digivolution, gives me a challenge' Cherry mocked and sat down on a bench.

They took two minutes to evolve into champion. The Digimon move into battle position as they face Cherry. 'Attack!' Charlie ordered. The Digimon race at Cherry and begins to battle. 'Cherry Ripe' Cherry shouted and blasted them with crimson energy. Porcupamon gets back up and races back to Cherry. 'Foolish creature' she hissed and batted it back into a tree. Dominic races over and picks up Porc. 'He's not breathing, I'll go get some help, you deal with that bitch' Dominic shouted and ran out. 'We're down two members, but we have Demi and BK' Aban shouted and slashed at Cherry, but she hit him back. 'We're down another, be careful' Gaoga said and dodged another Cherry Ripe. Steph watched Cherry and raced towards her and gets a clean shot across her chest, tearing the robes. 'ARGH! Damn you you bitch, prepare to die' Cherry hissed and attempted to slash Steph. Demi and BK grab Cherry and slam her into a wall. 'You twins will die to Argos, now suck on Cherry Elysium' Cherry shouted and coated them both in pink pollen. They yawn and go to sleep. 'F**king sleep spores, you must be from the Palmon line' Steph growled and dodged a dose of the pollen. 'I hope Dominic gets some help' Charlie added as he dodged an attack.

Dominic was outside the park and was holding Porcupamon. It slowly gagged and began to move in his arms. Dominic smirks as it leaps to the ground and looks at him. 'You ready for this?' he asked. It nodded and held out its hand. Dominic took it and the screen on his Digivice lit up. They both dash to the battle zone, weapons ready.

Cherry managed to take out everyone but Steph. 'Time to scar that beautiful face my pretty' Cherry hissed and raised her claws as she gripped Steph by the neck. Steph closes her eyes and waits for the attack. A swift shot is heard and Steph looks to see a smoking hole in Cherry's head. Steph breaks from the grip as the bullet explodes and takes out Cherry's head. The body just slumps and explodes into data fragments. Steph and the newly awakened Aban, Keras, Charlie, Vixen and twins look to where the bullet came from to see Dominic standing next to some Digimon holding a smoking machine gun. It laughs and lights up a cigar. 'You were good kid, see real good, but as long I'm around you'll be second best see' the creature said after breathing out a large smoke cloud. 'Who's that?' Aban asks, pointing to the Digimon, who was picking his teeth with a dagger. 'My name is Don Astos, but my Digimon name is Astamon, the ultimate form of Phascomon' he explained. 'You were that shrimpy lazy teddy bear?' Keras asks in shock. Astos raises his machine gun at Keras. 'Who is shrimpy?' he asked. 'Not you not you' Keras said quickly. 'Wow, and to think I thought I'd get my partner to ultimate first' Steph remarked and went to check up and Gaogamon. Dominic just smirked behind his cowl. 'That's because I know what it means to be a true partner' he mocked and laughed. 'Cool, looks like Dominic currently has the most awesome looking partner' Demi remarked. 'Yeah yeah, now, on to Argos' Charlie said and pushed past them with Vixen. They laugh as they continue their trek.

Argos growls as he watched them leave the cameras view. 'I cannot believe that CherryBlossomon failed. It would seem that I have to take matters into my own hands. It has been a while since I've entered my Lord of Thorns mode, and I must say that this might be very interesting' Argos said with a smirk and a sigh.


	12. Chapter 12: The Lord of Throns

Chapter 12: The Lord of Throns

'Where does Marsellus Wallace live?' Dominic demanded as he held a Floramon by its neck. 'What?' it replied confused. 'What ain't no country I've ever heard of, do they speak English in What?' Dominic demanded again. 'What?' the bemused creature replied. 'English motherf**ker, do they speak it?' Dominic shouted. 'Yes I speak it' the Floramon hastily answered. 'Describe what Marsellus Wallace looks like' Dominic yet again demanded. 'What?' the Floramon asked. 'Say what again. Say what again I dare you, I double dare you motherf**ker, say what one more goddamn time' Dominic shouted. The Floramon was crying. 'Dominic, stop with the obscure movie references and ask him where Argos's throne room is' Steph cried. 'Oh, sorry, I forgot about that. It appears that I don't seem to function mentally without that med to stop my berserker tendencies' Dominic explained and dropped the Floramon. 'Where is Argos?' he asked. 'Down that flight of stairs until the 13th floor, where is observatory and greenhouses are' it whimpered and ran. 'Is Argomon even a plant Digimon' Keras asked. 'No, he's a mutant Digimon, but he is plantlike and can control thorny vines. He is mainly a dark Digimon due to his immense dark power' Gaomon explained. 'Yeah, I'll bet he's thorny alright' Aban said sarcastically. 'You will have your soul torn from your body and you shall die with a spike up your bottom' Phasco hissed from Dominic's little baggy attached to his back. 'Okay, let us descend the golden stair which is so fair' Charlie ordered and they ran up the constant coils of stairs. The minions seemed to be avoiding them as they ascended each floor.

They were panting and struggling as they dragged themselves up the final flight of stairs, ending up on a lush and green landing. The roof was made of green glass and large plants grew everywhere. Argos stood in the centre of the landing in an open area. 'Whose bright idea was it to run up these damned stairs' Vixen panted as she dragged herself up onto the landing. 'Are you okay?' Argos asked. They all looked up to see Argos staring at them twenty feet away. 'Yes, we'll be fine, just need to get our breaths back' Gaomon said and waved his hands. 'Oh, well, if you're sure, you did kinda kill my moment' Argos said in annoyance. 'Well we're sorry, but next time you want a dramatic final battle, DON'T MAKE THE LOCATION THE THIRTEENTH FRICKIN FLOOR OF A GIANT CASTLE OF THRONS' Demi said in annoyance. 'That was a typo' Argos replied sulkily. They stood there gagging for five minutes until they could rationally stand up. 'Ready, everyone, Digivolve to your highest level' Steph ordered. All Digimon evolved to their champion stage except Phasco who went ultimate. 'So, only one of six has gone ultimate, that is pitiful, I thought your bonds with your partners were stronger then that, such a shame that you will die quicker' Argos said evilly as large thorns began to entangle around him, creating a large mound, with Argos at the top, his arms hidden in a veil of vines. 'This is my Lord of Thorns mode, where only fire can hurt me, and, once BK is put out of commission, you won't stand a chance. Such a shame' Argos mocked. They all sighed in annoyance.

Kevin was sitting in his cell and was listening for all the explosions he heard from the upper levels. 'It appears that those intruders Argos was talking about are making his life difficult, good for us' he said to Magnetmon. It nodded happily, careful not to rub against the collar. 'As they say Magny, the enemy of my enemy is my friend' Kevin said with a laugh. Magny whirred happily as it looked to the roof.

Argos laughed as a large hand-like vine snakes out of the mass and it swiftly grabs BK and binds him. 'Let him go' Demi ordered as he grabbed BK's foot. A second vine extends out and grabs Demi as well. He struggles as it grips him tighter. 'It's time for a little punishment for naughty children' Argos said mildly and raised his hand. A symbol appears on his palm and Demi and BK were both electrocuted by an unknown energy; they screamed in agony. They were knocked out and Argos held them on his right and left side like a pair of tentacles. 'Stop it, they're only children. Gaogamon, save them' Steph protested. The dog Digimon nodded and raced for the right tentacle only to be knocked away by another vine. 'We can't get close enough to attack him' Gaogamon shouted. 'Then use long distance attacks' Charlie replied. 'Spiral Blow' Gaogamon shouted and fired a large tornado, which blows away most of the vines from the centre mass. 'Who am I? Marilyn Monroe?' Argos shouted and whipped Gaoga away. 'Hey Aban, I think I have a clear shot at the tentacles from here, I just need you to aim me' Chrys told him. Aban nodded and began lining up the bottom horn at the tentacle whilst the other distracted. 'Internet Surge' Chrys shouted and fired a blast at the right vine. It was instantly severed and BK was dropped to the ground. Astamon quickly dashed and claimed him as Vixen and Gaoga took out the other vine and got Demi whilst Argos was stunned from the first attack. He growled as they lined up in front of him. 'I drained your energy little twins, you cannot use your magic or your twin cast' he snarled. 'Wrong, we have one twin cast that doesn't require us to need energy' Demi replied. 'And what would that be?' Argos asked. 'Music, prepare to face our super attack, Swedish internet reference go' Demi ordered. Demi and BK both put their hands tot heir hands and bounce along as the Caramel Dansen track began to play. The eyes on Argos's body began to throb. 'No, stop it' he moaned as he gripped his ears. They stopped and just laugh as they fly up to face him. 'I'm sorry Argos, that was mean. But don't worry, I've got a present for you' BK said. 'Which is?' Argos asked. 'Boottothehead' BK said swiftly and slammer his foot right into Argos's face. He was knocked right out of the mass and onto the ground. He got up and looked furiously at them. 'You'll pay for this, you'll pay. I don't care for any promises I made to the council, this is now personal' He roared. A large data sphere covers him and it began to grow.

The sphere grows to epic proportions as it explodes and reveals Argos in his mega form. It roars loudly and the eyes on its torso began blinking and rapidly fire energy blasts at them. The tamers and Digimon scatter but are caught in the fire and pummeled to the ground. 'Owwww' Astos groaned from under the rubble. Argos roars loudly again as it slams its fists down on different sections of the ground and grinding the stones into dust. The tamers and Digimon pull themselves out of the rubble and wobble uncertainly. 'Okay, this isn't fun and games anymore' Demi groaned and held his head. 'Did you really think you could defeat me? It would take three megas to defeat me' Argos roared. 'Well, Argos, I'm sorry to say, but there won't be three , but FORE!' Demi shouted and leapt from the rubble and swung at Argos's head using his staff like a golf club. He was stopped as he strikes the iron hard skull. 'I think I broke something' Demi whimpered and flew to the ground. Argos roared as more blasts were fired from its eyes. 'This might be bad' Steph said in fear. Vixen and Charlie were trying to dodge together but were separated by a large blast. Vixen locates a safe spot but sees Charlie continuously dodging, except one large blast was coming at him from behind. 'Charlie!' She screamed and dashed at him.

Charlie heard Vixen call and saw the blast coming at him. He shields himself and closes his eyes. He felt no pain as the explosion went off. He looked to see not his bloody demise, but a white spirit barrier surrounding him. He looks about to see a priest behind generating the aura. 'Taomon' he said and cried. She smiled as she hugged him with one arm and maintained the barrier with the other. 'Wow, so Vixen got to her ultimate form as well, I wish I could do that' Chrys said sadly. 'You can, I've been working and trying to figure out the Digivice, and I've unlocked the ultimate evolution function' Aban explained. 'Okay, so do it' Chrys said. Aban chuckles as he punches in coding into the Digivice and the screen lights up, as does Chrysalimon. 'Digivolve to Infermon' he shouted, shattering his data sphere. 'You're a giant spider, not much difference, but you better be good' Aban said in disappointment and climbed onto Infer's back. 'Watch this, Hell Grenade' Infer boasted and fire a large shot from his mouth cannon, striking Argos in the chest and knocking him to the ground. 'You're living artillery?' Aban questioned. 'Yep' Infer said proudly. 'Go figure' Aban said, holding on as Infer dodged another of the dark blasts.

Steph and Gaoga had found safe haven and watched jealously as they all Digivolved. 'I don't get it, I've put more love and time into our partnership, and you haven't gone ultimate, why?' she asked sadly. 'Because, I don't want our bound to be smirched by just becoming your attack hound' Gaoga replied. 'You think that just because you would go ultimate, our bond would change?' Steph asked. Gaoga nodded. She smiled and stroked his head, causing him to growl happily. 'You will always be my little Goaby, no matter what form you take, I would even love you to a certain degree if you became a Sukamon. Never forget that I love you, a little too much some times' Steph told him. He smiled at her. 'I'm ready Stephanie, what do you need me to do?' he asked. She hopped off his back and faced him, holding her Digivice up. 'Love me always' she said as the screen lit up. Gaoga howled as the data sphere took him over again, it grew larger and larger.

Argos was blocking the attacks from Infer and Astos whilst Taomon took the other humans along with Demi and BK away from harm. It roared loudly and ignored a large rumbling as he blasted Infer again. 'Winning Knuckle' someone shouted as a large fist struck Argos's side. He howls as he grips his side in pain, looking venomously as MachGaogamon comes into view from a shaded area. 'Wow, it would seem everyone has gone ultimate' Aban said in wonder, then felt the piercing glares of Demi and BK. 'Well, not you guys, but you don't need to be ultimate to win this' he added hastily. They sigh and break free of the sphere and fly off to the battle zone, where Mach was brutally punching Argos to the ground. He goes for the finisher, but is stopped by Demi. 'No, we must deal with him. Get everyone out of the castle, and I mean everyone, check the prisons, hidden rooms, everything, now go' he ordered. Mach nodded and devolved to champion and met up with the others. BK looks longingly as they descend the stairs. 'I'm ready my dear brother' he said sadly. Demi nodded and they both flew up to twenty feet in the air. With some hand movements and gestures, a large circle is drawn under Argos, and a large six-sided star is drawn, followed by another one overlapping it. Both twins chant as they circle Argos, who slowly began to get back up.


	13. Chapter 13: Party Over HERE!

Chapter 13: Party Over HERE!

The tamers had each agreed to scour a floor each, finding all the minions to take them to safety. Steph and Charlie met up with their groups. 'Steph, I'm going to need you to take my group' Charlie told her. 'Why, we've scoured all the floors, where else can there be?' Steph replied as the Digimon joined her. 'From what I've been told, Argos would've also had a dungeon for minions that defy him and his enemies, I'm going there with Vixen to see what's in there' Charlie explained and ran off, Vixen close behind him. Steph just sighed as she faced the group of Digimon in front of her. 'Alright everyone, apparently we're evacuating the castle, so would everyone please form an orderly group so we can get to the exit' she told them. A Kiwimon walks forwards. 'Excuse me, just who are you and why are we evacuating?' he squawked. 'Apparently your master is about to die and it'll make the castle unstable. So, if you feel free to, get to the exit' Steph ordered. The group nodded and ran screaming down the stairs. 'You certainly have a way with words' Gaomon said with a smirk. 'I'm very gifted' She replied as they followed the Digimon down the stairs.

Charlie had descended the final step into the bleak stone dungeons. He passed by every cell, with Renamon opening any that had Digimon. Charlie sighed as he reached the final cell and saw Kevin and Magnetmon. 'Vixen, I'll need your help over here, there's a human and a Digimon in this one' he shouted. 'I have a name you know, it's Kevin' Kevin said in annoyance. 'I was just telling my partner to hurry. This castle is going to explode or something and our friends are rounding up the Digimon in the castle to evacuate them' Charlie explained as he was given the lock pick. 'Who's this fox?' Kevin asked, attempting to point to Vixen. 'This is my partner Vixen, she is a Renamon, now, you're almost free, once we undo those shackles' Charlie explained again as he and Vixen began to pick the locks on the shackles. 'Who's your friend?' Vixen asked. 'Oh, this is my partner, his name is Magnetmon. I'm not sure how exactly I got him, but he appeared to me as Cobaltmon after I entered a weird stone circle. What is even stranger is his pain is my pain' Kevin replied. Vixen stopped and stared at him. 'He's a soul Digimon' she said in awe. 'A what?' Charlie asked. 'A soul Digimon, a Digimon created from half the soul of a human. They are rare due to the location of the last stone circle being forgotten in the mists of time' Vixen said. 'That's all well and good, but would you kindly GET ME THE F**K OUT OF THIS CELL!' Kevin shouted. Vixen snickered as the locks were undone and Kevin and Magnetmon were out of their cell. 'Well come on, towards the tripod if you have to' Charlie said and ran to the exit. Kevin looked at Magnetmon and it shrugged. 'I think solitary confinement has driven me mad' He muttered and chased after Charlie and Vixen.

Argos had come too to see Demi and BK chanting a circling him. He roars and attempts to grab one of them, but a barrier stops him. In anger he continues banging on the barrier, to no avail. He sighs and looks at them both. 'It's impenetrable isn't it? he grumbled. Demi nodded as he passed Argos. 'I thought as much, so, this is the curtain call for Lord Argos, but tell me, will you answer one final stupid question?' Argos asked. 'Shoot' Demi said. 'Was I strong?' Argos asked. Demi just looked at him (he was smiling). 'You did some damage, even forced us to evacuate the area on AlexanDradimon, you were a tough opponent Argos' Demi said. Argos smiled as he leaned on the barrier. 'Good, but now, I must warn you, I am one of many who is attempting to claim your power; they are part of a council of darkness. I was the first sent to claim your power, now others will do the same, be wary, they are much stronger then I am, never let your guard down' Argos advised. 'Thanks Argos, well, farewell, I hope you are reborn as someone good' BK said. Argos nodded and looked up. Demi and BK chant louder as dark clouds begin to form above them in the sky. A large beam of energy forms from the clouds and straight down in the seal, consuming Argos in its blast. Demi closes his eyes as the castle begins to explode and collapse. 'I wonder if we'll survive this' Demi thought to himself.

Everyone had been evacuated and they watched in awe as the energy beam began too quickly consume the castle in its destructive path. Steph realized what was happening. 'They're going to destroy themselves so no one will go after their power, plus they're going to kill Lord Argos as well' she shouted. 'Jiji will be pissed; he told us to protect them, but, then again, who could protect them form themselves' Aban whined. 'Shut up' Dominic grumbled and slapped him to the ground. 'Despite that, Aban is right, we were meant to protect them both, I guess, but I think they know what they're doing' Gaomon said. Vixen looked at him. 'What do you mean?' she wondered. 'I doubt they would kill themselves, they are a noble pair, but dying is not on their list of things to do you see, they'll live through this' Gaomon said confidently. 'I hope you're right' Steph said and looked at the castle. They all gasped as a large bolt came through the beam and obliterating the castle.

Rubble was left as the remains of the castle continued to fall from the sky. Gaomon had been consoling Stephanie as she was crying. Aban was trying not to cry by biting his finger. Dominic has lowered his hood was shocked. Finally Charlie looked away, as he could not bear to look at the castle remains. 'So, they're finally gone?' Keras asked. They all begin to walk away when rumbling and clattering was heard. They look to see several pieces of rubble fall as Demi and BK are revealed, panting but unharmed. 'That was awesome Demi, we have to do that again some time' BK said happily. 'Yeah and oh' Demi said, looking at their friends, who did the anime collapse. 'Oh sorry guys, were you worried about us? Demi asked as the twins walked over after pulling themselves from rubble. 'Yes, I suppose we were' Steph said through clenched teeth. Gaomon just smiled smugly. 'I wasn't worried, I knew you'd two return safely to us, because, you two are like a boomerang, no matter how many times we throw you, you always come back' he remarked. They all laughed happily. Charlie looks to the Digimon they had rescued. 'You guys are free to go now, do whatever you want' he told them. They hoorayed and ran off, leaving only Kevin and Magnetmon behind. 'Oh yeah, who is this goofball you rescued?' Aban asked, pointing at Kevin. 'His name is Kevin and that is his partner Magnetmon. They are going to come with us and become main characters' Charlie replied and began to walk away, but stopped and turned his head. 'We'd best get back, there is a party waiting for us' he added and then walked away, Vixen at his side. They chased after him and they all left the forest, where ElDradimon was waiting for them.

The streets were lined with streamers and balloons. Digimon were cheering as they walked through the streets up to the main tower, where Jiji, who had some balloons tied to his staff, was waiting. 'Great job everyone; you succeeded in defeating Lord Argos. Moreover, of course we knew you would, so we prepared the celebration as soon as you guys had entered the forest grounds. Now come, there is cake, drink, snacks and the like. Also Stephanie, as a treat, I will allow Drake out of solitary confinement to celebrate' Jiji said happily. Steph gasped in happiness and hugged Jiji. 'Thank you Jiji, this was the best reward ever' she cried. Jiji hugged her back and then released her. 'You'd best go to see Reapermon with this' Jiji added and gave her a small slip of paper. She grabbed it and ran off with Gaomon hot on her heels. Kevin walks forward and confronted Jiji. 'I want to say thanks for getting these guys to rescue me and my partner; my name is Kevin and I was hoping that I could stay here' h explained. Jiji nodded to him. 'Of course you may stay, the more the merrier, the one catch is that you must join the other tamers in protecting the twins' Jiji told him. Kevin smiled and hugged Magnetmon. 'We finally have a place to stay Magnetty' he cheered. Magnetmon whirred happily. 'Now, you'd best get out of that armour and into some decent clothes for the party tonight. I had them ordered to your rooms at Stephanie's house already' Jiji added. The guys nodded and went to the armoury tower.

'Okay, so we've finally gotten rid of the armour and weaponry, and now that Steph is back and returned her armour and weapons, we'd best get to the house to prepare' Aban said as they left the armoury. 'Yeah, thank god Jiji was prepared; he's a clever old man, sneaky and clever. Jiji already roped Kev here into helping us protect the twins. I just hope he doesn't learn about us letting Demi and BK do what they did' Dominic added as they left. They made it to the house quickly and occupied each shower. Aban and Keras could be heard singing 'We are the Champions' very loudly. They finished that and got dressed into their new clothes. The boys were given outfits slightly resembling tuxedos, which made Dominic feel uncomfortable. Vixen purred at Charlie as she came in. She was wearing a slim and fitting yet slightly revealing dress. Charlie wolf whistled her as well. 'You're looking nice' he said to her. 'Ditto to you doll' she replied and they kissed. Aban and Kevin gagged at seeing that and left the room quickly. Keras (he only wore a dress shirt and bow tie) followed Aban out of the room, asking him what the fuss was about. Dominic just laughed as he picked up Phasco (who was wearing a small tuxedo) and left. 'Also, are you all ready for tonight?' Vixen asked. 'You bet my dear' Charlie replied and winked. They left quickly to the grand hall.

Steph was at the prison and smiled as Drake's cell opened up. She went in and hugged Drake, who hugged her back. 'So you finally told Jiji to let me out for this did you?' he asked. 'No, actually, he was the one who decided to let you out for the party, he figured you'd want to celebrate with us, and of course, War and Ex are coming to' she added. Drake just looked coldly at the freedom in front of him. He walked out of his cell and began to stretch, each bone cracking sharply. 'It is so nice to be out, but, I have to go back after tonight' he asked. Steph sighed as she helped to unlock War and Ex's shackles. 'Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Drake, but; please try to enjoy tonight, it may be little time, but every moment I spend with you is worthwhile' she told him and helped Ex and War up. 'now, we're returning to my house so you guys can clean up and get into your outfits' she told them. Drake just smirked as he followed her out, War and Ex behind him.

The party was in full swing when the boys entered. The band (Digiopolis, consisting of a Ninjamon on drums, an IceLeomon on guitar, a Lilymon singer and an Andromon on keyboard) was playing and many of the Digimon were dancing. 'Where's Demi and BK?' Aban asked. They looked around and saw them dancing on the dance floor. 'Those two are incredible, they really are' Keras said. They all laughed and dissolved into the party, that is, until Steph came in with Drake, Ex and War. Many of them gasped as to how beautiful Steph had become. She was wearing an emerald green dress, which had green flowers in patterns on her dress. There were two ribbons tied in her hair and she wore a small tiara. 'You really seem to stun these creatures' Drake remarked. Steph just smiled. 'Well, no one ever said that I couldn't make an entrance' she replied and took him into the party.

The party had been going for many hours, with everyone truely having fun. Charlie, Vixen, Dom, Phasco, Aban and Keras were sitting at their table and watching the prodeedings. Charlie whispered something into Vixen's ear. She stiffled a giggle and they got up. 'Where are you two going? Aban asked. 'We're just going to find the bathrooms' Vixen replied nad they left. 'Ya know Dom, we haven't really gotten to know each other' Aban began. 'And we we haven't because we don't want to know about each other' Dom replied. 'Yes yes, that is true. So, Anyone here you wanna bang?' Aban asked. Dom almost choked on his drink. 'What?' he asked incredulously. 'I asked who you wanted to bang' Aban repeated. 'I thought so, well, there's that cute Lillymon singer in the band, but I think she's going out with that IceLeomon' Dom explained. 'Ah, well, I'm not sure who I want, I don't think I'm really ready to find a girl love' Aban said. 'Well, if you give it five more years and still no one, then homosexuality is an option' Dom suggested and laughed as Aban chhoked on his drink. Vixen and Charlie returned five minutes later, to dispel an awkward silence that descended. 'We got lost' Charlie explained after seeing the searching look from Dom.

Drake was sitting on a chair near the dance floor and was scowling at everyone, especially War and Ex, who had begun to dance with a female Veedramon and a Lilamon. Steph looked from her table and stared at Drake. She thought for a moment and got up. Drake was looking away when he heard an 'ahem'. He looked up and saw Steph there, with her hand held out. He looks at it and attempts to push it away, but she grabs his hand and takes him onto the dance floor. 'You need to lighten up Drake, what happened to our parents cannot be undone, but, I don't think that they would want you to become a mass murderer' she whispered to him and got him to start dancing. He followed her moves and a tear streaks down his face. 'Don't preach to me sis, I know what I must do' he told her, but continued to dance.


	14. Chapter 14: Circle Fun Time Mk II

Chapter 14: Circle Fun Time Mk II

Kevin was sitting on the balcony of the second tier, overlooking the third tier. Magnetmon was standing behind him and making whirring noises. 'Magnetmon, I know you like sleeping in an actual bed, but we cannot stay here. We have that map of the Digital World, and those humans we were supposedly teamed up with don't even seem concerned with what they are dealing with' Kevin said to him. Magnetmon made whirring noises again and faced Kevin. 'I know you like them, but we can't stay here. We don't belong amongst their group, it is best that we leave' Kevin replied and got up. 'You cannot leave; we need another human/Digimon team to help protect the twins' a voice said from behind. Kevin and Magnet turned to see Jiji walking up to them. 'Oh, it's you Jijimon. I'm sorry, as much as we enjoyed being here, we can't stay. Besides, the twins have enough protection. They have those other humans to protect them' Kevin explained. 'You think you can survive on your own without being captured again? Or have you forgotten that your partner is a rookie and you lack the power to bring it to the champion level? Or that I have information about soul Digimon and that I have the means to get your partner to champion' Jiji said and pulled a small box out of his beard. Kevin looked curiously as the box was opened to reveal the green digivice. He reaches out for it but Jiji snaps the case shut and puts it back into his beard. 'And these can all be yours, if you join with us to protect Demi and BK' Jiji added smugly. Kevin hesitated for a moment and looked at Magnetmon who nodded. Jiji pulled the box from his beard and held it out. Kevin reached out and pushed the box back. 'I don't need your help, on learning about my soul partner, or on evolving him. He evolved from his in-training stage under my own power. Just tell ElDradimon to drop us off in Argos Forest' he answered coldly. Jiji looked at him sadly. 'I'm sorry you feel that way Kevin, but currently, you have no choice' he said and clicked his fingers. A flower in the nearby bush shivered and sprayed them both with purplish-yellow pollen. They both collapsed immediately, snoring. A Palmon hopped out of the bushes and over to them. 'Very nice, you may go now' he told her. Palmon bowed and ran off. Jiji prodded them both with his cane, they didn't respond. He looked up to see several PawnChessmon come in with a pair of stretchers. 'Take them to the meeting room with the special chairs, I have already sent out a message for the others' Jiji ordered. They nodded and picked up Kevin and Magnetmon and walked off. Jiji just looked off the balcony to the tiers below.

It was a slow day at Steph's house, as the game system had been destroyed again after Dominic had drunkenly used it as a football. Charlie and Vixen where reading some of the books that Steph had on her shelf. Dominic was arm wrestling with Astamon, who was smoking on a thick cigar, whish he was puffing on with every grunt. Aban and Keras were reading as well. Steph herself entered the room and was very pale. They all look up at her. 'Steph, are you alright? Did something happen? Was Gaomon attacked? Did Drake escape?' Aban said with concern. Steph shook her head slowly. 'No, it is much worse. Jiji just called in, and he has called…another meeting' she said slowly. They all stopped as they paled to. Astamon beat Dominic as he chomped his cigar and swallowed it as Dominic's wrist went. Vixen tore her book apart as Charlie dropped his. Aban just wept softly as Keras consoled him. Jiji walked in behind her and looked at the group. 'I see you guys are taking my news well. Today, we will learn about your partners and our new friend Kevin and his partner Magnetmon' he said happily. They all stood watching him, the only sound being Astamon crunching his cigar and Aban weeping.

Kevin slowly woke up to find he was tied to a chair with a pair of probes attached to his head. He looks around wildly to see to his left Magnetmon in the same position. Once he finally woke, he saw all the others (not including Jiji) tied to their chairs. They were staring at him. 'Oh look who finally woke up, good morning Mr. I wanna sleep for three hours whilst everyone else is tied to a chair' Dominic said angrily. 'Where am I?' he demanded. 'You are in the meeting hall of the Holy City. We are here to learn about the Digimon partners and yourself, does that answer your question?' Steph said in annoyance. 'I reserve the right to say that you cannot hold me here against my will' Kevin said to Jiji as he walked into the centre of the chairs. 'And I reserve the right to tell you that you are under arrest and therefore must be contained until judgment can be passed on you' Jiji replied. Kevin went to argue but he saw Steph shaking her head. He stopped and sighed, hanging his head. 'Alright, I'll take part in this, but, I will listen, not tell you anything' he said. Jiji held up a small remote, pointed it at Kevin, and pressed the button on it. Kevin and Magnetmon screamed as the volts went through their heads. He gasped in pain and looked at Jiji. 'How do you guys live under this psychopaths rule?' he asked in vain at Steph. She managed to pull a shrug. 'We learned to keep our mouths shut' she replied. Kevin groaned and a small trickle of blood ran down from his nostril. 'I think you broke the poor boys rationality' Keras said. Jiji pulled out a small notebook. 'Let's begin with our foxy lady' he said happily and looked at Vixen.

'Well, as was said at the last meeting, my family was murdered by crazed Digimon who were working for the Dark Council. This group was under the command of Blues and Skull. My mother, a Taomon was murdered by Blues, and my father, a Sakuyamon was killed by Skull. My mother's last words were 'please run and don't cry'. I ran away from them, avoiding the Digimon. I failed her as I found safety in the Mushroom Forest. I cried until I met up with Charlie, who was scarred by the same tragedy. We journeyed together for a long time, learning about each other and getting to know each other. Mentally and Physically. We met up with Dominic and Phasco, then Aban and Keras. Now, I no longer cry for my mother, but I hope to be as strong as she was. I have made it to her level as ultimate. Now, with Charlie at my side, I know I can finally destroy Blues and Skull' Vixen told them, gripping her paw into a fist. Steph was crying slowly as a tear rolled down her face. Demi and BK were silently watching Kevin, who merely yawned. 'Next up is Keras' Jiji said.

'Well, I can't say much for myself besides the fact that I am the vessel for extreme destructive power. I met Aban after he came to the Digital World. I followed him whilst he just blankly walked about. I had no choice, I mean, look at him, the guy's useless in think mode. Therefore,, I followed him for about two hours, making sure that he didn't come to harm until he walked into a DoKunemon nest. I was forced to reveal myself as he snapped out of his haze and realized where the hell he was. So, I teamed up with him like the others and we met up with Charlie, Vixen, Dominic and Phasco. The rest is history' Keras told them. Jiji nodded and looked at Phascomon. He was snoring in his chair. Jiji sighed in annoyance and looked at Kevin and Magnetmon. 'Since sleeping beauty isn't available, you're up' Jiji said.

Kevin glared at Jiji and then sighed. 'Fine, I'll submit, you've won Jiji. I led an average life in the human world, and that is what depressed me. It was average. I stumbled upon a portal to the Digital World at the age of thirteen. I saw my chance and seized it. I wandered the world, fending myself from attacking Digimon and seeking shelter wherever I could. I learned that humans and Digimon could partner up, so I searched for my partner. I was regarded as weak by many of the Digimon, and was refused a partner. That was, until a month later when I found the ruins of what I thought to be some kind of altar. I entered it and was consumed in a bright blinding flash' Kevin explained. 'Did you die?' BK asked. His screams were his response as Jiji shocked him. 'Once I awoke, I found a strange creature near me. That was Magnetmon, in his in-training form Cobaltmon. He said he was my partner, and I wasn't willing to give up that opportunity. We've been in the Digital World for the past six years, until two years ago until we were captured by Lord Argos. I wallowed in that miserable cell until I was found by Charlie and Vixen, who unlocked my prison and allowed me to escape. The only one thing that boggles me is the fact that whenever Magnetmon or I gets hurt, the other feels the pain as well. Argos and Vixen told me that he was called a soul Digimon, and he was made of half of my soul, but how, I don't know' Kevin added. Jiji looked at Kevin intently. 'Soul Digimon existed many years ago when humans used to more easily come to the Digital World. The circles they created allowed them to divide their soul into two, their own form and a Digimon composed of the other half. They created many unique Digimon, but this became dark as they began using those Digimon in sports, tests of the soul to root out the weak. This stopped as each circle was destroyed and the Digimon they created were reabsorbed into the human's body. As a long-standing testament, the man who created the circles left one more circle, in a place that could only be found by a human. Kevin, you have succeeded in locating that circle and created a Digimon from yourself. I do find it amusing as to the form your partner took. A magnet does seem to represent your personality, to repel and attract. You have attracted our attention, but you repel us' Jiji said with the joke. Kevin just slumped his head. 'So, I created a monster is what you are saying?' he asked. Jiji shook his head. 'No, you created a Digital Monster. As long as he exists, so do you, that is nothing more, nothing less' Jiji replied. He began unhooking them one by one until he finished with Magnetmon. Steph walked over to him, but he ran out with Magnetmon. She watched him go then looked painfully at Jiji. He nodded and pulled a small box from his beard. He handed it too her. 'Go to him' he ordered. She nodded and ran off.

Kevin was staring off the same balcony, but turned when he saw Steph and Gaomon running up to him. 'Go away' he ordered and turned. 'Jiji wanted me to give you this' she explained, holding out the box. He takes and Steph runs off, Gaomon tailing her. He frowns and opens the box, to find the green Digivice and a small note. He picked it up and opened it. _'I understand your situation Kevin, but do you? I see you don't wish to be here, so, take this Digivice and go, if you really want to'_ it read. He read it over again and then picked up the Digivice. He gripped it in his hand until he put it on his left arm, it fit perfectly. 'Magnetmon, it is against my better judgment, but, maybe we have a greater purpose here. I think I should take up the role, until we can find a better alternative' he said to Magnetmon. It clapped and whirred happily. He smiled and looked off into the distance.


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking out Can be Hard to

Chapter 15: Breaking out Can be Hard to do

Drake was sitting in his cell and had been brooding over the party. His thoughts were disrupted as sudden shouts were heard. 'Must be another capture facing their eternity here' he muttered. 'INTRUDER! YOU ARE NOT AUTHERIZED TO ENTER THIS AREA! LEAVE NOW BEFORE YOU FACE OBLIVION!' one of the Knightmon shouted. The intruder seemed to snarl loudly and knock out the Knightmon. Drake looked out of his cell too the opposite where War and Ex were sitting. They look up expectantly. The shouting dies down as strange muttering is heard. Drake looks coldly as a phantom creature came into view and faced Drake. 'So, you are the butcher of Digimon. How amusing that you are so young' it said. Drake snarled at him. 'Who the hell are you? And what I have done is none of your business monster' he snarled. The phantom chuckled softly and his clawed hand materialized. 'You're going to kill me now to make up for my deaths?' Drake laughed. The phantom laughed again. 'No, I wish to make you a simple offer. I wish for you to kill Mayor Jijimon and steal something of extreme value to me. That is to say, my organization. What you steal, and freedom, is your prize' it replied. It's claw turning into a single black spike. Drake laughed ironically. 'What a delicious prize, but tell me, who is my most gracious benefactor?' Drake asked. 'Call me Arcadia, the one who will bring peace to the world' the phantom said grandly. Drake just laughed. 'I accept' he said coldly. The locks clicked on both prison doors and the shackles. 'The prize you seek is in the central tower, on the fifteenth floor, how you get there and what you do to get there, is up to you' Arcadia said and vanished, leaving behind a large claymore on the ground. Drake stood up and stretched. With each satisfying crack, he took a closer step to the door until he was out, grabbing the weapon. He looked at Ex and War with a cold glare. 'You coming?' he asked. War and Ex looked at each other and nodded. They got up and exited their cell, standing behind him.

Steph was sitting with Kevin on the balcony in a desperate attempt to learn more, Gaomon had been left at the home. 'I keep telling you Stephanie, I am here primarily of my own designs. I have no interest in you or anyone else' he told her. She grabbed his hand. 'But, how can you open up and truly help us, help you?' she asked. He shook her off and turned his back to her. 'I don't need friendship, love, kindness, compassion or pity to help myself. With this Digivice, I can evolve Magnetmon to greater stages. Champion, then ultimate. If you guys can do it, then it would exceptionally easy for me. With my extensive knowledge of this world due to my time sent here; getting to mega would be simple' he said, facing her. Steph stood strongly and faced him. 'Let me tell you something, oh knowing one. I have been in this world longer then you have, and I by far know more then you should. You have never faced tragedy as I have, before you start mouthing off about not needing kindness and compassion, because, when you are alone and at death's door, there will be no one to send you through except shadows and nightmares to pull you in. Don't think you're better than us' she said coldly and left. Kevin seemed put off by this. 'I think she actually touched a nerve' he said to Magnetmon. It was glaring him as well. 'Not you too' he said. Some strange feeling caused him to look at the main tower, where a large explosion racked some of the lower levels. He ran off, with Magnetmon racing behind. 'I see you spare no time for sulking' he said as his partner caught up. It just laughed mechanically as they reached the front door, where Steph and the others were waiting. 'Nice to see you've arrived, now that the team is complete, I guess we can go in' Charlie said coldly. 'Such a sunny reception, you don't need me to go in' Kevin retorted.

They entered and saw much of the carnage the intruder had inflicted. 'It's a proper shit hole in here, did a stampeding heard of Monochromon go through here?' Vixen asked. Charlie gave her a small thump on her head. 'You mind your mouth' he said to her. 'I'll search the lower areas for signs of who the intruder is and how he might've gone in' Kevin said and ran down the nearby stairs with Magnetmon. 'How honourable of him' Aban said sarcastically. They followed the trails of damage up each flight, finding many wounded on the way. Steph kept stopping for check-ups. Gaomon pulled her away and up the stairs. 'I'm sorry, but we don't have time, we must step the trespasser, the med teams will do what they can to those still breathing' he told her and caught up to the group. 'I know you hate to see the Digimon in pain, but we have to keep going' Charlie added. They continued to follow each floor until they found an undamaged door, inside was no one, except, for the remains of Jiji's staff. Steph gasped at this and picked it up; the paw was still intact. 'Jiji must've been captured, we have to find him' Gaomon said urgently. 'We will, but first, get me off these meds, I have some fighting to do' Dominic said. Steph looked at him and turned one of the toes on the staff head like a switch. Dominic sighed happily and dashed out of the room. 'I think Lassie is onto the scent' Demi said, racing after him with BK. They all followed Dominic up to a badly damaged iron door. Dominic grunted as shoved the door aside for them all to see Drake standing by a pair of pedestals. He holding Jiji by his throat with War and Ex on either side. Steph gasped as she saw this. 'Brother, you escaped, how could you?' she asked. 'I should ask the same thing dear sister. For eight years, I've been sitting alone in that cell, with no company but these two and that worthless Reapermon. I'm eighteen now, I should spread my wings and fly, leaving cold desolation behind. You could've released me anytime, but you chose to set me free for one night, which isn't good enough' he said coldly. 'But I wasn't the one that let you out, Jiji is the one who let you out for the party' she protested. 'ENOUGH! I am sick of you standing up for these freaks. You are too compassionate, but we can strip that away in time' he shouted and threw Jiji to the floor in front of him.

Jiji's body was limp as Steph ran over to him. Tears streaming down as she felt his pulse, there was nothing. 'You monster, you monster. YOU MONSTER!' she screamed. Drake just smiled and laughed sadistically. 'Family first my dear sister' he snapped. 'You can't win Drake, you have a champion and an ultimate versus four ultimates and a pair of super powerful champions' Aban boasted. Drake just laughed as he raised both his arms, revealing what was on them. It was pair of Digivices, both of them were gold. 'I think not, ExVeemon, Digivolve' he commanded. ExVeemon surrounded himself in a data egg. It shattered to reveal a purple and black Paildramon. 'Chance is for the weak. I know what these Digivices are capable of, and I shall give you a demonstration, a demonstration of the end' Drake replied and clashed the Digivices. 'Jogress!' Drake shouted. Both Ex and War began to convert into data particles. 'You can't, those two are completely incompatible' Aban protested, but saw Steph shake her head. 'Jogress works as long as the Digimon in question are of the same level. They are both ultimate level Digimon, so, they will fuse into a mega Digimon' Steph said gravely. Both Digimon seemed to not want to fuse, but their data slowly shifted until they met in the middle. The data lines of a new Digimon appeared, it's colour returning. It roared loudly at them. It's body was like WereGarurumon, except that is had a scaly belly. It had dragon like claws on its feet and hands, with a long dragon tail with a furry tuft at the end. It had ears like a wolf, with dragonish features. Two large leathery wings extended from its back. 'I present to you all, Werewolfdramon, your ultimate end' Drake said. Dominic just snorted. 'We've taken down a mega before; you're making this child's play' he said. Drake smirked as Warex dashed immediately and claimed Phasco, throwing him straight into a wall. Dominic snarled and activated his claw gloves. 'I thought you gave those back' Aban said. Dominic just laughed. 'I lied' he said and ran at Warex. It clawed at him but he dodged and swung at his underbelly with his right hand, only to lose the claws. Warex smiled and swung at him, knocking him back as well as winding him. 'Aban, get Dominic and Phasco out of here' Charlie ordered as he Digivolved Vixen. 'And be quick about it' Gaomon added as he Digivolved. Aban nodded as Keras Digivolved to champion. With some quick movement, Chrys got both of them and flew out of the room, leaving Steph, Charlie, Vixen, Gaomon, Demi and BK.

'It doesn't matter if they run, I'll find them anywhere. But, you six will suffice for now' Drake remarked and drew his claymore. MachGaogamon and Vixen took on Warex, but Steph and Charlie were armless. 'Steph! Charlie! Catch!' Demi and BK shouted, throwing both their swords to them. They both caught the blades and nodded as the twin went to help them. Steph and Charlie got into fighting stance as Drake walked forward with his blade. He raised it and swung quickly, only to be blocked by them both. Drake made a quick movement he threw them off, causing Charlie to lose his sword. He ran for it as Drake was blocked by Steph. 'Catch!' Charlie called, throwing the sword to her, which she caught with one hand. 'So, it is you and me my dear sister. The mighty claymore, versus duel wielded blades. This won't take long' he said to her and attacked. 'You are for once right, you will lose quickly with that big clunky two armed weapon' she replied and forced him back. 'Who said it was two handed?' he asked and held it high with only one hand. 'How?' she asked. 'Indeed how, I'm sorry sister, but, you won't win' Drake said softly as a second copy of the blade appeared in his left hand. Steph growled as she went on the offensive, swinging wildly at Drake, who dodged gracefully. Groaning caught her off as she saw both Vixen and MachGaogamon hurled into a wall. 'I'm sorry Stephanie, that, thing, is too much. Demi and BK are already knocked out, I tried to protect them from it's blast, but I was blown into the wall. They're both out, I'm afraid this is it' Mach moaned. Drake laughed in his sadistic fashion as Warex faced them. 'Finish them with Dragon-Wolf Fire' Drake ordered. Warex nodded as a large fireball formed in his open mouth. 'LIGHTNING REPEL!' a robotic voice yelled. A large lighting bolt issued from the doorway, knocking Warex into a wall and blasting a huge hole into it as well. The city was lit up from the hole made. Drake looked in anger as a large robotic Digimon entered the room, followed by Kevin. The robot was silver and red, with N on its left hand and S on the right. A large horseshoe magnet was attached to the back and there was a S on its left foot and a N on the right foot. 'Thanks for the diversion, I couldn't have asked for a nicer shot' he said to Steph and Charlie. 'You call that a diversion!' Steph asked, pointing at mach and Vixen, who had peeled themselves off the wall. 'Something like that, but now, Werewolfdramon is going down' Kevin said. Drake and Warex laughed at this. 'You believe your mere ultimate level Digimon will be able to face up and defeat my mega Digimon' Drake asked. Kevin flicked his hair as the wind from the hole had messed it up. He laughed as a large crimson aura began to overtake him, his eyes glowing with the same light and his hair was floating. The Digivice on his arm was changing colour from green to black with gold trim. The eyes of Electromagnetismon began to glow with crimson energy as well. 'Yes' Kevin said loudly. He leapt and fused with Electromagnetismon. Everyone conscious gasped as the Digimon glew with the energy. 'LIGHTNING MAGNETIZED PUNCH!' Kevin/Electro shouted. Warex was groaning and clawing at the ground as he was being pulled in the direction of his foe. They spent no time waiting as Kevin/Electro raced in to the accelerating Warex and with a fist crackling with energy, completely knocked him away. Warex was slammed into the wall and made a clean hole through that as well, being launched out onto the first tier. Kevin flew through the previous hole and followed him. He grabbed Warex and began to accelerate, the ground began closing in until he dived off at the nearest second, slamming Warex through several feet of stone. Warex broke through the ground and flew up to the tower, grabbing Drake and fleeing. Kevin attempts to follow but was too slow. He growls and flies up to the tower hole.

Once Kevin and Electro had defused, it was time for a little Q&A. 'How did you get Magnetmon to evolve to ultimate already?' Dominic demanded. 'As I told Stephanie, if you guys can get your partners to ultimate, it would be easy for me' he replied. 'And the fusion, how did you merge with Electro?' Charlie added. Kevin looked at Charlie, and then he walked over to Jiji and held him up. 'Jiji told me, there were some things he left out at our circle fun time. Humans with soul Digimon can fuse with them to increase their own strength and power. It is because that is what they truly are inside. You could say that ElectroMagnetismon is my ultimate stage. Really, Magnetmon is me, and at the same time not me' Kevin explained. Steph walked over and shoved Kevin aside. She held up his limp body and pushed his shaggy hair aside to look him in the eye. A tear fell down her face and splashed on his cheek. 'What that thing was, wasn't my brother. I promise that I will end him, once and for all' she said through her tears.


	16. Chapter 16: Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 16: Sibling Rivalry

Steph was sitting at Jiji's desk. She had no choice, as, it was stated by Jiji's will that she was to become the next mayor of the Holy City. Gaomon was standing by her side in a secret agent tuxedo with sunglasses; he was watching her closely, barely keeping his own emotions. Steph herself was staring a photo; it was her when she and Drake were younger, they looked so happy. She tosses it and disgust and stands up. She was wearing a dress suit herself, with short skirt and top. Gaomon runs to her side. 'Where to ma'am?' he asked. Steph glares at him. 'Stop that Gaomon; this is no time for jokes. We have to locate and capture Drake before he can bring anymore harm to this world. Now that Jiji is gone, it falls to me to capture him. I may not be a mega level Digimon, but I still care this world. The damage he could cause with Jogress and those golden Digivices is immense, I don't even want to imagine the pain War and Ex are going through, nor experience the dark thoughts of Drake. We must end this now, before I can't do anything' Steph said strongly. 'Those are true words of strength Miss Mayor' Dominic mocked as he and the rest of the group assembled. 'Why are you guys here? I thought you had better things to do then see the Mayor' she said. 'Well, we did, but then, something interesting came up. You see, Vixen and Keras were sparing, when she accidentally impaled him with a Diamond Storm attack. Then, Demi comes in and does this weird magic and suddenly Keras is all better. We asked him what that was, and he replied that it was White Magic called Cure, we asked him what else he could do, but, oh, Demi, you tell her' Aban said in annoyance. 'Well, I can cast White Magic, which does things so as heal or remove things like poison. Then I realized that my knowledge of White Magic is limited to my level, so, I realized that, maybe if I were an ultimate, my knowledge might be able to bring Jiji back' Demi explained. 'No point, Jiji is dead Demi' Steph replied. 'Only in mind and soul, remember, when a Digimon is dead, they are resurrected as a Digi-egg, but Jiji's body is still there. I don't think Drake had enough strength to fully kill Jiji, therefore, I think I can revive Jiji' Demi said. Steph looked at him, then at herself and the office she was in. 'I think I can see the logic, but, we'll need to preserve his body. The Holy City doesn't have the means, but Hospital Town does' she said. 'Sounds nice' Aban said dreamily. Steph picks up the phone on her desk and dials a number. 'I would like ElDradimon to be directed to Hospital Town, it is of course a matter of life and death' she said into the speaker. A voice was heard lightly and the whole city rocked. 'What was that?' Vixen asked. 'An express ticket to Hospital Town' Steph answered.

Drake had set up a small camp at a hidden cave at a spring in Argos Forest. He was sitting by the small fire he had built and was nursing a damaged arm. _'I can't believe that someone like Stephanie could not only pressure me, but she also hurt me. I see that the years here have made her stronger, but with Jogress, the genocide can commence'_ Drake thought to himself. Ex and War were sitting in the nearby spring and were healing from the last battle. 'It would seem that that robot is nothing to be sniffed back' War said. 'Yes, a bugger of a thing, it just got lucky because we had never seen a human and a Digimon fuse, next time, he won't be so lucky' Ex added, pounding his fist into his other hand. 'This water is great though, the dirt of all those years locked away is finally falling off. But Master Drake, his sister cut him deep. The scars on him cannot be washed off; I cannot imagine the pain it would be to have your own sister disown you like that' War added and splashed his face. 'Yes, that it true, but, she had good reason. I didn't like attacking Gaomon like that. He is a nice bloke, he truly is, and Jiji, well, he visited once a year for therapy and a check-up. And Drake just ran him through the heart; it pains me to see that. But he is out master, he beat us both and we must serve him, that was the deal, right mate?' Ex said to War. 'Right back at you mate. Actually, I have to add that the Jogress state is interesting isn't it?' War added with a confused look. 'Yeah, too right. The way it felt, I could feel my own mind, and yet, we thought separately, it is bloody strange how one head had two separate trains of thought. Now, we best get something to eat' Ex said and got out of the spring. War followed him after drying off and putting on his underwear and jeans. 'I think I saw some fruit trees by the river' War shouted.

Drake was still alone, but then, light laughter is heard and the phantom creature appears again. 'Well, it would seem that you hold true to your word after all' Arcadia said. Drake just snorted and stared at him. 'You're one to talk, now spill it, why did you want me to obtain these Digivices? I don't care for knowing why you wanted Jijimon dead, but why?' Drake asked in anger. 'It is your destiny to have them. You are one of the few humans who possess two Digimon partners, more so that you are the only one that can successfully initiate Jogress' Arcadia explained. Drake just snorted again and rested his arm. 'I understand the pain you feel. I would find it difficult to betray my only living relative, but, know that she will forgive you' Arcadia said kindly. Drake looked at him in fury. 'FORGIVE ME!? FORGIVE ME!? I DON'T THINK YOU'VE SEEN WHAT I HAVE DONE! I've betrayed the only one that ever cared for me. She denied me right to my face, something no one could truly understand. You understand nothing about me' Drake shouted at Arcadia. 'I understand your pain quite well. Tell me, how would you feel if you were the incarnation of all sins? I am bound to this world, being nothing but a shadow. Cursed by the Dark Council' Arcadia replied. 'I thought you said you worked for the Dark Council' Drake said. 'I only said that for the security cameras. I wish to bring any misery to the council. Their sins have racked me for centuries, leaving me nothing but a shadow. I chose you Drake, because, you are the only one who could combat them. Your darkness parallels them, you can use that. You will become a hero' Arcadia preached. Drake just looked away. 'I don't think I could ever become that. If I destroy that council, what then? I don't suppose that you realize that I am a murderer, no; scratch that, I AM murder. Once the council is finished, I would continue killing, until every f**king Digimon is dead' Drake spat. Arcadia just chuckled. 'I wouldn't think so; you will have a very different mind set once you truly see the light' Arcadia told him and vanished. Drake just laughed and put another log on the fire.

'You know, I cannot believe that this giant turtle can go four hundred miles and hour' Aban remarked. 'When he moves, he does. ElDradimon is a good friend of Jiji; he wouldn't want to see him die. Of course, ElDradimon would have to rest a while, which is good, as we have many wounded Digimon still' Gaomon explained, his little tie flowing in the breeze. 'It would be nice to see other Digimon, the Holy City is so tiring, right honey' Vixen asked to Charlie. He smiled at her. 'Of course, who knows, we might settle at Hospital Town' Charlie said and smiled. Vixen giggled and gave Charlie a small peck, causing Aban to gag. 'I wonder though, what if more humans are found at Hospital Town?' Demi thought. 'I doubt it; the Dark Council maintains any connection between the worlds, if anyone was to get in, they would know' Dominic said. 'How do you know that?' Keras asked. 'Because I went through Jiji's documents' Dominic replied. 'Are there no secrets anymore?' Steph asked. 'No, not really, just like the secret that Drake is a total douche, of course, that isn't too much of a secret anymore' Dominic replied with a laugh. Steph growled loudly and punched him in the face, causing him to tumble to the ground. 'Too much Dominic, the girl is troubled' Charlie said to him and helped him up. 'We have arrived, Gaomon, go to the Medical tent and alert Lucky and Lucy to prepare all the wounded for departure' Steph ordered. Gaomon saluted and ran off. Steph didn't turn as she addressed the others. 'I need you guys to secure the city from any form of attacks, that includes attacks on the Holy City' she them bluntly. Charlie nodded and began to shepherd the others away, except Kevin and Magnetmon. Kevin seemed uncomfortable as he came up behind her and gave her a quick hug. She was caught by surprise by this and blushed as he ran off in shame. She gave a quick smile and used a function on her Digivice to warp to the hospital.

'That is a sad tale young Mayor. Our beds are always open, and we will do our best to preserve Jijimon's body' the head nurse said to Steph. 'Thank you Baba, I am sure he wouldn't mind to be in your capable hands' Steph said, she was still blushing from Kev's sneak attack. Baba cackled slightly. 'It would seem that Cupidmon has struck you dead on. But, I hope that you don't have too many injured, as our wounded are increasing everyday' Baba reported. 'What, how?' Steph asked quickly. 'We're being attacked constantly by the Dark Council in their attempts to capture our city. Most of our soldiers are falling. The only warriors still surviving are our Dragon Corps' Baba added. 'The Dragon Corps?' Steph asked. 'They consist of our five resident dragons. WarGrowlmon, AeroVeedramon, Cyberdramon, Coredramon blue and Coredramon green. But, they are weakening after every attack. They soon won't have the energy to repel the invaders' Baba replied sadly. 'Hey Steph, our wounded have been brought to the hospital, what's the deal though? Some of the buildings have been damaged' Vixen said, coming in with a glass of water. 'The deal is that Hospital Town is under constant attack by the Dark Army. Our forces are slowly weakening though' Baba said. 'Which members are attacking the city?' Steph asked. 'Blues and Skull' Baba said ominously. The sound of a glass shattering was heard as Vixen was staring at Baba with crazed eyes. 'Blues and Skull?! They will rue the day that they ever picked on the weak. It would seem a fortune teller and diviner were not enough, now it would seem that they want to tae down the hospitals too, I will not let this happen' Vixen said coldly and left, ignoring her bleeding paw. 'Vixen's family was murdered by Blues and Skull, she vowed to end them in any way she could' Steph explained. Baba nodded and rushed out as a small beeper went off. Steph followed her out.

Charlie and Dominic were wheeling Jiji too the cryogenesis room when shouting was heard. 'I tell you what to do Jason. I know Baba said for us to stay here, but she didn't state where here was, now did she?' a familiar voice shouted. Dominic stopped and looked for where the sound was coming from. He opened a door to a room where a girl and boy were standing. They looked thirteen and fourteen. 'Lydia?' Dominic asked. The girl turns to glare at Dominic, but then melts. 'Dominic?' she asked in return. They just stood staring at each other.

Charlie didn't stop for Dominic and took him to the room, where Baba and Steph were waiting for him. 'Very good, now, We must be quick, time is of the essence' Baba warned. Charlie nodded and with the help of some of the staff, lowered him gently into a pod, in which he was sealed into. 'Now, you have ample time to find a way to revive Jiji, this baby will keep Jiji fresh for eighty years' one of the staff (a Piddomon) said proudly. 'With the way we're going, I won't live that long' Steph replied. This may have proved true as a large explosion was heard from outside causing the whole hospital to rock. 'The hospital is under attack, alert the forces, we cannot allow them entry' Baba ordered. The Piddomon staff nodded and flew out of the window. 'Mayor, you'd best find cover as well' Baba warned. 'No, I am going to fight as well, my partner needs me' Steph replied and left. Baba just watched. _'That girl has a strong heart, but dark thoughts plague her mind'._


	17. Chapter 17: Ice & Fire! Blues & Skull!

Chapter 17: Ice & Fire! Blues & Skull!

Steph had located Gaomon and Digivolved him to MachGaogamon. She stood on his shoulder as he ascended to get a better view of the city. The wind was blowing her skirt slightly. 'What is the situation Gaoby? I understand that we are being attacked, but by what?' she questioned. 'From what the scouts said, we're being bombarded by Icemon and Meteormon in a blitzkrieg assault, whoever is commanding these things must be nearby. Charlie and Vixen are already defending the inhabitants making it to safety and Aban with Keras is attempting to snipe them before they impact. In all, this is total hell' Mach reported. 'What about Dominic and Phasco? Not to mention Demi, BK, Kevin and Magnetmon' Steph added. 'Demi and BK are nowhere to be found, I assume they either ran or are currently defending another part of the city. That goes for Kevin as well. He and Magnetmon went to the breached wall in attempts to stop the invading attack forces, which consist of Hyogamon, Meramon, SnowGoblimon and Firamon' Mach replied. 'An ice and fire invasion, that doesn't seem right. But you didn't respond to my question about Dom' Steph said. 'We cannot find him, odds are, he is probably right where the action is' Mach replied and took off for the front lines.

Dominic was staring at the girl, who stared back. She slowly walked forward and hugged Dom, who had no choice but to hug her back. 'Lydia, how did you get to this world?' he asked her. She remained silently, except only to yell and punch him in the stomach. He doesn't gasp, but gives her a funny look. 'I thought that would work, sorry. But, I don't know how we got here. After you hadn't returned home, Jason and I went to find you, only to see a weird portal. We when through it and magically appeared in the Digital World. It was a foresty area, and we were attacked, until the Dragon Corps appeared and saved us. Jason embarrassed himself by trying to fight them and we were brought to Hospital Town, where we have remained under the care of Babamon, I just hope she is alright. From the window, we've seen the town being attacked and demolished by Blues and Skull's forces. We were told to stay here, but, we can't do nothing' Lydia pleaded. Dominic shook his head. 'So you should, the battlefield is no place for a little girl and boy. Once this is over, you two are going to be sent back to the human world' Dominic replied and left. Lydia screamed and threw a doll at the door, it squeak and fell. Jason picked it up and handed it to her. 'Thank you, but, we can't do nothing Jason, we're fighting, whether Dominic wants us to or not' she said darkly. Two Digimon entered the room and approached them; they were a brown coloured bunny and a blue beetle. 'Miss Lydia, Master Jason, we're here to take you to safety' the bunny said. 'Lopmon, KoKabuterimon, very good timing. We have new orders, and that involves getting into the action. We're joining the battle' Lydia said with a smile. 'But, we can't fight' Ko quivered and hid behind Lop. 'That doesn't matter. My brother is going into the battle with a teddy bear by his side. If he can fight, so can you' Lydia replied and dragged Lop off. Jason shrugged and grabbed Ko, who didn't resist.

Demi and BK were hovering over the city, watching the carnage when Steph caught up with them. 'Miss Dynamite Sexy Mayor, thank the lord you've come' BK said sarcastically. 'I should say the same to you guys, but, why don't you make yourselves useful? Demi, BK, I need you on the front lines to help repel the attacking forces, they're champion and rookies, so it won't be a trouble for you if you Digivolve, now hop to it' Steph ordered. They saluted and flew off to the front lines. They quickly land and make their presence known by knocking back the attacking waves. Kevin catches site of this and flies over there on Electro. 'This is my fight, why don't you go deal with another breach?' Kevin asked in annoyance. 'Pipe down Mary, we're doing our job' BK replied in similar annoyance and blasted a Hyogamon. 'Yeah, our job is to fight on the front lines, which is what we are doing' Demi added and guarded an attack from a Firamon. Kevin just looked away as Electro flew to a different point. They ignored him and got into a fighting stance, only to have the enemies retreat before they could counter. 'Aww man, the party is over' BK moaned. They were wrong, of course as two large spheres crash down and explode, scattering the defenders, not to mention Demi and BK. They groan as they get up, only to spot a blue light coming through the dirt. 'I'm Mr. white blizzard, I'm Mr. snow. I'm Mr. icicle, I'm Mr. ten below. They call me Blue Meras, where I go, is laid to waste with snow, ha ha, I'm too much' the figure sang. Another blue light broke through as well, but its voice was deeper and more mechanical. 'I'm Mr. blue magma, I'm Mr. sun. I'm Mr. heat blister; I'm Mr. hundred and one. They call me Skull Meras, whenever I fight, I do it with incredible might, ha ha, I'm too much' it sang. The dust immediately blew away to reveal to fire beings, one was dark blue and completely made of fire, whilst the other was grey with burning blue chains. Demi and BK were dumbfounded by this. 'So, who are you guys?' Demi asked, scratching his head. Blues and Skull did the anime fall. 'We just told you' Skull roared. 'you told us you're Mr. a whole lotta things, so, which is it?' BK asked. The duo got into better positions. 'He's Blues' Skull said. 'He's Skull' Blues added. 'And we're the Meras Bros' they said, doing Ginyu like fighting positions. 'Okay, so you're gay, we can run with that' Demi said. 'Yeah, never fought a gay guy before. Just don't moan to much as we bash your innards' BK said smugly. Skull roared and flung his chain at them, catching them both and flinging them fifty feet away. 'Gay guys hit very hard' BK said. 'Course, most of the muscle men are gay, usually' Demi replied. 'Had enough?' Blues asked. 'No they have not' a voice shouted. The Meras Bros looked for the voice.

Lydia and Jason had been plotting, well, Lydia had in a hidden alleyway. 'We need to find Blues and Skull, and take them out' Lydia said. 'But how, you are young humans, you can't harm them, and we're rookies, we can barely scratch an ultimate Digimon, let alone two' Ko countered. 'Then we'll make do with what we have' Lydia replied. 'Who are you two?' Steph asked loudly. They all looked to the opening to see Steph walking towards them with Mach at the entrance. 'None of your business' Lydia said. 'I see, well, you appear to be human, what is your name?' Steph asked with slight malice in her voice. 'I am Lydia Jager, who the hell are you?' Lydia asked. Steph just stared at this sweet looking girl. 'You're the sister of that psychopath?' Steph asked incredulously. Lydia softened a little from this. 'You know Dominic?' she asked. 'Yes, he is an, acquaintance of mine, but he never mentioned a sister'. 'I doubt he would've mentioned me, he hates me' Lydia said in anger. 'I doubt that he would hate you, but, it is good that you have your own partners, just, hold on for a moment' Steph said and walked off. She teleports to the Mayoral office and claims a medium box from the desk and she warps back to them. Steph eagerly holds the box open to reveal a black and a white Digivice. This will give you the power to evolve your partners, use them wisely' Steph warned and left, hopping onto Mach and leaving, leaving the children perplexed. 'It would seem that you guys can help us after all' Jason said. The Digimon backed into the alley, but stopped at the wall. They both took the others hand and stood forward. 'We're here to help' Lopmon said bravely. Lydia hugged the bunny happily. 'Lopmon, you are the best, now come on, we have some goofballs to kick' Lydia said and they ran off, only to find some hooded men fighting Blues and Skull. 'Had enough?' Blues shouted. 'No they have not' Lydia said. The Fire Digimon look at this small group and laugh. 'You think those puneymons can beat us?' Skull laughed. Lydia and Jason raise their hands. 'YES! DIGIVOLVE!' they both shouted. Their partners surround themselves in a data sphere, only to shatter to reveal their new forms. 'BladeKuwagamon' a flying sword shouted. 'Turuiemon' the purple bunny shouted. Lydia high fives Jason and they face Blues and Skull. 'You can't win now, give up' Lydia. 'Yeah, you can't win against us' Turuiemon boasted. 'We shall see' Blade said and rested on Turuie's arm, becoming an arm mounted blade. 'Awww yeah' Turuie said and dashed at them both very quickly. 'Gauntlet Spark Blade' they shouted together, causing Blade to glow blue.

Dominic catches up with Charlie, who was shepherding the last of the survivors into the hospital. 'Charlie, we need to get the front lines, I heard that Blues and Skull finally appeared' Dominic reported. Vixen growled loudly and launched herself straight towards the front lines. 'Damnit, well come on then, if you're so desperate to get to the front lines' Charlie shouted, chasing after Vixen. Dominic sighs in annoyance and motions for Astos to follow. He manages to outrace and beat Charlie to the lines, where he sees the weirdest sight. 'A bunny with a laser sword, fighting two fireballs. Now I have seen everything' he said. 'Have you seen a man eat his own pooh?' Jason asked. Dominic glares at Lydia and Jason. 'I told you to stay at the hospital' he growled. 'Hey, don't give us that. We have Digimon partners as well, and Digivices' Lydia replied and showed him her black one. 'You got one too? And it's a better colour' Dominic gasps, then shrugs. 'So where are your supposed partners then?' he asked. Lydia just points at Turuiemon, who managed to dodge another attack. 'You own the bunny, then what do you have Jason?' 'That laser sword thing is my partner, BladeKuwagamon' Jason said proudly. This pride dies as the Turuie is attacked and blasted into a wall. Dominic just laughs. 'Whatever, but now see a real monster, Astamon, attack!' he ordered. Astos prepares his gun, but suddenly someone shouted stop. They all turn to see Vixen hovering over them all. 'Blues. Skull. I hereby charge you of murder, your sentence, is death' she said venomously. 'You're going to stop us?' Skull asked. 'Yes, I am Vixen, daughter of your victims, and their blade of vengeance, prepare to die' Vixen replied.


	18. Chapter 18: Her Name is Naomi

Chapter 18: Her Name is Naomi. That's I Moan backwards

Taomon stood before Blues and Skull, her eyes down to a death glare at them both. Neither moved, waiting for the other to attack. The Tamers and their partners were forced on the sidelines, be incapable of helping. The opposing forces had also been told to remain out of the conflict. The only one who wasn't staring at the two sides was Demi, who was looking intently at Taomon, he sounded as if he was muttering something very fast. 'Talisman of Light' Vixen shouts quickly and draws her magical brush, where a thousand small symbols were painted, releasing small beams of energy. Skull immediately runs in front and swings his chain around, creating a barrier that stops the beams. 'Metal Fire Ball' he countered once the barrage had stopped. He opened his mouth and liquid metal spheres on fire began to fire, putting Taomon on the run, ducking and weaving past. Any that missed clung to whatever they hit, fabrics, buildings. 'Thousand Spells' she shouted. Vixen began spinning very fast and many red slips of paper flew through the air at Skull. They clung to his body and began to combust, until they exploded. The smoke from the explosion quickly blew away, to find that Skull was three feet taller. 'You don't know much about the Meramon line, we thrive on fire and anything combustible, including magic slips of exploding paper' Blues said and opened his mouth. 'Ice Fireball' he roared and began launching blue fireballs after Taomon, a few accidentally hitting Skull. 'Hey, no team killing' he shouted, despite not even getting hurt. 'Sorry bro, misfire' Blues' apologized. Vixen had already gotten out of their firing range, but not out of her own. 'Talisman Star.' A large symbol is painted, and it shatters into hundreds of shards that cut through Blues and Skull, turning them into nothing but wisps. The tamers cheer, until the wisps begin to reconverge and recreate them. 'I think she is underestimating us' Blues said. Skull nodded and began pulling some his chains. With a successful swing, the chain wraps around Vixen's ankle and pulls her down, the flames leaving a burning imprint. Blues hold his hands out in front of Vixen. 'Cold Flame' he hisses, launching a large jet of blue flame. Vixen braces, but a large barrier stops the attacks and releases her. 'She didn't even shout Talisman Spell' Charlie said. BK looked at Demi, who was still chanting. 'She can win on her own' he said. Demi stopped and looked at his brother. 'I know' he replied. Vixen used this moment to get her paintbrush and smashed Skull's face with the blunt end before it was set on fire. 'Gentlemen, would you mind enlightening me as to why you have failed yet again to capture this miserable town' a cold and feminine voice asked. Blues and Skull immediately fell to their knees. 'Forgive us, Miss Naomi' they both said.

In the large hole that had been ripped into Hospital Town's wall, was a girl in a black dress and skirt, there was white lace underneath the skirt. She wore knee high black boots, each adorned with a bat at the knee. A red bow was perched over her chest and a larger one at the back above her butt, the trails going down to her ankles. Her hair was done up in two side tails and was a brownish-blond color. Her face had a beautiful look, but wore a cold expression, brought on by her two dark brown eyes. Her nails were long, and painted red. 'It would seem that it falls to me to capture the flag, much like the other invasions' Naomi said in annoyance. She looks beyond the Meramon too the Tamers and the Digimon. 'Why didn't you report to e that there were other humans in this world, you told me I was the only one' she said in anger at Blues. 'It was meant to be kept from you, so you could concentrate on building your empire' Skull pleaded. Naomi remained silent as she went over to Skull. In a quick swipe, she left four deep imprints into his chest. She turned on Blues and did they same, they were left moaning. 'Clean yourselves up and leave, I am taking command of this operation' she said unmercifully. 'But, we were given command by our leader, you can't' Blues protested. She held his hand and smiled warmly, then she released him and glared. 'Look, this is me not giving a shit. Now get the f**k out of here! NOW!' she shouted viciously. Both Blues and Skull got up and managed to run out of the hole, leaving Naomi to face Vixen. 'What do we do? I can't bring myself to hurt any human except Drake of course' Vixen said. 'We should find out her intentions first' Charlie replied and walked forward to the scowling girl. 'Who are you?' he demanded. The girl replied with a swift jab to his stomach and walked past him. 'I demand to see the leader of this town in order to negotiate terms of surrender' she declared. 'I'm afraid you can't do that' Steph replied. The girl ignored her. 'Bring me the leader of this town in ten minutes, if not, this town will no longer be considered worthy of joining my empire and will be destroyed' the girl repeated and walked away. 'You can't do this' Aban protested. The girl stopped and flashed a side-glance. 'I can, and I will' she replied and left. 'There is something about that girl I don't like, and yet it seems so familiar' Dominic said. 'That's because she's you' Lydia pointed out.

'We can't just sign over one of the most important cities in the Digital World' Steph said. 'Would you prefer her to obliterate one of the most important cities in the Digital World?' Gaomon asked. 'Of course not, besides, we beat her army already, what threat could she make?' Steph replied. 'I didn't like the look in her eyes, it spoke of power, great power. I think she has her own partner' Aban said. 'Well, I doubt a brat like her could control a mega level, so, I'll bet that it would be rookie or ultimate, I doubt she'd settle on champion' Charlie put in, helping to treat Vixens burn. 'Why would champion be odd instead of rookie?' Keras asked. 'Because rookies are easier to control, and I said ultimate because look at the way she handled Blues and Skull, they were like a pair of naughty kittens against her' Charlie explained. 'That is true, but, we can't sell out the city' Steph said. She was silent again, still thinking when Lydia and Jason came into the room with drinks. 'Figured out how to beat Lady Dominic yet?' she asked. Dominic grabbed his drink and remained silent. 'I think we should challenge her to a one on one with her partner against one of ours. She doesn't know the lines, so she can't judge for power' Demi suddenly said. 'That is clever brother, and, if we trick her into challenging Demi or myself, we could beat her easily' BK said. Steph shock her head. 'No, alone, you could take out a moderately powerful ultimate, but what if she has a strong ultimate or a mega? You wouldn't win. In addition, if you forgot, we're still under Jiji's pledge to protect, which we intend on doing. I think the best chance would be Astamon or Taomon. Mach is too large and would be vulnerable to smaller ultimates, and Infermon is an artillery style Digimon, unfit for close combat' she said to them. 'You're right, I held my own against Blues and Skull, and Astamon would blow that Digimon into last week' Vixen said. 'But, you forgot, you are burnt and have limited use of your left leg, it would be a primarily aerial combat, which would be bad if the other is an aerial Digimon' Charlie added. 'The ten minutes are up, time to meet that little hussy' Steph said.

They stood at the hole when the girl reappeared and walked towards them, her dress blowing in a light breeze. 'Are you prepared to sign over the city? Or would you prefer to watch it burn?' She asked. 'We unanimously feel that we should challenge you. We assume you have a partner, so, we'll pit our partners against each other to see who wins the city' Steph replied. The girl pondered this for a moment, and smiled. 'Fine, I'll make sport of this. But your valiance will make little difference, I always get what I want' the girls replies and whistles. A small shape is seen in the hole, and it slowly becomes bigger to reveal a Salamon, it sits by her side. 'What do you wish of me?' it asked. 'They challenge us to battle Sal' she replied. 'I see, then, it is their funeral' it replied. 'Now, I select the Renamon as the opponent' the girl said. Charlie nodded and walked forwards. 'Digivolve' he commanded and Vixen did. 'Ultimate battle is it? So be it' the girl replied and pulled her left sleeve up to reveal a Digivice, it was grey. 'Salamon, Digivolve' she commanded. A black data sphere surrounded the small dog and it shattered to reveal a black and blue cat. 'BlackGatomon' it said. 'Once more' the girl orders. Another sphere encloses the cat. It shatters and a female demon is revealed. 'LadyDevimon' it declared. Taomon sweats a little as the LadyDevimon transforms her left arm into the Black Spear. 'Have at you' it shouts and flies at Vixen. She dodges but some of her right sleeve is torn. 'Ready or not, here I come goldy locks' Lady cried and raced after Vixen, who counters with her brush. They continue their attack and parry joust, never having an opening for attacks. Vixen gets in a swing that knocks Lady back, leaving a bruise on her cheek. She growls and begins a new attack. 'Evil Wing' she shouted and launched waves of dark energy bats. 'Thousand Spells' Vixen cried and launched hundreds of red papers. The attacks meet and explode, creating a large cloud. Lady immediately launches through the cloud and impales Vixens left shoulder. Vixen barely gasps as Lady pulls herself free and flies to a safe distance. 'Had enough goldy?' she mocked. Vixen was panting slowly, reaching for her left arm. 'Don't worry, your right arm will soon join it' Lady declares and charges. Charlie was watching the battle, and was finding it hard to not look away. He watched the streak that was Lady and turns, he grips the Digivice and the screen glows. He looks at it to find he had activated a function. He turns and points it at Vixen. 'Digi-modify, Staff of Elune' he shouts, a bright red beam escaping the Digivice and striking Vixen. Lady kept charging and struck.

The spear broke and was launched off, falling and embedding itself into a nearby rooftop. She looked in horror at the staff Vixen was holding in her right hand. It was solid gold and had a half circle at the top, decorated with bars that went through either side, a blue crystal rested in the center. 'How can this be?' she asked. Vixen drew a large purple circle and symbols appeared along the ring. 'Talisman Mandala' Vixen shouted, the point the staff at Lady. The sphere vanishes and appears around her, revolving quickly and creating multiple images. The speed increases and the sphere charges with energy, ending in a large blue explosion. Lady falls to the ground with a crunch. The girl ran over and checked on her, to find she had been badly hurt. 'You win this day Tamers, but know I will return to get you' the girl cried and helped Lady escape the city. The Tamers cheered as Vixen landed, only to be supported by Charlie. 'So, it would seem these Digivices have other functions besides Digivolution. They also contain weaponry designs based on our partners' Aban marveled, looking at his own one. 'We were lucky this day, but, that girl is not to be trifled with, I know we will see her again' Gaomon said. Vixen smiled warmly as Charlie and Gaomon helped her to limp to the hospital. Her sleeves were both on their butts.


	19. Chapter 19: Mysidia, a Vision of Hope?

Chapter 19: Mysidia, a Vision of Hope?

Demi and BK were staring through the glass of the newborn nursery. Many of the baby Digimon were sitting in their cradles, burbling and making noises. Demi sighs as he removes his hand from the glass and watches as the nurses come in for feeding, burping and changing. 'What are you two doing here?' the head nurse (Elecmon) asked. 'We just wanted a quiet place to think' Demi said sadly. 'Well, you won't find it here, please leave' she said and entered the nursery. They walked sadly away when they saw Baba as well. 'You two youngsters shouldn't be here? And, why are you so sad?' she asked, catching a sigh. 'Well, we prefer not to say, but, we never knew if we had parents or not. We don't remember any time as baby or in-training Digimon. All we remember is two years ago, when we appeared in the human world. We don't even know what age we are' Demi explained. 'I see, so, you are feeling sadness for want of a life you wish you had' Baba asked. 'We don't know Baba, we were very happy with the friends we made as the Zoominwyre Rosvelt circus, especially Theodore, who acted like our father, we just, wish we could remember the life we may have had, that is all' BK said. Baba just smiled as she hugged them both. 'Even if you cannot remember your past, just remember that you can always look forward as well as back' she said kindly and entered the nursery. 'You're blushing' BK said. 'How can you even tell?' Demi asked. 'I'm your brother Demi, we know these things. But, I just wish we could visit Mysidia to learn the truth' BK replied. 'And I also wish that we could go ultimate, really, I wanna know what we look like at that level' Demi added and chuckled. 'Thanks for the pep brother, but, I think we should visit Steph, because, she needs cheering up as well' BK said and walked off. 'Indeed' Demi said and followed him.

Kevin had found an empty room in the hospital to think to himself. The door creaked as Steph entered the room and confronted him. 'Kevin, I wish to know. Why did you hug me?' she asked. Kevin squirmed a little, making it look as if his one-half of his face was waging all out war with the other side. 'I don't have to explain my self to you' he eventually replied. 'Actually, you do. I am mayor of the Holy City, so, tell me, why did you hug me?' she demanded. 'Because, well, it looks like you needed one alright' Kevin said quickly. 'Be honest' Steph replied. Kevin stared at her, the cold look on her face. 'I am, besides, how much more honest than 'because you needed one' be?' he asked. 'Even if I needed one, why did it come from you? I thought you only cared for yourself and Magnetmon' Steph countered. 'Well, nobody can be that heartless' Kevin answered and managed to escape the room. Steph watched him run and sat on the bed. Her cold look evaporating into a warm smile and blush. 'He's got a nice ass' she said dreamily. Steph looked up and saw Magnetmon was watching her. 'Shouldn't you go after him?' she asked. It looked at the door and then back at her. It made its whirring and beeping noises, followed by a hug as well. It left and winked at her. 'Magnetmon and Kevin are connected by the same soul, his love and warm feelings must be in Magnetmon. He must be in denial about liking me, so it shows through Magnetmon. Still, denial is not only a river in Egypt' she said to herself.

Vixen was in her hospital bed, her chest and left shoulder was heavily bandaged, it still had a few bloodstains. Charlie was holding her hand and talking to her. 'Vixen, I am, so proud to be your tamer right now. Your foot was burnt and you were fighting an aerial foe, and you kept going in your own assault. Why Vixen? Why did you keep fighting?' he asked her. 'Because, people do crazy things when they're in love' she weakly answered him. He just smiled and kissed her. 'Well, next time, try to hold on the crazy my dear. I am not prepared to lose you yet' he replied with a smile. 'I did my sweet, getting impaled doesn't technically count as crazy you know? Besides, if I fell, you'd catch me. If you were attacked, I'd be there to defend you. We're friends, partners and lovers Charlie, and you know that neither of us wouldn't have it any other way' she said seriously. 'Of course, I know that for a fact Vixen. But I am still not prepared to lose you. You're the only family I have anymore, if I lost you' Charlie said. 'Then you'd have Steph, Gaomon, Aban, Keras, Dominic, Phasco, Kevin, Magnetmon, Lydia, Lop, Jason, Ko, Demi and BK. The list goes on. We're not alone anymore, we've made great friends during out time together, we can't be afraid anymore' Vixen replied. 'I'm sorry Charlie, visiting hours are over. Vixen needs to recover from her wounds. Also, don't worry, we'll have her in perfect shape in no time' the Piddomon said as he entered. Charlie got up and gave one final glance to Vixen and left, not noticing the flying kiss Vixen have him.

'Brother, I haven't seen you for seven freaking months, and you're going to shun me like that?' Lydia protested. 'Yes, I don't care that you managed to get a partner, or that you got it to champion. This world is too dangerous for you' Dominic replied. Lydia pouted and began to pound on Dominic's shoulder. 'So, Demi and BK can only get to champion and you're not sending them away' Lydia protested. 'That's because they're Digimon. Not to mention avatars of destruction. They don't have whiny human partners like you' Dominic said. Lydia just stared at him. 'I hate you' she replied coldly and ran out of the room, Jason followed her. Dominic just turned from the door and looked at the look of horror on Aban's face. 'What is that look?' he asked coldly. 'You're a monster' he replied and left, Keras followed. Dominic snorted and looked at Phasco, who was awake and had his back turned to Dom. 'You can't treat me like the villain; I just don't want her to get hurt. How I say it is up to me' he said. Phasco just went and flipped him off. Dominic roared loudly and grabbed Phasco, leaving the room, bumping into Demi and BK. 'What do you two want?' he asked angrily. 'We're looking for Steph, where is she?' Demi asked. 'Somewhere' Dom replied and walked off. 'What a rude boy' BK said and they walked off, almost unknowing of the foul plot that for once didn't involve them.

Naomi was sitting on her throne; she was stroking Sal like a cat. A large monitor in front of her had been plastered with images of Dominic. 'That tamer will be mine Sal, and I know the perfect way to get him' she said coldly, activating another monitor with an image of Lydia and Jason. 'And get him I shall, for I always get what I want' she added with a cold chuckle. 'My lady, Blues and Skull are here' a DemiDevimon told her as it landed on the armrest. 'Who's on my chair?' she growled. It leapt off in fright and just hovered in front of her. 'Not me my lady, but, Blues and Skull wait for your attention' it reported. 'Very good, I am interested in what these new maids can do' she replied. It managed some form of bow and left. The door in front of her throne opened and Blues and Skull came in. They were both wearing black and white maid outfits that were ominously short. These outfits were completed with the hat and feather dusters. 'How goes the cleaning of the catacombs?' she asked, her voice full of amusement. Skull growls and tosses the duster down. 'You can't do this use. We're members of the Dark Council, not your servants' he cried. Naomi chuckled as she activated a new monitor, it floated down to them. 'Not according to the e-mail I received from Dystopia' she told them. 'Commandments Blues and Skull. In light of your recent and consistent failures, your command of the Combine Army is hereby impeached, and your membership of the Dark Council revoked. You are to serve under our new Commander, Naomi Tagoe, or as you will now call her, Ma'am. This decision is unanimous, and we have no regret in this decision. Signed, Dystopia' Blues read. Skull smashed the monitor walked up to Naomi, except that she had already whipped out her Digivice and Skull was staring up into Lady's eyes. She raised her left arm and it converted into the Black Spear. Skull flinched and looked at Blues, who had frozen. An annoyed growl escaped him and he retreated down the steps to the bottom, where, he bowed to her. Blues followed suit. Naomi laughed as her new pets were humiliated again. 'Excellent, now that your servitude is taken to light, I order you to infiltrate Hospital Town and claim this girl and boy' she ordered, revealing the monitor to them. 'I remember, that's the little upstart with the bunny, the loser with the bug' Blues said. 'Yes and they're your targets. If you screw up, I'll do worse to your reputation then sticking you in maid outfits' Naomi said, a cruel smile on her face. They left quickly enough, leaving Naomi alone with Lady. Naomi smiled dreamily as she settled into her chairs and watched the images of Dom. 'Are you in love?' Lady asked, settling behind the throne. 'Don't be silly Lady, I just feel he will be a useful acquisition to the Dark Council' Naomi replied over her shoulder. 'Of course he will' Lady said.

Skull and Blues had a small attachment of ShadowAssassinamon given to them for this mission. They all wore black robes and had their faces hidden by hoods. 'Cause havoc, but, do not kill, just distract' Skull ordered. They all bowed and vanished into darkness. 'We'll show Dystopia that we earned that position on the council. That upstart stole the head position from Apocalypse only recently, and he acts as if he's been there for years. But we'll show him' Skull said bitterly. Blues just laughed. 'And you assume that that e-mail hadn't been faked?' he asked. 'No, I had not, but, if she had, I'm crushing her head' Skull replied. 'You're a sad laughable person brother' Blues said coldly and walked into the shadow of the town's wall; his orange eyes were the only things visible. Skull followed Blues to the wall and hid, not even his eyes appeared. 'That's true' a voice said. They both looked to see Demi and BK facing them, floating five feet off the ground. 'Bit odd for a nighttime stroll, eh Skull? Eh Blues?' Demi asked. They both moved from the shadow and faced them. 'So? Even if we are strolling, you can't stop us' Skull said. 'But we can' a harsher voice said. They watched as the Tamers abseiled down the walls and cornered them. 'WHAT?! How did you know we were here?!' Skull asked. 'We just asked, that's all' Dominic said, tossing one of the ShadowAssassinamon to the ground. 'Obviously Hospital Town has an excellent anti-stealth and detection network set up to prevent theft of the valuable medical supplies, we merely followed the trail of bread crumbs' Aban added. 'No, Naomi sent us to our deaths, that e-mail was fake' Blues spat. Something caught their eyes though, their supposed targets were at the back of the group, it would be impossible for a last ditch effort. But then, they spotted Naomi sneaking up, she immediately put her hands of Lydia's mouth to stop her screaming, Lady did the same with Jason. Lydia managed some form of shout, and the Tamers saw their own position. 'Interesting how rats come out at night' Steph said. 'The same to you, now, I am here to make an offer. This girl and her boyfriend go free, in exchange, for Dominic' Naomi said. Their eyes widened as the group looked at Dom, who had paled. 'No, I, I, I, cant', not a brat like her, but, if it for her' Dom muttered madly. 'I will go, release my sister and Jason, and leave' he ordered. Naomi chuckled wickedly. 'Of course I will leave' she said. Dominic shoved through the group and stared at Naomi, then, he stood by her side. 'Dominic, you hate me, why do this?' Lydia asked as she was released. 'Because, I don't want to see you get hurt. How I word my need to protect, is entirely up to me' he replied. He turned from them and walked away, with Naomi laughing in a knifelike tone. Lady of course, said nothing, she just followed them. 'Attack' Naomi ordered.

The Tamers, Blues and Skull were surrounded by the Combine army. 'Digivolve' the Tamers shouted, distracted by the attacks. Blues and Skull had snuck away from the battle, except Demi and BK had cornered them again. 'You have gone far enough, because we don't want Vixen to be hurt, we're going to defeat you in a two on two battle' BK said. Blues just laughed at them. 'Really, this'll be easy' he replied. 'Not really, because you will die instantly. Twincast' Demi answered. Demi and BK were about to unite their staves, a mere fraction away when Blues breathed his fires, completely freezing them both in a large hunk of ice. Their staves a mere 5 mm away. 'Poor fools, I would like to see infinite dread spreading through their minds at this very second. The ice is unbreakable, they're trapped forever' Blues said.

This wasn't the case, as Demi and BK awoke, they were both in feather beds with white sheets. They get up and find out that they're in a stone house of some sort. 'Oh, you last bums finally woke up. You are needed at the Tower of Thought, the Elder wishes something of you' a woman in white and red robes told them. They nodded and left, to find themselves in a pleasant little village, where many more people in either blue robes with an odd hat, or the red and white robes. With many directions and funny looks, they found the Tower of Thought, were a man in black robes was waiting. He had a bald patch on his head and a brown beard, he had a stern look to his face. 'Demi, BK, so nice of you to return to me' he said. 'Return?' Demi asked. 'It has been a good two years, and I see you have not changed, as I prayed you wouldn't. But now, it seems fate has come to test you, the prophecy must be fulfilled' he said to them. 'Prophecy? You mean the whole 'Twin seeds of Dark & Light. From Dark World plucked. Destined for destruction, they exist never and forever. Until purity is called, to end their Endeavour' thing right?' BK asked. The man scowled at them. 'It would seem you still forget part of the prophecy. You missed lines, let me recite it to you again. 'Twin seeds of Dark & Light. From Dark World plucked. Destined for destruction, they exist never and forever. For when Oblivion is faced, then the world is erased. The Twin Seeds then become one and fight the end. Until purity is called, to end their Endeavour' the man recited. 'There was more?' Demi asked. 'Yes young Seeds, but now, fate calls you. You must become stronger, to stop Oblivion and our world's end' he told them. 'But, we don't know how to find any more strength, we're strong enough as it is' BK replied. The man shook his head sadly. 'have you learned nothing, you must not rely on his strength, but your own. You must find your inner strength, your inner reason for fighting for what you fight for. You must find your reason to protect' he preached. Demi just watched as the man, and the whole scenery vanish into nothingness, leaving them in white. 'What did he mean?' BK asked. Demi just stared at his brother. 'He asked us to find our strength, our reason for fighting. I believe our reason is to fight for our friends, fight for our home, fight for our world' he explained. 'But how?' BK asked. 'As he said, have we learned nothing. I realize what I have learned, and what I have learned is that I would not have anyone else for a twin BK, we fight as one' Demi said, holding out his hand. BK took it up, and they clenched them. 'Now and always' BK said. 'Never and forever' Demi replied. The scene and their vision went dark.

Blues and Skull were laughing at the twins, only to watch as the staves slowly moved and touched each other. Large cracks beginning forming in the ice, as light and dark energy begins to escape. 'I though you said this was unbreakable' Skull said. 'It IS' Blues replied. 'Warlockmon, Digivolve'. 'BKWarlockmon, Digivolve'.


	20. Chapter 20: Written in Blood

Chapter 20: Written in Blood

'METAWARLOCKMON! ALTRONWARLOCKMON!' they both shouted and the ice prison shattered in a bright light. Once any vision returned, Blues and Skull faced a chilling sight. Demi had now become seven feet tall and wore white and red chest armour, with his cape attached at the shoulders. He wore steel toed boots, with each knees adorned with a golden eagle. The abdominal area had the same pants as before. He wore a pair of iron gauntlets that went to the elbows, and had his shirt covering the rest. Demi now wore a helmet, with the eye guard lowered, revealing only the lower half of his face; white hair hung form the back. In his hand, was a glorious light grey staff, with a pair of angel wings at the top. Perched in between the base of the wings was the white orb, crackling with energy. BK was similar, except that his shoulders had small demon wings pairs extending from them, and his boots were marked with skulls. Like always, he had the large pointed hat, except it was slightly bent and had metallic patches. His staff was tipped with a small demon that held the orb in its hands above its head. It crackled with energy as well. 'So they Digivolved, big deal. We have more experience as ultimates' Skull said, with little conviction. Demi just smiled. 'I'll take Blues' he said in a deeper voice. 'Fine, I guess I can afford to play with Skull for a while' BK replied. Demi smiled again as he dashed at Blues with inhuman speed and launched him into the air. BK followed suit on Skull and they both defied gravity before Demi and BK began fast combo punch and kick attacks on the one they had chosen. This brutal assault ended when both of them vanished, only to slam down on either of them from above, driving them straight into the earth and creating small craters. Skull got up slowly, only to find that he was surrounded by twenty BK clones all circling him in the air. Blues also got the same treatment with Demi. They back into each other slowly, only to have a larger ring made of all forty. BK just laughed as spheres of light or dark energy began to charge in their hands. 'STOP!' Steph shouted. The real twins looked at Steph, who was running towards them. A sneer was seen on Demi's face, as he and BK turned to face their victims. 'We need them for questioning' Steph added a little more forcefully. The spheres in their hands seem to fluctuate, growing bigger and smaller, until they just crush them and fly down to her, their clones evaporated. 'Very good' she answered and got out a small communicator. 'Reapermon, we have the subject, please bring them to the prisons, and be as rough as you like with them' she said smugly. A rather large portal appears above the Meras and two chains come out of it and grabs them. They yell as they are pulled in. 'Demi, now that you've evolved, we can revive Jiji' Aban said, hugging Demi, but he just pushed him off. 'Enough of that' Demi replied coldly and slammed his staff into the ground. They all warped to the hospital.

Steph entered the cryo room happily, only to find that Jiji's pod was opened, and a disturbed Piddomon was looking into it. 'No, I thought we had more time' Steph said in shock. The angel shook his head. 'Whatever weapon was used, drained his energy until it consumed him. I am sorry, Lord Jiji, was deleted from our world. We grieve for his death, I assure you' he replied and left with a folder. Steph's left eye twitched as Gaomon came over to her, he waved his gloves, to find no response. 'That means, that Steph is the official mayor of the Holy City' Keras said. BK said nothing, he just shoved past the group and left. Demi followed him out. 'They seem so different, now that they have reached ultimate. I guess they think they're too good for us. I thought I was the only one' Kevin remarked. Aban made an annoyed clucking sound and left, Keras followed him out. 'Come on, we'd best leave' Vixen whispered to Charlie and she pushed him out. 'Umm, we're going to go sleep' Lydia said slowly. She dragged Jason out with her, leaving Kevin and Steph alone. 'I have the strangest feeling that they hate me' Kevin said sarcastically. Steph sobbed silently, tears streaming down her face and dripping on the floor. 'You really cared about him, didn't you?' he asked her. Steph said nothing, only the rhythmic sobbing that was getting louder. Kevin looked at Gaomon for help. He nodded in reply and Kev left quickly. Gaomon closed the door and helped Steph to a chair. 'Erm, this is my first time' Gaomon replied, taking off his scarf and gloves. Steph looks up at him, and half smiles. 'You are my little Gaoby' she sobbed.

Aban had caught up with the twins and confronted them. 'What is up with you two? DO you think you're better than us now?' he demanded. The twins stood, and said nothing. 'Are you mutes now?' he asked. 'No, we juts have nothing to discuss, in case you have forgotten, Jijimon is dead, and we should be mourning' BK replied in annoyance. He walks straight past Aban, causing Demi to follow again. 'Those guys are WAY to different' Aban said to Keras. 'That was a bit harsh dear brother' Demi said as they got out of earshot. 'What, a great yet sadistic leader dies and you want me to be all peaches and cream, namby pamby let's all go lick Barney the Dinosaurs pussy? You forget yourself my brother. This isn't just a battle for the Holy City, it's now so much greater. We're fighting for our lives and this world. That Dark Council wants the world, and we're destined to stop their oblivion' BK replied. 'Wow, since when were you so mature?' Demi asked. 'Since I realized being an ultimate meant stripping away childish antics' BK answered. 'That comes with age brother, evolving means we grow stronger' Demi pointed out. 'Not always the case my brother' BK replied and walked off. Demi sighed in annoyance and followed him.

Lydia had been playing spy, following Demi and BK until they had stopped. 'Secret glomp attack' she shouted and hugged Demi. 'Yes?' Demi asked. 'I need you guys to get my brother back' she asked them. 'We can't do that. We don't know where he is, or for that matter, we don't want to. He went of his own free will, we can't change that' Demi explained. 'But you must, I've not seen him in ever, and there he goes with some evil girl. We won't stand for this' Lydia protested, grabbing Jason's arm. 'Look, I'm sure your brother will return in time, but, I don't trust that girl. We're going to the Dragon Corps HQ to discuss the battle plan, will you join us?' BK asked. 'No, we have to go to bed, it is very late now, and we can at least sleep easily now without Blues and Skull on the loose' she answered and walked off. 'What a strange little girl' Demi remarked. 'I can think of another one' BK said sarcastically. 'Who?' 'Think about it' was BK's reply. 'No seriously, answer me' Demi said. 'No' BK said with a smirk and left.

It was later at night, the inhabitants of the city were sleeping. In the prisons, Reaper had his down on his desk and he was snoring loudly. The Knightmon had fallen asleep as well, when a figure in a black outfit streaked their way past. 'Forgive me, but this is for my family' the figure said. They snuck past each door until they was outside both of the Meras cells. The figure used Kohenkyo to enter Skull's cell and drew a kunai. They silently slit his throat. Before he could gasp, the figure shoved another kunai into his mouth and pierced the roof of his mouth. 'Silence' they hissed. The figure turned their attention to Blues, to which they had done the same. 'The venom on those kunai will melt them as well as destroy Blues and Skull. Mother, Father, this was for you' they whispered as their vengeance was done. Blues was gagging as was Skull, but the kunais seemed to dampen even their fires, which were growing dimmer. Skull managed a look at the figure, which, in the dim light, had a yellow tone. 'I steep my hands in your blood, to avenge those who meant so much to me, those who cared for me. Those who you took away' they coldly told him and vanished. Skull managed some inaudible words, before succumbing to the venom and collapsing into unconsciousness.

The alarms sounded in the early morning after Reaper awoke from his own little naptime, he was being assaulted by Steph. 'How could let an assassin get in?' Steph demanded. 'I didn't, all I remember was receiving some coffee late at night, then suddenly feeling drowsy. I thought it was my old age, so I rested my head and dosed off. Even my Knightmon fell asleep, so whoever made the coffee or carried it drugged it' Reaper countered. 'And you, a famed bounty hunter, couldn't detect it?' Steph asked. 'As I said, I am old Mayor. These Knightmon are not even a quarter my age, they're meant to be our elite guard and they couldn't detect it. I don't think anyone could, it is odourless and tasteless. Whoever made it is very skilled in the arts of poisons' Reaper countered again, folding scythe across his arm. 'You're lucky you're the best jailor we got. Have their digi-eggs sent to the nursery' Steph said to him and left, getting to her house where the group were waiting for her. Demi and BK had de-digivolved over night, and didn't seem too happy. 'Guys, it would seem that questioning is cut short. Blues and Skull were assassinated, probably by a Dark Council assassin' she reported. They all began talking amongst themselves, except Vixen, who seemed uncomfortable. 'What is it?' Charlie asked, feeling her discomfort. 'Nothing, I'm just worried that they were finished before I could do so' she replied. 'I know your vengeance meant much, but your parents can rest now' Charlie told her. She smiled at him, a guilty smile. 'You're right' she said fakely. 'Also, I have asked Baba, and we can spare with the Dragon Corps to improve our fighting ability for the next time Naomi attacks' Steph added. 'I kinda miss Dom' Aban said. 'I can imagine, you're so used to his abuse, it must be difficult to not go to a corner without looking around it for signs of him' Gaomon said smugly. Aban flashed him an angry look, but that didn't break Gaoby's smile.

They entered the arena by midday. Baba was sitting in the stand whilst the Dragon Corps were in the centre of the arena. 'Now, for fairity, Vixen and Charlie will fight WarGrowlmon in a land fight. Gaomon and I will fight AeroVeedramon in an aerial bout, Aban and Keras will battle Cyberdramon in a match of brute force, with Kevin and Magnet fighting both Coredramon' Steph said. 'Why don't we get to battle?' Lydia demanded. 'Because there aren't enough combatants, besides, you guys won't be fighting our battles, your partners are there for protection' Kevin answered. 'Whatever, in any case, Vixen, Digivolve' Charlie commanded. Vixen was surrounded by a purple sphere, it shattered to not reveal Taomon, but a purple version of her. 'Doumon' she shouted. 'What the crap?' Charlie asked. Baba gasped loudly, as she got up form her seat. 'A digisoul, stained by vengeance, becomes one with darkness. Corrupting their own evolution' she said. 'But how?' Charlie asked. 'It should be obvious, I killed Blues and Skull' Vixen replied gravely.


	21. Chapter 21: Heart of Darkness

Chapter 21: Heart of Darkness

They were all horrified. 'Vixen, how could you do this? They were our only leads to Naomi' Charlie asked, grabbing her robe. 'I did what I had to do, they had to die for our parents to rest' Vixen replied. 'That's the second time I heard those words' Steph said solemnly. They all looked at her. 'Who else could have said them?' Lydia asked. 'My brother' was her reply. 'But, I'm not anything like Drake' Vixen protested. 'Neither was he, not then. Ever seen a heart painted black? I have, Drake was destroyed, and someone took his place. You have made a grave mistake Vixen, I am afraid that as of now, you and Charlie are under custody of Reapermon' Steph said sadly. The same portal appeared and the chains grabbed them both, but didn't pull them away. Steph walked over and removed the Digivice from Charlie's arm. 'You are no longer permitted this' she added and the chains took them away. 'Wait, wouldn't Vixen escape with the Kohenkyo technique?' Aban asked. 'No, she needs a visible target to warp into range of. Someone like her, would be given the cream of the crop cells, solitary confinement' Steph replied. 'You're enjoying this too much Steph' Gaomon said. 'I have too, it's all I have left' she replied. Steph then put her attention onto Baba. 'You should leave, I trust this has been disturbing for you' Steph added. 'Indeed, I grieve for this dark sign, someone so pure, spilling another's blood for vengeance, this is not a good sign, not a good sign at all' Baba said. WarGrowlmon flew over and landed near her. He picked her up and took off, the other dragons following him. 'This gives me a bad feeling' Keras said.

Deep, fear causing darkness. Darkness attracts darkness, and the most attractive darkness, was the Dark Council. A void filled room, it had floating rocks and landscapes that defied physics, many shadowy creatures seemed to fill the room, the most noticeable being the three largest shadows. 'It would appear, brethren, that we are very close to our own goal. The children have matured enough to unlock their dark gift' the central shadow spoke. Many cheers filled the room, only to silence. 'They have done well, our pawns, Lord Argos, along with Blues and Skull, have brought them to the ultimate level. The prophecy is upon us, I personally will go to see this through, what say you?' it shouted. The collective began to shout again. 'Good, prepare for battle, be prepared' it added. Many of the creatures left, leaving the three shadows. 'You certainly have a way with words Dystopia' the right shadow said. 'Thank you Enigma, that is how I got this position, besides my otherwise unsavoury actions. But now, our time is near, what do you think Silence?' Dystopia asked. The left shadow remained silent. _'I have honestly stopped caring by now, do what you wish Dystopia, this is your dream coming true'_ Silence replied. 'I see, your feelings are of course welcomed Silence. Now, we shall see how this plays, their guardians are falling one by one. Miss Naomi has already captured the psychotic Dominic. The one called Charlie has been imprisoned because of his partner's murderous activities. Now, we can defeat Kevin by destroying the stone circle, Miss Stephanie is already weakened by her many losses. Her brother however, is the wrench in our plots' Dystopia said gravely. Enigma nodded and placed a hand to his chin. 'He is helped by Arcadia, he always was a slippery one I grant you that. His natural powers over sin is what shields him from us, but, that will not matter in due time, our target is incapable of sin, and he will destroy Arcadia and rid the world of those who would oppose us' it laughed. Silence made a humphing sound. 'What is it Silence?' Enigma asked in annoyance. _'SO nice to think that you think my opinions matter. I just merely wish to attract your attention to the fact that even if we wage all out war, how do we know that the children aren't already aware of what they possess and are in hiding at this very moment? More to the fact that even fractured defenses can stop the most hardened ram. We can't take for granted that they will be within range of you Dystopia, more to the fact that they wouldn't escape before you attempt to extract' _Silence answered. 'You're like a constant downer huh?' Enigma asked. Silence held up a hand and Enigma began to gag. 'Release him, we still need him, if you haven't already forgotten' Dystopia ordered. Silence did so and vanished. 'Why do you keep that freak? D-Gallant would've been a better leader than him' Enigma gagged. 'Because, he is by far stronger than D-Gallant, and his natural intelligence surpasses even my own. His cynicism is just the way he shows that he cares Enigma; you would do well to remember that' Dystopia replied and vanished. 'You would do well to remember that' Enigma muttered in a childish voice. 'If not for the promise I made to Apocalypse, I would destroy Dystopia right now' he added and vanished, leaving emptiness in the void.

Steph had retreated to the Holy City, where she had holed herself up in the mayoral office. She was sitting in her chair, and twiddling her thumbs, there were several bottles of alcohol littering the desk. There is a petit knocking on the door. 'Go away' Steph shouted. The door opened and Gaomon entered. 'What part of 'go away' did you not get?' she asked. 'The part where you've holed up in this office for the past ten hours' Gaomon answered and whistled. A Palmon entered with a small trolley and left it. 'I'm not hungry' Steph grumbled. 'Yes you are, you seemed so yesterday, after that little, 'moment' we shared together' Gaomon replied and poured out some tea. Steph smiled and giggled. 'I never knew you learned to do all those amazing things, I underestimated you' Steph said and hiccupped. 'Yes, you were also good, like a vacuum cleaner with a Pukumon attached to it' Gaomon replied with a smile and served her tea. 'Thanks, I have a splitting headache and my mouth taste likes sand' Steph moaned and drank. 'Maybe because you drank several bottles of alcohol and an entire bottle of kahlua coffee liqueur' Gaomon pointed out and grabbed a bowl from the tray. He put it in front of her and removed to lid to show a red soup. 'Tomato soup, lovely, I had noticed the chill myself. Must be approaching digital winter' Steph said and grabbed a spoon. 'I want that all gone, you're the newest mayor Stephanie, and you must be strong, for your friends and for the citizens of the city' Gaomon said and left. Steph dropped her spoon and instead of picking it up, grabbed a straw from one of the bottles and began sucking the soup up, resting her head in her hands. 'Maybe I should release Charlie and Vixen, Blues and Skull were just pains in the arse' she said between slurps.

Vixen was looked in a plain white room, her eyes were covered and her mouth as well. Time had lost all meaning to her now. Her arms and legs were bound to the chair, allowing for zero movement. This didn't matter as the door to her cell blew open and shouting was heard. 'Quickly now' a voice said and blew off her bonds, revealing Demi facing her with his staff pointed at her. 'Come on' he said and grabbed Vixen by the hand, dragging her along to Charlie's cell, where BK released him and they both ran. 'What is going on?' she demanded. 'We're breaking you out, what does it look like?' BK answered and they ran out, taking to the air with their escapees by the hand. They went until they reached the ground outside of Hospital City. 'Why are you doing this?' Charlie asked. 'Because, we want you guys to get out of here. We overheard Baba talking and found the location of an underground Trailmon station below it. We intend to put you onto one of them and get you out of here' Demi explained. 'That's not going to happen' Vixen said. 'Why not?' BK asked, fiddling with the wall. 'That' Vixen said, pointing her paw off into the distance. There was line upon line of Digimon marching forwards, all of them armoured for battle. 'Those bastards, attacking the city at night. Demi, you take Vixen to Hospital Town and warn Baba, I'll go with BK to warn Stephanie' Charlie ordered. Demi saluted and grabbed Vixen and flew to the city. BK grabbed Charlie and flew him up to the balcony of Steph's office. He opened the door and entered to see she was passed out on the table. Charlie began shaking her until she woke. She did slowly, and was face to face with BK. 'Miss Dynamite Sexy, we got a problem, a specific problem involving a large army of Digimon coming our way prepared for battle' BK said cheerfully. 'I wasn't asleep' she said quickly, then clicked. 'Wait what?! We're under attack?' she asked. 'He just said that, but yes, that sums it up pretty well' Charlie said. 'I thought you were in prison' she replied. 'I was, but now, we have bigger troubles' Charlie replied and looked out the door. Steph got up and saw the lights on the horizon. 'I hate Mondays' she muttered and activated the alarm. At the same time, the Hospital City alarms went off. 'Transform and roll out' Steph said and fell over.

The combined forces had mobilized in an hour, and now faced an overwhelming force ahead of them. The commanders included Baba, Steph, Charlie and the Dragon Corps. 'Our forces are mostly angel and healer Digimon. We don't have the means to fight in force, we're relying on you' Growl said to Steph. 'I assumed that already Growl, just be ready to fight and restore. Demi and BK are in your force, and are there to protect your warriors, whilst my force takes the front. They outnumber us, that is why I parked ElDradimon around the at the back line, for artillery fire, which is being lead by Aban and Keras' Steph explained. 'Our main attack force will include our champions and ultimates. The KingChessmon graciously lent all his RookChessmon to defend the city, which is why we need your best warriors to defend them' Charlie added. 'We shall do what we can. Our best warriors are our one and only MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, which are our own front line attackers' Cyber snarled. 'I am well aware of that Cyber, we need at least twenty-five Angemon and Piddomon at each RookChessmon, there are eight, so we need a sacrifice four hundred warriors' Steph replied. 'That is doable, I just hope this means that you intend to pick up the slack' Aero asked. 'Of course, we wouldn't ask for such a large number nay other way' Gaomon answered. 'You'd better be right, if this place falls, we're in the stew pot' the Coredramon said simultaneously. 'That is really creepy' Vixen said. 'Sorry' they both said again. They watched until the enemy lines was in front of them and stopped, preparing for battle. 'Their commanders appear to be NeoDevimon, typical virus activity' Baba said. 'You should get out of here' Growl said. 'Thank you' Baba said and walked to the back lines. Once she had, both sides began to bang their shields, until the order to charge was given. Both sides ran towards each other and clashed.

The fighting had gone on for thirty minutes, with both sides slowly dying. All the humans were at the back and fighting as well, managing to beat and counter many of the virus types until thunder began to rain down. The reason was because of a large red Digimon appearing on the field. 'Who is that?' Steph asked. 'That is Enigma of the Dark Council, his Digimon type is Chronomon Destroyer Mode' Growl answered. 'Terrific, I've barely heard of him, but I know one thing, he's super ultimate in level' Mach added. 'Destruction Cannons' Enigma shouted, pointing the two large cannons in front of him. They both fire and decimate their path and destroy the barrier protecting Hospital Town. 'That is, kinda bad' Demi said after countering attack and facing Enigma with BK. 'Not as bad as what you're in for' a cruel voice replied. A large black thorn tore through both their chests, and left them gasping on the ground. The battle immediately stopped as a large pale monster withdrew its thorns and turned them back into hands. He chuckled wickedly at the gasping he heard. 'How could you do that?' Steph asked. 'Simple, I cloaked myself, snuck up to them and stabbed, it isn't that hard sweety' the creature replied. 'Nice shot Dystopia, now do what you have to do' Enigma shouted. Dystopia nodded and looked at Demi and BK. 'To think, he was sealed in such pitiful bodies, it is saddening indeed, but, I want you to know one thing, I know where Mysidia is' Dystopia explained. Demi managed to jerk up enough to look at him. 'Where?' he managed to say. 'Mysidia, doesn't exist. It is just a pitiful town from a human video game called Final Fantasy 4. You are nothing but the coupled together data of a rejected emulator game' Dystopia mocked cruelly. 'But enough of this, what I want, will be mine' he added and held out his right hand. Streaks of white and black data began to extend from the holes and couple together into a sphere. The extraction was finished and a digi-egg was in his hand. 'Look upon despair humans, this, is Oblivimon, the destroyer. Thank you for delivering him to me, Jiji would be proud' Dystopia mocked. 'You monster' Steph said silently. 'I am no monster, I am Dystopia, my Digimon name, is Arkadimon. Now, to finish the job' Dystopia added and faced the dying twins. He said nothing, but a swift invisible blast was fired and Demi and BK were scattered into data. 'I will be merciful and allow them to reform' he added. Slowly, two small eggs formed, one was black with white streaks and had a red bat insignia, and the other was white with black streaks and a golden eagle insignia. Dystopia just chuckled, but then he was tackled by Growl. 'Go now, the station is unlocked, take the eggs and flee from this place, we'll be fine' he ordered. 'But we can't' Steph protested. 'I don't care, it is your job to protect those eggs. I have already sent a message to Lydia and Jason, they're at the station now, go' he ordered. 'No we're not' Lydia said as she streaked past the digi-eggs and grabbed Demi's egg. 'I thought I told you to stay' Growl growled. 'We only listen to Baba' Jason said as he grabbed BK's egg and they ran. 'Those kids, now go' Growl shouted. They had no choice, but to run, passing each body and the blasts until they found the entryway. They entered it and the door vanished behind them. The station was well decorated, and a red Trailmon waited for them. 'Welcome to Worm express, destination, wherever' it said. 'Good enough' Vixen said and they boarded. The Trailmon started moving and exited through a dark tunnel, they were going, wherever.


	22. Chapter 22: Temple of Doom!

Chapter 22: Temple of Doom! Wait, it's Temple Beth Israel

'Thank you for choosing Worm Railways, out destination is wherever, so, don't expect an ETA and get some god-damned sleep punks' Work said over an intercom. Lydia and Jason had already fallen asleep, with the digi-eggs in their arms and their partners curled up with them. Gaomon and Vixen were sleeping on opposite seats. Leaving only Charlie and Steph awake. 'Charlie, this is bad. I just lost my own city, broke my promise to Jiji and doomed the entire universe to oblivion, yet I can't help but think that this is a good thing' Steph said. 'Well, if Oblivimon is as powerful as Dystopia made it out to be, things might not be good. However, if he is powerful, then it would take a long time to reawaken him, as I imagine it would hatch at the mega level' Charlie pointed out. 'Hmmm, if he is, then we must get our partners to the mega level, how though, I don't know. Jiji never explained how a human can get their partners to mega level' Steph replied. 'I'm sure we'll figure it out, I just hope that Aban and Kevin got out of the battle, I hate that they were left behind; Charlie added. 'Yeah, but, I'm sure they would've. Kevin and Magnetmon are a strong team. Not to mention that Aban would just annoy them to death' Steph laughed. 'Yeah…oh wait, I just remembered. I was looking through my Digivice, and I found the weaponry modifier section. I found weaponry data for each of Vixen's evolutions, but some were locked' Charlie said. 'Hmm, how do you access that file?' Steph asked. 'Well, you just need to type in 'MODIFIERS' into your Digivice' Charlie said. Steph did so and her Digivice displayed the information. 'Oh, I see it now. Cool, I see all of Gaoby's modifies, but, there are three locked, I know one is his mega stage, but the others?' Steph questioned. 'I don't know, but, I am sure we'll figure them out eventually I'm sure' Charlie said and closed his eyes. 'You're right' Steph yawned and closed hers.

'We're now at the Dark Temple: Doomed to Obscurity, every one of you punks off' Worm shouted. They were all jolted awake and launched from the carriage onto the platform. 'Gee thanks' Lydia said darkly, clutching Demi's egg. 'Had to get you off, another Trailmon is coming right now' Worm explained and trundled away. The light from the entry tunnel brightened as a bright pink Trailmon came in. 'Oh, a Mole Trailmon' Gaomon said. There was shouting as Kevin tore the doors open and leapt out into a run. 'Get away from me!' he shouted. Aban followed him out. 'But I haven't told you about my theory of why chocolate is the next aphrodisiac' he shouted back. Gaomon managed to tackle Aban to the floor whilst Charlie managed to stop Kevin. Keras and Magnet just walked out of the carriage, making funny noises that sounded like conversation. 'Well, looks like the gang's all here, minus three members' Jason said. 'Yeah, I guess, but where are we and how did you catch that train Aban?' Vixen asked. 'Well, after you guys left for the station, Growl came for me and took me to another station and told Mole to follow Worm. Cyber also brought Kev to the station as well. We both boarded and ended up here, at this rather creepy station' Aban explained. They looked around and saw the station was very dungeons like, with burning torches and grey stones. 'Looks like the Temple of Doom' Jason said. 'Well it sure ain't Temple Beth Israel' Lydia replied. 'Ooooooh, you must the people that Growl told me about' a camp ghostly voice said. They turned to watch a ghost draped in dirty grey robes and a red cape and hood. He was carrying a large scythe. 'Why do you look at me like that? I am Phantomon, here to take you to the leader of the Temple Beth Israel. Please, kindly follow me and try not to crush the skeletons, we just redecorated' Phanto added and floated over to a set of stairs. They followed him after a Mummymon asked if they could spare any chains.

They entered a ceremonial chamber like room, where a large sarcophagus was situated at he centre, standing upright. 'My lord, the children are here' Phanto said. The sarcophagus slid open and a pharaoh slid out until it was out of the sarcophagus, which continued to stand. 'Greeting humans, my name is Tutankhamen, my Digimon name is Pharaohmon. You can call me Tut if you wish' he said in an odd accent. 'That is all well and good, but tell me, why are we here?' Lydia asked. 'Such a quick minded child. You are here to learn more into the destiny of Demi and BK, who I see are currently not with us' he pointed out. 'Yeah, we hit a minor detour when they were both stabbed and blown to bits by Dystopia, so that's where we hit our snag' Steph said. Tut chuckled lightly as Phanto vanished. 'I understand, but now, something more important stands before you' Tut said gravely and flipped his sarcophagus into a desk. A large stone chair appears and he sits down on it. 'And it concerns what?' Charlie asked. 'Your partners. You, as ultimates and champions, lack the power to defeat the mega level Digimon'. 'Yes, we know that, we faced some' Keras replied. 'Indeed, but, you are now considering how to obtain this grandiose level, am I correct? Of course I am, now listen well. As human and Digimon bond, power is needed to initiate Digivolution; however, the Digivice can condense and easily manipulate said energy. This energy is made of human emotions, but you lack the power needed to invoke Warp Digivolution, but have emotions in aces' Tut explained. 'Yes, as humans we know this, get to the frigging point' Lydia said. Tut just chuckled again. 'To obtain the power you seek, the holder of a certain colour must go to either the Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western, or Central Pillars to obtain this power. Aban, as holder of the blue Digivice, you must travel to the East Pillar, there, you will enter into combat with the Azure Dragon of the Eastern to obtain your power. Charlie, as holder of the red Digivice you must travel to the Southern Pillar to face the Vermillion Bird of the South to obtain your power. Kevin, as holder of the green Digivice, you must seek out the Northern Pillar, there you will face the Black Tortoise of the North for your power. Jason, as holder of the white Digivice, you must go to the Western Pillar to face the White Tiger of the West for your power. And you Stephanie, must go to the Central Pillar to face the Yellow Dragon of the Center for your power as the holder of the yellow Digivice' Tut explained. 'And what about me? Not to mention my brother Dominic, how do we obtain this so called power?' Lydia demanded. 'Yours is a most delicate case. Your partner is capable of being both vaccine and virus. Therefore, the Path of Twilight is what you must take. It is located at the Central Pillar. As for your brother, he is partnered with one of the Demon Lord Digimon. He must take the Path of Conquest to obtain his power. The path and many others are located at the Central Pillar' Tut added. 'That is delightful, but, this means that we are going to have to separate to obtain our power, because I assume that the trips are one person only' Aban asked. Tut nodded. 'Yes, there is a Trailmon that goes to the Central Pillar, from there; there are four more Trailmon that go to the other pillars. However, the test of the Central Pillar will not open until you have the power of the other four pillars. That is why I have already requested the Trailmon to come. His name is Yellow and is an ancient model of Trailmon, but that doesn't mean he is slow and rusty' Tut said. 'I see, but, when are we departing?' Steph asked. 'In two days, because, the Pillars need proof that your intentions are pure, and the only ones who can prove that are Demi and BK. The reason it is two days because that that is their estimated time to hatch. It isn't perfect, but I've had my best seers look into it' Tut replied. 'Okay, just have that gay ghost of yours show us to our lodgings' Vixen said. 'I am not gay, just very camp. Now, will you please follow me to your lodgings' Phanto said as he reappeared. They followed him out as Tut stood his sarcophagus upright and re-entered it.

The rooms were decorated Egyptian style, except with softer beds. 'These ain't bad, at least we get a room to ourselves and our Digimon' Charlie said. 'Yeah, I hate being around you guys, so it's good that I don't have to sleep near you as well' Kevin said and entered his room. 'What a dick' Vixen said as she and Charlie entered their room. 'I saw there was an undead bar, we should check that out' Gaomon shouted from his room. 'Sweet' Vixen said as she followed him and the rest to the bar. Lydia and Jason went to have a nap in their room. The bar itself was spacious and filled with many undead Digimon having a jolly time. 'Why are they so happy?' Aban asked. 'Well, when you're dead, nothing troubles you anymore, you can drink over one hundred bottles of digibeer and still be ready for one hundred more' a Bakemon shouted. The bar cheered and clanked glasses. 'Well, hello there my dear' a Myotismon said to Steph. 'Erm, hi?' she replied. The Myotismon chuckled as he stroked her hair. 'You sure are a looker my dear, what is your name?' he asked. 'Her name is back the F**K off; Gaomon growled. 'Well, the doggy has fangs doesn't he?' the vampire chuckled. 'Not just that' Gaomon replied and launched at the creature, beginning a large scale bar brawl. The bar keeper (Mummymon) scowled as he smashed a large glass case behind him and pulled out a large hammer. He ran screaming into the battle and swung the hammer wildly, hitting everyone but him. He was panting as everyone was KO'ed. 'What did that glass say?' Aban asked. 'In case of bar brawl, break glass' the Mummymon replied. 'And?' Aban asked. 'In case of enemy attack, break glass' he added. 'And?' Aban repeated. 'In case of public drunkenness, break glass' the Mummymon replied again, sounding annoyed. 'And?' Aban prodded again. 'In case of being drunk, break glass and swing wildly' it replied sadly. 'That it?' Aban asked. 'Yes' Mummy replied. Later, everyone was kicked out of the bar as Aban had accidentally made the barkeeper terminally depressed. 'Good going asshole' Charlie said.


	23. Chapter 23: Two Eggs Short of a Nest

Chapter 23: Two Eggs Short of a Nest

'STEPH! STEPH! WAKE UP!' a voice screamed. Steph was immediately jolted from a dream involving Gaomon, ponies and an ice-cream scoop to find Lydia over her. 'What is it?' she demanded quickly. 'Demi and BK are gone. We woke up, and found that they had hatched during the night' Lydia said. 'They're loose?' Gaomon asked, rubbing his eyes. 'Yes, they're baby stage Digimon currently loose in Temple Beth Israel, we have to find them' Jason shouted. 'Slow down there monkey child. How did they get out of your room anyways? There aren't any windows and your door was closed. I doubt their baby form is a slime, so how did they get out?' Charlie asked, coming into the room. 'F**k if I know, there isn't a place to hide in our rooms anyways. They got out by some means, or they were kidnapped. Now come on, we're losing precious daylight in finding them' Lydia said and dragged Jason out of the room in a run.

They didn't go far, as giggling and laughter was heard from the bar. The duo ran in to see many of the occupants were crowded around something. Naturally, they pushed through to see Mummymon yo-yoing two little balls up and down. These little energy balls were giggling. One of them was white with a pair of beady yellow eyes and the other was black with a pair of glaring red eyes. 'That's where they went' Jason said. Mummy looked up and saw the kids. 'Oh it's you two. I found these two little guys outside the bar. It was odd; they were just floating about and such. So I took them into the bar to keep them out of trouble. They seem real friendly though with the ladies, right Aru?' he explained. 'Yes indeed, these two little fellas were very hungry, so it is good that we keep milk in stock for the light drinkers and kahlua' a pale woman replied from the kitchen window. 'Well, at least they're alright, but, what are they called anyways? I mean what is their Digimon type?' Lydia asked. Jason was looking at his Digivice and after some thought he aimed it at the white one. A small beam emanated from it and touched the white creature, the beam then vanished as his Digivice started beeping. 'They're called Wispusmon, baby level. Attack is Data Bubble. Wispusmon are completely composed of energy, thus they are able to bend and mold their shapes in many different ways. Due to their high metabolism and their ability to devour anything, Wispusmon Digivolve quickly. The usual given average of time for their evolution (if enough sustenance is given) is two hours' Jason read off his Digivice. 'Hmmm, Mummy, when did these two get here?' Lydia asked. 'About two hours ago actually, and they have been given enough food, they both took down two liters of milk and almost devoured a bar chair…and I think they're trying to eat my bandages' Mummy said, watching as the bandages holding them both dissolved and they just floated there. Both Wispus floated as they began to glow. 'Deus ex machina' Jason said. There was a bright flash and two new forms were there. Both of them had an orb as their central body. One had a white orb and the other had a black orb. A small pointed hat and gloves, boots and a small cape. They also had a small wand with a small orb at the top. They didn't have any actual body features. 'They're kinda cute, but what does the Digivice say about them?' Lydia asked as she scanned one of them. 'Orbrusmon, in-training level. Attacks are called Pico White and Pico Black. Their form is composed of an orb, a hat, boots and gloves. They float freely through the air. They possess no actual body and all their functions are performed through the orbs. They can separate themselves to confuse their enemies. Their wands allow the casting of Pico White and Pico Black. Like Wispusmon, Orbrusmon Digivolve quickly in an effort for survival. They take at least six hours to evolve if treated right…be sure to keep them out of reach of any toxic as that is like candy to them' she read. 'Right well, I'm sure alcohol is toxic, so, I suppose you should take them out of here' Mummy suggested. Lydia grabbed one of them whilst Jason grabbed the other as they left.

'Well, I have some good news; Demi and BK hatched and they are okay. They are currently in their in-training form and will Digivolve too rookie in six hours if we treat them right' Lydia reported as she entered Steph's room, where everyone had assembled. 'Oh, they're so cute' Steph said as she grabbed one of them. 'They're alright; I guess' Kevin muttered. 'He but now, if we want a literate Demi and BK, we need to waste at least six hours. Any ideas?' Aban said. 'I might be onto one' Gaomon growled as he sniffing a wall. 'What is it?' Keras asked. 'Some kind of hidden room. The switch is close, I can sense it' Gaomon replied and a clicking was heard. The wall opened up to reveal several shelves, all lined with different board games. 'Anyone wanna play scrabble?' he asked. 'Why not, but make it a short game. We want to lose six hours, not a whole week' Kevin said. They set the board up, with one Obrus on Lydia's lap and the other on Steph's.

'Wow that was an incredible six hours. It was amazing; we stopped Captain Hookmon from catching Piximon in the gumdrop forest. Saved the lollipop guild from certain destruction. Witnessed an amoeba marrying a rock. And discovered the secrets to making the ultimate pizza' Lydia said amazed. 'Yeah, except that we actually played scrabble whilst you fell asleep out of pure boredom' Lop pointed out. 'Oh, well, that would've explained why Jason was six feet tall and Aban's head was made of cheese' Lydia remarked. 'Well, back to the real world, are you two ready to evolve yet?' Vixen asked the Orbrusmon. They (somehow) shrugged at them. They both wriggled out of Steph's and Lydia's grasps and float in front of them. Both of them begin spinning very fast, only tot hen bump into each and crash. They both giggle from this. 'I think they're ready' Gaomon said. 'Okay guys, Digivolve' Aban said. Mysteriously, then began to glow and their forms grew out until they were normal sized again. 'Hello there. I am DemiWarlockmon' Demi said. 'And I am BKDemiWarlockmon. Who are you miss Dynamite Sexy' BK asked at Steph. 'I'm Stephanie, don't you remember?' she replied. 'No they wouldn't. Digimon that die and are reborn as digi-eggs do not retain the memories of their past life, albeit an extremely rare few have retained them. They're pretty much two new Digimon' Kevin explained. 'I don't like him' Demi said to BK, pointing at Kev. 'I don't care if you like me or not, but now we can finally leave this stupid temple and get to the pillars' Kevin replied in annoyance. Demi walked up to Kevin stared into his eyes. 'You like Miss Dynamite Sexy don't you?' he asked smugly. Kevin blushed at this random question, but tried to cover it up. 'Of course not, it's not as if I'm not interested in love; Stephanie is just not the girl for me' he replied hastily. 'He blushed, he blushed he blushed he blushed' BK chanted. 'I preferred the original Demi and BK to these clowns' Steph said, covering up her own blush. 'Look look look, she blushed as well' Demi added to the chant. Both Steph and Kevin were stuck under a cloud of shame as Demi and BK chanted all the way to the station.

'Tut, we thank you for your hospitality in all this. And we thank you for arranging the Trailmon to take us to the pillar. But, I feel as if you aren't telling us something' Steph said. 'Well, each pillar holds three trials. The first is an elemental trial; the second is a trial of camaraderie. The third trial is a battle of the keeper of the pillar. Beware, they are extremely powerful megas, you must remain on your toes at all times' Tut warned. 'Gee thanks' Lydia muttered as she boarded the carriage. The Trailmon looked similar to an old style steam engine, with a pair of black eyes at the front. 'I'm too old too be transporting you wiper snappers around anymore' Yellow complained. 'Well you're the only wide enough to ride those rails to the pillar, so get to it gramps' Vixen countered. 'Touché my dear, now you're all aboard, this trip will last a while, so try to get some sleep, because I sure won't Yellow grumbled as he trundled out into a tunnel. Tut and several of the bar Digimon were waving good-bye as they vanished out of sight. 'Think they'll succeed?' Mummy asked. 'It would take a miracle' Tut replied.

Naomi was sitting on her throne in a black and red female general outfit. Dominic entered in a general's outfit bearing the same colour pattern. 'May I ask, why I was requested to wear this?' he asked angrily. 'It's part of my new motif; I am the cold but alluring female general and you are the lover, who is also a general' Naomi explained. 'That still doesn't explain why I have to wear this fruity outfit that fits as well as a garbage bag' he replied. 'Because you serve me Dominic, because you serve me. I made a promise you see, I promised that you would be mine, and here you are. You are not a member of the Dark Council, you came freely to me' she told him. 'I came because you were holding my little sister hostage' he countered. 'Oh really, is that the real case Mr. Big shot? Or is there another motive behind this perhaps? Maybe you came to my side because you desired something more. Something you couldn't obtain freely whilst being with your friends. Could it be then that you wanted power?' Naomi pried. 'I may want power, but I don't the likes of you to get it' Dominic replied angrily. 'Maybe so, but, maybe power was something you couldn't obtain whilst being with your friends' Naomi countered. 'That, is, that. I confess those guys were holding me back, and Jiji as well. I am a berserker by nature, always in the front lines, never caring if I get hurt or not. I couldn't express myself around them, so you were the next best thing' Dominic said. Naomi walked down to Dominic. 'I know my precious baby, now come here' she said in a baby voice and hugged him, only to force his face down to her ample bosom. 'What are you doing?' he asked. 'Motor boat me bitch' Naomi said darkly and shoved him face first into the abyss.

A burning town, occupants screaming wildly as debris falls as buildings crumple in destruction. From the flames, an assailant stabs a screaming Digimon. It walks through the blaze to reveal it is Drake with a manic look on his face. 'Warex, burn the rest of the town, make sure no one escapes' he ordered to his circling partner. 'Master, this has been the seventeenth town we've scorched in a week, can we not rest?' it asked. 'You expect me to answer with a yes? You were designed for combat and fighting. You will continue fighting until the bitter end. Only then can you rest' he replied and proceeded to kill another Digimon. _'But deleting is wrong. To end a creature's lifelike this forever is insane and cruel. And the worst thing is that we cannot stop him War. I know Ex, we are bound to him until the ends of time. We have to do his will, until our end. But we cannot end War; for there is nothing that can defeat us. He'll keep pushing us to out limits until we degrade into nothingness. Then, we shall be at peace Ex, then we shall be at peace'_ Warex thought. 'I don't hear misery from up there' Drake shouted. Warex sadly coated himself and burning energy and dive-bombed a building, generating a large explosion and screaming. The flames of the city encapsulated Drake, driving him onwards to a little Koromon. It looked up at him with quivering eyes, only to match his cold unflinching ones. He raised his sword and hacked the creature in two. _'You were never meant for this'_ a voice in his head said. 'Shut up Arcadia' he replied.


	24. Chapter 24: Destination Unknown

Chapter 24: Destination Unknown

'Final Stop, Central Pillar Terminus, everyone off' Yellow said through a speaker. Steph opened her eyes and yawned as she saw a temple like complex outside the window. She shook Gaomon gently as his head was perched on her lap. Slowly the whole carriage woke up and departed the carriage onto the platform. 'Well, see you punks later, I'm taking a nap in my shed now' Yellow said and rolled forward onto the central turntable. It slowly began to rise and whirring was heard. It then descended and yellow was gone, replaced by a green Trailmon that looked like a turtle. The turntable rotated to a different track and it trundled to the platform marked with an 'N'. 'Hey there, I'm Green, the Trailmon that takes you to the Northern Pillar, all aboard if you possess the Black Turtle Pass. If you do not; then please go to the Central Pillar and obtain it. My friends Red, Blue and White will be with you shortly' Green said slowly. 'Right' Kevin said and ascended one of the four spiral staircases. 'I think we should follow him, to obtain our passes as well' Aban suggested. He walked up the staircase with Charlie and Jason behind him. 'Are you worried about your battle with the Dragon of the Center?' Lydia asked, attempting to make conversation. 'Yeah, I am a little. I think he is the mightiest of the five, a challenge to prove I am the leader' Steph replied. 'A test of bonds and friendship in times of trouble. And to think I have to prove if I am good or evil, it would seem I got the short end of the stick. I haven't even gotten Lop to ultimate, and you're trying to get to mega already, it is so god damn annoying' Lydia said sarcastically. 'There is no need for that. You forget the worst part is that we have to wait for these guys to finish their challenges; they could be weeks. You know how it is with guys and fighting, for instance Goku, he takes seven grueling minutes to transform when it takes about a second for our partners' Steph countered. 'Nice argument, but Goku is in fact fictitious' Lydia pointed out. 'We all are' was Steph's reply. 'We all are what?' Aban asked as he came down the stairs. He was holding a blue ticket with a lighting bolt on it. 'Nothing, it doesn't matter' Steph said. 'Well, I got the Blue Dragon Pass. Kev got his Black Turtle Pass, Charlie got the Red Phoenix Pass and little Jason here got the White Tiger Pass' Aban explained, holding up his ticket. 'Whatever, just get on the Trailmon already' Lydia replied and began dragging Jason and Ko to the White Trailmon that appeared, it looked like a tiger. 'You seem a bit young to take on the White Tiger kid. I wish you luck from the bottom of my heart, because you and your partner are going to die' White said as Jason boarded. White slowly rolled down his tracks and out of his tunnel to the west. 'Good luck Aban and Keras, don't die on us' Steph said as he entered the Blue Trailmon, it was shaped like a dragon. 'Thanks' Aban replied as he boarded with Keras. 'Prepareforboarding, ohyou'reallreadyon? Gofigure, , allaboardandwhoowhoo' Blue said quickly as he raced out of his tunnel. 'Be safe Charlie, and good luck' Gaomon said to Charlie and Vixen. 'Thanks for that little man, see ya soon' Charlie said and boarded. Vixen lobbed a wink to Gaomon as she boarded as well. 'Welcome to Red Phoenix railways, I am Red, prepare for your journey' Red said calmly as he trundled out, he was shaped like a phoenix. 'Now Kevin, good luck with your challenge, I hope it goes well' Steph said with moderate discomfort. 'Thanks' Kev said dryly and boarded Green with Magnet. 'Thanks for boarding, we'll be at the Northern Pillar in no time, whoo whoo' Green said slowly but left quickly. 'Be safe' Steph whispered as Green was out of sight.

Kevin watched the underground scenery from the window as Green raced ahead. 'How long is the ETA for the Northern Pillar?' he asked. 'Oh, about three hours I should think. We go underground because of the data streams allow us to warp across the world. The Northern Terminus has a warp three hours away' Green explained slowly. 'Okay, still, I can't help but feel that there was something else in Steph's message as I left' Kev said. Magnet made some beeping noises and Kev looked at him. 'No, she could never like anyone like me' he said. Magnet made some more beeping noises. 'That hug as just a little pick-me-up, she seemed so sad and I'm not made completely of stone. I had to display some form of compassion' Kev protested. Magnet's noises became more urgent. 'Look, I will have no talk of that. I DO NOT LOVE STEPHANIE' he shouted angrily. Magnet made a satisfied whirring noise and crossed its arms. 'I will have none of that when we're in the presence of the Black Turtle of the North' Kev scolded.

They arrived at the station, which was filled with lush greenery. 'Welcome to the Northern Pillar, my master, the Black Turtle of the North, Ebonwumon awaits you above at his pillar. To meet him, you must pass through the Trial of Nature, then the Trial of Illusion. Finally, the Trial of Power awaits. Re you prepared?' Green asked. 'As always, I am prepared' Kev replied. 'Good, a stiff upper lip is just the thing you need for the Trial of Illusions, farewell boy of technology' Green said as Kev ascended the staircase. Above was a forest with the same greenery as the station. In the centre was a large pillar, upon which was etched a large two headed turtle, beneath were four lines of text. 'Illusion and Lies. Reality and Truth. Each the same yet opposed in Trial. For one is a lie and the other a truth' it read. 'Lame and contradictory' Kev said and spotted a large octagonal pad. He and Magnet stepped on it and it glew, whisking them away.

Kev opened his eyes to find he was in a forest. 'The Trial of Nature young human. Where every step you make is two steps back. How do you find the door when you end up further than you think?' a mysterious voice asked. 'The practical thing then would be to hop, skip or any other form of movement that isn't a step' Kev replied. The voice didn't answer, as if confused. 'Would that be right?' a mysterious Scottish voice asked. 'I think so, smart kid, it would seem that we need to revamp our challenge of Nature' a mysterious Irish voice replied. 'Of course, I could say that the door is right behind me and the door ahead is also behind me, so it would seem that I am making no progress, when I'm just going in a circle. I could always turn my back to the door and walk in the opposite direction to get to where I want to be anyways' Kev added. 'We get the picture, but just you wait. The Trial of Illusion won't be as easy' the Scottish voice said, with a hint of indignity. Kev sighed and turned around, where he could the door again. He began jumping towards it, getting closer until he made it. Magnet followed suit and they were at the door. He smiled smugly as he opened it, only to reveal an empty whiteness.

Kev and Magnet were confused by the whiteness of this Trial. The door slammed shut and they were alone as the White turned into Black. _'Do you remember your life on earth?'_ a voice asked. 'Of course I do' Kev replied. _'Hmmm, then, why is it that your heart cannot remember?_' it added. 'What do you mean?' Kev asked. _'This is a Trial of Illusion, I could be lying, or I could be truthful. Illusion and reality is a thin line Kevin Stout. You should do well to remember this, for it will save you later'_ it replied. 'Right, are you saying my heart has forgotten my world? Or that you're assuming it has?' he asked. The voice chuckled as the world warped to a scene from the human world. It was at a school and a little boy and girl were facing each other. 'This was so long ago' Kev remarked. 'Erm Lily, I brought you these pretty flowers' the little boy said embarrassingly. 'Kevvy, these are beautiful' Lily said happily. 'But not as beautiful as you' mini Kev said. The girl began to giggle. 'Oh Kevvy, you're funny' she laughed. Kev tore his eyes from the image as it faded. 'What does that have to do with now? Kev demanded. _'Oh, I just thought you wanted to know that you still do have a heart, just as a reminder. But tell me, as you got older, what did you achieve? You always seemed average at everything, but then you peaked and became the best at the thing you hated, school, why?'_ it asked as the scene warped to a classroom. A twelve-year-old Kev was sitting at the back of a room, staring out of the window at the playground below. 'And the answer to this equation is, master Stout?' the teacher asked. Kev didn't turn his gaze. 'Forty-two' he replied. 'Even in the face of distraction our prodigy does not answer incorrectly' the teacher remarked. A small smile creeped up on Kev's face. The image again fades, with the same smile on Kev's face. 'And that proved what?' he asked. _'I honestly stopped caring, but now; I will show you a new illusion, an illusion that exists in your heart, soul and mind. You can deny it, but I know this all too well'_ the voice said smugly and the image churned into a nighttime scene. Kev was looking over a balcony to a city below; he was wearing a tuxedo and looked much older. 'Well my dear, I cannot believe how swiftly the wedding ceremony went' he said to someone in the room. The person's face was masked, but it was a woman, in a fine silk white wedding dress. 'It was Kevin, or should I say my darling? And to think I thought you didn't like me, besides that one hug' she replied with a giggle. 'Yes, Thanks to you, me, Demi, BK and the rest, we saved both worlds, and our hearts' older Kev said with a smile. 'I know. I know it also hurt you to let Magnetmon go, but, I'm sure he was happy for you. Both of you together made whole a wonderful being' the woman replied. 'I know, it pained me, but he was happy, I can still feel him in my heart, his beeping reminded me I am never alone in this world, as he gave you to me' older Kev said and entered the room. The woman was revealed as an older Stephanie. 'I have waited for this day for many years, I guess I hid it by far too well' older Kev remarked as he sat next to older Steph and they kissed. 'Yes, and now we can be together forever, forever, forever, forever, forever' older Steph kept repeating as the image faded. A single drop of sweat fell from Kevin's brow; it dripped to the floor, which rippled. 'That, you can't, I would never imagine anything like that' Kev said. _'Oh, but you don't imagine it. your heart dreams it Kevin Stout, ever since you laid eyes upon that girl your heart dreamed. And through my power, you can have her'_ the voice said. 'What?' Kev asked. _'I will give you the power to make you and that girl love, but you must forfeit the trial, can you do that? Let power go for the one and only chance for love? As you said on the Trailmon, she could never love anyone like you'_ the voice echoed, sounding more evil. A small contract fell into Kev's hand, along with a pen. _'Just contract away Ebonwumon's power, and I can grant you your heart's desire'_ the voice said. Kev looked at the paper, and then at Magnet, who was shaking its head. Kev smiled smugly as he wrote on the paper. It vanished. _'You failed the challenge; now you will never have the power too……what does G F U mean'?_ the voice asked. 'Exactly what it reads, go f**k yourself. You can't just contract love away. This wasn't even a challenge. The writing on the pillar read 'Illusion and Lies. Reality and Truth. Each the same yet opposed in Trial. For one is a lie and the other a truth'. At first I thought it was pointless jabbering, but then it made me think. Why was the trial part capitalized? Then it hit me, one of the trials was false, and the other was true. At first I thought the Trial of Nature was a lie, but it wasn't. It was telling me that no matter how many steps I take towards a goal, there would always be a step back for every failure, until you reverse your thinking and go in the opposite direction to review your goals. Nice try on the 'Me and Steph' illusion by the way, pure genius' Kev stated. The voice made its light laughing sound. _'We are very impressed Kevin Stout. Though you were our first challenger, we thought that you would fall to the temptation of love. We are very glad to see you had the willpower to resist, now, prepare for the challenge of the Black Turtle of the North, we, Ebonwumon'_ Ebonwumon roared and the world evaporated.

Kev was in an extremely large arena with Magnetmon by his side. Opposite was a gargantuan turtle, with two heads both facing him. 'Your back was the first trial?' Kev asked. 'Indeed it was laddy. Many are surprised by the vegetation on our back, but we couldn't be the sovereign of wood without it ya know?' the Scottish head said. 'Indeed we couldn't my lad. Now prepare, we are fighting two on two, us versus you. If you succeed, we will grant you the power of the north, now try to win' the Irish head roared. 'Fine, Digivolve Magnetmon' Kev commanded. The data sphere surrounded Magnet and it shattered to reveal ElectroMagnetismon. 'Soul Jogress' Kev shouted and was surrounded by the crimson aura. He leapt and fused into Electro. 'The way of soul Digimon is a mysterious path, now taste our Double Dragon Wave' the Irish head said and they both fired streams of green energy. 'Pathetic, try and stop my Pulling Force' Kev replied. Both of his hands glew with red and blue energy and he fired them at Ebonwu, who wasn't budging an inch. 'You're not very smart are you laddy boy? We weigh over five hundred tones, and no week magnetic trick will catch us off guard. Black Hail' the Scottish head stated and they both roared. Large chunks of black ice began to rain down. Kev tried to dodge as best as he could, but was caught by one of the chunks and slammed to the ground. He groaned as it vanished and he got up. 'Come on wee man, you can't get power by lying on your arse' the Scottish head mocked. 'Fine then, modify, Negative Ions' Kev shouted. The right and left arms began to warp, a strange device molded to it. 'You can't say much for sitting on your arse when you walk on four legs' Kev countered and a large red beam sword extended from the right arm and a blue beam from the left. 'Impressive, Black Hail' the Irish head shouted. The familiar black ice began to rain down but any chunk even nearing Kev was sliced apart. 'I will end this now Ebonwumon' Kev told him and flew straight at the tortoise (or turtle). He dodged the snapping heads and ice, flying into the forest until he found the pillar. 'Farewell' he said and slashed it. The whole scene began to flicker.

Kev was back at the pad, in his normal form with Magnet by his side; in his hand was a green sphere. A small hologram of Ebonwumon appeared over the pad. 'You did well laddy boy, how did you know the pillar was there and was our weak point?' the Scottish head asked. 'Because, the pillar, the Trial of Nature, the Trial of Illusion were all on your back. Obviously your weak point was as well' Kev explained. 'Very clever' the Irish head said. 'Yes, but tell me now, how long have you slept?' Kev asked. 'Many years wee human. We have slept until the day you would come to seek one of our digi-cores, which is in your hand by the way. Use it well, for it will grant you the power when you need it most' the Scottish head said and the image vanished. Kev just chuckled as he descended the stairs, where Green was waiting. 'How was it?' he asked. 'Refreshing' Kev replied.


	25. Chapter 25: Charlie & Vixen!

Chapter 25: Charlie & Vixen! A World in Peril!

'So Red, how long until we reach the Southern Pillar?' Vixen asked, drumming her finger on her knees. 'It won't take too long, at least two hours. There is a handy data stream that can warp us to the pillar' Red explained. 'Oh, thanks for that Red. Now, we have two hours to ourselves, what do you wanna do?' Vixen asked. Charlie looked at her, he wasn't smiling. 'I think we should go over plans for the challenge Vixen. We're facing the 'Vermillion Bird of the South' for the power for you to become mega. Do you know the bird's name?' Charlie asked. Vixen looked into his strangely cold and focused eyes. 'Yes, his name is, Zhuqiaomon. The sovereign of fire. He is extremely powerful and dangerous. His temper blazes like the fire he represents and has no mercy in a fight. I am afraid to say that I might not survive this' Vixen replied. Charlie looked at her and held her hand. 'We first need to worry about the challenges, because, if we fail those, we might not have a chance to fight this sovereign of fire. Since the first challenge is the Trial of Fire, which means we might be incinerated. Although, what interests me is the next trial. Tut said that it was some form of bonding exercise or something like that, I just wonder what it means for us' he told her. 'Well, whatever it is, I am sure that it will turn out for the better, it always has before after all' Vixen said reassuringly. 'I hope you are right' Charlie said as Red ploughed on.

The station was well lit by many torches and pyres. Charlie and Vixen got off it, with Vixen flashing a look back too Red. 'I can't go any further, I wish you both luck in your challenge. Also, be sure to take to heart the warning on the pillar and too avoid facing my master when his aura increases in strength' Red warned and shut down. Charlie walked up the stairs, with Vixen following him until they got to an altar of sorts. There were four fires blazing and on a raised platform was the pillar. The pillar was etched with a four winged phoenix with its wings stretched. There was writing etched onto the pillar. 'Trust is to heart as love is to soul. With both in mind, life goes on. But hearts are hurt by lies and the soul is scarred by betrayal. Follow the Signs of Heart, and trust shall prevail' it read. 'Red said to take this to heart, I get it, but what does it mean by the signs?' Vixen asked. 'I don't know, but we must make haste into the trial' Charlie replied and he and Vixen walked onto the red octagonal pad and vanished.

'Well, this seems easy enough' Charlie said sarcastically. They were on a floating island and in front of them was a stone bridge that connected to the next isle. The area itself was a large sealed chamber, with burnt stonewalls and a roof. Below was a vast pool of molten lava. 'Yeah, if I could get a target, I could warp us to the end by Kohenkyo, but I don't think we'd learn anything from that' Vixen remarked. Charlie nodded and began walking across the bridge. A large fireball launched out of the lava and smashed the bridge behind Charlie, leaving small cracks and a large scorch mark. 'I think we have to pass this trial quickly' Charlie said to Vixen and began running. He managed to avoid several fireballs and got to the next floating isles, Vixen came soon after and the fireballs stopped. A large one launched out from underneath the bridge and shattered it; it then came down and destroyed the original island. 'So we can't go back, but press on we must' Vixen said and began running across the next stone bridge. Charlie followed with dexterity and made it to the next island, leaving the remaining islands to be destroyed. The next bridge was closer to the walls, and Charlie put a foot on the bridge and large jets of fire issued from holes in the wall. 'Too easy, Diamond Storm' Vixen shouted and fired large crystals, causing damage to the walls and seemingly blocking the holes. She repeated this on the other walls, and they crossed safely. They managed to get to the second last floating island, leaving before them a think wooden bridge held by cables. 'This looks simple enough' Charlie remarked. He began to cross the bridge when it began to rock. Charlie swayed, but managed to catch his balance. The room quaked and Charlie slipped, but grabbed the side of the bridge. 'I hate just hanging around' he said sarcastically as Vixen crept along the bridge and held his hand. 'I can't pull you up' she said. 'I know, this is not good, but Vixen, you know I love you, make the right choice' Charlie said, looking into her eyes. She nods and uses her right hand to create several crystals, which all fire off and cut the bonds holding the bridge in place. It begins to fall, with them both on it. Charlie managed to get up next to Vixen until the block lands on the lava but it does not burn. Vixen cuts a small bit of wood and dips it into the lava, it remained unharmed. 'This, is fake lava?' Charlie asked. 'It would appear so, and look, there's a door over on the wall. Maybe it was a fake' Vixen said as she paddled to the wall. They got there and balanced on the log, opening it and entering whiteness.

'A world that is faded' Vixen said. _'Indeed, welcome to the Trial of Trust. Where you as human and partner must prove you have what it takes to proceed'_ a mysterious voice said. 'We have ample trust in each other, we'll pass it easily' Charlie claimed. The voice laughed. _'Really? From what I can see, one of you holds a dirty little secret, one that would shatter your unity. What a shame it would be if that secret were to reveal itself'_ the voice smoothly replied. 'What do you mean?' Charlie demanded. _'What am do I mean? I was referring to your delicious partner and her equally delicious lust'_ the voice answered. 'What?' Vixen asked. _'You shouldn't be asking what Vixen, you should be questioning how I know this. So, do you wish me to tell him your little secret, or do you have the strength to tell him?'_ the voice asked. 'Tell me what exactly?' Charlie asked. Vixen turned away from Charlie. 'I – I – I have no idea what he is referring to' Vixen evaded. The voice sighed. _'What mistrust you breed, but, would it be easier to show your partner what you have done? Or can you confess?'_ the voice demanded. 'What is he talking about?' Charlie demanded. Vixen sighed this time and could barely face Charlie. 'I, must confess, I have lusted Charlie' she said sadly. 'For who?' Charlie asked, wide eyed. 'Gaomon' Vixen replied. 'You would rather him than me?' Charlie asked. 'No, never Charlie. We love each other, but, there have been time, many times when, when I have thought that maybe we were better off with our own kind' Vixen admitted. 'You have thought this? Why not tell me? Why not tell me instead of breaking my heart?' Charlie asked, his voice becoming desperate. 'Because, it was too painful to bring up. We have been together, loved one another physically and spiritually. I didn't want to hurt you. I thought that maybe you thought I wanted to break up. But I lusted for Gaomon, but I never loved him' Vixen sobbed. 'You thought I would have wanted to break up? You know me Vixen; you know I would've understood. How could you have thought such things?' he asked, holding back tears and anger. 'I thought, as a human, your feelings would've been hurt. As a Digimon, I have no true feelings, but simulated ones. We think things differently, I just thought you wouldn't have understood' Vixen said, turning her back to Charlie. He took her shoulder and spun her around to face him; they were staring into each other's eyes. 'You thought I wouldn't have understood because I am human? You didn't consider just asking me? You said it yourself Vixen, I have real feelings, and they have been hurt. To be betrayed by the only one considered family, that is scarring Vixen; and it is unforgivable' Charlie said, his temper rising. He bit back a sob and turned from her, walking off into the white. Vixen watched him, tears streaming down her face as she falls to her knees. 'What have I done?' she asked. _'You were honest, it took prying, but maybe you are right. Maybe you would be better off with Gaomon. He is your own species and very close to your own type of animal. Dog and foxes are kinda close you know? Just say it, and I will end the challenge for you'_ the voice whispered. Vixen looked up in the direction that Charlie had faded into. A single tear fell and the darkness covering her eyes shattered, leaving clarity. 'What have I done?' she asked and raced off. _'The right thing'_ the voice replied.

Vixen found Charlie, he was sobbing. She cleared her throat and he looked at her. She walked up slowly, and wrapped her arms around him, she was sobbing. 'Forgive my love. I failed, failed where love is. I cannot be forgiven for my sin, I know this. I will carry on, even under a dark digi-soul if I must, but please Charlie, I would carry the guilt of the world for you, no one else' she cried. Charlie wrapped his arms around her. 'Thank you' he whispered. They both dropped a tear, which landed in the shape of a heart. It began to shimmer and glow as they separated. The glowing increased in size until it produced a large door. 'It said follow the signs. The signs of love in the script was capitalized. It meant the signs of love, and forgiveness. Love is the key that would open the door' Vixen sobbed. 'Yeah, we have hurt each other, but love can set anyone free' Charlie added as they both twisted the doorknob and entered the new area.

It was a fiery terrain, with a large volcano in the centre of the field. Large screeching is heard as a shape exited the volcano with lava dripping off it. The large creature landed and stretched its wings. 'Greetings, I am Zhuqiaomon, sovereign of fire. State your names?' he ordered. 'Charlie and Vixen Markovsky' Charlie stated. 'So, you both share the same last name. Proving your status as lovers. I find that utterly disgusting; you will have no mercy, prepare yourself' Zhu screeched and took flight. 'Digivolve' Charlie shouted. The data sphere covered Vixen and shattered to reveal Taomon. 'What?! I felt it as you entered; you possessed a dark digi-soul. The Trial of Trust, clever, you masked your power from me. It won't make a scrap of difference, you will die' Zhu screeched and opened his beak. 'Phoenix Fire' he roared and fired a stream of fire. Vixen grabbed Charlie and leapt to a new area, only to dodge again from the stream of fire. 'If you keep leaping like this, you won't get a hit in' Charlie said. 'You're right, but, I can turn that to my advantage' she said. They landed after they realized Zhu had stopped. Vixen rummaged in her sleeves and pulled out a large sword. 'Take this' she said and gave it to Charlie. He accepted it and she picked him up again and jumped. 'You try to dodge this' Zhu growled and his aura increased in strength. 'DESOLATION BLAST!' he screeched. Zhu flapped his wings and large torrents of fire were unleashed, burning much of the area. Vixen quickly turned her back and took the hit, she was roaring with pain. The fire stopped and she groaning loudly and faced Zhu, who was squawking happily. Charlie saw that one of his eyes were a different colour. 'His third eye is his weak point, throw me at him' Charlie ordered. Vixen hesitated, but felt the strength in his words and began to spin, launching Charlie at the sovereign. Zhu was caught off guard as Charlie dug the blade deep into the odd eye, Zhu squawked loudly. The entire scene dissolved.

Charlie and Vixen were back at the pillar, a red sphere in Charlie's hand. 'Very good, that it twice now that I have seen humans and Digimon working so well together. My digi-core is your prize. It will grant you the power to evolve into mega when you need too. Oh yeah, be sure to check your Digivice, I'm sure you will find a new function' Zhu said through his hologram that appeared above the pad. 'Thank you, for rebuilding our trust and love' Vixen said solemnly. 'Don't give me that' Zhu replied and vanished. Charlie was going through his Digivice and found what he wanted. 'It seems, that you can go either Youkoumon, or Kyubimon now. That kinda helps' Charlie said and went down the stairs. 'You know, that was exactly what we needed' Vixen replied. Red was waiting for them. 'Had fun?' he asked. 'You bet' they both replied.


	26. Chapter 26: The Eyes are Open

Chapter 26: The Eyes are Open, the Mouth Moves; but Mr. Brain has long since Departed

Aban was sleeping in the carriage whilst Keras was fidgeting. 'Blue, can I ask you something?' he asked. 'Shoot' Blue replied. 'Do you ever wonder if you were meant for something greater, yet you're stuck by some sort of linear destiny?' Keras asked. 'Itishardtotellreally. IamjustaTrailmonyaknow? , course, ' Blue quickly said. 'Yeah, I know your master well, Azulongmon, the dragon of lighting' Keras added. 'Well, whenIthinkaboutit, . Buttellyourfriendtowakeup, this tripwon'ttaketoolong, ' Blue stated. Keras smiled and looked at Aban. 'This guy is kinda stupid, well, philosophically smart, but he doesn't know what to do with it. He spent a good couple of hours telling a friend on how chocolate is an aphrodisiac' Keras mused. Blue chuckled at this. 'Hecouldberightyouknow? , whoknows? ' Blue replied. 'Well fate isn't decided by a roll of the dice, but by the conscious decisions of his and mine' Keras replied. 'Youbettergetsomesleep. Thetrialswon'tbeaproperwalkinthepark' Blue warned. Keras nodded and closed his eyes.

'EasternPillar, offnow' Blue shouted. Keras yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He gently rocked Aban awake and they departed onto the station, which seemed to imitate some kind of power station. 'Havefun' Blue reminded and shut down. 'How long was I asleep' Aban asked, rubbing his eyes. 'About half and hour or so, it was a short ride thanks to a data stream that warped us here' Keras explained. 'Oh, well, that's nice then. Now, destiny awaits' Aban stated boldly and walked to the stairs and tripped on the stairs. Keras sighed as Aban picked himself up. The platform holding the pillar was floating and powered by four generators. The pillar had a large dragon in an ouroboros shape. There was some script on the pillar. 'Thoughts a clutter. Wasted space. When clarity is scene through the Eyes. Doorways appear to the end' it read. 'Why do people try to be clever in creating superfluous tips?' Aban asked. 'Because it is an ancient text and they were always unconventional?' Keras asked. 'That or whoever wrote it couldn't think of anything better to say' Aban replied as he spotted the blue octagonal (overused) pad. 'Well then, exit stage right' Aban said and chuckled. 'What is it?' Keras asked. 'Think about it, I said right' he said. 'Oh, eastern pillar, east is to the right' Keras said after thinking. They both walked onto the pad and vanished in a bolt of lightning.

'Well, I wonder who screwed the physics in this place' Aban wondered as he was upside down. The area was maze like and made you feel like there was an unusual amount static electricity. 'It's like an MC Escher really, creative for the Trial of Lightning' Keras remarked. 'Yeah, electromagnetism I get, but how can we defy gravity like this?' Aban asked. 'I don't know, I think I've got a nose bleed, so the blood is rushing to my head and out' Keras replied. 'So, we die if we touch lightning, and the exit appears to be in a miniature version of an electric storm. So obviously there is a mandatory switch that will turn the power off and kill us by falling to the ground' Aban added. 'Yeah, or maybe that there is a subtle break in the storm that we can sneak through to get to the door' Keras pointed out. 'Yes, is suppose we could. But, what if that is what they want us to think, what if they want us to enter that electrical storm only to seal us in and then the storm shrinks until we resembled fried chicken? Or that the door is fake and they seal us in their die, or that they could send the unholy swarms of daemons on us should we hit a supposed switch, because we don't have a shotgun and your fire rate is rather slow. But you also forget that there might be no escape from this trial and we die by blood lose and starvation, not to mention dehydration. DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!? DID YOU!?' Aban shouted. He saw Keras' stunned face. 'Sorry, I lost my train of thought there' he added. 'Yeah, stop over thinking it and press the damn switch behind us' Keras said, pointing to a brick that was sticking out slightly. They both pushed it and it slid in, causing the storm in the centre to stop and causing a mysterious ticking sound. 'It's a bloody time challenge, and we don't have time to Digivolve. Can you leap to the centre platform?' Aban asked. 'Possibly, after all, I do defy gravity on a regular basis as I am a jellyfish like monster, sure, why not' Keras replied. Keras grabbed Aban and in one swift leap they landed onto the central platform, the ticking getting more rampant. The door in the floor opened after they pulled it and jumped down as the ticking stopped.

The area was white. 'Looks like my mind after hearing you start to go on one of your rants' Keras said smugly. _'Indeed, welcome to the Trial of Clarity Aban Dalibor and Keras. It is here that you must pass'_ a mysterious voice said. 'How are you talking?' Aban asked. _'What?'_ the voice replied. 'Well, voices aren't usually projected from disembodied souls, so how are you talking without a body?' Aban asked. _'Is that really important when you're trying to face a life changing challenge?'_ the voice replied. 'Yes it is, I want to know how you're breaking the laws of physics' Aban replied. 'Aban, just leave it, we're wasting time' Keras begged. _'Indeed, you are lucky Dalibor, to have such a reserved and well mannered Keramon such as this. You very rarely see one take such care in thought when so many are just interested in feeding on data or causing rampart destruction'_ the voice remarked. 'Yes, I know Keras is great, he's my rock and anchor on the good ship 'Think a lot', but right now, I want to know why we're here. My mind is very clear, so why do I face the Trial of Clarity?' Aban enquired. _'Do you really believe your mind is clear? Every second a new thought bubbles into your head. Your thoughts boil over like a poorly kept soup, spilling to the ground in a disgusting mess'_ the voice answered with a hint of distaste. 'He's allowed to think if he wants too. That is what makes humans interesting. They never stop thinking, if they didn't think, they wouldn't have been able to create many things' Keras replied. _'Funny, you remarked that you barely listen to his rants, what makes his unneeded thoughts necessary then? Why would you need to think that chocolate is an aphrodisiac when there are just normal aphrodisiacs?'_ the voice asked. 'Because I am a great thinker, I think so other people don't have too' Aban replied. _'I see, well, I will leave you now, for you must see clarity for yourself, as arguing won't do it, farewell, for now'_ the voice said. 'Aban, that was very rude' Keras scolded. 'Don't be like that, as I said, I think so the other don't have too. But, I'm being reminded on the message on the pillar, it made references to clarity, so it must help me solve this trial' Aban reasoned. He sat down on the ground(?) and began to think to himself. 'Aban, that's the opposite of what the message wanted you to do' Keras said. 'What?' Aban asked. 'The text mentioned thoughts a clutter and there is wasted space. You need to let go of advanced reasoning and try to see things as they are' Keras said. 'But, that is my personality and habits. You just can't change like that' Aban countered. 'Try' Keras said. 'Try to see that the Trial of Clarity is there, to give you time to stop thinking and just look around and not wonder' Keras added. Aban looked at the ground(?) and then at Keras, his light blue eyes seemed to darken a little, as if the mists faded. 'You're right, sometimes things don't need logic to explain things' Aban remarked. 'That's why I am here, to disprove your theories and niggle at your plot holes' Keras replied. 'Yes, but not thinking won't get us out of here, let us look for the door without a head cluttered by thoughts' Aban said and began scanning the area. 'It's behind you you know' Keras pointed out. Aban turned around and saw a large wooden door. 'Oh, so it is' he said and opened it, entering the door with Keras after him.

The area crackled with electricity, as the area was a large power plant. Generators hummed and there was an extremely large sphere was something writhing about in it. 'I wonder who that could be' Aban said with a smirk. The sphere shattered and a large blue dragon, an electric blue aura surrounded him. 'So, the mighty sovereign of the east, Azulongmon' Keras said. 'Very good, but now the small talk ends, we must fight to prove your worth' Azulongmon replied. 'Yeah, but first, can you tell me one thing, what is a sovereign and what is it like being one?' Aban asked. 'Do you not feel that that is a bit irrelevant?' Azul asked. 'Not really, it is good to know these things' Aban replied. 'Very well. A sovereign is a ruler of a certain part of the Digital world. There are five in all, each ruling the north,, south, east, west and the centre. I am ruler of the east, Ebonwumon is the ruler of the north, Zhuqiaomon the south, Baihumon to the west and our leader Fanglongmon of the centre. Does that please you?' Azul asked. 'Yes, except you didn't tell me what it is like' Aban replied. 'Ruling a quarter of the world is difficult, granted I have a large number of servants to assist, such as my three devas and the blue Trailmon. Speaking of which, one of my devas is in your group as we speak. She was recently reborn, so I sent her unknowingly to help you, you should know her well, the rabbit deva' Azul explained. 'I see now. Well, I have wasted enough time, so, shall we begin?' Aban asked. 'Indeed, I will grant you time to evolve' Azul stated. Aban's Digivice began to glow and data spheres covered Keras. It shattered to reveal Infermon. 'No mercy, as you humans says. Lightning Whip' Azul roared and fired his many chins. Aban climbed onto Keras and he leapt out of the way, sticking to the ceiling where he fired a couple of rounds. 'Spider Shooter' Keras shouted, firing the energy rounds at Azul, where they exploded along his body. 'No good I am afraid, Aurora Force' Azul roared and curled his body, unleashing a hail of lightning bolts. Infer dodged again and again, avoiding the bolts. 'Keras, what are those strange things surrounding his legs?' Aban asked, motioning to the spheres. 'Digi-cores, it is said that every sovereign has twelve of them on their body' Keras explained and dodged another round of lightning. 'Then why do I count thirteen?' Aban asked. 'What?' Keras asked after firing another set of rounds. 'Look at his back left leg, it has four spheres around it, although one of them seems a lot duller than the others' Aban stated, pointing to it. 'Must be a weak point, but I can't get him from here, I'll need to Cocoon Crash him' Keras said. 'Okay, get into a position that you can hit him' Aban ordered. Keras complied and soon they were looking up at the sovereign. 'It was fun, I haven't seen anything that could dodge as well as you' Azul said. 'I know, how did you know we were about to end this?' Keras asked. 'What do you mean?' Azul asked. They didn't reply as Keras leapt at the back leg, retracting his legs in and firing several more Spider Shots. Each hit cracked the sphere as Keras rammed and shattered it.

They were back at the pillar, with it behind them. 'With sound logic and thoughtless planning, you have defeated me and earned my digi-core, you have done well' Azul said. Aban looked at the blue sphere in his hands. 'Thank you Azulongmon, we'll be sure to use this power well' Keras said. 'No problem, oh, and to answer your question, Lopmon's ultimate form is called Antylamon, that is her true deva form' Azul added and the image vanished. Aban chuckled as he pocketed the sphere and they found Blue still shut down. They entered the carriage and he woke up. 'Welcomeback, didyoulearnanything?' he asked. 'Not at all' Keras replied with a large grin


	27. Chapter 27: The Eye of the Tiger

Chapter 27: The Eye of the Tiger

Jason was sitting on the carriage chair and twiddling his thumbs, looking out the window nervously. 'What's wrong Jason, you look like you're about to have a stress attack' Ko said. 'It's just that, I feel lost without Lydia. She's a presence in my life that I need. It's not like I like her, but, it just feels normal with her by my side' Jason explained. 'It's natural; you've spent a good deal of time with us in the Digital World. You were the only humans in Hospital Town until Dominic and his friends came. Although, once I look back on it, I hope everyone is alright. The town was attacked by both Dystopia and Enigma, the damage they would've caused was immense, and Dystopia himself killed both Demi and BK' Ko said. 'I know, but I'm also worried about this trial. I mean, I'm most likely fighting a mega level, as you call it. And I haven't even evolved you to ultimate' Jason stated. 'I know, but I am sure you'll help me to evolve when you need me most. Which would be during one of the trials, so don't fret' Ko replied. Jason smiled at him. 'I hope so Ko, otherwise, I'm up doodie creek without a paddle' Jason replied. 'Tasteful kid, but, we're five minute away from the Western Pillar, I took a convenient data stream that got us nice and close' White said over the speakers. 'Oh, well, thanks, I couldn't wait to get there sooner' Jason replied. 'Well kid, it's your funeral, not mine' White countered. 'He has a point, we could die Jason. I heard that the white tiger, Baihumon is the strongest of the sovereigns, but also the youngest. It would be impossible for a champion to beat him' Ko added. 'Yeah, but, is he a big Digimon? Cause, you're a small champion, you can poke him a little' Jason suggested. 'I might as well use sticks and harsh language Jason, it's a tiger, not a giant turtle or a budgerigar' Ko said. 'That sounds like a plan, as you're here' White said. Jason tried not to cry as he and Ko left White as he shut down.

The station was like a factory, with machinery whirring and large gears in the walls were turning. 'As they say, no time like the present' Ko said as he and Jason ascended the staircase to find the pillar on a large gear that was turning. They had to time a jump onto it and found it hard to keep their balance on it. The pillar had a picture of a tiger inscribed onto it, and a short passage of text as well. 'Courage is not fighting, or defending. It is knowing you can. With a Friend by your side. Open the gates of destiny' Jason read. 'Terrible punctuation' Ko noted. 'I wonder if it means something.' Jason asked. 'No, they probably just put it there to tell us how to find the best shopping" Ko answered. 'No need to be sarcarstic about it Ko, but, let's get this over with. Not as if I want to die any sooner in any case' Jason replied as he and Ko stood on the pad. There was a flash or white light and they were gone.

'You have thirty seconds to live, tick tock tock' Ko said. 'Stop that' Jason snapped. They were in a large factory that was alive with conveyor belts, gears, saws and sudden death pits. 'It's like a mechanical version of pitfall' Jason remarked. 'I don't know what that is. Does It involve falling to your death?' Ko asked. 'Sometimes it does. It is a game where you're this guy and you have to jump traps and animals and stuff. It's pretty old though' Jason replied as he looked down a conveyer belt. 'So, looks like if we take too long, a conveyer belt will send us to jagged rock junction or pancake land. If only we could find a way to stop all this machinery' Ko stated. 'Hmmm, if we could, that would be wonderful. But, what do you mean jagged rock junction? Why would there be rocks in a factory?' Jason asked. 'Dunno, why would a guy be randomly jumping about and avoiding them for no reason?' Ko replied. 'Okay Mr. Smarty, how do we get out of this?' Jason asked, his voice had an edge to it. 'Well, I could evolve into champion and fly you to wherever we need to go, which would most likely be that door up there' Ko said and pointed to one of the floors, there was a large wooden door surrounded by several gears. 'Okay, but, that would be too easy, wouldn't it?' Jason replied. 'Maybe, do you want to go across this dangerous linear pathway to almost certain death?' Ko asked. Jason shook his head. 'Very good, now evolve me to champion and I'll do the rest' Ko added. After a quick evolution, Ko attached himself to Jason's right arm and slowly rose. 'You're so small, but you can hold me up?' Jason asked as they made their way to the door. 'There are a lot of things anyone can do that we don't know about' Ko replied and they landed in front of the door. Ko de-digivolved and they entered it.

'Water water everywhere, but not a ship in sight' Jason sang. 'Yeah, if there was anything here, we could see something too' Ko answered. They entered a void of white, nothing but white. _'There is something you should see, do you know what it is?'_ a voice asked. Jason let out a scream and jumped in fright. A sweat drop appeared out of nowhere and then vanished. 'Once Winona has finished screaming, what should we be seeing?' Ko asked. _'I thought you knew, that's why I asked'_ the voice replied smugly. 'So what is it that we should be seeing?' Jason asked after ending his fit. _'Well, you seem lonely is all. Tell me, does Lydia kiss you good night before you go to sleep, or brush your teeth for you?'_ the voice asked. 'No, why would she? We're friends' Jason replied. _'Good answer, shame though. If you had answered yes, I would've replied very smugly with 'because she's not your mother'. Albeit on further reflection that doesn't really make sense either way. I guess I would've had a mental blank and then said weak'_ the voice said. 'Is there a point to this, or is it like when parents try to tell you something and ask 'do you understand?' I mean, you still answer yes, but you don't get it' Jason said. _'You need help child, serious help. The point I am trying to make is that you rely too much on being with Lydia. I have seen two year olds with more balls than you kid. What I am saying is, you need self reliance, Lydia can't always be there to pick you up when you fall'_ the voice stated. 'I don't rely on Lydia, we're just good friends' Jason said. Ko snorted a little. 'Yeah right Jas. You cling to her night and day, the voice is right, you don't have any balls' Ko added. 'Why are you going on about balls? I'm only fourteen, I'm not even ready to have sex yet' Jason protested. _'No, we use the term balls as a metaphor for guts. You don't have any guts to stand up for yourself. Your partner isn't even an ultimate'_ the voice explained. 'I can't help that, I don't know how to evolve him, we weren't given any guidance, except I heard Dom make reference to a sort of 'bond' a tamer and their partner possess. But, Ko and I are good friends, so what can we be doing wrong?' Jason asked. _'The bond between a tamer and Digimon is sacred. They rely on each other for strength, for that is what composes the ties that bind. You look to Ko with admiration and respect, and Ko reciprocates those feelings. However, you don't think you're good enough for your partner to become an ultimate. You must be willing to release your true feelings and be willing to fight'_ the voice spoke. 'You mean, I'm repressing feelings that could evolve Ko?' Jason asked. _'Yes, you must have the courage to face any new challenge, you must never be afraid to step out of your comfort zone to take on the hero's journey and achieve your destiny'_ the voice elaborated grandly. 'Are you an inspirational speaker on your off days?' Ko asked. 'Be serious Ko, we must not keep joking around. The mysterious voice is right, we have been putting battles on hold for fun and games, but no more, I am willing to fight' Jason cried and raised his sword. 'Finally, you're getting it, I'm with you buddy one hundred percent. Let's go kick everyone's butts' Ko shouted, joining in and raising his hand. Both the sword and his arm crossed, triggering Jason's Digivice to go ballistic. 'Digivolve' Ko shouted as the blue sphere surrounded him. It turned gold and shattered to reveal a tall golden insect. 'MatallifeKuwagamon' Ko shouted as his hand was clutched in Jason's. 'You're looking great Ko. At least you're actually bigger than me now' Jason laughed. 'Yeah, but no matter what size, I can still kick your butt' Ko replied and crossed his arms. _'Indeed, you have past the Trial of Courage'_ the voice added. 'This was a Trial of Courage?' Jason asked. _'It was, and you have now opened your heart to being courageous and ready, I am most glad. Now be ready, you will now face the most powerful sovereign, Baihumon'_ the mysterious voice echoed and both of them vanished in a stream of data.

Whirring and grinding was heard as large mechanized platforms hovered over a large pit. Jason and Ko were standing on one of the floating platforms and were facing the large white tiger on the central platform. 'Good, you came, as I knew you would, are you ready to fight?' he asked. 'Yeah, but aren't you at a disadvantage? These platforms are too small for you, meaning you're stuck on the one you are on now' Jason pointed out. 'Maybe, but you never know. Kongou!' Baihu roared, firing a brown energy blast from his mouth. Ko grabbed Jason and leapt to a different platform as the energy blast struck the platform and it rusted, falling into the pit. 'Like it? The Kongou turns any victim into a rusted statue of their former selves. I don't need to move at all, you can't dodge forever when the last place you end up is right where I want you' Baihu said with an evil grin and fired another blast. 'Watch out, Homing Laser!' Ko shouted and fired several large beams from his fingers. They clashed and created a small explosion. The Kongou went through in splinters and missed their platform. 'Clever, your lasers scattered my blast, but that won't save you. Especially not from my Gyokurin O attack' Baihu replied and flicked his tail, launching the spiked ring at them. 'I can and I will, Emit Blade' Ko countered. Ko removed his horns, lobbed them like a boomerang, and dodged to a nearby platform as both weapons struck in the air and fell into the pit. 'Your partner never ceases to amuse me Jason, but, you cannot last against me for long if you insist on dodging' Baihu added conversationally and fired another blast, which the pair dodged. 'He's right Ko, we can't beat him if you keep dodging and not attack. If you could fly, this would be easy' Jason added. 'You're right, de-digivolve me to BladeKuwagamon' Ko replied. 'Okay' Jason said and did so. Ko landed onto Jason's right arm and attached himself. He immediately zoomed off and avoided Baihu with fast movement. 'This is going to wreck my wrist you know? Ugh, we can't hurt him as a champion Ko, despite the better dodging' Jason said. 'I know, but we need to find a weakness' Ko replied in annoyance. Jason growled and looked at Baihumon, noticing something odd. 'Do Digimon get tooth decay?' he asked. 'What? No, we don't, data doesn't rot our teeth, why bring that up anyway?' Ko replied quickly. 'Because Baihumon has a brown tooth, I just thought it was rotten' Jason explained. 'I know, that's probably where his obnoxious Kongou attack comes from, if I attack it, then it should stop' Ko deduced. Jason looked at his Digivice and remembered something Charlie had spoken about. 'Modify, Seizer Blade' Jason commanded. His Digivice began to glow as Ko's blade began to lengthen and glow with golden energy. 'Thanks, okay, let's give fangy a lesson in dentistry' Ko replied and zoomed at Baihu, actually cutting through a Kongou attack and facing Baihu. With a swift movement, Ko brought Jason's arm back and struck forward, ending an inch before the tooth. 'Psyche' Jason said and the blade extending, breaking the tooth and causing them to white out.

They were on the mechanical platform with the pillar in front of them, a white sphere was clutched in Jason's hand. A hologram of Baihu appeared above the pad. 'That wasn't very funny you know? But courageous most definitely. You beat me and earned yourself an ultimate and the power to pass that, with that digi-core in your hand of course. Now, before you go, an old friend of mine, in his dying wishes gave me his data to one-day pass on to someone worthy of being called the Grandis. I believe you are worthy, so his data was downloaded into your Digivice. Now good luck to you and your friend facing the Central Pillar, are leader is mercilessly strong, she needs all the hope she could gather' Baihu explained. 'How do you know it's a girl?' Jason asked. Baihu winked at him. 'I'm just that good' was his reply as he vanished. They shrugged and walked down to White, who activated as they faced him. 'You survived, as I knew you would' he said. 'You said we were going to die' Ko reminded. 'It's called tough love you punks, now get on, we have a short trip back now' White countered and the boarded. On the Digivice screen, was the face of a black bug.


	28. Chapter 28: The Golden Dragon Lady

Chapter 28: The Golden Dragon Lady

Steph was playing a card game with Demi, BK, Lop and Lydia whilst Gaomon was looking down the tunnels for signs of the others. 'Go fish' Demi said. 'Demi, we're playing black jack' and I didn't even ask you for a seven, so you can put it away' Lydia said. Demi frowned as he looked at his cards. 'Oh, do you have any threes?' he asked. 'Ugh, why did we let them play again? Their minds are like plates of warm jelly, totally gone. I hate the fact that they won't remember their lives' Lydia grumbled. 'Yes, they were obnoxious little punks, but at least they didn't act like toddlers, but there is nothing we can do. Kev said that there is an extreme few that regain their memories and these two obviously weren't part of that few. They have to start again from the beginning, not good for helping destiny, but we were charged in guarding, which we shall do' Lydia replied. 'Hit me' Lop said. BK made a fist but was stopped by Lydia and Steph. 'But she said too, I don't get this game. It's called black jack, so why don't we have maces?' BK asked. 'What?' Demi asked. 'You know, those mace things called black jacks' BK explained. 'Hey, stop playing your card games, I see a light from the western tunnel' Gaomon shouted. Lydia got up quickly with Lop in her arms and ran to the platform. 'That's Jason's Trailmon ride, White' Lydia shouted. She watched eagerly as White rolled to the platform and the carriage doors opened. Jason and Ko stepped out of it. 'Thanks for the exercise kid, I needed a run' White said and moved to the central platform. It span and rose up into the roof. It then descended without White on it. 'How was it?' Lydia asked eagerly. 'It was interesting. You see, I managed to evolve Ko to ultimate and we fought this giant white tiger that could turn things into rusty statues' Jason explained. 'We as in me human; you conveniently pointed out his weak spot and I beat him' Ko added. 'So what power did he give you?' Lop asked. 'Not sure, we got given a strange sphere, and that was it really. Oh, I was also given data to a powerful bug Digimon or something, I don't get it really' Jason answered. 'I don't either, but I assume it's another mega form that I could utilize' Ko said. 'So, has anyone else gotten back?' Jason asked. 'No, you were the first' Lydia replied and took him back to the group. 'So, the only one short of ultimate is Lydia' Steph said after hearing the story. 'Yeah, how did you get Ko to ultimate?' Lydia added. 'Well, this mysterious voice told me that we both need to be willing to let go of weaknesses and embrace our courage or something. Ko evolved when I found that he was ready to become stronger but I wasn't. so I tossed that aside and he evolved into this really cool golden beetle guy' Jason explained. 'Yeah, oh look, it seems we have some new guests' Gaomon said and pointed to the northern tunnel.

Green slowly trundled to the platform where Gaomon and Steph were waiting and stopped. Kevin and Magnet hopped off the carriage, and he was smiling. 'Wow, that's new make no mistake. So how was your journey Kevin?' Steph asked. 'It was interesting to say the least. I outwitted a giant two headed turtle named Ebonwumon and was given a digi-core in exchange' Levin replied. 'Kevin got a digi-core as well, but his was white' Gaomon remarked. 'Yeah, mine was green; at first I thought it was a coincidence but it seems that you receive a digi-core of the sovereigns colour. Therefore, Aban will get a blue digi-core and Charlie a red one. Oh, and a yellow one for yourself Steph' Kevin stated as they walked back to the group. 'Very clever, but what was the your sovereign again Jason?' Steph asked. 'His name was Baihumon, the most powerful sovereign' Jason replied. 'Still, I hoped you learned something from this' Steph said. 'Oh I did, I really did' Jason said as the image of him and Steph kissing crept into his mind. 'The Trial of Illusion was an interesting experience, I was given a view of what could be in the future' he added. 'Really, what was it about?' Gaomon asked. 'We won the battle and saved the world, and I met a girl and married her' Jason explained, accidentally letting the married part slip out. 'Who was she?' Lydia asked. 'I don't know' Jason replied. Hey guys, good news, there are lights from the other two tunnels' Gaomon said, looking from the group. Both Trailmon exited their tunnels and stopped at their platforms, Red had a strange look on his face. 'I'm glad I don't have vision in that carriage because those sounds you made frightened me' he groaned as Charlie and Vixen exited their carriage, their clothes were ruffled. 'SeeyaAbanandKeras, hopeyoudowellinyourworldquest' Blue said as Aban and Keras exited their carriage. Both Trailmon made their way to the centre and vanished into the roof. Gaomon cast a wary eye to Vixen, but she barely gave him a glance as they made their way to the group. 'We're back now, so, how did you guys go?' Vixen asked. They each spent some time to tell their tales until Steph intervened. 'Okay, I know this is nice and all, but, t is time for the Central Pillar challenge, so come on' she ordered.

They all walked up the stairs and saw an octagonal room with strange slits on each side. There were five pillars, four surrounding a central pillar. On the base pillars was an engraving of a sovereign, and on the central one was a large dragon. There was text below the image that Steph read aloud. 'Destiny is a fickle thing, Leadering means power. Leadering means making a destiny. Can You?' she read. 'Just as understandable as the other pillars, but why do we need to be here for Steph's challenge?' Charlie asked. 'Maybe because the digi-cores are needed to unlock the Trial' Kevin pointed out as he held his core, it was glowing brightly. He walked over to the turtle pillar and held it up to it; it floated up and rested at the top of the pillar. 'They granted us power, but we need them to help Steph access her challenge as evidence to her leadership status' he added as the other put their spheres on their corresponding pillars. There was mechanical whirring and a golden octagonal pad appeared at the foot of the central pillar. 'Good luck Stephanie, also, remember the message on the pillar, it will help you in the second trial' Aban said. Steph walked to the pad with Gaomon and took another glance at her group. She smiled as she and Gaomon walked onto the pad.

They were in a very familiar white void, with data particles floating about. 'This doesn't look like a Trial of Gold' Steph said. _'That is because there isn't one. In the Central Pillar challenge, you face the Trail of Leadership, then you must fight Fanglongmon, the leader of the sovereigns'_ a mysterious voice said. 'Who are you?' Gaomon demanded, raising his gloves. _'Hush puppy, you will know in good time I assure you. And I hope you remembered the message on the pillar, as it will help here. Do you know WHY you are here for that matter?'_ the voice asked. 'Of course, I wish to obtain the powers to ascend Gaomon to mega to save the world from the Dark Council and Oblivimon' Steph replied. _'Really? Forgive my uncertainty but I was sure that the main reason was to get revenge on your brother Drake, who, is responsible for the deaths of a good many Digimon. Every day his casualty list grows. I know you want to stop him, and are merely using an excuse to get power'_ the voice explained smugly. 'That's not true' Steph said. _'Oh but it is, but it is. You've wanted revenge on your brother since he killed your beloved Jijimon at the Holy City. You've hated him for that and want to end him, how pitiful do you find that?'_ the voice questioned. 'She doesn't want to end him, you're just trying to mess with her mind' Gaomon growled. _'Enough puppy'_ the voice said cruelly. Gaomon was surrounded by data and he roared with pain as his eyes slowly turned red. He was hunched over a little and began to slobber. 'What did you do to him?' Steph demanded. _'Just reverted him back to his primal instincts. This is your test, you must tame your partner to the point of obeying you without question'_ the voice explained. Gaomon began barking loudly at her and held up his gloves. She barely dodged a sloppy punch thrown by him as he fell to the ground and got up again and swung at her, missing again. When she dodged again a split second happened were she reached out and held him by his throat with her right hand. Steph tearfully raised her left hand and a large whip extended from it. She prepared to strike when one thing stopped her. 'Obeying without question. I don't want that, I don't want my partner to obey no matter what. I don't want to make the mistake Drake did' she cried. Gaomon managed to break her hold and bit her arm. She held back a gasp as trickles of blood began to flow. She merely put her arm around Gaomon in a hug and whispered into his ear. 'I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to realize it before' she whispered. Gaomon's eyes returned to normal as he released Steph, her arm was unharmed. _'I am touched Stephanie McPhilleas. You proved true leadership not through harsh language and force, but willingness to apologize and letting those who work with you make their own choices. You have moved on to the final challenge against I, Fanglongmon'_ the voice said and the pair vanished.

They were in a large sanctuary in the sky. Many of the rocks were floating in the sky, with Steph and Gaomon facing an enormous sphere. It shattered and a large dragon detangled itself from the remains of the sphere. 'Your impressively large' Steph said. 'Indeed, and you rather small. Make this a fight to remember the both of you. I am the lord of the sovereigns and the mightiest there could ever be. Prepare to fight with all your might' Fang roared. 'If we fail here Steph, I want you to know that it has been an honor partnering with you' Gaomon said. 'Save it Gaomon, we're not going to lose here. I made a promise to Jiji, and I intend to keep it. Initialize Digivolution' Steph shouted. Gaomon Digivolved into MachGaogamon and Steph was on his shoulder. 'Modify, Moon Glove' Steph added. Mach's right fist slowly warped into a large silver glove with spiked knuckles. 'So be it, Yellow Circle' Fang shouted. Eight beams of light were fired from his eyes and Mach immediately jetted away, avoiding the destruction caused. 'It doesn't help to destroy the battlefield' Mach shouted. 'Koutei no Kiba' Fang shouted, firing a large blast from his mouth. Mach got out of the way and landed on Fang's back. They couldn't see it, but a smile crept up on the dragon's mouth. 'Tai Chi' he roared. Mach and most of Fang's back were encased in a large rotating sphere. Some of the spines on Fang's back broke off, except one, which left a much thinner spine. 'Tai Chi removes the light and darkness from a target, effectively destroying them, farewell' Fang added. 'Steph, I don't think we can survive this' Mach said. 'Don't worry, we can do this, we just need a way out and, odd, all those spines but one broke. Maybe we can stop Tai Chi if we hurt Fang enough' Steph suggested. Mach had a worried look on his face, but moved through the void in the sphere to the spine, which was engraved with a large dragon. 'Winning Knuckle' Mach shouted and slammed the pillar with the Moon Glove. It shattered and so did Fang, their vision blurred.

'You did it' Jason shouted. Steph awoke and found she was back at the pillar, with her friends surrounding her. She looked to her side and found Gaomon as well. Steph grabbed and hugged him tightly. 'We did it' she corrected. 'Indeed, never have I seen such devotion from tamer and Digimon. You are truly worthy of the power you sought and of being the leader of your group. I pray for your safety now, as one still needs to achieve their challenge, young Lydia, go froth to the Path of Twilight to seek your truth' Fang said through a hologram. 'And you?' Aban asked. 'The sovereigns and I can finally rest happily, knowing we have passed our powers to the right people. Farewell humans, till we meet again' Fang said and vanished. 'He was right, it is all up to me now. I just wish I knew where the Trial of Twilight was' Lydia said. The room rumbled as one of the slits on a wall opened.


	29. Chapter 29: You are now entering

Chapter 29: You are now entering, the Twilight Realm

Lydia stared forth into the not very inviting portal. She looked at Jason for comfort, but he and Ko juts held their fingers up. Demi and BK followed suit in this, except more enthusiastically, so enthusiastically that they jabbed themselves in the eyes by accident. 'I missed the old ones' Kevin muttered at this sad display. Steph however, saw the look on the young girls face and stepped forward. 'Do not be afraid Lydia. You must trust in your partner's power and your own, only then will you succeed' she stated. 'Thanks, I'll take that too heart' Lydia said unconvinced and entered the portal with Lop by her side. 'Good luck' they all shouted as she vanished from sight.

'This seems to be some kind of corridor' Lop remarked as they continued to walk in darkness. 'Yes, but corridors go places, this is just one long pile of nothing' Lydia replied. 'I'm sorry I don't reciprocate your views Lydia, I'm just a Digimon after all' Lop said. 'What does that even mean?' Lydia asked. 'I'm not positive, but I'm sure I used it right' Lop answered. 'Ahuh' Lydia said and they continued walking, until a light was seen on the horizon. Naturally, Lydia ran until the light grew bigger and she passed it into a dense and dark jungle area. It was a linear path of sorts as dense trees and vines blocked either side, leaving a single stone path to follow. 'I think whoever lives here doesn't mow' Lydia said as she walked down the pathway. 'You mean trimming grass and right?' Lop asked. 'Yeah' Lydia replied. This pathway went for a short while until a crossroad was reached. The path strayed off into an evil looking forest to the left, or a brightly lit and well-kept forest to the right. In the centre of the fork, both sides seemed to mingle into something else. 'Forgive me for not meeting you sooner my dear' a heavenly voice said from above. They both looked up to see an angel with ten wings descended. He had short blond hair and some kind of marking on his face. 'Are you a form of Angemon?' Lydia asked. 'No my dear, I am an entirely different species, although, I can choose to Digivolve into Angemon if I wish. I am the Celestial Rookie Digimon Lucemon. And I am the one who will guide you on your Path' he spoke, his words light. 'Okay, so what are the Paths?' Lydia asked. 'Very simple, in the Path of Twilight, before you stands the Path of Darkness, where the virus in your Digimon dwells, or the Path of Light, where the vaccine in your partner will awaken' Luce explained. 'What about that middle path?' she asked. 'What do you mean?' Luce asked. 'In the middle there, it looks a little overgrown, but it looks like there is a path in the centre' Lop pointed out. 'That's not a pathway, merely a visual trick' Luce lazily replied. 'Well, this is the Path of Twilight, I doubt that there would be just light and dark, there would be chaos as well' Lydia protested. 'There is no path but light or dark' Luce replied, his voice taking an edge to it. 'Prove it, blast a hole in that undergrowth' Lop said. Luce looked at her angrily, but floated over to face the supposed path and sketched a large cross. 'Grand Cross' he cried. The foliage was torn to shreds and a new path was made visible. 'You are a very clever pair. I did not suspect that you would take the true Path of Twilight, but accept either virus or vaccine. But beware, chaos is a touchy thing. I will see you at the end of the challenge for a battle. Farewell' Luce warned and vanished. 'Well, here we go' Lydia said as they made their way to the entrance to the path and entered it.

Lop was on the lookout for anything nasty, as the challenge seemed to twist and contort in the most disproportionate angles. 'Chaos is a touchy thing, he was right. Chaos is light and dark, equal foes I was told' Lydia mused. 'Yes, but where there is chaos, there is also unity, the act of light and dark fighting together for the common goal. It is by far more powerful than chaos' Lop pointed out. 'And it is by far more rare to see dark and light fighting for the same reason' Lydia replied. 'What about Demi and BK? They're light and dark, and they fight for the same goal' Lop added. 'True, but they're destined to, it doesn't work that way' Lydia replied. 'Wow, look at this place, I just noticed, but it keeps warping and changing all the time' Lop said. Lydia stopped and looked at scenery herself. The trees were twisting about and they seemed to be entangling themselves in themselves, creating utter distortion and unreality. 'What the heck is going on?' Lydia asked. Some of the nearby trees slowly twisted and knitted themselves together to form a crude eye and mouth. 'The path is alive young miss, and we don't take kindly to those who would disturb it' the tree thing stated. 'So I assume you'll attempt to stop us from walking along the path?' Lop asked. 'That might be the case if you disturb us' the tree thing replied. 'But, this place is already disturbed, you yourself are disturbing enough. How could we disturb the disturbed?' Lydia asked. 'Very good, it seems your reasoning will get you through the trial. The trees will let you pass now, as you were repeating the same strip of path for a short period of time, you may progress, and I warn you, do not disturb the lake' the tree thing warned and the trees altered into a new shape. They both sighed in annoyance as they walked onwards.

'He said do not disturb the lake, but the lake is blocking our path' Lydia grumbled as a large purple lake spread out to a large area, preventing movement into anywhere but the lake. 'He did, but it was never said if freezing the lake would disturb it' Lop said. 'You would have to freeze the entire lake at the same time' Lydia told her. 'That wouldn't be a problem, leave it to me' Lop said confidently. Lydia released her and she floats above the lake with her large ears. 'Blazing Ice' Lop shouted, forming and firing rapidly spheres of ice. Whatever was in the lake seemed to protest but stopped as the lake quickly froze over. 'That was good, but how can I cross? I don't have ice skates' Lydia said as she waited by the opposite side. 'That isn't a problem, grab on' Lop replied and held her little legs out. Lydia got onto the lake and grabbed the legs, immediately being pulled along the lake to the other side. 'This seemed a little too easy' Lydia said uncertainly as she got to the other side and they continued on. 'The very best challenges there are' Lop said with a giggle. 'Stop that' Lydia ordered. 'They're passing well, as I expected' a voice silently said. 'I heard that' Lop shouted.

The path continued to warp more and more, until they reached a distorted temple. 'This is like that painting mom once had. I think it was called Crazy Stairs' Lydia remarked as they entered to find a jumble of staircases. 'Well that fits the bill on this place' Lop replied as they descended a staircase and began to follow the labyrinth. In time, they made it through to a large arena like zone, where Lucemon was waiting in the centre. 'You have performed beyond my expectations, I am most impressed by this' Luce stated. 'So, do we fight now?' Lydia asked. 'Yes, you see, if you had chosen the Path of Darkness, you would fight me as I am now, a rookie. Proving that you are cold enough to attack those weaker than yourself. If you had chosen the Path of Light, you would have faced my viral mega form, to prove that you are virtuous enough to stand against any foe. But in the path of twilight, you face my ultimate stage, my Chaos Mode' Luce grandly stated. 'Enough chat, please just begin' Lydia and Lop begged. 'As you wish, Digivolve' Luce commanded. He was surrounded by overlapping spheres of black and white, which shattered to reveal a taller Lucemon wearing a black and white outfit. He had five angel wings on his right side and five demon wings on his left. 'Prepare my dear, evolve your partner to fight for your just power' he taunted. Lydia nodded and activated her Digivice. Lopmon quickly evolved into Turuiemon. 'Champion, so be it, may light and darkness spare you, for I shall not' Luce remarked and dashed at Lop. She quickly dodged and was at the other side of the arena as he turned. 'I'm faster than you angel boy' Lop mocked and dashed at Luce. He countered with his own and they immediately entered a battle of attacking and blocking. 'Come on, hit him' Lydia shouted. Luce was caught off by a sudden shout and was nailed in the face by Lop. He was knocked to the ground and Lop took to a safe distance. 'Very clever, but face the Paradise Lost punch' Luce shouted and dashed at Lop with after images. 'Gauntlet Claw' Lop countered and raced towards him. Before anyone knew it, Luce had lost several patches of feathers and his wings were torn. Lop mocked him as he looked at her with a blinding fury. 'YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!? WELL LAUGH OFF THE MY FINAL SACRIFICE!' he screamed and lobed a white sphere at Lop, who had been captured by it. She was shocked by the bolts of light as Luce added a dark spheres. They both revolved and exploded, crippling Lop. With a deadly smirk, Luce grabbed Lop and tossed her to the ground in front of Lydia. 'What's speed when you have no power to back it up?' Luce asked. Lydia was shaking as she held Lop's head, the rest of the body was limp. 'Come on, you need to get up' Lydia ordered. With a flicker of movement, Lop opened one eye. 'He's an ultimate, without anyone else, I cannot compare' she said. 'You compare to me, now prove it to everyone and kick his ass, no matter what state you are in' Lydia replied. Her Digivice began to glow and Lop seemed to rejuvenate. 'Digivolve' Lydia commanded, raising her Digivice. Another set of spheres covered Lop and grew until they stopped and shattered, to reveal a taller bunny with a purple scarf tied around her neck. 'Antylamon' she declared. 'You evolve, but cannot compare, die now' Luce remarked and ran towards her. 'Arm Bomber' Lop said and slammed the grounds, sending massive shock waves that knocked him straight into a wall. He closed his eyes for a brief moment but opened them and found a large axe by his neck. He looked up and saw it was attached to her arm. 'Give up or you will die' Lop declared. Luce looked at her and smiled. 'Very good, you have succeeded in this test, you weren't meant to kill me, but prove your strength as well. You have earned the powers of a virus and a vaccine, now hand me your Digivice' Luce ordered at Lydia. She came over and presented it. Luce held it in his hands and several streaks of data surrounded it, until the colour scheme went from black to black and white. 'You have awakened the viral champion Wendigomon. Also, when the need arises, you will evolve to your mega level, now go and fight for unity' Luce declared. He vanished and a portal was left in his wake. Lydia equipped her Digivice again and the duo jumped into the portal, Lop de-Digivolving at the same time.


	30. Chapter 30: Dead and Back

Chapter 30: Dead and Back

In the dark void, two Digimon were conversing. 'Silence, it is insufferable the way Dystopia talks about Oblivimon and he being the herald of destruction. The beast ain't even hatched yet. What good will it do for us besides providing scrambled eggs' Enigma whined. _'Humph, it matters not to me what Dystopia has planned. But, I'm sure you do not see the bigger picture'_ Silence replied. 'Are you saying I'm stupid?' Enigma demanded. _'I do not' _Silence replied. 'Do I look stupid, too you?' Enigma demanded. _'Do you want me to answer that?'_ Silence asked. 'It was a rhetorical question' Enigma answered. _'Then make it sound like one next time'_ Silence commented. 'You think you're so clever Silence, well you won't be once I knock a few brain cells out of you an-GAK!' Enigma groaned as something choked him. _'You WILL NOT even think of doing that Enigma. I made you who you are. Before you fell, you were nothing but a temple guardian. Do you want to go back to the way you were? DO YOU!?'_ Silence demanded. Enigma managed to gasp 'no.' He was released and began to suck in large quantities of air, groaning whenever he could. 'You will never let that go will you Silence? You will continue to hold that against me won't you?' Enigma gagged. _'As long as I have to; as long as you refuse to know your place Enigma. You are the third in our little group. I am the second and Dystopia is the first. Stop acting like you are the strongest, you know very well that Dystopia and I outrank you in any every way'_ Silence replied cruelly and vanished. 'Hmph, you made me who I am. That doesn't give you the right to control me' Enigma muttered.

Lydia walked in darkness until a rectangle of light could be seen. Both she and Lop ran towards it and into the octagonal room, where the others were waiting for her. 'I did it guys, I earned my power and evolved Lop to ultimate' she declared. 'That's awesome, so what is her ultimate level?' Jason asked, but then noticed something. 'Your Digivice' he added. 'Oh yeah, the guy I faced, Lucemon turned it black and white. Also, the ultimate is called Antylamon' Lydia declared. Aban suddenly realized something. 'That's right, I remember now. At my Trial, I faced Azulongmon. He told me, that Lop was the reborn form of one of his Devas. He sent her to protect us' Aban explained. 'What's a Deva?' Charlie asked. 'They're based on the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac: the rooster, the dog, the monkey, the dragon, the ox, the horse, the boar, the mouse, the tiger, the snake, the sheep and the rabbit' Kev explained. 'Wait, we've met a Deva before, if you say dragon, then Majiramon must be it' Aban added. 'I remember him. He was that large dragon that defended Argos before being blown to itsy bitsy pieces by Demi and BK' Steph said. 'But, I didn't know I was a Deva' Lop protested. 'That's because you were reborn Lop. But, it is good to have the blessing of a sovereign with us. But now we can leave and return to Temple Beth Israel. We no longer have a reason to stay here' Aban replied. 'Yay, we can play cards on the Trailmon ride home' Demi shouted happily. Everyone but Demi and BK groaned at this as they descended the staircase where gold was mysteriously waiting for them. 'So I see you all succeeded. Tut was right to have faith in you to send you here' he said as the boarded. Once they had comfortably camped in an oddly more luxurious carriage, they departed. 'Odd, the carriage wasn't like this last time' Keras remarked. 'I had a bit of an upgrade in there' Yellow replied. 'Go figure' Vixen said as the Central Pillar stations vanished from sight.

They were trundling along in the underground railway. They were playing cards again, with Demi oddly winning. 'I don't know how you do this Demi. There is no way you should be able to win so many times' Gaomon protested. 'I'm just that good' Demi replied cheekily. 'That's good and all, but we need to surface for a bit. Apparently there is some form of blockage ahead, so we can't take that line' Yellow reported. 'Odd, maybe the Dark Council captured Temple Beth Israel' Charlie suggested. 'That is possible, so I am going to find a town not under their control' Yellow replied. 'Sounds good' Steph replied. They had to hold onto the cards as Yellow and the carriage went diagonal and climbing, until light was seen through the windows. 'What's that?' Yellow asked. 'What do you mean?' Steph asked. 'There's something ahead, take a look' Yellow said with uncertainty and a small monitor activated. It showed what appeared to be smoke coming from something. 'Can you zoom in?' Kev asked. 'I don't want to go near that' Yellow protested. 'No, I mean adjust your sight to get a closer view' Kev corrected. 'Oh, yeah sure' Yellow answered. The seen was of a ruined village, smoke was rising from the ruins but not a digi-egg could be found. 'That's not right, an attack by the Council would leave survivors, and those ruins are fresh as well. This isn't an attack by the Dark Council' Kev stated. The carriage began to as Yellow could verbally be heard screaming. The entire carriage rolled off the rails and onto the ground, leaving Yellow and the carriage on their sides.. The passengers were all stuck in a dog pile at the bottom. Aban was near the bottom when he caught a look at Demi's hand. 'You little sod, you have another royal flush' he said. 'We have to get out' Charlie ordered. They all managed to climb to the other side of the carriage and out, to find Yellow sparking and with an odd black claymore sticking out of him. 'No' Steph gasped and looked ahead and her fears were met.

Drake was smirking at them, another claymore in his hand. Warex was behind him; his mouth was softly smoking. 'Drake' Steph hissed. 'Long time no see little sister. I think it's about time we settled the score we started long ago at the Holy City. Oh, and how's Jiji by the way? Oh wait, he's dead' Drake mocked. 'You won't be forgiven for that, not while I draw breath' Steph shouted. Drake just laughed and walked towards them, Warex behind him. He was careful to grab the second claymore from Yellow. 'Well, looks like that vow was derailed. I can't believe those things even evolved into transport. Wonders will never cease' Drake remarked. 'You w-w-w-w-w-won't get aw-aw-aw-aw-away with thi-thi-thi-this. Never' Yellow hissed. Drake's smile dropped as he brought his blade down on Yellow's face, crushing it. His eyes, went dark. 'Now that Thomas the tank engine is out of the way, we can proceed' Drake said to them. The tamers jumped to the ground, but only Steph initiated Digivolution. 'I see you have two more twerps to deal with, pitiful' Drake remarked, staring levelly at Mach. 'This is my fight guys, stay out of the way' Steph stated. The rest of the group nodded and walked out of harms way. 'You may not believe it, but Gaomon and I will defeat you, and then it's back to solitary confinement for you' Steph stated coldly. 'Over his cold steaming body' Drake countered and motioned to Warex. Drake walked back as Warex stood face to face with Mach. They just stood, waiting for the first move to begin. Mach took the initiative and distanced himself from Warex whilst unleashing Howling Cannon. Despite his visible lethargy, Warex dodged the attacked and came straight at Mach. 'Howler Rage' Warex shouted and fire surrounded him. He slammed right into Mach and drove him straight to the ground. Steph flinched, but then looked at her Digivice. 'Modify, Moon Glove' she commanded, firing a data stream at Mach. On both of Mach's hand formed large silver gauntlets with spiked knuckles. He slammed them together encouragingly and went at Warex. 'Winning Knuckle' he roared. Warex dodged, but the attack still caught his side and left some shallows cuts, they dribbled slightly. 'Howler's Rage' Warex roared and coated himself in firing. He flew quickly and slammed into Mach, taking him into the sky for a loop then diving. Warex pulled up as Mach crashed. He was surrounded by a data sphere and de-Digivolved to Gaomon. Vixen and Charlie ran forward to defend him as Drake made a move forward. The group followed them, but didn't stay as close. 'Honourable you two, if I must cut you down to sever my sister's bond with this miserable world, so be it' he told them coldly. Vixen shoved Charlie out of harms way and tried to attack Drake, only to be blocked and kicked to the ground. 'Pathetic' Drake said to her as he prepared for a horizontal strike. He immediately slashed at her, everyone gasped. 'Keras?' Aban asked softly.

Keras was gripping the blade in his hand, they were cutting deeper and some of his tentacles were cut off. 'Get out of here' he croaked to Vixen, she got up and flew to the group. Drake growled at this and kicked Keras, sending him to the ground. The group was shocked by this, especially Steph, who was shaking and her pupils were shrinking. She reached into her left pocket and had her hand on the sphere. 'You'll be the first to die then' he said to Keras and raised his blade and brought it down. Tink. Both Demi and BK had stopped the blade by scissoring it with their staffs. 'First Jiji wasn't enough for you. Now you have to take Keras as well?' Demi asked. 'We cannot let you do this; never again will you harm another soul' BK added. Drake pulled away and struck again, only to be blocked by them both. Aban ran and knelt besides Keras, sick green liquid flowed from his cuts. 'It's going to be okay Keras' Aban reassured his partner. A large grin formed on Keras' face. 'I know' he weakly replied. With help from Charlie, Aban managed to get Keras away as Drake fought with Demi and BK. After being blocked again, Drake sensed a weak point and found it. He managed to knock Demi aside, causing BK to fall because of his stance. 'I tire of this game' Drake said, faking tiredness and prepared to strike. 'STOP!' someone shrieked. They all looked at Steph, who was shaking uncontrollably. 'At first it was the Devidramon, that was different, it was revenge. But then you went on, executing whoever you could using War and Ex' Steph stated, her voice was empty. Warex looked a little guilty. 'Then it went on to Jiji. That was unforgivable. Now I see you are murdering towns and villages, that is monstrous. And worst of all, you attempted to sever the bond of tamer and partner. WHEN WILL IT END DRAKE? WHEN WILL YOUR HATE EXPIRE? I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANYONE ANY MORE! THIS ENDS NOW, FOR EVERYONE YOU HAVE DELETED, EVERYONE YOU HAVE HURT! I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU!' Steph screamed with all her energy, which began to take the form of a yellow aura. She took her hand out of her pocket with the sphere. It was glowing with energy and shattered, encircling her hands with the yellow light. 'WARP DIGIVOLUTION!' she shouted, raising her left hand to the sky, where the energy fired upwards. Her Digivice was going crazy and the screen shattered. It struck the sky and dark clouds began to form. Columns of energy began to strike, until a large one rended the clouds and consumed Gaomon. 'Gaomon, Warp Digivolve toooooo…….. MirageGaogamon' he shouted. The column faded to reveal a tall blue armoured Digimon, a long red cape blowing behind him as he threateningly raised his clawed gauntlets. 'Drake McPhilleas, we have observed your actions and cannot be forgiven, not by human, not by Digimon' Steph and Mirage said. 'Bring it' Drake replied coldly, not at all disturbed by this.

Mirage didn't waste time in circling Warex, countless afterimages being formed around. Three images were the most visible and Warex tried to strike them to avail. 'Double Crescent Mirage' Mirage said from above and launched golden waves at Warex. He couldn't block and was hit with the hail, collapsing to the ground. Mirage immediately grabbed the limp Warex by his tail and took him into the air until he was at a good height. Mirage began to spin, constantly gaining speed as Warex's hands flailed uselessly; until he launched Warex off. 'FULL!' Mirage shouted, charging energy into his chest. Warex seemed to respond a little. 'MOON!' Mirage added, the energy sphere increasing in size. Warex managed to catch a look at Mirage and could still move. 'BLASTER!' Mirage roared, firing a tremendous beam of energy from his chest at Warex. He didn't do anything except turning to face the blast. 'This is our time Ex. We are finally at peace, finally, at peace' Warex whispered as the blast engulfed and destroyed him. The data fragments blew in the breeze, and were gone. Drake growled loudly. 'That weak moron' he roared. 'No Drake, that was their choice' Steph replied. Drake looked at his sister, who was still glowing. 'It was their choice to die, I could see that they had mobility, they could've dodged' she explained. 'This is our time Ex. We are finally at peace. Finally, at peace' Lop recited. 'It doesn't matter, I'll find two more to serve my cause and-' Drake began but stopped as a purple cloud covered his head and he collapsed. BK was standing behind from where Drake stood and was holding his staff up. 'A sleep spell, this will keep him quiet' BK explained. 'I suggest we end him, we have no choice' Vixen suggested. 'No, we're going back to the Central Pillar' Steph said. 'Why?' Kevin asked. 'To take him to the Path of Redemption' she replied and looked at Yellow. 'You awake' she asked. 'Please put me onto my side' he begged. Steph motioned to Mirage, who picked him up and back onto the rails. Her aura faded and Mirage de-Digivolved back to Gaomon. 'Keras' Aban begged. They looked at Aban, as he cradled Keras' head in his arms. Keras was breathing softly. 'He'll live, the attack wasn't deadly. That claymore only deletes Digimon that are killed by it' Demi explained. 'How do you know that and why aren't you childish anymore?' Aban asked. 'Because, before they died, they sealed away their memories, leaving only a trigger to return them' Kev answered. 'So, the trigger was seeing a good friend being hurt right?' Aban asked. 'Yes, we knew Dystopia intended to kill us. So we sealed our memories for later time' BK replied. 'Load Drake up. We're going to the Pillar' Steph ordered and boarded the carriage.


	31. Chapter 31: Redemption or Revenge

Chapter 31: Redemption or Revenge

Yellow once again stopped at the Central Pillar Station. Drake was carried out of the carriage by Gaomon, Steph, Demi and BK. He was left on the platform as Steph confronted the group. 'Alright, Demi, Gaomon, BK and I need to remain here, so I want you guys to return to Hospital Town by any means you possess. Keras needs help immediately. I won't need much help here besides Gaoby and the twins for dealing with Drake, so go with all haste, using your Digimon to fight' Steph explained. 'Alright, we owe much to Keras; let's do this' Charlie added. 'I'm weak still, but I'll try to find a data stream to get us there ASAP' Yellow replied. 'Good' Steph said. Yellow slowly began to sidle out and left the station. Steph nodded to the Digimon and they began to carry Drake up the stairs. 'Path of Redemption' Steph stated. A Slit in the wall opened into a dark void. They stood Drake up to face it; he began to stir from this. 'Get in there' Steph said and kicked him in, the slit closing behind him as he woke up. 'What the hell?' he asked.

Drake looked into the darkness annoyedly. 'This must be the new confinement Steph made for me' he spat and walked into the darkness, until he found his way into a dark room. In the centre was a simple stone table with a dip filled with water. He cautiously walked over and looked into it. The water rose up and formed a mirror like surface in front of him. It shimmered and the image formed into a picture. 'You know Drake, you're the best' the image said. It solidified into a vision of young Drake and Steph; they were having ice cream. 'Why is that?' young Drake asked. 'You just are, I know you'll be the best always' young Steph answered. Drake scattered the image in disgust and looked for an exit. The only thing he found was a full-length mirror, which he looked into. The image reflected a phantom creature. 'Hello Drake, welcome to the Path of Redemption' it said. 'Arcadia' Drake said. 'Very good, you figured that out at least. But now, the Path is here to prove that anger and hate are not the true ways. It is a testimony to the fact that almost any atrocity can be forgiven. So I have existed to do so, to help everyone walk from the darkness into dawn then morning' Arcadia explained. 'I will never change from what I am, no Path is going to prove otherwise' Drake replied and the mirror cracked and shattered, revealing a new walkway. 'Deeper into darkness' Drake muttered as he past it.

Aban wasn't talking, leaving an odd silence in the carriage. Lydia walked over and sat next to him. 'Keras will be okay. The noble always survive, he saved Vixen, now she can do the same' Lydia said kindly. 'That's right; I am going to do all I can to save Keras. He is a part of this team and our friends, we won't let him die' Vixen added. Aban gave a sort of smile. 'I know you would, but I am afraid he might decay at any moment' he replied. 'Sorry to spoil your happy moment, but I've detected a data stream that is crossing the lines that can take us near Hospital Town' Yellow said helpfully. 'Take it' Charlie ordered. 'Done and done, and I mean done' Yellow replied and began to speed up. From the TV monitor they could see a purple column on the lines and closing fast. The screen is filled with the purple and then gone. They all looked outside and noticed very little change, until the tunnel opens up into a destroyed station, with a bit of enough platforms to exit onto. Yellow stops at this part and the carriage doors open. 'After you' Lydia said to Jason.

Drake had found the same room again. With a sigh of annoyance he walks over to the water which floats into another image, this time of Drake with Ex and War by his side and the remains of the Devidramon in front of him. 'You have helped us to locate this menace sent by Argos, we thank you young human for this service' War said and turned from Drake with Ex. 'You're not going anywhere' young Drake said. War looked back at Drake, who locked eyes. War almost flinched at what he could see, unbound hatred were in his eyes. 'You're going to do a service for me now. We're going to end this menace once and for all' young Drake said. 'What do you mean?' Ex asked. 'You're going to help me destroy all Digimon' young Drake told them coldly. They both shivered, as if he was exerting a chill onto them. Young Drake took another step and glared into both of them. 'Come' he ordered and walked out of the cave. Both the Digimon followed him out and the water screen shattered. 'I remember that day over and over again. To remind me what I promised to do' Drake answered the mirror as it shattered. He entered the dark hallway into a seven-sided room, each lit by black candlesticks. 'It is time' Arcadia said as his black mass formed. 'Indeed, I am going to finally finish you off?' Drake replied. 'Would you really kill your best friend? The one you tried so hard to save?' Arcadia asked. 'What?' Drake asked. The shadows began to dissipate to reveal a hideous creature with seven legs and a sword impaled into the knees. 'Hideous aren't I?' but I didn't always look like this' Arcadia commented. 'What did you look like?' Drake asked. Darkness coated Arcadia, leaving in its wake a darks skinned teen wearing a red shirt and jeans. He was wearing black runners and his hair was in braids. Drake was shocked by this sight. 'Max?' he asked. 'Yes Drake, it is I' Max replied. 'But you're dead' Drake stated. 'Like I needed reminding Drake. For you see, in the Digital World, all life forms are recompiled and reborn. Humans are given exceptions to this however, I was. Because, you thought Devidramon ate me, he even boasted it. But he didn't, for I was left in a back part of the cave. I saw you order War and Ex to kill him. My very last vision was enslaving them to you. I shed my final tear as death took me, but I was given a new chance. Floating in a void, a voice asked me 'do you wish to save him?' I knew instantly that meant you. I forgot how many times I answered yes, but I was also given this form to pay for your future sins. As Ogudomon, I am the incarnations of all sins, with the ability to atone for all of them. But, your sins cannot be atoned by anyone but yourself. I want you to lose your anger, your hate and fears, lose all your evil to slay me. Only then can I find peace and so can you' Max explained. 'You think all I have done can be forgotten by simply saying 'I forgive myself?' Drake demanded. 'No, you will search deeply for your heart. You forgot what else you fight for; your sister, Stephanie. You promised to protect her, but she's doing a better job than you are. You promised you would always protect her after Devidramon got your family and mine. How could you have forgotten?' Max asked. 'I never forgot, by ending Digimon, I can ensure she will always be protected' Drake replied. 'This might take a while' Max sighed.

The destruction was incredible. Lydia gasped in horror as the walls were trashed and the buildings ruined. The hospital was still in good shape. Around it, armour and weaponry littered the ground. Jason looked around amongst the debris and found an armoured claw. 'This was Cyber's gauntlet' he remarked and returned to the group. 'Cyber wouldn't have died so readily. A hand is nothing' Lydia said. 'Well then, prepare to die so readily' a cruel voice said. The group looked around and then up. On a ruined battlement was a human male black leather coat and brown jeans. His black hair was done up in a ponytail with a streak of red running through it. At his side was a tall black dragon. 'A BlackWarGreymon' Vixen said in surprise. 'Hmph, and too think I thought we were well known in the Dark Council's ranks' the boy said in a fake hurt voice. 'They must really be losing it if they signed up a pair of children' the BWG added in a similar hurt voice. 'We don't work for the Dark Council you quack' Kevin said in annoyance. 'Don't lie, I can see you possess the same device I do' the boy countered and held his left arm up to reveal a grey Digivice. 'Where the hell are they getting those Digivices from?' Aban asked. 'Hmph, you guys don't even look strong, you'll make easy pickings' BWG said and flew down to attack them. 'Another reject from the Dark Council, hold them off whilst we get to the hospital' Charlie ordered. The Digimon saluted as they all evolved to ultimate. They then faced the hostile as Keras was carried into the ruined city. 'Hmmmm, four ultimates, that makes things too easy. But that robot is unfamiliar, what do you think Shadow?' the boy asked. 'Hard to tell. It has energy similar to one of those humans, my guess that the Dark Council is creating Digimon from humans' BWG reported. 'Disgusting' the boy said. Electro whirred in annoyance and his hands were covered in energy, which he grabs Shadow with. 'Oh, Shadow has metal armour, this'll be easy' Lop suggested. Electro floated into the city with Shadow in tow. Once in an acceptably ruined area, he began to spin, dragging Shadow about and through many of the ruined buildings until he tired and floated up, spinning and then slamming Shadow into the ground. The Digimon caught up and looked at Shadow. He merely got up out of the hole and dusted off dirt that was on him. 'That's not possible' Vixen cried. 'Black Tornado' Shadow cried and drilled through the group, slamming them all into buildings. 'Well, this sucks' Ko said. 'But you have us' Jason shouted. The Digimon turned to see the humans and Keras had returned. Keras was healed, but held up by Aban. 'Your fake compassion sickens me' the boy cried as he leapt down and faced them. 'So does your face' a sarcastic voice replied.

The boy turned and spied a girl in a black dress with a female demon by her side and some teenager with another demon at his side. 'Dom, and Naomi?' Charlie asked. 'Yeah, here we are. But what a dump, I told Dystopia to keep the town intact, but no' Naomi said. 'Who are you?' the boy demanded. 'Manners, who are you?' Naomi countered. 'I am Alex Sable, enemy to all of the Dark Council and all liars' Alex declared, giving Naomi a better look at his face. Small love hearts surrounded her as she looked at him, then Dom, and back to Alex repeatedly. She eventually falls onto her knees and began too madly mutter. 'Is that normal?' Shadow asked Lady, who was massaging her temples. 'Yeah, this is called her hot overload. It happens when she is in the presence of two hot boys and can't decide which she likes better' Lady explained. Alex spotted Naomi's grey Digivice. 'You work for the Dark Council too; unforgivable' Alex shouted. Shadow complied and attacked, but was blocked by Astamon. 'Out of the way' he ordered. 'No, he won't be doing that. Modify Chain Gun' Dominic replied, pointing his Digivice at Astos. A large minigun appeared in his hands, which he held up easily. By holding it with one hand, Astos put an unlit cigar into his mouth. 'I'm Don f**king Astos. You mess with me, you messing with the best. You wanna play? Okay, let's play! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!' Astos shouted and let rip. The bullets fired ricocheted of Shadow's armour, but they also managed to pierce the fleshy joints. Shadow was taking each blow, as even his armour began to crack. Astos stopped firing, and took the cigar from his mouth and put the end onto the barrel, where it lit up. He replaced it into his mouth. 'Smokin' he added. Shadow fell onto one knee. 'We have to retreat Alex, they're to powerful' Shadow said. Alex roared loudly, but allowed Shadow to pick him up and fly off. 'Awesome work Don Astos' Keras said as the minigun vanished. 'I know' Astos replied. 'But why are you here?' Jason asked as he was shoved aside by Lydia, who hugged Dom. 'More to the point as to why she's here' Lydia added. 'You wanna take this?' Dom asked. Naomi humphed loudly. 'I was fired by that d**khead Dystopia. He claimed 'I have the invincible Digimon Oblivimon now, your use has ended' Naomi replied. 'Yeah, so, I told her that we should join up with you guys, since there is nowhere else to go' Dom added. 'Are you, happy to see us?' Charlie asked. 'A little, I'm glad to see civilization, or what's left of it' Dom replied lightly.

Drake was staring at his once friend. 'You were reborn to teach me a lesson, do you want me to believe that, obviously Arcadia, and you are just tricking me' Drake said. 'Are you convicted that all Digimon are bad?' Max asked. 'Yes' Drake replied. 'And yet you allied yourself too two, and your sister too many, and she's barely been hurt. Do you not find that odd?' Max enquired. 'Never hurt the prisoner, they're more valuable alive' Drake answered. 'You can't get it, can you? Digimon are wonderful beings, with feelings, some form of emotion and life. Why do you feel you can take that away?' Max asked passionately. 'Because, that was my destiny' Drake replied sadly. 'Your destiny?' Max asked. 'In my confinement, Reaper said to me 'destruction is your destiny human, welcome it'. I heard that over and over again, and I know it truly is my destiny to destroy' Drake stated. 'That can't be true, your destiny is with the other humans and Stephanie, you have to save the world' Max preached. 'It is too late, I am too far gone' Drake said sadly. 'Do you wish to hear it?' Max asked. 'What?' Drake asked. 'Do you wish you could hear your sister say 'I forgive you?' Max asked. 'What does it matter to you?' Drake replied. 'It mattered to me, because we were friends, sure, she was annoying, but she's grown stronger, she has fought hard, but she needs a brother love by her side' Max added. 'But destiny' Drake began. 'TO HELL WITH DESTINY! Forge a new one, from love and iron. Carve a destiny from the oldest tree alive, planted and tended with love and care. Destiny changes everyday, and your sister needs you' Max grandly proposed. Drake turned away. 'It is never too late' Max added emotionally. A sword appeared in Drake's hand, and he turned. 'THEN LET THIS BE MY PARTING GIFT TO ANGER!' Drake roared and impaled his friend. 'That, was without anger or hate, no sense of malice whatsoever. Thank you Drake, as Arcadia fell, I have brought peace to your heart. Farewell dear friend' Max said and faded. Drake looked at the blade, it was cobalt blue, with a purple gem fastened to the hilt. One final mirror appeared, in it, was a white Digi-egg with purple markings. The mirror shattered, but the egg remained. Drake looked at it, and took it. He walked into the hollow left by the mirror.

Steph waited patiently, longing to know if it had worked. She heard footsteps, and the slit opened, to reveal Drake with a Digi-egg in his arms, and his eyes seemed clearer. Both brother and sister stood, carefully watching the other. 'I forgive you' Steph shouted and embraced him. 'Max and I have waited eight years to hear that' was his reply.


	32. Chapter 32: History of Pain 101

Chapter 32: History of Pain 101

As Steph and Drake along with the Digimon descended the stairs, Yellow was waiting expectantly. 'Is everyone alright?' Steph asked. 'Yes, they're at Hospital Town, but, actually, I can't be sure. I left to come straight back here, and I see the young man finished his task' Yellow replied, looking at Drake. 'Yes, these paths are different, they want you to face what you can't' Drake replied solemnly. 'That was the point boy; the paths are self reflection exercises. So naturally they would do so' Yellow explained. 'Indeed' Gaomon muttered and the boarded. The Digimon distanced themselves from Drake, but Steph sidled over and sat next to him. He didn't notice her, but just stared at his feet, stroking the egg in his arms. 'I'm glad to have my Drake back' Steph said. Drake looked up at her. 'I guess so, in the Path of Redemption, I saw a memory from the past, including the one where we both drew each other. That same picture which is in your pocket' Drake stated. Steph looked at him, then reached into her pocket and found an old piece of paper. 'That wasn't there before' she muttered as it opened up, to show a detailed picture of them both. 'Fate plays amusing tricks on people. You remembered an item from the past and it came to you. Max did something along those lines' Drake added. Her eyes opened and she tore them from the picture to Drake. 'Max, but he's dead' Steph replied. 'He said that he didn't need reminding. When he died, he was given another chance. He was reborn as Arcadia, who released me from prison and got me to kill Jiji, to strengthen our resolve' Drake explained. 'Odd, why would he do such a thing?' Steph asked. 'To strengthen ourselves for destiny. Max was right, I was meant for the hero's destiny' Drake stated. The egg began to rattle and fell to the floor, where it shattered to reveal a small Digimon that glew and turned into a small purple monster with two pointy ears. 'I'm Yaamon, nice to meet ya' it said. Drake picked it up again_. 'I suppose it would be practical for him to get an Impmon. But it would be even more practical for him to get the Demon of Wrath, Daemon'_ Gaomon thought.

'Well, we have nothing to do whilst we wait for Steph and the others' Charlie shouted as the group had been rummaging through the ruins. 'Less slothful shouting, more worky' Naomi shouted over the ruins. 'Ugh, she pisses me off' Vixen whispered to Charlie as they lifted a large boulder. Underneath it was a crushed broomstick. 'Hey guys, I found a broom' Vixen called. 'F**K!' a voice shouted. Lydia raced over the ruins and grabbed it from the hollow left behind, with Lop holding onto her hair for dear life. 'This isn't Baba's, just a normal broom' Lop reassured Lydia as she held up the broom. 'Good, I just hope Baba's alright' Lydia replied, biting back a sob. 'Hey guys, I found some strange markings' Dom reported with a shout. The group followed his voice to a ruined building with some strange code on it. 'Baba and most of Hospital Town are at Dramonia' Lop read as she read the symbols. 'How do you know that?' Jason asked. 'I don't know; must've been a flicker of memory from my past life. It was said that I used to work for Azulongmon, who was a great dragon. Must've learnt it from him' Lop mused. 'Possible, but not probable' Kev stated. 'How do you know so much about the world, despite being human?' Lady asked. 'I've been in this world for six years. You learn these things by exploring. Although, my mind was flooded with knowledge when I first met- Well, first made Magnetmon. We explored over the world, visiting new places. Until last year, when I was captured by Lord Argos. I wallowed in that miserable little cell until you guys rescued me. But, I didn't originally want to join you guys, but the holy City was the only place with intelligent life, and I couldn't travel without supplies. What pissed me off the most was that my map Magnet and I had tirelessly worked on was destroyed when Argos' castle was' Kev explained. 'Hmmm, I remember Argos. He was a total. I originally had to take orders from him until I could get Sal to the ultimate level, then I was given my plot of land. But now that jerk Dystopia fired me, so revenge shall be mine' Naomi vowed. 'Yes we heard you the first four times. The only reason that we care is because without you, their forces are weaker and ours are now stronger. We have a legion of ultimate Digimon and a mega, for now' Dom replied. 'Are you talking back to me?' Naomi demanded. 'No man' Dom said instinctively. 'Damn it, I don't take orders from your anymore' he added with annoyance. 'How did you get Dom to obey you?' Aban asked curiously. Naomi shook her arms a little and her chest bounced. Aban just stared at them as they jiggled slightly. 'It's called a level eighty male control spell. Only women can do it' Naomi explained with a smirk to Vixen. 'I know that one' Vixen said with annoyance and did so, with Charlie and the other male Digimon watching. 'You should know oblivion awaits you' a familiar cruel voice stated. 'Damnit, not this little turd again' Dom moaned.

Alex was glaring at them with a healed Shadow by his side. 'Why can't you just bugger off? We're very busy' Vixen shouted. 'So you can steal whatever property that your Council didn't destroy?' Alex countered. 'No, we're trying to find survivors' Vixen answered. 'So you can torture them? Enough, I won't hear anymore, you'll die now' Alex threatened. 'You know, let's just ignore him. He'll get bored soon' Charlie suggested. There were murmurs of agreement and they all turned their backs to Alex, who did the anime drop whilst Shadow got the sweat drop. 'They're ignoring us' Alex said furiously. 'It would appear so. Maybe they don't think we're worth the effort?' Shadow suggested. 'I WILL NOT BE IGNORED BY THE LIKES OF THE DARK COUNCIL!' Alex screamed. Lydia turned to him and made the shush motion. 'The grown-ups are talking dear, run along and play' she added and turned to the group again. Alex's eye twitched a little as Shadow took a step away from him. 'I'M OLDER THAN YOU!' he shouted. 'Act like it' was his reply. Alex actually began to shake with anger. 'Maybe they're not Dark Council' Shadow suggested. 'They have the grey Digivice' Alex angrily replied. 'Look, only one of them does. Maybe they're telling the truth, after all, you haven't even asked them who they are' Shadow added. 'All of the Dark Council are liars Shadow, we both know that' Alex stated. 'I trust your judgment Alex, I cannot do otherwise' Shadow replied. 'Good, now attack them' Alex ordered. Shadow just stood there and stared at Alex. 'What are you waiting for?' Alex demanded. 'They're not battle ready, I can't just attack them unawares, that's something the Dark Council would do. And from what I see, they're not attacking us whilst we squabble. Is that not evidence enough?' Shadow asked. 'It's a ruse' Alex answered. He just noticed that the other were watching him intently. 'You are a sad strange little man, and you have my pity' Aban said. 'Wow, you must really suck if you're getting pity from Aban' Dom laughed. Alex just glared at them as they laughed. 'Its terrible to see the Dark Council has sent out the clowns. What are you going to do, bore me death?' Alex asked. 'Honk honk' Charlie said between laughs. Alex snarled in contempt but found Kev wasn't laughing. 'I'm the voice of reason' Kev said after catching Alex's glance. 'What is reason?' Shadow asked. 'I'm the one who reasons with the group, they don't listen course' Kev replied. 'Are you all quite finished?' Alex asked. 'Give us a minute, this is usually where we mock the enemy' Keras replied.

Alex waited impatiently as they got up and prepared. 'Fight me' Alex ordered. 'Do we have to? We have more important things to do than deal with little d**kweeds like yourself' Naomi said. 'Like what?' Alex asked. 'Salvage, find any signs that there are survivors' Lydia replied. 'So you can finish them off yourself?' Alex asked. 'That's it, I'm sick of this guy, Lop, Digivolve' Lydia ordered. Lop evolved into Antylamon and stood tall, looking down on Shadow. 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall' Shadow recited as he flew up and kicked Lop. She toppled over as the others scattered. She just watched as Shadow came closer from above, but then swiped and knocked him away with her Bunny Blade. 'Pathetic' Lop stated as Shadow got up. 'Really? Well, then laugh off the Black Tornado' Shadow hissed and rushed at her, rotating with black energy and took out her side. Shadow cocked his head to Lop, who stood up and began to rock. 'Meditation Cure' she intoned and the wound healed. 'What the hell?' Alex cried. 'It's called healing, deal with it Asipatravana' Lop musgly replied and began to spin into a pinkish tornado. 'You won't hit me like that' Shadow pointed out and raised off the ground. Though barely seen, Lop smiled as pink energy began to form. 'Bunny Blade' she added and waves of energy caught up and struck Shadow into another ruin. 'Ko, we have to help Lop and Lydia. Digivolve' Jason suggested. Ko nodded and evolved as Shadow dived at Lop. 'Homing Laser' Ko cried and multiple lasers were fired from his fingers and shot through their mark. 'Two on one isn't playing fair' Shadow stated. 'Yes it is, you're mega' Ko pointed out. 'Jason, let's modify' Lydia suggested whilst the Digimon chated. 'Modify, Royal Claw' Jaso shouted, firing a data beam. 'Modify, Pressure Axes' Lydia added. Both beams struck the Digimon. On Ko's right hand a larg golden claw formed, he tested it out readily, clicking each finger. A large pole axe with a happy bunny face materialised in Lop's arms, she twirled it experimentally. 'What the hell?' Alex asked. 'It's only fair that he should know' Charlie said. 'It's called Modify, we use it to give our Digimon new weaponry, you can do it to' Charlie shouted. Alex was perturbed, but he raised his Digivice to Shadow. 'Modify, Black War Claws' he halfcommitedly shouted. A beam was emitted and struck and struck Shadow. His left and right claws began to reshapen, turning into larger and crueller versions. 'Thanks a lot' Lop said angrily as they fended off these new weapons. Shadow was rampantaly striking at them, until Ko saw one exposed bit with his sensors. He immediataly lashed out and clawed the chest plate, leaving a deep mark. Shadow growled and leapt back. 'This is my favourite armour, time to die' he mindlessly growled and leapt into the air. 'TERRA DESTROYER!' he roared, forming a gargantuan sphere of darkness. He released it on Lop and Ko.

'Full Moon Blaster!' Mirage shouted. A large yellow blast flew over them and collided with the sphere, pushing it back at Shadow, who had to dodge. Both attacks were launched off. 'More of them?' Alex demanded and looked up. Mirage had his claws raised as Drake, Steph, Impmon, Demi and BK were in his other hand. 'Sorry we're late' Demi apologised. Alex quickly scanned over these newcomers, but the ones who caught his attention, was Demi and BK. Shadow landed next to him. 'The Twin Seeds of Dark and Light' Alex mused. 'Yes, this proves they're not Dark Council' Shadow said hastily. 'Maybe, we'll see' Alex darkly said. Steph watched them both, then whispered to Charlie. 'Who're these two?' 'Some weirdos who are convinced that we're Dark Council Tamers' he whispered. 'Did you tell him we aren't?' she asked. 'He seems convinced that we are' Charlie replied. 'Is he crazy?' 'Most likely'. Steph mulled this over, then nodded. She walked over to Alex. 'Greetings, my name is Stephanie McPhilleas, mayor of the Holy City' she politely said and held out her hand. Alex pushed it aside. 'I don't care who you are, all I care about is destroying liars' he rudely replied. 'Where did you get your manners from? The dollar ninety-nine bin at K-Mart?' she demanded. 'It's none of your concern Dark Council warmonger' Alex replied. 'We're not Dark Council, we're out to kill them, which you seem to be as well' Steph semi-calmly replied. 'Prove it'. 'Fine, we're going to stop Dystopia from hatching the Digi-egg containing Oblivimon which he obtained from draining the data from Demi and BK over there. We were forced to flee from Hospital Town to protect them' Steph explained. Alex looked her over carefully. 'You're telling the truth?' he questioned. 'Every word of it' Steph assured. 'I don't belive you' Alex replied. 'You wouldn't even believe your own grandmother' Steph countered in annoyance and walked away. 'That insufferable little turd' Steph grumbled as she walked back. 'We're wasting time here. These losers will have to wait' Alex commented to Shadow and they began to leave town through a blasted hole. They were on the other side. 'Why Alex Sable, so nice to see you again' a pleasant voice said. They both turned to see Enigma leaning on a solid piece of wall. 'So nice to see you again' he added. 'Enigma' Alex hissed. 'The one and only'.


	33. Chapter 33: I Love Her?

Chapter 33: I Love Her?

Alex raised his fists at Enigma, they were shaking. 'I will not forgive what you've done, what ALL of you have done' he cried. 'The spell was successful, it was only disrupted because you disturbed the mages, any way you put it, it's your fault' Enigma replied clamly. 'THAT'S NOT TRUE. YOU'RE LYING, IT'S NAUGHTY TO LIE' Alex screamed. Shadow looked meaningfully at Alex, then glared at Enigma as he raised his claws. Enigma chuckled lightly at this display and swept his arms, sending a light wave that knocked them both aside. He yawned tirelessly and looked at them. 'You were always pathetic Alex; only through us did you even get a mere glimpse of power. You were a fool to toss it away for family, family that you never needed. Such a shame it is too late in any case. The Dark Council is going to rule both worlds, and there is nothing you can do to stop us' Enigma announced mercilessly. Alex got up and still glared at Enigma, Shadow got into a fighting stance. 'You still try? I guess this brings new meaning to the term 'one man stand' Enigma mused. 'He's not alone. He may abe a deranged little prick, but we'll side with him to kick your reptillian butt' Demi announced. Enigma craned his neck to look at the wall, where the humans and Digimon had gathered. They each took a 'unique' fighting stance. 'This day keeps getting better already' Enigma said with heavy sarcasm and elbowed the wall. It began to rock and they lost their balance, falling to the floor. 'Not worth my time; although, it would seem Dystopia was right to have me investigate the bright light. I can already assume that some of you reached the mega level no? It matters not, I'm super ultimate, your attacks will barely dent me' he stated. 'Do you ever shut up?' Dom asked in annoyance. 'No he doesn't. I had to submit to a speech he gave once, it took and hour for him to tell us we captured a city' Naomi replied in annoyance. Enigma looked at her curiously. 'Naomi Tagoe, you were a useful asset I'll admit. You got rid of Skull and Blues, the former being responsible for bringing this idiot into our fold' Enigma remarked, motioning to Alex. 'But usefulness runs out I am afraid. You did your duty excellently however' Enigma added and laughed at her. 'Yes, usefulness DOES run out doesn't it Enigma? I will laugh forever once they lay your useless butt off; as Silence said he would do' Naomi countered with a devilish smirk. This was a blow for Enigma, as he stomped his foot in anger. 'Talk is cheap, I will kill you all now' he announced and raised his claws. 'I wouldn't have it nay other way' Alex replied.

They agreed to move out into an open area away from the debris. 'It was foolish of you to agree to open area combat' Enigma said as they gathered. 'We prefer to keep whatever ruins intact. And you can't hide either Enigma' Charlie stated. A smile cut Enigma's face. 'Not quite' he replied. The land began to quake and light broke through in a large circle around them. It fell into a black pit filled with lava. 'This will be your grave, enjoy it the sights, as they're your last' Enigma shouted. 'Do we get our taunts and speeches from the big book of cliches?' Vixen asked. 'It doesn't matter, everyone, Digitalise' Aban shouted. They all looked at him, creating an embarassed silence. 'I mean, everyone, Digivolve' he sheepishly added. Alex glared at Aban, and distanced himself from the group. 'DIGIVOLVE!' the group shouted, raising their Digivices. 'Gaomon, Warp Digivolve tooooo'. 'Keramon, Matrix Digivolve tooooo'. 'Renamon, Matrix Digivolve tooooo'. 'Magnetmon, Matrix Digivolve' Kevin said in Magnetmon's place. 'Salamon, Matrix Digivolve tooooo'. 'Phasco *yawn*, Matrix Digivolve toooooo*snore*'. 'Lopmon, Matrix Digivolve toooooo'. 'KoKabuterimon, Matrix Digivolve tooooo'. 'Impmon, Digivolve tooooo'. 'DemiWarlockmon, Digivolve toooooo'. 'BKDemiWarlockmon, Digivolve tooooo'. All the Digimon were surrounded in their spheres, and Enigma yawned. 'MirageGaogamon!' 'Infermon!' 'Doumon!' 'ElectroMagnetismon' Kevin shouted, ignoring his team's piercing glances. 'LadyDevimon!' 'Astamon!' 'Antylamon!' 'MatallifeKuwagamon!' 'Boogeymon!' 'MetaWarlockmon!' 'AltronWarlockmon!' they all shouted, each sphere shattering. 'So that's, let's see. Carry the one, multiply by seven, add nine, erm, two megas, one champion and nine ultimates' Enigma announced. 'Odd choice' Steph remarked at the Red Digimon standing by Drake's side. 'I thought you could get to ultimate?' she added. Drake frowned at her. 'I can, I just needed to see what his champion looked like' he replied. 'Matrix Digivolve' he ordered. 'Boogeymon, Digivolve to Phelesmon' Imp called. He was transformed into a thin demon carrying a large red trident. He had a large black ruff around his neck and black leather garments. 'I like bitchin' Imp said ecstatically. 'That's nice, but we have a battle going on right now' Alex cut in. 'Right, we'll get on that' Vixen said, waving a sleeve. They all took fighting positions, and stared up at Enigma. 'Chronos Chaos' he called, running up and punching Mirage with a glowing fist. 'Double Crescent Mirage' Mirage countered as Enigma went for a second strike. They bounced off Engima, causing him to chuckle a little. 'Stop it, it tickles' he laughed. Steph glowered at him, then shouted to Mirage. 'Bring me up, it's too danherous on the ground' she shouted. 'That doesn't make sense, but whatever' Mirage answered and picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. The humans all sided by their Digimon, and prepared for battle. 'So cute' Alex said with sarcasm and ordered Shadow to fight. Without warning to Enigma, he dove intot he battle and Black Tornadoed him right in the chest, to no avail. 'That almost stung' Enigma remarked and batted away Shadow. 'Are you made of friggin plutonium?' Alex asked in disbelief.

Enigma couldn't believe that they would still try to hurt him. The only problem was trying to find the one to hurt first, it was so difficult to choose, but, he then decided to swing wildly, which he did. 'Get back!' Kevin shouted as Enigma swung around, knocking him and Magnet away to near the edge of the area. He opened his eyes and found the earth beneath him, with Magnet on top. He wasn't crushing him at all, but just placed awkwardly to defend him. 'You'll do' Enigma said after spying this defence. Kevin sheltered himself as he heard the banging of each fist striking Magnet. He was screaming in pain as his own back was on fire. 'Soul Digimon have no right to live here, nor the humans that create them' Enigma raored, smahsing Magnet with each word. 'STOP IT!' Steph screamed from atop Mirage. Engima stopped and looked at her. 'Will do' he replied and continued to smash Magnet, with barely even a whimper from Kevin now. 'Stop him' Steph ordered. 'Full Moon Blaster!' Mirage quickly cried. The yellow energy blast shot through the air, but Enigma took the moment and dodged, leaving Magnet opened to the blast. There was a large energised explosion, and data scattered through the air, leaving Magnetmon and Kevin on the ground. 'Small fry are no fun, you'll make good playmates' Enima said petulantly and rushed at them. Mirage dodged each time, until getting nearer to the edge. He took one ill timed look to Kev and Magnet near him, only to be punched by Enigma. Mirage managed to stop himself, but Steph was tossed off o the lava below. Kevin barely saw this, but time seemed to slow for them both, she was falling, and there was nothing he could do. He was beaten, but, there was frantic whirring from Magnet, and a strange energy began to form in him, forcing upwards until he could barely contain it. 'I LOVE HER!' he finally shouted. With any energy they had, both he and Magnet fell off the side to the lava below, with Steph falling just beneath them. In his pocket, the green sphere shattered, engulfing all three in a column of grene light. 'Bio-Merge Activate' was Kevin's last words.

Engima was stunned by the column of light, but then his interest faded as the light did. A dark shadow swooped up from the hole and it landed, with Steph in its arms. It was dragonic in appearance and pure white. It had a bulky body shape, with club like arms attached to thinner joints from its elbows to shoulders, each of it's five fingers were clawed. Its legs were well shaped, taking a less bulky and more defined shape. A thin tail extended from behind and the tail was tipped with a horseshoe magnet. The head was mecha like, with glowing red eyes. A pair of wings extended from its back, each being coloured red or blue. All over its 'skin' were glowing tracks of blue energy. 'Gravitismon' it declared in a robotic voice. 'Kevin?' Steph asked, although she already knew the answer. 'Yes' Kev replied in the same voice. 'You look good' Steph remarked as she got to her feet. 'This is a lot of bs you know?' Enigma declared. 'Right, we haven't even done anything constructive' Alex added. Enigma looked in annoyanced at him and leapt to the side farthest from them all. 'It's time to end this. DESTRUCTION CANNONS!' Enigma screamed, firing a pair blast of energy from his shoulder mounted cannons. 'Terra Destroyer' Shadow counted, hurling the large black sphere at him. Both attacks met, but the beams were winning easily. 'Full Moon Blaster' Mirage added, adding his own attacks to the clash. 'Inferno Cannon' Keras added, rapid firing blasts. 'GRAVITY CANNON' Kev roared, firing a compressed gravity wave. 'Bunny Blades and Homing Laser' Lop and Ko added, firing their attacks. Enigma looked annoyed as his attack was slowing down. 'Light of Repention' Demi added, followed up by BK with Darkness Ascension. Both blasts joined in, bringing and actual stand still. Drake motioned to Imp, who nodded and joined the group. 'Demon's Shout' he shouted, firing a wave from his mouth, forcing the attack to go slowly backwards to Enigma. He looked hopelessl at Dom and Naomi, whose partners were by their sides. 'We'll reinstate you, please help me' he begged. Naomi smiled and let loose a loud girlish giggle. 'We've picked our side Sal, we should help it' she suggested. 'Agreed' Lady replied and leapt over to the group. 'Darkness Wave' she added. A stream of dark bats joined in and slammed the Terra Destroyed back, it moving faster. Enigma gave another glance to Dom, who nodded at Astos. 'Maverick' he cried as he joined the group, pasuing for effect between the two syllables. That attack was the last straw, as all the attacks formed into a large beam of energy. Demi looked at it in wonder. _'Looks like a wonderful, glorious hope. Like a hope for the future'_ he thought as the attack broke through Enigma's attack and smothered his face. It was charcoaled as he fell over. 'That, hurt' he cried loudly. _'Enough Enigma'_ a dark voice echoed and he was gone. The land began to reform naturally.

'You sure you won't join us? We could use you and Shadow' Steph said to Alex's back. 'I'd rather catch syphillis the hang with you losers, and I suspect I WOULD catch syphillis if I do. The Dark Council are more important than you losers, ciao' Alex replied darkly and left in Shadow's arms. 'What a self important prat' Lydia remarked. This was ignored as Steph waltzed over to Kev, who was still Gravitismon. 'So, did you mena what you said?' she asked coyly. 'What do you mean?' he asked. 'You know, the whole 'I love her' thing. Did you mean that?' she asked again, with her hand on his arm. 'It was the spur of the moment, nothing more' he replied hastily. Demi siddled next to them, and in a loud voice he shouted 'HE BLUSHED!'.


	34. Chapter 34: Sex and the Dramonia

Chapter 34: Sex and the Dramonia

'Okay, so anyone know where Dramonia is?' Steph asked as soon as the team had rested. There was a chorus of 'nos' and solo of sighs. 'If we don't know, then maybe Yellow will' Jason suggested. 'Kid, I'm pretty sure Yellow would be long gone by now' Aban stated. 'Well, maybe the underground station could have a map at least' Lydia suggested. 'Why not, it's safer than out here, underground we can plan' Kev replied. They murmured in agreement and began to look for the entrance, unknowing that evil was watching them.

'I despise acting like that Alex, and I know you do to. Why could I just not obliterate them?' Shadow inquired, he was standing on a turret of the ruined wall, and Alex was besides him, he was staring coldly towards the ruins. 'Because Shadow, it was important to know if they could be useful or not. It is not in my nature to act they way I did, but it was important to know. They will fight the meaningless warriors of the Dark Council for us, leaving Dystopia to kill' Alex explained, his voice was drained of any emotion. 'Your true voice used to give me the chills you know? Nevertheless, I felt something odd in that group. It was not hopelessness or anything, it was, overconfidence. I can't imagine how they have managed to survive for so long' Shadow remarked. 'You forget what that girl called Stephanie said. She said she was the mayor of the Holy City. That is no petit honour. They must have powerful allies, all the better to do our dirty work like the pawns they are' Alex replied with a devilish smile. 'You hate Dystopia, for what he did. You know I'll go to hell and back with you right?' Shadow said solemnly. He turned his head and saw Alex was silent, he knew he had unintentionally hit something. 'I'm sorry' he whispered. Alex seemed to have bitten back a tear, and scratched at his arm hardly. 'I'm, okay, I'm fine Shadow. But, what is the town they speak of? What is Dramonia?' he asked. 'Dramonia is the ancient city of the dragon Digimon. It was founded by the ancient dragons, including the Royal Knight UlforceVeedramon. There, they prospered, breeding generations of dragon Digimon' Shadow explained. 'So, I do any of those Digimon possess dragon DNA then?' Alex enquired. 'Yes, there is one in the group with that DNA. The Salamon may have taken the path of darkness, but resting within her data is Magnadramon, that would be their entry ticket' Shadow deduced. 'I am going to assume that we're not permitted there?' Alex added. 'No, WarGreymon are not welcomed amongst dragons, as we hunt them with our Dramon Destroyers, which can rip their scales apart. That isn't exactly the friendliest of hellos' Shadow bitterly replied. 'Then we wait, why massacre the pawn when the queen is in sight?' Alex asked satirically. 'I don't play chess' Shadow replied.

'Well, guess I was right' Jason said, jabbing Aban with a finger and was making smug preening noises. 'Better be careful Aban, soon Jason might disprove your theory of chocolate being an aphrodisiac' Kev added with a smirk. 'Oh quiet Mr. Blushy' Aban said in annoyance and pouted. Demi began to take a deep breath but was punched in the face by Kevin in annoyance. 'Hello there children, had fun?' Yellow asked. 'Oodles of fun, but we're here to ask if you know where Dramonia is' Charlie said dryly. 'Course I do, I'm so old I can't even feel my own bowels anymore' Yellow boasted. 'That's not necessarily a good thing' Vixen warned. 'You're right, but Dramonia is a dragon city. They only allow those with dragon DNA or friends of the dragons' Yellow explained. 'Oh, the Dragon Corps. That would've been Baba's ticket in, not to mention the populace of Hospital Town' Lydia realized. 'That is true, but what is our ticket in then?' Naomi asked. 'Salamon is' Yellow replied. 'What? Why is she allowed in?' Steph demanded. 'A Salamon has at least three mega stages. The holy side of Ophanimon or the dark side of Lilithmon. However, there is one more, the holy dragon form of Magnadramon. She'll be your ticket, as she has the dragon DNA, which is close enough' Yellow stated. 'Good enough, take us there' Vixen cut in. They all boarded again when a little fact came in. 'Isn't Dominic meant to do his trial to get the power of a mega?' Jason asked. There was the sound of thudding in the carriage.

The group was waiting impatiently in carriage, until they saw Dom descend the staircase. 'You were in there for five minutes. How the Dark Area did you achieve it so fast?' Gaomon asked. 'It's called the Path of Conquest puppy dog, the point is to conquer it, which I did with grace and elegance' Dom boasted. 'You mean you greeted everyone with Mr. Mini Gun right?' Lydia jabbed. 'Well, yeah I did' Dom replied with a smile. 'Okay, let's get our journey back on track, we've wasted too much time' Kev stated. 'Yeah' Gaomon said, rolling it out. Yellow left the station, when Steph noticed her Digivice. 'Wait, my Digivice is broken' she remarked. They all grouped around and looked at it; the screen was fractured and flickering. 'Hmm, let me look at it' Kevin said. It was handed to him, and his own Digivice began to react with hers. They both glew, and the colouring became yellow outside with a silver screen. Kevin's became green and gold. Kevin returned it uncertainly and looked at his own one bitterly. 'Maybe Digivices have different versions' Drake suggested. 'That is possible, but my one was gold and black, now it is green and gold' Kev observed. 'Well, it looks nice like that, green and gold, ozzie ozzie ozzie, oi oi oi' Aban enthusiastically shouted. It bemused him as to how they didn't give him any odd looks. 'Should we find it amazing or horrifying that he doesn't disturb us anymore?' Vixen asked. 'Just enjoy the scenery dear' Charlie replied.

A new station rolled into view, and they departed quickly. 'Sorry if you thought there was a welcoming party. Dramonia doesn't have a station, I got you to the closest possible station, but you'll have to cross the Mobius Desert to get the rest of the way. I wish you luck and have some supplies as well' Yellow said sadly. The carriage shock and several bags and canisters fell out. 'There is all the water you should need. Try to not to die out there, not even the Saberdramon can exist at some points of that desert' he warned and departed. 'Mavelus, things just get even more exciting' Drake said dryly. They exited the station and met waves of sand, with definable rock formations as well. 'Well, let us go play explorer' Keras said. 'Yeah, explorer, where they don't come back' Naomi mumbled.

They had been trudging for a while, when Demi kept getting annoyed by something from the left side of his vision. He stopped and turned, finding something shining at him. 'Guys, there's some strange metal construct to the left over there' he cried. 'We don't have time for that' Steph reminded him. There was a large explosion and sand cloud from the direction Demi had pointed in. 'We have oodles of time' Kevin added. 'Stop saying oodles, it sounds wrong' Gaomon barked. They trudged to the left and up a sand dune, to find five strange Digimon attacking a large stone creature. 'Pyro Darts' the tall red figure shouted, firing small concentrated flames from his wrists. 'Howling Laser' another of the figure cried, firing a white laser from the weapon on his left arm. 'I want some too, I mean he wants some of my Lightning Blitz' the third figure cried, firing bolts of electricity. 'Feh, I'll give him some real damage with Shadow Meteor' the fourth figure boasted, drawing energy into his chest and firing. 'Look, we all simply get a piece of him, Mirror Offset' the final figure added, launching a green and white beam from his shield. All attacks merge and blow the creature apart. 'Good work guys an-' one of the figures said, and noticed the group. 'Verily well fought my comrades, that foul foe stood no chance' it finished. 'Err, hi, who're you guys?' Jason asked. He was bonked on the head by Ko. 'Those guys? THOSE GUYS? Those, are five of the ten Legendary Warriors. Agunimon, human hybrid of Fire. Lobomon, human hybrid of Light. Beetlemon, human hybrid of Lightning. Loewemon, human hybrid of Darkness. And finally, Mercurymon, human hybrid of Steel. These brave Digimon aren't simply 'those guys' Ko stated. 'Well, I didn't know we were so popular' Agunimon said meekly and tussled his hair. 'I did' Loewemon said proudly. 'But, I thought they were summoned by someone using the spirits' Lop pried. The warriors were caught off guard by this. 'Nonsense my dear rodent, you have your facts all wrong. We were always alive, but sometimes we rest until the world needs us again' Mercurymon replied. 'That seemed rushed' Kev added. 'No, it makes sense when you think about it' Lobomon countered. 'Still, why are you guys here. I thought you'd be socking it to the Dark Council. 'No, there are graver matters that require our attention. There is a Digimon called Parallelmon causing trouble, and we need to sort it out' Lobomon explained. 'Oh, well good luck with that' Steph said and Kev turned away. The group followed until the warrior were out of earshot, except he heard 'I can't believe it was them, we shouldn't be in this world, it doesn't exist'. He shrugged it off; he was tired and thirsty.

After an hour of walking, Steph suddenly cried out. 'I'M SO BLOODY STUPID' she shouted. 'What is it?' Demi asked. 'Why are we walking when we have an all-purpose carrier with us?' she shouted. 'What do you mean?' BK wondered. 'MirageGaogamon, he's big enough to carry us all and he's fast' Steph replied. As Gaomon evolved, everyone looked guiltily at the ground. They were off in no time, as Mirage held them all in his arms until a mountain range was in sight. Black figures circled it, until they stopped and seemed to come towards them. 'Welcoming committee' Drake said unhappily. They had stopped as what appeared to be a Slayerdramon approached them. 'What is your business here?' it demanded. 'We were asked to come here by Babamon' Steph explained. 'You were sent here by Barbamon? The demon lord?' Slayer growled, raising his boomerang like weapon. 'No, Babamon, head nurse of Hospital Town' Steph corrected. 'Hmm, we will allow entry if you possess a dragon with you' Slayer explained. 'We have a Salamon with us' Naomi shouted. Slayer lowered his weapon. 'You may enter Dramonia airways then, but I suggest you walk as you approach, until I get the message in' Slayer added and flew off. Mirage flew closer until the city was in better sight. 'Amazing, it was hewn right from the very living rock of the mountain side' Aban marveled. 'Yeah it's nice I suppose' Dom said without interest. They were near the gate and they landed, de-evolving Gaomon. They approached a large and thick gate decorated with dragons. 'Enter' a voice hissed and the gate opened. They walked in to find Babamon waiting.

'That's quite the story dearie, but it's good that you're safe again. I can sense great power from you and Lop now' Baba kindly said after listening to Lydia. They were in one of the chambers of the main castle. Steph and Jason were also there. 'Yes, it is good. But it is great that you survived, how did ya do it?' Jason asked. 'Well, their forces seemed content on massacring the rest of our forces after Enigma and Dystopia left, then we really let loose and kicked their butts. We ruined the town ourselves so you would search it for clues. We suggested Dramonia as it is the safest haven currently. I was owed a favour from the Dragon King you see; so he took in the survivors and we recreated Hospital Town again. Waiting for you to return to us. I hope Tut treated you well enough' Baba stated with a smile. 'Yeah, we've been given the power to get to mega as well, some don't quite seem to know how. And, we've gained Dominic back again and two new allies, Naomi and Drake. But, we've gained another enemy, some kid by the name of Alex Sable. He's a worry' Steph stated, interrupting happy time. 'Yes, now, your mission is to stop Dystopia and Oblivimon. But you can't do that on an empty stomach. Get the others, I'm sure you're famished' Baba said, leading them out to a large table in one of the grand halls. The group slowly began to gather and sat at the table. Fan fare played as a large black and white dragon began to thump into the room. 'Allow me to introduce the Dragon King, Imperialdramon. Or Drakath the XVI' Baba grandly stated. 'Indeed, but be not formal my dear. I have heard much of your endeavours, and I am pleased by your progress. Jiji contacted me many times with news of your actions, and I hope I am not disappointed. Now, what do you wish us to do to make your stay more comfortable?' Drakath the XVI asked. 'A big girly night out' Steph suggested. 'And a boy's night out' Charlie added. 'Done' Drakath said quickly and began to plow the roast Boarmon put in front of him.

A large bedroom was seen, with several large beds and a lone black door. It opened slowly. 'So nice to be clean after so long' Steph moaned walking through the door and closing it behind her. She was in a set of long wooly yellow pajamas. 'Yeah, I bathed every day at my fortress' Naomi replied from the other room. She entered it and was wearing a set of black silk pajamas. 'It's not too bad being dirty' Lydia protested from the bathroom. 'Maybe for scrubs like you' Steph teased as Lydia came out in duck printed pajamas.. 'I'll give you scrub' Lydia replied and hit Steph with a pillow from the bed. 'It's ON now' Steph said energetically and struck back. 'No, now IT'S on' Vixen said from the doorframe. She was wearing short pajamas, purple in colour. She grabbed two pillows and began to lash out at everyone. She was outclassed by Naomi, who became a whirl of woman and pillow, bashing the others silly, the pillows actually burst. Feathers coated the room, as they were slumped together and laughing. 'It's been so long since I've done that, I feel like a little girl again' Steph giggled. 'I've always wanted to do that' Naomi said between breaths. 'I always king hit Dom with my pillows in the real world' Lydia laughed. 'I've heard of pillow fights, and now I'm glad I tried it' Vixen said. They all began to laugh. 'Did we miss something?' Lady asked as she and Lop left the bathroom. 'Yeah, this' Naomi said and hit Lady with a pillow. It turned into another whirl of pillows and feather, until they were too tired to go on. 'I've never knew girl's nights were so fun' Steph said between each deep breath. 'I kinda missed them in the real world, I've been here a year, but this was fun relating to actual girls again' Naomi replied. 'Yeah, too right love. Two girl nights doesn't have the best ring to it' Lady added. 'So, what do we do now?' Lydia asked. 'Well, we could always play a prank on the boys' Vixen suggested devilishly. 'You minx' Lop teased. 'But how shall we do it?' Steph inquired. 'Two words: facial beautification' Naomi replied. They all laughed as make-up was found. They left quickly.

Ever heard of rude awakenings? Well, the boys found this out after they woke up to find their nails painted and mascara on their faces. They naturally panicked until they relocated the bathroom and washed it off. 'I don't think it takes two guesses as to who did this' Charlie said. 'Yeah, and we'll need to revenge them' Dom replied darkly. 'We'll get them, don't worry' Charlie assured them after they covered their hands and toes. They met the girls in the hallway, but sheepishly said nothing as they giggled. 'Slept well love?' Vixen asked. 'Quite well Vixen' Charlie replied.

After a good breakfast and several doses of nail polish remover, everyone but Demi and BK was at the courtyard with Baba and Drakath. 'We know how much danger you're in at this time. But never fear, never falter. You and the Children must save us from Oblivion, for the world' Drakath gravely intoned. 'We know this, but where is Demi and BK?' Steph asked. 'Here' Demi replied. They were at the gate, and at the ultimate level. 'Why did you Digivolve?' Lydia asked. 'We planned to go alone, but after hearing that, we know we must work together' BK explained. 'That's very sweet guys' Steph replied. 'Yes, now, let's get down to business' Demi stated.


	35. Chapter 35: The Heartless Machine

Chapter 35: The Heartless Machine Emperor. The Reminiscent Prat

Steph and Drakath were in a war room. The floor was decorated with a map of the Digital World. 'So that's where the Dark Council's base is?' Steph asked, pointing to a marked location. 'Yes, but you see, you could go directly for the Dark Council, however, to reduce their forces, we suggest you attack each of their bases in turn' Drakath XVI stated. 'That is a good idea I suppose, but it wastes the valuable time we need to stop Dystopia and Oblivimon' Steph replied. 'True, but a Digimon of his power takes time. We are sorry to say but we cannot help you with any soldiers, as we're strapped for warriors now. We need you to attack the nearest base to reduce the amount of attacks on Dramonia' Drakath sighed. 'Alright, we'll help you. What is the location?' Steph asked. 'It is here, the Machine City. It was ruled by Andromon and Boltmon, but something happened, now Bolt rules alone, no one knows what happened to his brother. Bolt now sides with the Dark Council. I assume that they sent an agent to coerce him into doing so'. 'Then if Bolt is misguided, we can use that to our advantage. If we can change his mind, he'll support us in this war' Steph suggested. 'True, very true. However, he is a powerful mega Digimon. He can cleave a Knightmon in half with his axe without even breaking a sweat' Drakath warned. 'Then, maybe all he needs is a woman's touch. Don't worry Drakky, we're going to get this job done' Steph boasted and left. Drakath watched her go then shifted to his Fighter Mode. He sat down on an ornate throne and looked down at the map. 'This is going well, but not well enough'.

A new group meeting was called in another meeting room, with a large round table with the same world map design. 'Well, Drakath and I were talking' Steph began. 'Drakath the XVI' Aban corrected. 'Yes, Drakath the XVI and I were talking, and we've come up with a plan of action. There is still ample time before Oblivimon hatches, so we're going to weaken the Dark Council's foothold over the world' Steph explained. 'So, what is our first target?' Dom inquired. 'We're going to attack the Machine City. I was told by Drakath that' Steph stated. 'Drakath the XVI' Aban corrected again. Steph sighed and nodded. Charlie and Dom held him down as BK took a roll of duct tape and slapped it over his mouth. Aban tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. 'Now, as I was saying; Drakath told me that it was ruled by two Digimon, Andromon and his brother Boltmon. Something happened and Andromon vanished, leaving Boltmon to rule. Drakath assumes that a Dark Council member is controlling him and so he sides with the Dark Council. Our best bet is to take down this operative or convince Bolt to join us' Steph stated, glancing at their faces. 'However, he is a mega Digimon and if we piss him off our butts will be fried' she added. 'Truer words have never been spoken. So he offed his brother and now we have to clean up his mess?' Charlie asked. 'Yeah, that's pretty much the plan guys. Additionally we'll need to be careful in this matter. So, Dom and Aban are forbidden to speak in Bolt's presence' Steph replied with a smirk. 'Why?' Dom asked harshly as he stood up. 'Because Aban talks too much and you'll offend him first chance you get' Steph countered. 'Point taken' Dom sighed and sat down again, he slapped the table once. 'We leave at once I assume?' Naomi asked. 'Yes, but, I feel it would be best for Lydia and Jason to stay out of this' Steph replied. 'Why, we have ultimate Digimon, we can fight' Lydia protested, banging her chair with her fists. 'Because this isn't a time to fight' Dom replied. 'It's best for you to stay here, I'm sure Baba would need you with the wounded' Steph added. Lydia tried to argue, but Jason stopped her. 'We can't, we promised Baba' he reminded her. Lydia grunted and remained quiet. 'We depart soon, and Demi, you can remove the tape' Steph said. If you saw his face, Demi had a large smirk as he tore off the tape and few pieces of facial hair. Aban screamed for a whole minute. As they began to file out, Drake stopped Steph. 'I'll look after them don't worry' he told her.

The large gates slowly opened as farewells were made. 'Be careful Dom, otherwise I'll have no one to pick on' Lydia shouted as the group left. The gates closed before any rude gestures could be made. 'She's a brat' Dom grumbled. 'But you love her' Naomi replied. 'As you would. So, it is far to Machine Land?' Vixen asked. 'Not too far, but machine empire Digimon don't tend to worry about distance. But it'll take two hours to trudge there' Gaomon stated. 'And I thought this would be a long trip' Kevin said sarcastically. 'Enough out of you mister' Steph replied. 'Anyone wanna play I spy?' Aban suggested. 'How about we play 'bury you in the sand and forget about you?' Dom growled. 'So, who wants to go first?' Aban asked, his enthusiasm undimmed. 'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with s' Aban continued. 'Sand' Naomi said in annoyance. 'Correct, your go'. 'I spy with my little eye, someone who is about to be king hit' Naomi hissed. 'Who?' Aban asked. She walked back and punched him in the face. 'Why is everyone hitting me?' Aban demanded. 'Because we can' Charlie replied.

Lydia and Jason had been swept to the medical wing, when roaring was heard. 'What was that?' Jason shouted in surprise. 'It was ElDradimon, the grumpy bugger must be hungry' Baba replied. 'ElDradimon?' Lydia asked. 'Yes love, ElDradimon. He was herded away after we won the battle. When we got to Dramonia, he was disguised as a mountain to make an efficient wall, which was the mountainside behind Dramonia. He just gets grumpy if we don't feed and water him' Baba explained. 'Oh, that makes sense. So, how are the Dragon corps? Is Growl okay?' Lydia continued. 'Yeah, he's good, as is Cyber, Aero and the Coredramon, who actually evolved to ultimate. We call them Wing and Groundie now' Baba replied and turned to the next wounded Digimon. 'I guess we shouldn't trouble you' Jason sighed and left, Ko waddling behind him. 'Be careful young lady, the virus and the vaccine are strong things, you must learn to control them' Baba stated without turning away. 'Sure' Lydia replied uncomfortably and left with Lop in her arms. 'I'm worried Lop' Lydia said as they had exited the wing and avoiding Jason. 'Why?' Lop asked. 'It's this whole war thing. I don't get why Digimon must fight each like so' Lydia replied sadly. 'We believe different things, the Dark Council believe they should rule the world, and everyone else believes they shouldn't. When it comes down to it, it is a clash of opinions' Lop theorized. 'Hmm, I guess. I always started fights with people over opinions. But, this is too big an argument to be settled with a, a, what's the word?' 'A compromise?' Lop suggested. 'That's it'. 'Yes, world control can't be compromised, the Dark Council must be stopped, by any means' Lop agreed. There was a loud explosion and screaming from the city. 'Why is it when something interesting is learned, someone attacks us?' Lydia grumbled. 'To steal that knowledge' Lop replied.

The others were too far off to see the explosion, and in their view was a large iron wall. Tall buildings reached out from behind it. 'The Machine City, home to almost any mutant or mechanical Digimon imaginable' Gaomon explained. 'Try to look inconspicuous' Kev advised. 'Sure thing' Charlie replied. Vixen giggled slightly. 'Say it properly next time' she giggled. 'What great allies, Lover Boy and Giggles' Naomi said sarcastically. The city came closer and closer, each step becoming less painful until they reached a road. 'Figures they'd have one of these' Demi remarked. 'Why?' BK asked. 'Machines go on roads' Demi replied. 'True my brother' BK agreed. They reached the gate, where integrated into the wall was a camera and monitor. It flickered into life and a Guardromon was on screen. The camera was turned in their direction. 'State your business here' it said mechanically. 'We wish to see Boltmon' Steph stated. 'Do you have a meeting?' It inquired. 'Yes' She lied. 'Files indicate no such meeting, however, there is a free slot. Data must've been deleted, please enter' the Guardromon whirred and the screen faded. Large gears began to turn and the doors of the gate opened. They cautiously walked in and saw the wonders of the machine.

The city was pristine and metallic. Many mechanical Digimon all seemed to have some purpose and didn't wait. Many Blimpmon flew through the air and Trailmon were racing down suspended tracks. 'Not very clean is it?' Steph coughed as large factories were spewing out large cauldrons of smoke. The Guardromon they saw before was racing towards them on its boosters. 'Please follow me, a Trailmon will take you to the Archineer's Hall' it buzzed. It began to waddle off and they slowly followed it. A station was nearby and a Trailmon C-89 was waiting to greet them. 'This is Boltmon's private Trailmon, designed by Boltmon himself' Guard explained. They boarded the carriage and sat patiently. 'How many Trailmon are there?' Aban asked. 'Many young human. More and more are made each day you see, but each model is different. However we always have two goals, the first is to transport our passengers safely' C-89 explained. 'And the other?' Aban asked. 'To Digivolve into Locomon to pull express trains. And then, further into GranLocomon, the ultimate locomotive' C-89 said dreamily. 'I can imagine, GranLocomon are the best way to travel on land' Keras replied. C-89 was quick in his travel, and they were soon at the terminal outside a large hall. 'Please enter' Guardromon whirred.

Lydia and Jason had gotten a view from the palace. Something in the distance was forming large dark spheres and hurling them. Each exploding and damaging whatever they hit. 'I recognize those attacks, that's Shadow' Jason gasped. 'You mean that weirdo we saw earlier?' Lydia asked. 'Yeah, his partner lobbed a black sphere at us, but Gaomon knocked it aside' Jason replied quickly. 'We should go out and help' Lop suggested. 'But we don't stand a chance, we tried before' Ko reminded them. 'We have friends this time' Lop stated smugly.

After much running, they had reached the gates, which were fractured. 'Sir, the attacks have stopped' a Digimon reported. The Digimon in question, turned out to be Cyber. 'Cyber, a BlackWarGreymon is attacking us' Lydia shouted. 'We're aware of the situation, please leave before you get hurt' he snarled. 'We've fought him before, we aren't afraid' Jason hardly replied. Cyber stared at the children, and saw fire in their eyes. 'Alright, we'd best be careful though. Dragons don't do to well against a WarGreymon' Cyber advised. 'Why not? Aren't they like any other Digimon?' Lydia asked. 'Yes, but, WarGreymon are dragon hunters because of their weapons, the Dramon Destroyers. They can tear apart our scales and rip a bloke's inside out. Even those built like brick shithouses like Growl don't stand a chance against em' Cyber growled. 'Well, good thing you have us then, since we don't have dragons' Lydia smugly replied. She then noticed there was quiet. 'AWAY FROM THE GATE' Cyber screeched. They all ran as large marks began to appear in the gate, until they were busted inwards and crumbled. The dust cleared and Shadow was standing there with Alex by his side. 'Knock knock' Alex began. 'Room service' Shadow finished. 'Get back' Cyber ordered. Many of the Digimon took steps back, leaving Lydia, Jason, Ko and Lop along with Cyber facing him. 'Sorry about breaking your door, but you weren't answering' Alex falsely apologized. 'Sorry, I was in the shower' Cyber countered. 'You have guts, Shadow, let's find out what they look like' Alex suggested. Shadow raised his claw, when the kids stood in front of him. 'You were those kids from before' he mused. 'Jason, Lydia, I can fight my own battles' Cyber roared. 'Lydia?' Alex asked softly. Images began to play into his head, until the vision of his sister began to replay in his mind. Over and over the scene played, with the screaming echoing continuously. 'LYDIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' he screamed. He slowly stumbled forwards, and embraced her. 'Sister, we will never be alone' he muttered. 'Ew ew ew, get him off me' Lydia whined. 'Sister' Alex repeated. 'Alex, that's not your sister' Shadow gravely stated. 'Don't be foolish, of course she is, look at her face' Alex said mystically. Shadow looked at Lydia, and the disgusted look on her face. 'I see' Shadow replied. 'Get him off me' Lydia repeated, directing it at Shadow. 'It's a family matter' Shadow replied. Alex released her and she saw his eyes. They were cloudy and distant. 'She never died' he stated. 'She never died' he repeated constantly. This repetition became rougher, as it was constantly repeated to screaming level. A dark aura took over Alex, and his Digivice went berserk. 'RUIN EVOLUTION!' he roared. The aura was transplanted to Shadow.

The group had gone through many halls, each containing at least one statue of Boltmon. They had arrived in a large hall, where a green-skinned Digimon was sitting on a large chair. 'Chief Archineer Boltmon, your appointment has arrived' Guardromon stated. 'Very good, leave us' Bolt said in a sad tone. Guadromon bowed and left. 'Why do you wish to see me?' Bolt asked in the same mournful tones. 'We wish to ask if you would join us to stop the Dark Council. 'Why would he want to do that?' a smooth mechanical voice asked. From a side entrance, a phantom Digimon buzzing with electrical energy entered and floated over to Bolt's side. 'Who are you?' Steph inquired. 'I am the vizier to Chief Archineer Bolt, MetalPhantomon' Phanto boasted. 'We were not told of a vizier, more so a vizier to a Chief Archineer' Steph replied. 'I am the one in the shadows, waiting for those who would dare go against our Chief' Phanto replied suavely. 'I see, now, why do you object to Bolt helping us fight the Dark Council' Steph questioned. 'Because the Dark Council will grant Bolt what he most desires, right Chief?' Phanto replied, floating over to Bolt, where a slight electrical exchange was given but not seen. 'True my loyal vizier, for I see you children are the troublemakers Lord Dystopia warned me about. You will not escape and you will never control my city' Bolt cried in harsher tones, his mournful ones lost. 'What?' Steph asked aghast. 'We don't want your city' she added. 'They speak lies my Chief. Look, they carry weapons right on their arms, and their partners are with them, waiting to kill you' Phanto hissed. Bolt rose from his chair and from behind it grabbed his axe. 'FLEE!' Steph screamed. The group managed to run the hall, but Bolt caught up with Steph, Naomi, Sal and Vixen. 'No!' Charlie and Gaomon cried as they saw. They were taken out by Dom and Kev. The doors banged shut and they ran.

'I really hate that vizier' Dom grumbled. They had had no choice but to descend into the deeper parts of the hall. 'No kidding, I thought you just hated everyone' Kev replied sarcastically. 'Vixen' Charlie said sadly. 'Bunch up, you're not the only one who lost a partner' Gaomon growled. 'Steady tiger. I think we should split up so they have less chance to find us. Aban, you and Dom should head off in one direction, whilst Charlie, Gaomon and I will take the other direction' Kev ordered. 'Why do I get Aban?' Dom demanded. 'Because I called not it' Kev replied and ran off with Charlie and Gaomon. 'I hate you' Dom harshly said to Aban, who hadn't even noticed what had happened.

There weren't many guards but a lot more junk in the lower levels as the first group made their way about. 'Hey, there's a door up ahead' Gaomon stated. They ran up to find it coated with red stickers. 'I doubt it has any power to operate' Charlie noted. 'No problem' Kev reassured. He found the console and hooked Magnet up to it. Energy was quickly transferred and the door grinded open. Magnet was unhooked and they cautiously entered the room. It was large and darkly lit, filled with scraps of old machines. They dodged most of the piles, until they reached the centre, where a single column of light shone through. In the column of light was what seemed like the remains of a machine. It was a torso with only a left arm and hand. The rest was torn off. It was suspended by two cables. One coiled around the left hand and the other embedded in the shoulder. 'What Digimon is this?' Charlie asked. 'Andromon' Kev replied sadly. He walked up to it and took a closer look. He saw where the flesh had been rended apart, some liquid was still dripping from it. He tapped it's head twice and sparks flew, slowly animating the remains. Andromon's head raised slightly and it's eyes opened. 'Who's there. It's so dark' he weakly cried. 'Are you okay?' Kev asked. 'It's, so, dark. Where am I?' it asked. 'You're in a junk yard' Kev answered. Andromon focused on Kev, and began to move its arm. 'I see now, sensors are online again. Junk room you said. That's where the trash goes, the trash that I am' it sadly replied. 'You aren't junk' Charlie protested, coming forward as well. 'I am junk, I failed my creator and my brother' Andromon sadly replied. 'Failed?' Kev asked. 'Yes, I failed him and let loose my brother. Boltmon means well, but was never made with a heart. He was desperate for one, then Phanto came. He twisted my brother with promises of a heart. It was tantalizing bait and he took it. Phanto slowly took his mind, and poisoned him with the idea that I wanted to rule alone and that I mocked him for not having a heart. In his fury, he tore me apart. Before he could finish me, Phanto suggested that I be put away to wallow in my guilt. Now, I wallow as you have seen me do. I am junk, nothing more' Andromon explained. 'You are not junk, and we'll prove it to you. We're going to rebuild you better than ever from what we can find' Kev sternly replied. He began to shuffle through the trash until he found a black foot and returned it. 'We'll need your help to win Andromon, you aren't trash, and you can save your brother' Charlie added and found a couple of finger joints. 'It's that kind of spirit that reminds me of my creator. I'm Andros by the way' Andromon said. All six of them began hunting through trash for parts. Demi snickered a little as he was searching about. 'What is it?' BK asked. Demi whispered something into his ear and he began to snicker as well. 'What is it?' Kev repeated. 'Demi said: we can rebuild him, we have the technology' BK laughed.

Lydia and Jason watched in horror as Shadow began to change. 'BlackWarGreymon, Ruin Evolution' he shouted above the gale he created. The shield on his back became coated in dark energy and his colouring became lighter into grey, with crimson straps. His claws became longer and his horns were as well. His face became more depraved and sharp. The horrifying image ended with the broken image of the crest of courage appearing on his shield. Shadow roared loudly as Alex stood Behind Shadow, still repeating 'she's not dead'. Lydia and Jason had to flee as Shadow began roaring and tearing up everything around him.

Dominic had forced Aban to ascend the staircase and faced the door to Bolt's chamber after waiting fifteen minutes being hidden. It was blown open by Keras. Steph, Naomi, Vixen and Sal were looking at them as they were all curled around Bolt's chair. 'That was rude guys, we were just about to discuss love' Vixen pouted. 'What?' Dom asked. 'Yes, love, something you don't have. Bolt was curious to learn' Steph replied harshly. 'What?' Dom repeated. Steph walked over and whispered to Dom. 'The poor lug doesn't have a heart, so he wanted to know what love was about. He's an okay guy once Phanto is gone'. She then smiled and returned to Bolt, who was eagerly learning. 'I thought you were going to execute them' Phanto questioned. He floated over to Bolt and the girls back away. The same exchange was given and Bolt roared as he grabbed his axe. 'Tomahawk Crunch' he shouted, lobbing his axe. They all scattered from where it was about to hit. Phanto amused himself whilst sitting on Bolt's chair. Bolt had corned Vixen and had prepared to swing. 'Atomic Ray' a smoother mechanical voice called. A large orange ray struck Bolt and knocked him into the wall. Phanto got off the chair in fury as a black android stood in the doorway. 'Andros?' Bolt asked as he caught sight of this intruder. 'The new and improved dear brother. I am HiAndromon, the perfected Andromon' Andros proudly stated. 'Always one upping me' Bolt growled. 'No brother, I was never one upping you. I was torn apart by your axe, and through compassion I was rebuilt and perfected' Andros replied. He walked forward and the boys followed him. Vixen happily ran forward and embraced Charlie, as Steph did with Gaomon. 'Compassion?' Bolt asked in confusion. 'Yes brother, it is an act of caring. I always cared for you, whether or not you had a heart' Andros replied sadly. 'Are sure, you always mocked him when his back was turned' Phanto hissed. 'Enough from you' Andros cried and his chest opened up, a cannon was hidden in it. 'Atomic Ray' he cried, firing the same orange blast at Phanto, who dodged. 'You see? He wishes to take away the only chance for a heart' he screeched. Bolt seemed to respond to those and attack Andros with his axe raised. 'Copy Paste' Andros said quickly. The same axe formed in his hands and he countered Bolt's. They began to battle each other until Phanto screeched again. 'YOU USELESS FOOL! YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPUTE TO A SINGLE REQUEST. I'M ENDING THIS. GRAVE SCREAM!' Phanto screamed, sending out waves of red energy. All of them were knocked out.

Charlie was on a busy street in a town, with Vixen at his side. The people around him took no notice, except towards a light that was flashing red, at least, it looked red, when you looked close enough. The world seemed to be grayish in colour. 'Where are we?' he asked, his voice echoed. 'I think it's earth, but I'm not sure. The humans might be a sign though' Vixen echoed. The light changed to green and the people began to walk. The crossing emptied and Vixen walked across the crossing. Something crimson caught Charlie's eye, but it was nothing. There was screeching, and he stood horrified as a car was screaming down the road straight at Vixen. She could barely guard as she was hit. 'NOOOOOOOOO!' Charlie screamed, and everything went white. Charlie was on a busy street in a town, with Vixen at his side. The people around him took no notice, except towards a light that was flashing red, at least, it looked red, when you looked close enough. The world seemed to be grayish in colour. Where are we?' he asked, his voice echoed. 'I think it's earth, but I'm not sure. The humans might be a sign though' Vixen echoed. The light changed to green and the people began to walk. The crossing emptied and Vixen walked across the crossing. Something crimson caught Charlie's eye, but it was nothing. There was screeching, and he stood horrified as a car was screaming down the road straight at Vixen. She could barely guard as she was hit. 'NOOOOOOOOO!' Charlie screamed, and everything went white.

Vixen was praying before a large statue in a temple, on her left was a Taomon and on her right was a Sakuyamon, everything seemed grey, but the statue seemed golden, if you looked at it hard enough. 'That is enough praying for today, it is time to sleep now' the Sakuyamon advised. 'But I'm too old to go to bed at this time' Vixen protested. 'But you have chores and prayers tomorrow, you'll need to be well rested for those' the Taomon countered. 'Alright mum, you're right, as always' Vixen laughed. She exited the hall to a simple kitchen and beyond that was a small mat with several blankets. She raised the blankets and climbed into bed. The Taomon crept in and tucked her in with a kiss. Vixen pretended to sleep, but smiled warmly. It was later at night when Vixen heard the commotion. It sounded like outraged shouted. 'We will not devote our time and energy to the Dark Council. We are Taoist and worship as such' the Sakuyamon shouted. Vixen slowly crept into the kitchen and peaked beyond the door. The Sakuyamon was brandishing his staff at a burning creature. 'It is not your decision' the flaming creature replied. It then whistled and several Digimon appeared. 'Delia, stay back' he ordered. The Taomon came forward and brandished her brush. 'No Cyrus, together we fight. That is what we promised when Vixen was born' she replied. 'How honourable, however, here is a gift from Dystopia' Skull bragged, brandishing a glowing sphere and ingesting it. His flames went wild and his chest began to inflate, until a wave of blue fire was unleashed. Both defended themselves, but were incinerated, their Digi-eggs did not appear. 'Scour the temple and loot what you can' Skull ordered. Vixen backed away from the door and ran to her room. She looked out the window to certain doom, but spied a Biyomon nesting. 'Kohenkyo' she whispered and vanished. She landed on the branch and climbed down it and off into darkness, tears were streaming down her face. 'Mother, father' she wept. Everything went white. Vixen was praying before a large statue in a temple, on her left was a Taomon and on her right was a Sakuyamon, everything seemed grey, but the statue seemed golden, if you looked at it hard enough. 'That is enough praying for today, it is time to sleep now' the Sakuyamon advised. 'But I'm too old to go to bed at this time' Vixen protested. 'But you have chores and prayers tomorrow, you'll need to be well rested for those' the Taomon countered. 'Alright mum, you're right, as always' Vixen laughed. She exited the hall to a simple kitchen and beyond that was a small mat with several blankets. She raised the blankets and climbed into bed. The Taomon crept in and tucked her in with a kiss. Vixen pretended to sleep, but smiled warmly. It was later at night when Vixen heard the commotion. It sounded like outraged shouted. 'We will not devote our time and energy to the Dark Council. We are Taoist and worship as such' the Sakuyamon shouted. Vixen slowly crept into the kitchen and peaked beyond the door. The Sakuyamon was brandishing his staff at a burning creature. 'It is not your decision' the flaming creature replied. It then whistled and several Digimon appeared. 'Delia, stay back' he ordered. The Taomon came forward and brandished her brush. 'No Cyrus, together we fight. That is what we promised when Vixen was born' she replied. 'How honourable, however, here is a gift from Dystopia' Skull bragged, brandishing a glowing sphere and ingesting it. His flames went wild and his chest began to inflate, until a wave of blue fire was unleashed. Both defended themselves, but were incinerated, their Digi-eggs did not appear. 'Scour the temple and loot what you can' Skull ordered. Vixen backed away from the door and ran to her room. She looked out the window to certain doom, but spied a Biyomon nesting. 'Kohenkyo' she whispered and vanished. She landed on the branch and climbed down it and off into darkness, tears were streaming down her face. 'Mother, father' she wept. Everything went white.

Charlie had watched Vixen get hit again and the scene replayed. However, he seemed to concentrate and he heard to words wept. 'Mother, father?' he repeated. He looked at the Vixen by his side, then he looked off into the distance. He seemed to strain, yet, he could see another Vixen, with full colours. He ignored the one by his side and ran off down the street towards the other Vixen. Vixen didn't notice this and looked ahead. He came closer to the other Vixen when a clear barrier was before him. From beyond it, he could see Vixen weeping in the woods. 'What is this?' he asked and everything went white. Ignoring everything, he raced to where the barrier was, and waited. Vixen came into view and fell to the ground weeping. 'VIXEN!' Charlie roared from the top of his lungs. She took no notice, so he began to scream louder and again. The scene went white. Charlie ran to the end and began banging on the barrier until Vixen appeared. 'VIXEN' he cried, hoarse from the effort. He collapsed to the ground, and he began to cry, not for the fake, but for the real Vixen. The tears seemed to neutralize the barrier, it crumbled and the two dreams where linked. He ignored the tree and embraced the weeping Vixen. 'Charlie' she asked. 'Yes' he said gratefully. 'Where are we?' she asked weakly. 'A nightmare which we must wake from' Charlie replied. 'But it will soon reset' Vixen protested. 'Then we'll go between' Charlie suggested. He took her to where the cracks were, and they entered to the place in between. They both watched as the dreams reset, but without them. 'We can't remain here' Vixen stated. 'I know, but, even if this is a dream, I want you to know something Vixen' Charlie began. 'Yes?' Vixen asked. He got to one knee. 'If we survive all this, will you marry me?' he asked her whilst taking her hand, he took the sphere from his pocket and offered it like a ring. Vixen blushed and pulled away. 'It's never been done before' she worried. 'Then we'll make it happen. Anyone can be together, as long as love remains' Charlie said happily, offering her his hand. She looked at him, then took his hand with hers, both of them were holding the orb. 'I do' she replied happily. Both dreams shattered instantly.

Phanto screeched as two dreams shattered at once. Charlie and Vixen rose up and faced him. 'Impossible, no one can break my perfect technique' he cried. 'Well, we just found something more PERFECT!' they both shouted. Charlie's Digivice went mad and glowed with red energy, changing from red to red and gold. The sphere in their hands began to glow and shattered, releasing the red energy into an aura surrounding Charlie. 'Warp Digivolve' he shouted, raising his hand to the roof, where the column of energy shattered it. It returned in the form of another hole and consumed Vixen. 'Renamon, Warp Digivolve to Sakuyamon' she shouted. The column faded, and the armoured form of Sakuyamon was revealed. 'NOT POSSIBLE!' Phanto yelled and struck at Vixen with his scythe. She blocked it with her staff and knocked him back. 'MODIFY: GODDESS STAFF!' Charlie shouted, firing the data beam at his partner/fiancée. Her staff began to warp, until it took the form of a gold ring shaped like the sun. a blue gem rested in the centre. 'I think you're mechanical reign is at an end Phanto. Feel the Blade of Beauty and of Truth' Vixen cried, swinging the staff and imprisoning Phanto between two rings of pink energy. 'Nothing is too good for you Phanto, you messed with a Digimon who just wanted a heart, and you turned him against his own brother. Unforgivable. It is time to depart, Talisman Sphere' Vixen stated. A green sphere was summoned around Phanto, compressing until it was a tiny sphere, which shattered into wisps of particles. Everyone began to get up.

'On behalf of both of us, we thank you for freeing us from that leach' Andros gratefully stated to Charlie and Vixen. 'Yes, but, I am most sorry brother. I was duped by his lies, I am sorry I was so desperate for something I clearly don't deserve' Bolt sadly apologized. 'Nonsense, you deserve a heart as much as anyone else' Andros replied, he was shocked. 'True, which is why we wish to give you this' Charlie added. He hand Vixen handed Bolt a shard of the orb, which was molded into the perfect shape of a heart. Bolt graciously accepted it and held it to his chest. The fragment glew and melted into his chest. 'This is a new feeling' he slowly spoke. 'It's love Bolt, that is what freed us and what defeated Phanto' Vixen explained. Charlie smiled and they kissed, and for once, no one gagged.


	36. Chapter 36: Dark World Royale

Chapter 36: Dark World Royale

Jason and Lydia along with their Digimon had fled Dramonia with Shadow in tow. They were barely dodging his cuts and attacks. 'He's deranged and out of control, just like his partner' Jason shouted without looking back. 'Tell me something I don't know' Lydia snapped. 'How about your deaths will be in a few seconds' Shadow hissed. Both children turned to face Shadow, who had a claw raised. 'After this, four annoyances will be dead' he snarled. Shadow continued to raise his claw, until *plink*. Lydia and Jason blinked a couple times; to make sure what they were seeing was clear. Where Shadow was was a large black shadow shaped like a demon. They looked around it to find Drake and Phelesmon. 'Come on kids, that won't last forever' Drake warned as the statue cracked. They edged around it and followed Drake away as the statue shattered far behind them. 'You two get ahead, I'll hold him off' Drake stated to the kids. They nodded and ran as Drake and Pheles prepared for Shadow, who was quickly upon them. 'You two will pay for that statue prank' Shadow said coldly. Drake reached for his right hip and grasped nothing, only to swing out a blue blade with a purple hilt. On the hilt was a crest marked by an eye with seven tendrils. 'Brave that you would fight me alone' Shadow remarked. 'Two on one seems fair to me' Pheles replied. Shadow roared and slashed them, but was countered by Drake and his blade. 'How? No weapon besides chrome digizoid weaponry can counter my blades. No matter, your feeble strength cannot match mine' Shadow roared and tossed Drake away. He quickly turned his attention to Pheles. 'Grave Scream' he screamed and fire a wave of energy, putting Shadow off balance and giving time for Pheles to fly over and grab Drake, then retreating. Shadow roared in anger and pain and pursued them. 'He's faster than you' Drake pointed out. 'I am weighed down with a dead weight, you wouldn't be able to fly as fast if you carried one' Pheles grumbled.

The others were unaware of such occurrences however. 'Andros and I thank you for what you've done' Bolt said to the group (again). 'Yes yes, not to be ungrateful but could you please stop thanking us, the first fifty times is really enough' Steph replied. 'Then, can we do anything to help you?' Andros asked. 'Yes, we'd like a visual of Dramonia, to see if nay attacks are under way' Aban cut in. 'Why?' Dom asked. 'Well, an attack might have been launched in our absence. And Lydia and Jason are the only humans there' Aban explained. 'Drake is there too' Steph added. The group besides Steph counted and noticed Drake wasn't there. 'Oh, I thought he came with us, well, yes, we'll still need the visual, they only have ultimate Digimon after all' Aban finished. Andros nodded and guided the group out of the current room into some kind of surveillance dome. There was a large monitor and many terminals, each moned by a mechanical Digimon. There was a large 3D projection of the world in the centre, where several Datamon were adding locations and plotting. 'Bring up Dramonia on the Blimpmon spy network' Andros ordered. A Mamemon at a terminal typed rapidly and the broken wall greeted them. 'They attacked, but by what?' Naomi said darkly. 'Replay any footage of the siege' Bolt commanded. The screen began to rewinding, until a clear shot of Shadow was given. 'Alex is attacking Dramonia, figures a worm like him would try to piss off a city of dragons' Charlie hissed. 'Yes, we need the fastest transport back to Dramonia' Steph quickly told the brothers. 'Well, we can loan you our GranLocomon, he can run anywhere' Bolt claimed. 'Take us to him' Steph demanded. They left for the sheds as the normal play of the spy network played; a large explosion destroyed the camera and the Blimpmon.

Drake and Pheles had caught up with Jason and Lydia, who had evolved their partners. They were at the gates when Drake spotted Shadow. 'GET OUT OF THE WAY!' Drake shouted as Shadow approached. 'NEGA DESTROYER!' Shadow roared and formed a sphere of black energy, which he tossed beyond the wall and into the city itself. Many Digimon cried out and were obliterated. Shadow roared loudly and snarled, as Alex was still in his condition of muttering. 'OH SHUT THE F**K UP!' Lydia screamed in disgust and slapped him. This seemed to crack him and Alex stopped. He looked curiously around, and then saw his enemies. 'You guys' he hissed glaringly. His ears pricked as Shadow roared in pain; he followed it out to see his partner clawing at himself. 'De-mode' Alex shouted. The dark aura surrounding Shadow drained away, leaving him as normal as he can get. 'Thank you, Ruin Mode is difficult to maintain, even for the most experienced Digimon' Shadow explained. 'You did significant damage. That is good enough, this will draw the Dark Council's attention like a bug zapper' Alex reported and turned his back, walking off. 'Hold it right there' Drake ordered. Alex did stop, but he turned his head with an eyebrow raised. 'What do you want?' Alex inquired. 'You think you can do all this damage and get away with it like it was nothing?' Drake demanded. 'Yes I can. You see, humans by nature are cruel, I for one realize this, as I could drop a nuclear bomb over a town with a smile whilst insincerely saying sorry. This was nothing' Alex replied coolly. 'I used to think that way as well, but it ain't the right way' Drake roared. 'Right, left, up, down. They're all directions, directions that anyone could follow, your right, and my right are very different' Alex explained. 'And what is your right?' Drake asked. 'Revenge naturally, revenge for someone lost. Your group helps my cause by eliminating the meat shields of the Dark Council, you should know that once Dystopia is revealed, you will not be the one to fell him' Alex added coldly and began to walk. 'You're not leaving without a fight' Drake said with deadly anger. 'Is that a challenge?' Shadow inquired. 'You bet your metal behind it is' Drake replied.

Lydia and Jason tagged along as Drake and Alex found proper ground to fight. Shadow as by Alex's side and Impmon by Drake's. 'Evolve your Digimon so this massacre can begin. I know all I need to know about your partner, his Black Statue technique will not trouble me' Shadow stated. 'We'll see, Impmon, Digivolve' Drake commanded with his right Digivice pointed. 'Impmon, Digivolve to Mephistomon' Imp cried as the data spheres covered him and shattered, revealing a ram-like creature with purple and maroon fur. 'What trick is this?' Alex demanded. Mephisto beat his wings lazily. 'Oh it's simple logic. The left Digivice evolves me to Phelesmon and the right evolves me to Mephistomon. It's all part of the symbiosis of Mephistopheles, a character from Faust. Both forms share half the name, but we don't share half the power ya know?' Mephisto explained lazily and yawned. 'Don't yawn at me' Shadow growled. 'I'm laid back compared to Pheles, gimme a break and stop acting so macho, you're drowning me in your testosterone' Mephisto yawned. 'Wake up and prepare to fight and die' Shadow ordered. Mephisto yawned and faced Shadow whilst the humans got out of the way. Mephisto leapt into the air nimbly and further launched into the air with Dark Cloud. 'His wings were beating quickly and he gyrated his tail as Shadow caught up. 'You can't win an aerial duel with those little things' Shadow mocked. 'You're right, but, I can be sneaky, I could be faking this straggling behavior' Mephisto replied. Shadow hesitated for a moment when Mephisto grabbed him by the head and head butted him with his horns. Shadow was dazed but kept afloat as Drake cheered. Shadow snarled and swung at Mephisto, who blocked with a Dark Cloud. 'Why are you so tricky, afraid of being hurt?' Shadow asked. 'No, I get enjoyment out of living, and the longer I live, the happier I am' Mephisto explained. 'Then call be kill-joy Shadow' Shadow countered and cut at Mephisto. A deep gash was left on his chest and Mephisto snorted. 'That was cheap, well, then, suck on my Black Sabbath' Mephisto cried. The pentagram above his chest glew and the inverted version imprisoned Shadow. 'The symbol of Baphomet was an inverted pentagram' Mephisto mused and clicked his fingers. The symbol compressed and exploded, leaving Shadow's armour dented and dirty. 'Stop playing with me and fight' Shadow shouted. 'Don't be such a baa-aaa-aad boy' Mephisto bleated. 'And stop mocking me' Shadow furiously added. 'But it's so much fun' Mephisto whined.

'A train that goes everywhere, now this is an interesting sight' Aban remarked as Gran plowed across the sand. 'Without rails, GranLocomon are truly free' Charlie added. 'Like us' Vixen replied. Gran continued to plow on to Dramonia, where wisps of smoke could be seen.

Shadow and Mephisto were both on the ground, Shadow had a few more dents and Mephisto had lost a horn, he was rubbing the stump when Drake began to shout. 'Mephisto! Modify Grim Tuesday' Drake shouted, being careful to point his right Digivice at his partner. The data beam hit him and his wings became longer and coated with black energy, a set of energy claws appeared on each hand. 'Ta love' he shouted back. Mephisto then turned his attention to Shadow, who was waiting patiently. 'Okay boy, let's do this' Mephisto quickly said and leapt at him. Shadow stepped to the side and Mephisto sailed past. 'Ole' Shadow shouted as he past. 'I'm a ram not a bull' Mephisto said indignantly. 'Makes no difference, you all mindlessly run at things anyways' Shadow countered. Mephisto glared and launched into the air with Shadow behind. Immediately they began to clash with their claws, both constantly distancing to get more force into the blow. 'I tire of you, Terra Destroyer' Shadow shouted, forming a sphere of compressed energy and hurled it at Mephisto, who took it and the resulting explosion dead on. Mephisto fell to the ground with a deadening crunch and reverted to Impmon. 'Your foolish battle is over, we take our leave now' Alex intoned and proceeded to leave. 'You're not running' Lydia screamed. Alex tossed his hands into the air with annoyance and turned again. 'Why must every single insignificant ant come out for me to crush them?' Alex asked. 'Because defending home is their loyal duty, because, they always manage to sink their mandibles in' Jason replied boldly. 'Tough talk kid, but you're out of our league. Shadow would eviscerate you in no time, don't try to act the hero for your little girlfriend' Alex said coldly. His word seemed to echo in both of them. 'Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend' it repeated. Lydia began shaking with embarrassment. 'HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT!' Lydia cried. 'I DON'T EVEN LOVE HER IN ANY WAY! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!' Jason added. 'Seems I touched a nerve, denial is an ugly thing, maybe you should see a councilor about your troubled love life' Alex added evilly. Lydia clasped her hand in anger and socked Alex right in the nose. 'I'll give you counseling' She snapped and her Digivice glew. 'Lop, time for Warp Digivolution' Lydia suggested as the Digivice went mad. She raised it and white energy was released in waves. Lop responded and wrapped herself in her ears, forming a sphere as she was covered in light. 'Lopmon, warp Digivolve to Cherubimon'.

'Hey guys, anyone else notice that bright wave of light?' Naomi asked. 'They all looked out of the window to see a large white column on the far reaches of the city. 'The one with a white Digivice is Jason, but Lydia has white and black, it could be either one of them' Demi stated. Dom gulped as something else seemed to form, large pinkish ears. 'Lydia evolved her partner to the mega level' Dom stated. 'Are you sure?' Steph asked. 'Yeah, I was told of that Digimon by the Dark Council. Barely whispered but I heard. That, my comrades, is Cherubimon, one of the celestial Digimon. By all accounts, Shadow is screwed' Dom replied with a large grin.

Alex almost snarled at the happy rabbit. 'You think a giant rabbit fool is going to beat us?' he asked with an ironic laugh. Lydia's hair was floating with energy, and she smiled in turn. 'Yes I do, Modify, Divine Hammer' Lydia countered. In a brilliant flash of light Lop was holding a large golden hammer, it was carved with holy symbols. Shadow watched the rabbit careful, and quickly he was hammered into the ground before he could react. 'How did you do that? You can't act that fast' Shadow Protested. Cherubimon giggled and rested n the hammer. 'Well lovie, I'm a celestial Digimon, one of three chosen to guard the heart or kernel of the world. We're stronger than the average backwater mon like yourself; faster too I might add. You're easy pickings' Lop explained. Shadow pulled himself from the ground and Black Tornadoed Lop in the chest. This seemed to work until he was pulled off and tossed to the ground. 'You can't be this strong' Shadow protested. 'You're a virus, I'm vaccine. I'm destined to beat you like time beats old people. I suggest you give up' Lop replied calmly. 'Never' Shadow hissed and escaped her range. 'Terra Destroyer' Shadow cried, forming an enormous sphere. 'Pendragon's Glory' another Digimon hissed. A beam of energy cut through the sky and struck the sphere, detonating it on Shadow. He fell to the ground in a clump as a red dragon descended from the sky and floated before him. He had his lance raised and directed at Shadow's heart. 'I, am Examon, Royal Knight and king of all dragons. You dared to attack my city and slayed my people, get out of my site and city range' Exa hissed venomously. 'You can take him' Alex ordered. 'No, Examon is god of all dragons, and my claws cannot pierce his wings, known as Caledfwlch, the living shield' Shadow explained and backed away. Exa lowered his lance slowly. 'Get out' he repeated. Shadow grabbed Alex and flew off. Exa watched until they were out of sight, then he turnd his attention to the others. 'You have my thanks in so nobly defending my city' he stated gratefuly. 'I thought it was Drakath's city' Jason said. 'No, he rules it, but it does not answer to his name, it answers to mine. I suggest you return to the city, for I shall not' Exa said sadly and took off into the sky and atmosphere.

They arrived in Lop's arms as Gran had. Dom raced out of the carriage and hugged Lydia. 'Nice job sis, I didn't think you had it in ya to summon a mega level' he stated. 'Nonsense, you just need to right pushing and you can do anything' Lydia bragged. 'yeah, now to evolve Jason's, all you have to do is call him your boyfriend' Drake laughed. Jason and Lydia blushed as Drake explained the joke.

Alex was almost fuming as they found a safe hollow to rest in. 'Why didn't you fight Examon?' Alex asked. 'It would have been a waste of effort on both our halves. We're evenly matched you see. I have superior speed versus his almost impenetrable shield. He got lucky with such a cheap shot, but, he wouldn't hit me any other time' Shadow growled and lit a fire. 'So, you're not hurt then?' Alex inquired. 'Slightly, the attack did some damage because that ram kept denting my armour with Black Sabbath. I couldn't have gotten any further with all three of them on my tail. Despite your best wishes it was safer to depart than fight the bunny and Examon' Shadow replied in annoyance. 'So, you'll be ready for the next time. There are many humans in that group, many to pick off I might add' Alex mused to himself.


	37. Chapter 37: Splitting Up

Chapter 37: Splitting Up

Another meeting had been organised, with Baba and Drakath attending as well. 'We were fortunate that Examon came to defend the city, the damage done was horrendous' Drakath explained slowly. 'It twere, many new members have joined the injured list, I'm not sure if we have the means to house and care for all these patients' Baba added. 'We know Baba. Alex's attack was to attract the attention of the Dark Council, which he did perfectly' Steph replied. 'Then, our only chance to shut down their bases before they can do it to us' Drake interjected. 'Yes, but to do so would require us to split up. A mega and an ultimate to each group. So, who is going with who?' Steph inquired. 'Well, Jason and Lydia are matched up, they work together well' Aban suggested. 'But they need a guardian, they're only children' Dom countered. 'Brother, I got my mega before you did. So shut up and let us work together. We've survived on our own for a while, why is this nay different?' Lydia demanded. 'Because we aren't going against misguided boobs like Bolt, these other commanders can think, can lie and can hurt indicrminantly' Dom replied. 'Big words, we're going alone, I'm sure Naomi wouldn't want to cut out alone time again' Lydia smugly replied. Dom grunted and went red. BK was about to open his mouth only to have it slapped shut by Demi. 'It's only funny when I do' he stated. BK nodded and sighed. 'Alright, so we have Lydia and Jason. And most likely Naomi and Dom, IF either of them had a mega. So, I'll just point and prey' Steph stated. She stood up and pointed at herself, then Dom. 'You're with me, so I can keep na eye on you' she said. Both Naomi and Dom growled, but were ignored as Steph pointed at Kevin and Aban. 'You're the only one hwo can put up with his crazy, so do so' she stated coldly. She repeated and pointed to Naomi and Charlie. Steph then realized something. 'Drake, you're going with Lydia and Jason' he said hesitantly. 'Still don't trust me?' he asked sarcastically. 'And us?' Demi asked. Steph frowned slightly. 'I'm not sure with you guys, you're competant, but not super powerful anymore' she said. 'I don't know if we can trust you guys to be alone'. 'Don't give us that BS Steph, you probably want us to stay at home like good little boys. We're stong, we can fight. There are five more bases surrounding Dramonia, and even one existing as a threat. We have to stomp it NOW!' BK replied passionately. 'I didn't think you felt so strongly, you always preffered to have fun' Steph said. 'There is a time for fun, and a time for action. BK is right, we'll both go to stop that final base. We've created a monster that must be cleansed, if you felt the way we do, you would do the same in our position' Demi stated. Steph looked at Gaomon, he nodded. 'Very well, we'l have you attack the weakest base as neither of you are ultimates. Get supplied for our departure' Steph ordered. An echo of yes ma'am sounded and they left slowly, except for Demi and Steph. 'You regret losing to Dystopia don't you?' she asked. 'We both do, we were meant to contain Oblivimon, it is now our destiny to destroy him' Demi replied. 'You know we're here to help you guys, if you face Oblivimon, we'll be there to stare into it's eyes' Steph said kindly and left. Demi watched her hair bounce as she left, then he turned to the table, where BK came out from underneath. 'There isn't a fifth base is there?' Demi asked. 'No, our target is the Dark Council's base. We've divined the location, we have no choice but to go' BK replied.

In the hallway, Demi caught up with BK and took him into an empty room. 'The nightmare got to you didn't it?' Demi asked. 'What do you mean?' BK asked in return. 'At the Machine City, Metalhead put us under a nightmare ray. You saw what I did didn't you?' Demi demanded. 'I saw the destruction of the world, big deal, it was a nightmare' BK stated. 'You didn't see who caused it' Demi replied sadly. 'I did, we're not world conquerers or destroyers. You know as a fact that we're here to save anyone, so relax' BK said. 'But, Oblivimon might not share the same view. He has the same data we do, he can become us, force us to do his will. We're not safe' Demi cried. 'You're being hysterical, so stop it' BK replied and slapped his brother, who fell to the ground in a heap. 'Thank you, Oblivimon will be stopped, I just wish I shared your enthusiasm' Demi laughed. BK helped him up and they departed to find the group, who had appeared in the courtyard. 'Okay, eveyrone is ready, let us get to work' Gaomon shouted. Everyone cheered and they marched out of to the gates. 'Okay, Naomi and Charlie, your job is to locate a supply oasis located north of here and take it out. Drake, Lydia and Jason, your job is to take out a training camp for new recruits and for basing operations. Aban and Kevin, you get the special task of taking out the command centre to the north-west' Steph ordered. Each group left, some not in the highest spirit. 'And what do we do? Go pick flowers?' Dom asked in an antagonised voice. 'No, our job is to eliminate all forces occupying the area by taking out their medical wing and camp' Steph replied. A brilliant smile took Dom's face and he chuckled. 'Good enough' he said and departed for a short distance. 'You know where you're going guys' Steph said to Demi and BK and left with Gaomon behind her and on guard. They were a short way out when Gaomon spoke. 'Aren't there only four camps or targets?' he asked. 'Yes' Steph replied. 'So where exactly are Demi and BK going?' Gaomon inquired. 'To their targetted destination' Steph replied with a smile. Gaomon was confused by this and said nothing. He was just focusing on keeping up with Steph as his feet sank into the sand with each step.

There was serious tension between Naomi and Vixen. 'How far is the camp?' Naomi asked. 'About some distance from here, I hope your manicured feet can handle it' Vixen replied in an edged voice. 'I can take it very well, I WAS always taking daily walks, my feet can take anything but broken glass' Naomi replied. 'That's good, I'll be sure to slert you if any broken glass is on the ground' Vixen said roughyl Naomi stopped and glared at Vixen. 'What's your problem?' she demanded. 'You princess' Vixen replied. Naomi put Sal on the ground, and in doing so,s trode forward and slapped Vixen. She replied with her own slap, leaving Sal and Charlie sitting on a sandbank wtaching a firce and arosing cat fight. 'This might put a rathcet into our plans' Charlie mused. 'Yeah, but you gotta admire that women still fight to keep other women away from their men. It's like a mother sheep defending her lamb from wolves' Sal remarked. 'Colourful analogy Sal' Charlie replied. 'Eh, I've lived with her for so long it's natural to see her fight. But she doesn't want you, she wants Dom' Sal explained. 'Then why is Vixen so edgy then?' Charlie inquired. 'Foxes are predators too' Sal yawned.

They had finally stopped bitching and were near the supply base after Charlie made them promise to be quiet and walk. There were large sand backs surrounding the camp, thus allowing excellent snooping as they looked over the bank. 'There are fair few in there. Not enough to become a problem however for a mega. They appear to be champion, easy pickings no' Naomi reported. 'Yeah, but I wouldn't want you to get your nails dirty, so I'll deal with them' Vixen replied. 'I can get my nails dirty if I want to, lord knows I can clean them faster than yours' Naomi counted. 'Stop fighting and get to work' Charlie commanded. 'Well, I'll go alone, one mega is enough, since you don't have one' Vixen mocked. 'Sal CAN go mega' Naomi replied smugly. 'What?' Charlie asked. 'Yeah, I've been in this world a year WITH my Digivice, we've already mastered mega' Naomi bragged. 'Well just go and battle then' Charlie said in exasperation. They agreed and backed off out of view. 'Salamon, warp Digivolve' Naomi commanded. 'Renamon warp Digivolve' Charlie said likewise. Both were covered by large columns of light, revealing the sexy dynamite Sakuyamon, and an elegant woman drapped in violet robes. She had cherry red lipstick but her right hand was covered in a claws golden gauntlet. Thin black wings drapped around her as she did her hair. 'I am Lilithmon, the Demon Lord of Lust' she explained. Sakuyamon gave her a funny look. 'Yes, I know what goes on in your heart, I see the lust as clear as day' she added with a girlish giggle. Sakuyamon and Charlie chuckled nervously. 'Just go, the less I know about a Digimon x Human lovelife the better' Naomi ordered. Both Digimon nodded and flew over the bank, leading to large explosions and girlish laughter. Naomi ignores Charlie and climbs to the top to watch the carnage. He followed suit and watched as both were tearing the base (and any unfortunate Digimon) apart. 'Amethyst Wind' Vixen cried, letting loose gales of purple shards that proceeded to tear apart the base. 'Phantom Pain' Lilith added, letting lose a sigh of dark energy. This corroded any Digimon caught in it. Soon, the base was evscerated completely. 'That was easy' Vixen remarked with a smirk. 'Yes it was love. Oh, and that thought of yours, the postion is all wrong, here, let me help you' Lilith replied and whispered something into Vixen's ear. 'That'd be difficult to do wouldn't it?' Vixen asked. Lilith whispered something else into her ear. 'That's possible' she remarked. 'Oh, make sure to be properly lubricated whne you do it' Lilith added. 'What're you talking about?' Charlie asked. 'Girl stuff, ya know, shampoo and all that crap' Vixen replied hastily.

Kavin hs successfully shut Aban out by removing every word he used and complemented it with 'blah'. Only then did it become some form of bearable. 'How do you put up with his mindless chatter?' Kevin asked. 'Well, we've been together for a long time, I got used to it. I'm kinda like his nanny, just say 'yes dear, that looks nice dear' and so on. It usually pleases him' Keras explained. 'You're a brave Digimon to put up with such a deranged human being' Kevin remarked. 'I'm not brave, just loyal' Keras replied sheepishly. 'No, you were brave when you took Drake's attack instead of Vixen. You don't usually find beings with that kind of bravery you know?' Kev replied. 'True, but why are you so open now? You usually just care about Magnetmon and yourself' Keras pointed out. 'I used to, but I got a personality dip after being near you guys again. Magnetmon isn't much for conversation. But, I know as a fact that I don't want to end up like Alex. He has been away from people too long, he's even more focused on revenge than Drake was' Kevin replied sadly. 'Yes, but Drake was turned around, maybe there is a path for Alex to take as well. We'll never know' Keras remarked. 'I hope not, people like Alex need to be put away' Kev replied with a grin. 'Don't smile, it ruins your face' Keras stated. 'Funny talk big mouth' Kev replied. 'And that is how the Stay Fresh Puff Marshmallow Man is agood candidate for presidency' Aban finished. 'That's nice Aban' Keras replied.

They too reached their objective; the command centre was a fortified desert fortress, made of sandstone blocks and turrets. There was a thick wooden wall surrounding it, with a large gate. 'We should break it down quickly to prevent reinforcement' Kev suggested. 'Yeah, or we could deceive them' Aban added. 'And how would you do that exactly?' Kev inquired with a raised eyebrow. 'Using superior wit' Aban replied. 'Whose superior wit?' Keras asked. 'Mine of course' Aban replied. They began to giggle and Aban was bemused by this. 'It's true; I have superior intellect to them' he protested. 'Sure, Keras, make sure he isn't over stimulated whilst we do the dirty on them' Kev laughed. He raised his Digivice. 'Bio-merge' he shouted. Both he and Magnet were covered in columns of light, which fused into a single column. It quickly ended, leaving Gravitismon standing before the fortress. 'Modify: Ragnarok' Kev commanded and his aura glew green. Electrical energy surrounded his right hand, forming into a large blade that crackled with energy. The blade was stabbed into the ground as Kev prepared his right arm. 'Gravity Cannon!' An invisible wave of energy was released, totally crippling the wall by smashing it to pieces. 'You're so powerful' Keras remarked. 'I'm sure you will be too when you get to mega' Kev replied and took off after grabbing his blade. With a fierce battle cry, he slammed into the front wall, leaving large cracks in it. In an amusing fashion, the Digimon monning the turret fell with a loud scream to the ground with a definable crunch. _'This is too slow, let's try a new attack'_ Kev thought and raised his arm. 'Gravity Sword' he shouted and brought his arm down. An invisible blade cut through the fortress, and it began to crumble. All three of them were stumped by this. 'This was easy' Kev remarked as he turned to the others. A large hammer flew through the air and struck him dead on in the head. Kev immediately fell to the ground. Strange filaments covered him and he was suspended in the air. His head was mobile and he caught sight of the attacker. A large and angry Puppetmon was covered in dust was fuming as he pulled a foot free of the rubble. 'This was my lovely fortress, and you came and smashed it. I am really mad with you' Puppet yelled and grabbed his hammer and struck at Kev. Each hammer shot dented the armour slightly. Aban and Keras managed to flee and got behind some rubble. 'Damnit, if only the others were here' he whined. 'But I'm here, I can fight' Keras reminded. 'You're artillery, only good for long range. It'll be too late to find the distance' Aban protested. 'To hell with that, grow some balls Aban, we can do this at close range, you just need faith and courage' Keras stated. 'But I don't want to lose you' Aban burst out. 'You're afraid of losing me. I know that, you're worried for my safety, but right now, our safety isn't compromised, Kev's is. We have to fight to save him' Keras begged. 'I can't' Aban replied lamely. Keras' fist shook and he punched Aban in the gut. 'I didn't become your partner to baby-sit you or listen to your crackpot ideas, you're not the one fighting, I AM!' Keras shouted. Aban almost cried, but wiped at the spot where he was hit. 'You're right, I've been selfishly talking without your input, I'm sorry Keras' Aban replied happily. 'S'all right, now, let's go cut a muffin' Keras stated. 'That doesn't make sense but whatever' Aban shouted. His Digivice began to activate with a blue glow. His pocket glew as Aban reached in and extracted the sphere. It shattered in his hands and empowered him. 'This power is amazing, as much as I'd like to think on it, there are actions to be made' Aban echoed and faced Keras with his arm raised. The same column as before appeared, covering Keras in blue light to reveal a thin Digimon with large gangly arms and claws. His helmeted head covered tangled blonde hair and a pair of demented but clear eyes.

This light and all the shouting caught Puppet's schizophrenic attention; he noticed Diaboromon and looked in total awe. 'Diaboromon, the great destroyer, you're f**ked now' Puppet said to Kevin with glee. Diaboromon grinned. 'Cable Crusher' he growled, firing his left arm at Puppet and slapping him into the pile. 'What the hell man? Attack him' Puppet ordered, motioning to Kevin. 'I don't answer to you' Keras answered. He fired another Cable Crusher with glee and captured his new prey. With a swift motion, the arm was retracted until they were face to upside down face. 'Don't kill me' Puppet begged. Keras didn't take notice as he flung Puppet into the air and aimed his chest at it. 'Web Wrecker' he roared and fired a large red sphere into the poor creature, obliterating tit and freeing Kev. 'See, I told you you could do it. But I was afraid, Diaboromon are destructive in nature, I thought you might not be able to control your nature though' Kev confessed. Keras snarled loudly and raised his arms threateningly. Everything stood still, until Keras just began to laugh. 'He does it perfectly' Aban sighed.

Lydia and her group were already at the training camp, waiting for the right command. 'There'll be recruits, but also the trainers' Drake explained. 'Well, I doubt the trainer will be tough, but those tough army guys' Jason replied. 'You mean veterans? Yes, they'll be experienced, but maybe not too strong' Drake asked. 'Yeah, those. He'll be experienced, but a mega could him or her' Jason boasted. Drake smirked as he checked his Digivice. 'Evolve Lop Lydia' Drake commanded. Many of the recruits looked from above the wall at a large white column, which faded into an enormous rabbit. Each was frozen in fear as it leant over the wall and faced them. 'Hiiiiiiiii' she said. They all screamed and fled into the main building, except for the instructor, which was a large armoured centaur. 'Hey bunny brain, stop scaring my recruits' Armormon shouted angrily. 'I wasn't scaring them, I just said hi' Lop protested. 'Regardless, git out of here' Armor ordered. Lop pouted and got off the wall and lowered her hand. She brought it over and dropped the friends into training field. 'You want a fight, bring it' Armor said angrily and opened up all his weapons. 'Fine, Impmon, Warp Digivolution' Drake ordered, his left Digivice glowing wildly. Imp was covered in a golden column, and was replaced with a tough looking biker; he had a pair of guns in his hand. 'I'm Beelzemon yo, Demon lord of Gluttony, and your end' Beelze bragged. 'Over my heavily armoured butt' Armor counted. 'Good enough' Beelze smirked and unloaded all the clips in his guns into Armor, who evaporated into particles. 'Things are way too easy' Lydia remarked as Lop got out of damage range and destroyed the building with Storm of Judgment. There was another large explosion from nearby, as seen by a large dirt cloud. 'Dom must be enjoying his job' Lydia mused with a giggle.

Dom was standing on top of a large pile of rubble and was laughing demonically at all the fallen Digimon and destruction around him. Astos was joining him in this laugh off, whilst Steph was looking around for supplies. 'Okay Dom, stop acting like a twat and return to Dramonia, they won't be receiving any attacks any time soon' Steph stated. 'But you never let me free like this, let me have my moment' Dom moaned and continued to laugh evilly. 'Take your time' Steph sighed and folded her arms.

During all this destruction, Demi and BK were following the map they 'borrowed' and were headed for the main base. 'Are you sure this is the right thing to do?' Demi asked. 'Sure, this is our destiny, what can stop destiny?' BK replied. 'A lot of things BK, but we have to rely on our own strength, as the final three won't be easy' Demi reminded. 'I know that, but by all accounts we should make mega soon' BK said lazily. 'We can't rely on that and? A circus tent?' Demi remarked. Ahead of them, was a brightly coloured circus tent, with bright orange and yellow stripes with colourful streamers. Curiosity overrode any sense and they entered it. It was dark inside, and very familiar. 'Demi, BK, so nice of you to return to me' a shadow said. Bright lights evaporated the darkness and revealed a man in a familiar outfit. 'Theodore?' they both asked in disbelief.


	38. Chapter 38: Heaven & Nightmaren

Chapter 38: Heaven & Nightmaren

Demi remained slightly cautious at the sight of their 'father' and boss. 'How can you be here? You're supposedly dead by Cherrymon' Demi demanded. Theodore began to laugh merrily. 'Oh, I would, if not for the fact that he was on my side' Theodore explained. 'What do you mean?' BK asked. 'Simple, I'm not human, none of the circus troop were in fact human' Theodore replied smugly. 'Then what are you?' Demi demanded. 'Remember the swords on my wall? My unusual acrobatics that no human could truly display?' Theodore inquired. 'You're a Piedmon, aren't you?' Demi asked. Theodore's image began to warp, until a bizarrely dressed clown stood before them. 'Very good Demi, you were always the smart one. I am a Piedmon' Theodore stated. 'So, if you worked for Argos, why was the circus attacked?' BK demanded, who totally ignored being called the stupid one. 'Silly boy, I did not work for Argos, I served Dystopia only. The reason however, as to why Argos attacked was simple, for we had hoped that you aging normally would evolve you over time; we waited two long years ever since we had found you, but nothing came of it. We knew you had to make your journey on your own so you would evolve, and Oblivimon's data along with you. Finally, you had reached ultimate and were ripe for picking. The rest as you have seen, is history' Theodore explained with a grin. 'So, you were raising us so the Dark Council could bring us down. Why not tell us sooner?' BK hissed. 'You wouldn't have gone with it. Despite you being a virus type BK, both of you have staggeringly heavy ideals of justice. You would've fled than allow us to extract him. But now Oblivimon is almost ready, you two will be the final feast' Theodore replied grimly. 'Not if we have something to say about it' the twins challenged. From his back, Theodore drew two of the four trump swords. 'You won't be conscious to say anything about' he countered and cackled.

Steph and Dom had made it back to Dramonia first, followed by Aban and Kevin, then Drake with Lydia and Jason. Charlie and Naomi returned shortly after, with Lilith and Vixen chatting and giggling. 'I have no clue how you can bend like that, but it sounds kinky' Vixen stated. 'There's a lot of knowledge in my mind dear' Lilith laughed. They both had to stop once debriefing was ordered. 'We can't, Demi and BK aren't back yet' Aban noticed. 'Where are those little bastards?' Naomi inquired. An Airdramon overheard that remark and flew over to them. 'They were last seen heading off in that direction some time ago' it reported and point off in a direction with its tail. 'Thanks for that. Now, we have to go save them two, possibly again' Steph stated. They all did an unenthusiastic yay and trudged off into that direction. 'We're going to kill them aren't we?' Aban asked.

Demi and BK were desperately dodging the flying trump swords chasing them. 'What's wrong BK? I thought you could do this as easily as 1, 2, 5' Theodore mocked. One of the swords cut a hole straight through BK's cape. 'IT WAS A BLOODY JOKE!' BK shouted hoarsely. 'And Demi, I thought this would be too easy for you as well, but both of you are floundering out there, why I let you into my circus in the first place was a mystery' Theodore remarked. Both twins were tired, but continued dodging the mad swords until they crashed into each and fell to the ground, whilst the swords did the same and scattered into data. 'That was humiliating and clever. Very good you've eliminated my first set of trump swords, now you get to do it again' Theodore added and drew four more swords. Demi whimpered as the heart and diamond swords began to chased him whilst the club and spade swords chased BK. 'THIS ISN'T FUNNY!' Demi screamed. 'I think it's a hoot' Theodore cackled as he directed the blades. Both twins met up as they leapt over a barrel so they were chased by all four swords. 'He's directing them, so we can use them if we distract him and 'alter' their paths' Demi plotted. 'Don't care, I'll distract' BK replied quickly. He swerved off at Theodore and began to shout something inaudible but very rude at him. Theodore gritted his teeth and the swords lashed at BK. He dodged easily with some odd moves. Demi meanwhile was behind Theodore as the blades got closer. He was at his boss' back and then flipped over the blades, causing them to both impale Theodore. The blades chasing BK vanished after this occurred. Demi cheered and high-fived his brother, but Theodore only laughed. His arms reached around and removed the blades, causing them to vanish instantly. 'You thought doing that would be beat me? Have I taught you nothing?' Theodore inquired icily. 'Yes' Demi replied. 'True' Theodore mused and summoned his swords. 'Enough with the freaking swords' BK cried.

The group had been trudging in the sand for a short time, but they had not found a thing. 'Why don't we get our flying or levitating Digimon to scout for us' Aban suggested. 'Well, we have Vixen, Lady, Ko as champion, Magnet, Pheles or Mephisto, so we can get a widespread search' Kev added. 'Alright, then do so' Steph replied purely out of boredom. Shortly the Digimon had evolved and scattered throughout the skies, until Ko came whizzing back. 'Hey guys, I just found a circus tent' he reported. 'That's not really important' Steph replied, but then something dawned on her. 'Actually, it is important. Demi and BK spent two years in a circus before coming here. They would not be able to resist' she added. 'Why do you remember stuff like that?' Kev inquired. 'Someone has too. Where is it Ko?' Steph asked. 'In that direction' Ko stated, pointing his blade to a southern direction. 'Then let us go there instead of catching heatstroke' Charlie stated. They had to wait course, as each Digimon returned so they could set off. The sun was getting unusually hot now, and they were starting to sweat.

Eventually they arrived at the circus tent mentioned. It looked old and run down, with blocks covering any entrance. 'Why didn't you tell us it was a broken down tent?' Jason asked. 'I thought you'd like to know anyways, explore every possibility' Ko stated. 'We can't explore it with those blocks in the way' Jason replied. 'Allow me' Gaomon said with a grin and punched the block, only to have his fist go right through. 'Typical, those who live in circus tents shouldn't throw punches' Aban stated. 'What the hell does that even mean?' Dom demanded. 'Look, can you think of anything better?' Aban replied. 'No, because it would take a statement of unnamed stupidity to best it' Dom countered. 'Stop arguing and get in there' Steph and Naomi shouted, kicking them in and following. Inside it was dingy, but they could clearly see Demi and BK locked into combat with a clown. 'I always thought clowns were scary, but Jesus' Dom stated. 'That's Piedmon, a wily Digimon who should never be underestimated' Kev explained. This attracted Theodore's attention. 'New guests what wonderful friends you've made' he remarked gleefully. 'Don't touch them' Demi cried. 'Who said I was?' Theodore asked with a smirk and threw a large white sheet at them. It smothered the group and they were gone. 'What'd you do?' BK demanded. From the sheet many key chains appeared, all flying up and hanging to the roof. 'Let's just say I invited them to hang around' Theodore answered with a laugh. 'Stop with the bad comedy already' BK shouted. 'But I'm having so much fun' Theodore whined. 'Well playtime is over Theodore. We won't let you hurt anyone anymore' Demi stated. 'Funny, can you stop me from hurting you?' Theodore inquired. 'What do you mean?' Demi asked wearily. 'Well, I find it funny how you considered me a father, a loving father' Theodore explained, brandishing a small throwing knife. 'What are you getting at?' BK asked. Theodore changed into his human form and laughed. 'You don't get it do you? All those years, you thought I loved you. But I never did, you were just pawns in Dystopia's game. That's all you are, that's all you will ever be. No one EVER loved you' he explained venomously. This seemed to hit something, as both were stunned by this.

'No one EVER loved you' kept repeating in their heads. They could see the laughing figure everywhere in their heads. Demi looked at the man they had thought they loved, but saw something. He began shaking with rage. 'How dare you' he whispered. Theodore stopped and raised his eyebrow. 'HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE MEMORY OF THE GREATEST MAN EVER KNOWN!' Demi repeated more loudly. BK didn't understand, but he looked from his brother to Theodore, and noticed it too. 'How dare he indeed. You are not worthy to kiss that man's feet' BK hissed. Theodore seemed shocked. 'What?' he asked in confusion. 'YOU AREN'T THE REAL THEODORE' they both screamed. All their energy began to entangle them as pure rage fueled it. 'This isn't possible' Theodore cried as both of the energy spikes burst into large columns that tore through the very roof of the tent. From all over, everyone could see the shining pillars. 'DemiWarlockmon, Warp Digivolve! BKDemiWarlockmon, Warp Digivolve!' were both heard from the columns as they began to entwine and vanish. On the left was a figure coated in white and gold armour. He wore a breastplate and armguards with gauntlets, but his lower half had a flowing robe at the front and back with armoured legs and boots. A long cape was draped across his back, it was white and gold as well. Though barely seen, there were golden eagles on the knees. His hair was platinum blond and his face was a look of pure anger, his blue eyes were threatening. A silver circlet rested on his head. The other was a twisted variation. Black and red armoured was his design, with a gratuitous use of spikes. His flowing robe was instead black chain mail, and his boots had skulls at the feet and spikes at the knees. His head was covered in shadows and an evil looking hat. Near the top the hat was torn open, above the tear were a pair of eyes. The hat moved slightly, it was almost alive. The only sign of the man's eyes were that they were red and glowing. Both were easily 8 feet tall, with the red and black one being slightly taller without the hat. 'I am AngeWarlockmon' Demi stated. 'And I DeviWarlockmon' BK added. 'We are the mega forms of Demi and BK, and you're ultimate nightmare' they both stated together. 'You don't frighten me. I have lived through two years of your tempers' Theodore cried. 'Give it up. Do you think us idiots? DO you find us your playthings? Who are you?' Demi demanded angrily. 'I am Theodore Rosvelt' Theodore replied. 'He said give it up. Only a shape shifter would forget to mask their own power. Reveal your true form Metamormon' BK shouted.

Theodore looked shocked, but his image rippled and was replaced by a large green bird-like creature. 'You're a clever pair, I never understood how you can sense energies like that, but it matters not. You will DIE here' Meta promised. Demi smiled with his sparkling whites. 'Not unless we end you first' Demi replied smugly. Meta was caught off as Demi teleported in front of him and kicked him up. From underneath the cape two large white wings extended. 'We obtained the power of flight' BK mused as his cape morphed into a pair of demon wings. Both launched themselves at Meta and begun to attack with all their fury. 'You will never again hurt the memories of Theodore' Demi cried as he struck one kick that sent Meta to the ground. Both watched carefully as the creature got up and flew at them, essentially cloths lining both of them. 'Do you think I'm some weak carnival clown?' Meta asked and tossed them to the ground. 'Yes' Demi croaked. 'That was RHETORICAL' Meta shouted and smashed him in the gut. He took some distance, and saw only Demi was there. He spun around quickly just in time for BK to punch him in the face. 'Rhetorical that' BK hissed and distanced himself. BK made a quick gesture and summoned his staff It was made of black metal, with a more evolve demon carrying the orb. It had two large wings, giving the impression of a large axe. BK hissed and the wings grew to a large size. The small screen on Meta glew as BK approached. 'Trancey Rave' Meta shouted triumphantly, firing a laser from the screen. BK merely deflected it with his fist. It collided into the ground where Demi had been. Meta glared as both Demi and BK faced him. 'Nice staff' Demi remarked. 'Thanks, let's see yours' BK replied. Demi did a similar gesture, and summoned his staff. Similar to his ultimate stage's, it had another pair of wings on either side of the first, they were bent like axe blades as well. 'You can't beat me' Meta shouted. BK vanished and was on Meta's other side. 'Feel the wrath of Heaven!' Demi cried and charged holy energy. 'And Nightmaren' BK added as he charged dark energy. Meta barely reacted as both blasts were fired, only to negate in the middle to create a calm void. Meta sighed with relief. 'Psyche!' they both shouted and the blasts collided, destroyed most of the tent and Metamormon.

Destroying Meta was the easy part, as both twins searched through the rubble for each figurine they could find. 'I found Naomi and Sal, what about you?' BK shouted. 'Still Looking for Gaomon and Vixen, no wait, here they are' Demi shouted back as he drew from the rubble the two figures. They were found quickly, but a problem presented itself. 'How do we un-key chain them?' BK inquired. 'Well, it was said a mega antidote from a MagnaAngemon could do it' Demi replied. 'Well, you're a kind of Angel, you do it' BK suggested. Demi twisted his face and looked at his staff. He nodded and they set up their friends. 'Esunaga' Demi stated. The bent wings of his staff moved to the sides as light energy was released. In a bright flash, the figurines were gone and their friends were there. 'That was trippy' Vixen muttered. 'Yeah, and we're in a ruined tent with two exceptionally tall Digimon' Charlie remarked. 'So nice to see you're alright guys' Demi sighed. 'I guess, who are you?' Gaomon asked. BK sighed with frustration. 'Jesus Christ guys, we evolve and you can't tell the difference?' Demi asked. 'Demi? BK?' they all cried. 'That was weird. Oh that was weird too' the group said simultaneously. 'Ruth Beta Guins Berg' they all added. 'Back to reality, we evolved to mega, now we can kill Dystopia' BK sighed. 'Yes, we can finally revenge everyone and everything they have hurt' Steph agreed. 'But it's weird, I mean, we're walking around with two grown men' Naomi added. Both felt like they were stabbed by this remark. 'Yeah, I mean, sure they're young in years, but their looks say otherwise' Vixen added. 'Look, we're the same as before, but we just look a lot more kick-ass' Demi defended. 'We're kidding my old man' Aban laughed. He was immediately wing-slapped.


	39. Chapter 39: Silent Knight

Chapter 39: Silent Knight

They didn't return to Dramonia, but continued on, following the map they had 'borrowed' from the castle storeroom. 'We should've gone back for supplies' Kev stated. 'We don't need them. We've got our supplied and that is enough. We'll fight our way through and stop this crap once and for all' Steph replied. 'Stop saying we, not all of us are in the majority' Dom snapped. Steph stopped at this remark. 'What do you mean?' she inquired with a raised brow. 'You're going head on into the most dangerous place in the Digital World without preparations' Dom replied coldly. 'And how would you know?' Steph asked. 'Because I've been there, in the short period of time when I joined Naomi, I was taken to the Dark Base to meet Dystopia himself, along with Enigma. Silence didn't care and I didn't see him. Now the point is, we should be prepared, I'm sure Demi and BK are exhausted after fighting Metamormon, as are our Digimon' Dom explained. 'Since when did you care about anything besides running in and killing everything?' Steph demanded. 'Since Jason and I are the only ones who've yet to reach mega, and I want Phasco to be ready to take anyone on' Dom replied coldly. 'If that's how you feel, then we'll return to Dramonia and prepare. If this place is dangerous enough to make Dom prepare, then we're in for the fight of our lives' Steph stated. Demi and BK looked longingly in the opposite direction, but followed the group back to Dramonia; they still maintained their new forms.

'So, the twins reached the pinnacle of their evolution. Are you positive you wish to attack the Dark Base? It should be swarming with evil Digimon' Baba inquired over dinner. Everyone was around the large feasting table, with Drakath (the XVI) at the end behind a large wild Boarmon on a spit. They all seemed uncomfortable by this question, except Dom who was draining the contents of his flagon. 'I'm positive; most of the 'evil' Digimon there are champions and ultimates, nothing we haven't handled before' he stated. 'Yes, but there are megas surely?' Drakath inquired. 'No, many of the megas were killed in the purge' Dom replied. 'The purge?' Drakath asked uncertainly. 'Yes, before Dystopia came to power, there were a few mega Digimon leading different parts. The head of the megas, was Apocalymon, his codename was Apocalypse. Inevitably Dystopia killed him and many of the megas, except the three who sided with him, Argos, Enigma and Silence. Together, they ruled different segments of land and army. This changed when Argos was defeated, but only slightly. The amusing part is that there is tension between the three, meaning that none of them will help the other, no matter how desperate the situation is' Dom explained gleefully. 'No interference is definitely a plus, so who will attack us first?' Drake asked. 'Well, Silence would most likely. I don't know much about him, but he boasts great power and can cause angel Digimon to fall. We can't rely on Demi and BK in this battle' Dom replied. 'If he can make angel Digimon fall, then I know exactly what Digimon he is' Drakath cut in. 'What is he then?' Dom inquired. 'Silence is a GranDracmon, the king of all vampires. His voice carries a fascination that can entice angel Digimon to fall. It was rumoured he was the reason Lucemon first fell from grace. Though silent, he can speak telepathically' Drakath recited as if he were reading from a book. 'I asked what Digimon he was, not his life story' Dom said coldly. 'It is good to know these things' Drakath replied smoothly. 'Well, Silence it is, I just pray we guessed right' Kev interjected.

The dark void was occupied by the three mega Digimon deep in discussion. 'So they have conquered the area surrounding Dramonia, and will attack our base, which of you will fight first?' Dystopia asked gravely. Enigma prepared to speak, but something caught his throat and could not utter a word. _'I will, these humans pose no threat to me, I will finish them, something Enigma could not do'_ Silence answered. 'You bastard Silence, I wanted to take them on. Shadow and Alex were the only reason they won last time' Enigma protested. Silence turned his glowing eyes to Enigma. _'You lost to three megas and a group of seven ultimates. Now there are more mega Digimon to deal with, including the Twin Seeds. What chance do you have against that?'_ Silence inquired. 'A lot more chance than you have Silence' Enigma countered. Dystopia sighed and they both turned to him. 'Why must you fight so? You do nothing but bicker, like a mother and her teenage son. One will fight. Silence, you volunteered, the job is yours. And Enigma' Dystopia began. 'Yes Lord Dystopia?' Enigma asked. 'You will not interfere with the battle. Silence volunteered, what happens, is up to chance. Do you understand?' Dystopia stated suavely. Enigma grunted and nodded. 'Yes Lord Dystopia, I won't interfere with Silence's battle' Enigma replied sadly. 'Very good, you are dismissed' Dystopia stated. Both of them vanished and Dystopia flew to the centre of the void, where there was a floating rock. Upon it was a glass tank, inside was Oblivimon's Digi-egg. Dystopia held a claw up to the glass, and slowly stroked it. 'Soon you will hatch, and then the world will be mine' he whispered softly. The egg moved slightly and a minute crack was visible.

Everyone was put to bed, except Dom, who was lying awake. He looked to Phasco for comfort, but he was asleep as usual. Dom frowned and got out of bed, the sheets fell to the floor and he looked out a large window, in which moonlight was pouring in. Dom looked at the three moons high in the sky. 'Soon Phasco will rule as a mega, I'll show them how mighty he and I can be' he silently promised. Aban groaned a little and Dom glared at him. With an impish grin he looked in the bathroom and found shaving cream, along with a feather he got from tearing a pillow apart. Dom spent a few minutes amusing himself by tickling Aban's face with the feather and giving him a shaving cream face. After a few minutes of amusing himself, Aban's face was covered and the bottle was empty. Dom carelessly tossed it under Aban's bed and crawled back into his own one. He curled up into his sheets, and began to think of what Phasco's mega was. He imagined a much tougher looking Astamon with sweet muscles, wielding a machete and a larger minigun.

Aban made the perfect alarm, clock as he woke up with a scream at the shaving cream attack. 'Hey Santa, where's my present?' Charlie laughed. 'Must've left it in his sleigh' Dom added. Aban ran to the bathroom and began to wash it off, after shaving, as he needed too. 'It's not funny' he protested after exiting the bathroom. Dom smirked and laughed. 'You're right, it's not funny, it's f**king hilarious' he shouted. Fresh laughter serenaded Aban and he left quickly. 'That was a little cruel Dom' Charlie noted. 'Oh whatever, it's not as if telling everyone his theory of why clouds are trying to kill is going to win him friends' Dom replied sarcastically. 'Yeah, but sometimes you have to give the guy a break, the shaving cream and feather act is a little juvenile' Kev added. 'What? Are you insinuating that I'm the one who did that?' Dom asked offended. 'You're the only one who WOULD do that Dom' Kev retorted. 'Okay, you got me. I was bored last night because a thought kept troubling me. Aban was there and he made the perfect distraction. Besides, he needed a shave' Dom explained. 'Yes, and so do we. But you emptied the entire can onto Aban' Charlie countered. 'Eh, Vixen will think that the facial hair makes you look sexy' Dom said with a wave of his hand.

'Darling, please lose the facial hair, we only need one side with facial hair to make a kiss tickle' Vixen said coyly at breakfast. 'I'll see if I can find a can of shaving cream in the castle, the can in our bathroom mysteriously vanished during the night and reappeared on Aban's face in the morning' Charlie explained, there was an edge to his voice. Vixen sighed and rubbed his chin. 'Dom decided to play a little jokey-joke?' Vixen asked. Charlie looked at Vixen, and saw the look in her eyes. 'I'm not really hungry' he apologized to the ground and left. 'Yeah, dinner left me a bit full still' Vixen added and left. A little embarrassed gloom covered the table, but Drakath did not understand. 'Why do you seem so uncomfortable, they're just not hungry' he remarked and chewed at the roasted Kokatorimon in front of him. Steph sighed and walked over to him and whispered something into his ear. He gagged a little, but swallowed and looked at her. 'They're doing what?' he demanded. Steph repeated what she whispered to him. His face crinkled as he thought. 'They love each other; that is all that matters' he mused and went back to eating. 'I wish I shared his outlook on sex' Aban remarked.

After breakfast, Drakath took them to the gates, where Baba and many bags were waiting. 'Here are your supplies, they should last you at least two days. But I am sure you won't need that long to complete your mission' Baba explained. Lydia and Jason hugged Baba before they got their bags. 'Thanks Baba, we might not see you for a while, please be careful' Jason begged. 'I will deary, this old girl has a few tricks still left up her sleeve' she assured him and helped Jason and Lydia with their packs. 'Be sure to drink enough water and beware the oasis that might litter the path' Drakath warned. 'They're most likely poisoned right?' Kev asked. Drakath nodded. 'Yes, that is the likely case. Now we would arrange some transport, but Alex's attack left us many injured and only enough warriors to defend Dramonia. You're on your own' Drakath added grimly. 'It's no problem, we can just ride air Gaogamon' Gaomon suggested. Steph noogied Gaomon and rustled his fur. 'We can always rely on you' she said playfully. 'I know' Gaomon said and he blushed. 'Who's my special boy?' she asked playfully. 'I am' Gaomon replied. 'Who's a special boy?' Steph repeated and rubbed his belly. 'I am' he moaned as he fell to the ground and she rubbed his belly. 'Keep it above the waist' he added. 'Oy Lolita and Mutley, we're going' Drake shouted from the gate. Steph blushed and grabbed her bag as she helped Gaomon up and then helped him with his bag. Steph sighed sadly. 'What is it?' Gaomon asked. 'That moment just then, reminded me of the life we had before Demi and BK came into our lives. Where I was a nurse and you helped me heal Digimon. A time when Argos was still around' she replied sadly. 'Thing's change Steph, but Digimon are more used to it than humans are. You can look fondly into the past, but looked determined towards the future' Gaomon philosophized. Steph smirked a little bit. 'When this is all over, we're going to spend some more intimate time together' she stated and followed Drake. Gaomon pondered this, until it dawned on him what she was talking about. 'IT WAS ONE TIME!' he shouted and chased her.

They had been trudging for an hour, when they found an off in the distance oasis. 'Remember, it might be poisoned' Naomi warned. 'Did anyone tell them that?' Jason asked. 'What?' Naomi asked. 'Down there, there are five figures at the oasis' Jason replied and pointed. Though barely visible, five figures could be seen. 'We better warn them' Steph stated and ran. Gaomon was following her on all fours and the group were unsuccessful at keeping up. She made it to the oasis, and found that the figures there were just resting and drinking from water bottles. Three male Digimon could be seen, and two extremely pissed off females. 'DON'T DRINK THE OASIS WATER!' Steph yelled. The figures looked up at her. 'We know dear, otherwise we would be drinking and playing in it' one of the females answered in a southern accent. She was greeny-blue in colour with a blue outfit. She had some sort of fins on each side of her head. 'Don't run so fast Steph, I have dumpy little beetles legs' Ko whined as he caught up. He looked at the figures, and clapped his hands to his mouth. 'Oh my god, oh my god' he repeated like a fan girl. 'What is it?' Steph asked. 'It's the other five Legendary Warriors' Ko stated. This seemed to grab their attention, as the figures approached Ko. 'You heard us?' a small goblin like creature asked. 'Of course, and I know you. You're Grumblemon, Human Hybrid of Earth' Ko replied. Grumblemon smiled. 'Nice know you know me' he said. 'And me?' a taller figure asked, he looked like he was made of clay. 'Yeah, you're Arbormon, Human Hybrid of Wood' Ko replied. 'And you're small friend is Kumamon, Human Hybrid of Ice. In addition, the two lady Digimon are Fairymon, Human Hybrid of Wind and Ranamon, Human Hybrid of Water' Ko explained. 'Hybrid of water eh? So that's how you knew it was poisoned?' Steph inquired. 'Yes dear' Ranamon replied, she sounded antagonized. 'So what are you guys doing way out here?' Steph asked. 'We're hunting Parralelmon. By the way your little blue friend said the other Legendary Warriors; I assume you've met our comrades, who are hunting him as well. We split into two groups to find him see?' Arbormon explained. 'Yeah, and we're going to kick his butt' Kumamon cried. They all cheered at this. 'Well, don't let us bother you' Steph apologized and turned back to the group, who were waiting. 'No problem' Grumblemon shouted back. They both left, but Ko distinctly heard Grumble say 'I hate acting like an ignoramus'.

After about three hours of journeying passed, which included a battle with a Digimon made of chocolate and sprinkles; they arrived to the boarders of the Dark Area, where just beyond, a large black citadel stood. 'The Dark Base, we must be careful' Dom whispered. They carefully sneaked across the boarder to the castle. The gate mysteriously opened, and they entered it. What they entered wasn't a hall of any kind, but a grim cathedral. Before them, was a large being, smothered in darkness. 'Silence, you bastard, come out and show your face' Dom dared. Silence's laughter was light. _'You mean bitch'_ Silence replied and the shadows lifted. Silences looked similar to a GranDracmon, except her arms were coated in black silk gloves. Both blue fins covered her ample bosom. Ruby red lipstick covered her elegant mouth and her blonde hair was plaited. 'Silence is a girl?' Kev asked in disbelief. _'Yes I'm a girl you idiot. What, you don't think that there ever would be a queen of the vampires?'_ Silence demanded. 'I never assumed there would be. Digimon like yourself don't have definite genders' Kev countered. _'What about Vixen, because I spy with my little eye a pair of C's_' Silence stated. 'They're D's you hussy' Vixen shouted. _'My mistake, when you get big perky breasts like mine, all lower boob sizes start to look the same'_ Silence replied with smug self-satisfaction. Vixen grunted, but Charlie held her back. 'Your boobs are perfect' Charlie assured her. Vixen humphed in annoyance. 'At least I can speak using my mouth' she retorted. _'What was that_ Silence asked. 'I said, at least I can go la la La lA LAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Vixen sang. _'Oh very clever, just because I use telepathy you think it's alright to dis me not talking normally'_ Silence replied indignantly. 'Well don't dis my boob size' Vixen retorted. _'I was making a comparison'_ Silence protested. 'Well this is the lamest boss fight ever, the only thing worse is a singing poo' Dom muttered.

Vixen and Silence stopped their catfight after they found nothing to attack with. 'Okay, can we get back to fighting here?' Dom asked. _'Very well, I warn you; unlike Enigma I am no pushover. I will enslave you all to darkness, there is now, no escape'_ Silence intoned. 'Eye of the Gorgon' Silence shouted. The two moths at her legs opened and began unleashing dark waves. Each wrapped around the group, and they began moaning loudly. 'Crystal Revolution' she added and all but Dom and Phasco turned to crystal. _'Why are you immune? My attack affects those enslaved to their darkness'_ Silence hissed. Dom began a low, evil chuckle that slowly built until it turned into a roar. 'I was always enslaved to my darkness Silence. My darkness is my urge to fight, and it tells me too. You've unleashed an incredible power Silence. I cannot HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!' Dom screamed. His Digivice went berserk and it leaked a purple darkness that consumed Dom and Phascomon. 'Warp DIGIVOLVE!' Dom cried through the darkness. Phasco was encased in a dark sphere. 'Phascomon, Warp Digivolve to Belphemon Sleep Mode' Phasco hissed. The sphere vanished and a larger and more demonic Phasco took his place. Dom crashed to the ground a la anime. Silence began to laugh. _'You fool, Belphemon only wakes up every one thousand years. He is the Demon lord of sloth for this very reason'_ Silence explained. Dom gritted his teeth and looked at his Digivice, noticing Sleep Mode's modify. 'Modify: Wake UP!' Dom shouted and fired the data. The data struck Belphemon's clock and it began to ring loudly. The clock fell and the chains snapped. His body altered and became more demonic. 'Belphemon Sleep Mode, slide to Belphemon Rage Mode' Belphe said with a whisper that became a roar. Dom yelled triumphantly as his partner filled the tall cathedral, his wings scrapping the roof. _'That proves nothing, _Crystal Revolution' Silence yelled. A large crystal encased Belphe's right hand, but it was quickly shattered. 'Hur hur hur, little Vampire cannot hurt me' Belphe roared. 'ATTACK' Dom ordered. 'Lampranthus' Belphe hissed. The chains on his arms lashed out and chained Silence. The energy from them began to burn Silence, who did not even scream in agony. 'A tough girl huh?' Belphe mocked. 'I know how to deal with those. Gift of Darkness' Belphe roared, unleashing dark waves that blew Silence right off her feet and into a wall. 'Your goat won't beat me' Silence roared. 'He already has, give up Silence' Dom countered. 'NEVER!' Silence replied and launched an energy wave of her own, forcing Belphe back slightly. 'Hur hur hur' Belphe chuckled and slashed at Silence dumbly with his claws. She was taken off her feet and slammed into another wall. 'Let's end this Belphemon. Modify, Ruin Claws' Dom cried. Another beam was launched, and the energy claws chained into knuckles mounted claws with serrated tips and were black. Belphemon tested them quickly, and looked at Silence, who had gotten up. He blindly kept knocked her off her feet and into the wall. 'Kill' Belphe hissed and went straight at her with his claws. 'HALT!' Dom ordered. Belphe stopped and looked dumbly at Dom. 'Why not kill?' he asked. 'Because we don't need too. Silence doesn't care about Dystopia, only one-upping Enigma' Dom explained. Silence looked at Dom, and she blushed. _'You would spare my life over that'_ she asked. 'Yes, and because you're the only one who can save my, f, fri-, friends' Dom finished after swallowing some bile. Silence looked at him. _'Killing me would reverse the attack'_ she advised as a wave was released and each crystal shattered, revealing the originals. 'Dom, LOOK OUT! SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!' Lydia shouted. Belphemon began to laugh dumbly and everyone noticed him. 'Relax sis, they're both harmless. Oh, by the way, this is my mega, Belphemon Rage Mode' Dom said proudly. 'And her?' Steph asked wearily. 'Her? She's cool. Silence has joined us. Well, joined me in our battle against Dystopia' Dom explained. 'You actually spared her?' Aban asked in disbelief. 'Miracles can happen' Dom replied without sarcasm.

In the dark void, Dystopia was grimly waiting. On cue Enigma appeared before him. 'As I expected, Silence failed her mission to beat them. It is my turn now' he stated. Dystopia raised a hand and shooed him. 'Yes yes, now go and prepare, they ascend the base as we speak. You must do what Silence cannot. I will deal with her myself when the time is right' Dystopia stated. Enigma vanished gleefully and Dystopia sighed. 'I believe I might be suffering from mild depression. But no matter, Silence and Enigma are the next offerings to Oblivimon once their purpose is fulfilled of course' he said to himself. He began to laugh loudly from this, as Oblivimon's egg in the centre of the void began to show more cracks.


	40. Chapter 40: Enigmatism

Chapter 40: Enigmatism

The group was walking up a long winding staircase, none of them was eager to make small talk with Silence, who didn't seem to care_. 'Enigma is near, you should be wary of him. He may seem weak, but his powers as a Super Ultimate are well deserved. It would take several megas to truly defeat him'_ Silence suddenly said as they kept walking. 'We did it before with three megas and seven ultimates, I am confident that we'll need only five to beat him' Drake replied. _'That's not it, last time, you were assisted by Shadow' _Silence replied. 'And that matters how?' Dom asked. _'Because Shadow is as mighty as three mega Digimon when you consider his training and how much data he has loaded'_ Silence replied. 'How old is he?' Dom asked. _'In human years he would be sixteen, like his partner'_ Silence replied. 'Who is he anyways? Alex to us seems like some sicko you'd find on a street corner selling McCutty meals to emo children' Charlie stated. _'He was a child that appeared in our world twelve years ago. Skull was leading a raid of a small town and the battle warped the wall between both worlds, taking him from the human world and depositing him in ours. He found and saved a Botamon in the carnage. I was told they both hid until Skull found them. Originally, he intended to kill Alex, but there was a look in that child's eyes, a look of absolute anger and hatred as he held that Botamon. So he took them in and over the years trained them into the perfect soldiers'_ Silence explained. 'That would make sense, Blues and Skull were total idiots, but how does that explain why he went AWOL' Naomi stated. _'I was getting there. Now, unbeknownst to us, Alex had a twin sister, who entered this world two years ago. We captured her, but didn't know what to do with her. She didn't have a Digimon partner and was too frail to be of any use to us. If Alex had found out about her, he would've become weak and unfocused. It was suggested by the mages to test one of their theories on her. They wanted, to turn a human into a Digimon'_ Silence added. None of them seemed shocked, but more, disgusted. 'I wouldn't have put it past you guys to attempt something like that' Steph said softly. _'Yes, we were close to our goal, but Alex heard the child scream. He investigated and entered a room forbidden to him. Inside, he saw the ritual take place. The mages were more concerned on their experiment, and ignored him. They had almost finished, when Alex gasped and threw the spell off. It went awry, and killed her. This naturally threw him into an unstable state, which caused a Dark Warp Digivolution of his Agumon into a BlackWarGreymon. The very one you've seen, Shadowbane'_ Silence added with a chuckle. 'So he fled the base for parts unknown, and swore revenge to all Dark Council members and liars' Vixen added solemnly. 'But what was her name?' Jason inquired. Silence smiled slightly, her fangs could be seen. _'Lydia'_ she replied. Lydia herself paled from this. 'That was why' she aloud. 'That was why what?' Dom demanded. 'At Dramonia, Alex went crazy after he heard my name, and kept repeating that she wasn't dead. He must've thought I was his sister' Lydia explained. _'Yes, he goes mad whenever her name is mentioned, those agonized screams are with him, for all eternity'_ Silence said mockingly. 'You seem happy about what happened to him' Steph stated darkly. _'Why shouldn't I be? Isn't it every evil mother's dream to see her son conquer the world?'_ Silence asked. 'Say what now?' Aban asked. '_How many females do you think are in the organization? When Alex was growing, only I was there to nurture him. I was only a Matadormon at the time, but he treated me like his mother and he my son in turn. He didn't mind when I became a GranDracmon either. I do miss him though'_ Silence sadly replied. They left her in the land of nostalgia as they ascended the staircase.

Outside the boarders of the Dark Area, Alex and Shadow were silently waiting. 'They're in the base now' Alex mused. 'Why not just let me obliterate that wretched eye sore?' Shadow demanded. 'Because, that is not a fitting end for those liars; more to the point that power energies protect the base. It would take more than a hundred Terra Destroyers and even then a hundred more. Those humans are doing our job for us. Once Enigma and…' Alex began. 'Silence' Shadow corrected. 'Yes, once both of them are defeated and Dystopia has finished off the group, we shall be the ones to end Dystopia' Alex finished. 'It is not honourable to fight a weakened foe. I can take him on and beat him at full power' Shadow boasted. 'But can you beat the Dot Matrix' Alex inquired with an eyebrow raised. 'You merely dodge and strike before he can release it. Dystopia is a bug that will be easily crushed' Shadow replied. 'Humph, you know we cannot win without him being weakened first. If at full power, he has the might to become Super Ultimate. Don't overestimate your own abilities' Alex said coldly. 'I am not overestimating Alex. You have been made witness to my power, I have grown stronger over these last two years, whilst Dystopia has remained in his fortress, preaching about Oblivimon' Shadow replied angrily. Alex sighed sadly. 'You are aware that at the ultimate level, both those Digimon, Demi and BK, could defeat you whilst Dystopia managed to avoid their senses and impale both of them' Alex inquired coolly. 'Yes I am aware that Dystopia cheap shot them, but Demi and BK are weaklings now. All of that pathetic group is' Shadow snarled. 'Temper your steel Shadow, we do not know their true strength, nor how many of them can reach the mega level now' Alex stated. 'It does not matter' Shadow replied in rebuttal. 'It matters, for we shall see if they beat the two that guards Dystopia' Alex stated and watched. A sweat drop glistened on his brow. 'We're going to the fortress' he added and slightly and marcher towards. Shadow followed him, unquestioning of his partner's choice of action.

The group was still climbing the stairs, until a landing was visible. _'The staircase was an illusion. It is meant to be so long that it puts off raiders. But anyone with patience would keep climbing until the illusion vanished'_ Silence remarked as they were all on the landing. They were in a place that could only be described by 'pandemonium'. It was similar to a large Aztec temple gone horribly wrong, with purple skies, floating bricks and buildings. 'The lair of Enigma, correct?' Kev asked. Silence nodded and smirked. _'Time to see if my creation was truly worth creating'_ Silence thought to herself. From the far end, Enigma raised himself of a stone throne and roared loudly. 'It is time I proved to you who is truly deserving of the position as number two Silence. You may have created me, but I am beyond you in power' Enigma roared. 'What does he mean by he being created by you?' Dom asked as he turned to Silence. _'Enigma originally was Chronomon Holy Mode, therefore making him an angel. He was dissatisfied, and so in the dark of night I came to him and whispered the dark word. He followed it carefully, and found his way to me. Thereon, he fell into darkness and was reborn in his Destroyer Mode. A true testament to my power'_ Silence bragged. 'Always praising yourself Silence. Old habits DO die hard don't they? But, you will no longer control me you evil bitch. I have my free will, granted by Dystopia, and I will destroy you with my overwhelming power' Enigma roared. _'Save your breath you blow hard. I have seen what true power is. Even under my spell, one managed to fight on. These children and their Digimon have greater powers than any of us. Stand down'_ Silence ordered. Enigma let loose with deep booming laughter. 'No, I won't stand down Silence, as none of you pose a threat to me' Enigma laughed. Silence frowned until she held her face in her hands and sighed. _'So be it'_ she replied and prepared to fight Enigma.

Dystopia had spared some time to observe the battle from a viewing portal. 'Silence, you have betrayed me, as I knew you would. You never did care for my goals, only finding meaningless things to entertain you. How will this turn out when Enigma finally falls. Will you turn to those humans for entertainment, or will you move on?' Dystopia mused. 'And Enigma, foolhardy and believing in his power only, what will you do once you learn that you are outclassed by a group of children in power? Will you submit to them, or will you vainly cling to the hope that you are better?' Dystopia added. 'My servants, you never truly sided with me, only clinging to life in a desperate attempt to exist. That will end once Oblivimon claims your data and be finally reborn' Dystopia stated viciously and shattered the portal with a swipe of his claw.

Enigma was having trouble trying to hit Silence when she nimbly managed to move about the area and actually counter-attacking. _'You believe power is everything, that no matter what, you are invincible if you have it'_ Silence stated as she unleashed dark waves at Enigma. 'Power is all you need, you cannot create a genius plan unless you have the power to go through with it' Enigma replied and fired his cannons at her. Silence avoided the blast, and countered with a dark wave that slapped him. _'Too bad, so sad that you have not the mind to use your power with'_ Silence stated. Enigma eyed her, and fired one of his cannons, Silence dodged and he immediately fired at her location. The blast left a large cloud. Silence fell from it and slammed to the ground. 'You always treated me a mindless animal, but, I am cunning, and this is the end' Enigma stated and aimed his cannons. A yellow blast fired across the field, and struck Enigma clear in the back and sent him forward, crashing through a wall. In fury he turned, to see MirageGaogamon and Beelzemon Blast Mode facing him. He howled in anger as each mega Digimon began to appear. 'So what, you all achieved mega level. But wait, I only count ten, where is the eleventh Digimon?' Enigma demanded. Behind him, Ko had managed to grab Silence and was taking her to safety. 'It does not matter in any case, I know he has not reached mega, and so is not a challenge for me' Enigma decided. Ko looked in anger and aimed at Enigma. 'Homing Laser' he hissed. The beams soared through the air and harmlessly reflected off Enigma's back. Enigma sighed and without even looking, he turned and knocked Ko out of the air with his large fist. 'Cheap attacks would get you somewhere, but you are not strong enough to make it worthwhile' Enigma stated and pounded Ko with his large fist, de-evolving him to KoKabuterimon. 'Next' Enigma yawned.

Mirage and Beelze took up the mantle, both prepared to fire their attacks. 'Enigma Burst' Enigma shouted calmly and exhaled a foul black mist. It moved quickly and covered both combatants. They began to cough and collapsed to the ground, both de-evolving as well. 'You don't have Alex to save you, surrender' Enigma stated. Diaboromon, Gravitismon, Sakuyamon, Lilthmon, Cherubimon (good) and Belphemon faced him next. 'Be safe' Charlie shouted to Vixen. 'Kick his butt' Steph shouted to Kevin. They both nodded and they spread out. Jason had hidden himself behind a pillar and was in the fetal position. Demi had caught sight of this, and wandered over to him. 'You should be cheering your Digimon on' Demi suggested. 'Ko can't fight, he can't even reach mega because I'm to weak' Jason cried. Demi glowered at him and bent down to pick Jason up by his collar. 'Listen here, you need to have faith in your partner. Ko is powerful, but he needs your heart to be in it so he can win it. You can't spend all your time kicking about like a scrub on the sidelines. You have to get in there, fight and prove you're strong' Demi shouted. 'But' Jason began. 'No buts' Demi cried. 'But, what if Ko were to die?' Jason asked. 'He would be reborn anew, but it is through your partnership that he won't die, but would rise up and win' Demi replied. 'Are you sure?' Jason asked. 'Prove me wrong' Demi replied.

The six Digimon were having a better time fighting Enigma, until Ko began to move again. 'Beetle, Lariat' he said weakly and began firing small pot shots at Enigma. They were harmlessly pinging, until they got Enigma's attention and he turned. A well aimed shot zoomed through the air, and stuck right into Enigma's eye. He began screaming in pain. 'Ah AHH. Oh gods, why? Right in the eye' he moaned. He looked at Ko with his good eye and a lot of fury. 'You're ore trouble than you're worth, it is time to die' Enigma snarled and brought his fist down. Jason ran out from a wall and grabbed Ko and ran. 'You came for me' Ko said weakly. 'I did, Demi talked to me as I hid behind a pillar instead of cheering for you. Well no more hiding, I will be there always to sheer you on Ko. Because we have the power' Jason replied. In his pocket, the white orb glew and shattered, releasing a white aura that surrounded the duo. 'It is time to even the scale Enigma' Jason said venomously. He raised his hand and a white beam shot through the air and descended onto his partner. Ko was consumed by the pillar of light, and raised into the air as the pillar widened greatly. 'KoKabuterimon, Warp Digivolve to TyrantKabuterimon' Ko roared. The light vanished, and Enigma was in enraged awe as a large purple insect faced him. 'Modify, Tyrant's Mantle' Jason added. Ko's wings began to harden and lengthen, turning into large purple wing blades. Enigma was enraged, and did not notice as his enemies charged up their attacks. 'Web Wrecker!' 'Lampranthus!' 'Phantom Pain!' 'Gravity Cannon!' 'Spirit Strike!' 'Lightning Spear!' Enigma just heard the attacks and each one lashed at him. His scaly armour cracked a little. 'You cheap shotting bastards' Enigma screamed. Ko came from behind and held Enigma's in the full nelson. 'Don't forget me' Ko replied, drawing out his 'me'. 'Do it again'' he added to the others. All six Digimon lashed out at Enigma, who was defenseless as Ko held him down. 'You can't, beat me' Enigma stated. 'Shine!' Ko began. 'NO!' Enigma cried. 'Of!' Ko continued. 'YOU CAN'T' Enigma fruitlessly shouted. 'BEE!' Ko finished as the jewel on his midriff began to glow brightly. 'Toodles' Ko said to Enigma as there was a bright flash and a sphere of fire covered him. Ko moved away to watch his handiwork gleefully.

The flames parted, and Enigma was still there, but barely. 'You still can't beat me' he moaned. 'We don't have to' Demi replied. Enigma's sight was hazy, but he could almost clearly see Demi coming towards him. 'What?' he asked. 'We don't need to beat you, for you are already beaten as you suffer in darkness' Demi explained. 'What on earth are you insinuating?' Enigma inquired weakly. Demi began to quiet him as he held Enigma's head like a small child. 'It's going to be alright, for I am now going to return you to the light' Demi explained kindly. 'Don't, Holy Mode was weak' Enigma whispered. Demi hadn't heard as he raised his staff. 'Fallen heart of light, from the darkness you will be stolen. From our dreadful fight, your darkness will be forgotten. Weakened by a holy burn, from dark to light you will return' Demi intoned. His aura covered him and the light from his staff blinded as it consumed Enigma. His reptilian feature slowly faded as he became more birdlike. His claws slowly morphed into snowy white wings. Both cruel cannons became simple shoulder guards. His cruel talons became less cruel talons. This ritual ended quickly, leaving a large white Digimon where Enigma once stood. It stood up wearily, as the scorch marks remained. 'I am Chronomon Holy Mode, also known as Enigma' it announced. Demi nodded, but noticed everyone was worse for wear. 'I shall heal you all, Curaga' he shouted. Little green-blue particles surrounded everyone, and they seemed magically rejuvenated.

Dystopia began a chuckle that turned into a cackle that became a roar. 'Enigma failed, like I knew he would. The Twin Seeds are coming towards me, nothing can stop me now' he laughed. Oblivimon's egg began to crack more, and a faint crimson mist began to leak out.


	41. Chapter 41: Dystopia

Chapter 41: Dystopia

The group had been descending a new winding stairway into the darkness, with Demi and BK curiously at the front with Silence and Enigma at the back. It seemed they were all having some form of discussion 'You must take care when facing Dystopia' Enigma warned. 'We understand that. The bastard tore us apart last time' Demi replied. 'He resorted to that so he could easily extract the data. He did the Dot Matrix just for amusing himself' Enigma explained. 'I've rarely heard of the Arkadimon line, what are they all about' Kev inquired. _'The Arkadimon have all stages of Digivolution except for an In-Training stage. Their main goal is to absorb the data of their victims and grow in level and power. A powerful Arkadimon is one who has grown to the mega level, as it is required for the ultimate form to consume at least three mega Digimon to do so. However, extremely large amounts of power are required to reach super ultimate, which Dystopia had after…'_ Silence explained. 'After the purge?' Naomi asked. _'Yes, and after he absorbed our beloved leader, Apocalypse we watched as he became a super ultimate. He then ended the lives of the other megas. Testament, Nothing, Dizaster. All gone'_ Silence replied wistfully. 'Who were they?' Steph asked. 'Testament was a Barbamon, brilliant in tactics, but proved too clever for his own good. Nothing was a highly skilled Zanbamon, but his use ended once he could not even defeat Dystopia. And Dizaster was a true gem to our army, one of the very few intelligent Armageddemon. His lose was the most shocking to our Infermon artillery squads' Enigma replied. 'You must miss them I guess?' Naomi asked kindly. _'I was very close to Nothing, but our work kept us apart, and raising Alex, well, it was a mere fling in the end. For Alex, I was forced to serve Dystopia. Kneeling before him seven years ago, it burns me up'_ Silence snarled. 'Easy tiger, you will get vengeance soon enough' Dom chuckled. The stairs were slowly became covered in a dark mist the lower they went. Until a dark landing was in sight.

Dystopia was waiting silently on a floating platform until they were all assembled before him. 'I must congratulate you. You broke my power surrounding Dramonia; you infiltrated my fortress and turned my closest lackeys against me. With such achievements, I can grant you a few questions before I end you' Dystopia announced. 'Why are you doing this?' Steph demanded. 'What a stupid question to ask' Dystopia rebutted. 'What do you mean, that question was intelligent and too the point' Gaomon protested. 'Hush doggy, even if I did answer it, you would not get the answer you seek' Dystopia explained. 'What do you mean?' Steph inquired. 'You can only know the answer once you know the question. If you had asked me, 'why shouldn't I be doing this?' Then I would reply with 'why shouldn't I? I am Digimon, I am capable of evil it's my choice what I devote my energies to' Dystopia explained. 'Then you could've answered our question with 'because I can' Aban pointed out. 'That is true, now, anything else you wish to know before the slaughter?' Dystopia inquired. 'What will you do with Oblivimon?' Aban asked. 'Destroy the word. What else could I do with an apocalyptic Digimon?' Dystopia replied. 'What then?' Aban inquired. 'What do you mean what then?' Dystopia inquired. 'What happens after you destroy the world?' Aban asked. 'Then I would move on to the human world and repeat. Then by absorbing the data Oblivimon absorbed, I can recreate the Digital World and do it all over again. Destruction is an amusing past time. But twenty questions is over, time to spin the wheel' Dystopia laughed gleefully. He suddenly stopped cold and both of his hands twisted in long black spikes. 'Who's first?' he demanded coldly.

Silence and Enigma forced their way through the group. Dystopia hardly looked surprised, but his hands reverted to normal. 'It is hardly surprising to know you would be the first able bodied volunteers, but your uses are elsewhere' Dystopia remarked. The dark area began to rumble and from the dark, cables lashed out and grabbed them both. _'You fiend, how could you do this to him?'_ Silence demanded. 'Because I can' Dystopia replied slowly. Both were dragged into the darkness and neither screamed. There was an audible squelch, and a crimson light in the distance shone before it vanished. 'I never liked them anyways, but they made delectable meals' Dystopia mused. 'Now, I will ask again, who will be first' Dystopia added roughly. Gaomon, Vixen, Magnetmon and Impmon walked forward, and their partners followed. 'We'll put an end to you Dystopia, because we can' Drake answered smugly and raised his left Digivice. They all did and their partners were consumed by energy. Kev and Magnetmon were both consumed by green energy. Shortly, all four mega Digimon were facing him. 'So, MirageGaogamon, Sakuyamon, Gravitismon and Beelzemon Blast Mode. You will truly make for a divine match' Dystopia mocked and vanished. He had shifted further away and continued to do so. 'You cannot run forever Dystopia' Mirage announced and chased him. Dystopia laughed as Mirage came closer. He raised his right hand the fingers launched out like tentacles. 'Tag, you're it' Dystopia stated and swung Mirage around, once, twice, three times and released him straight at the other, who were struck by his mass and sent off into a collision with a floating mound. Each glew and de-Digivolve to rookie, Kev was lying next to Magnet. He got up wearily. 'How the f**k did he do that?' he demanded loudly. 'I am powerful little human, by far stronger than you useless bio-merge' Dystopia replied. He then turned to the remained of the group. 'Next'.

'Okay, he just totaled four Digimon without breaking a fucking sweat, who wants to go next?' Dom asked. 'Why not just attack him with everything we've got?' Aban suggested. 'Whatever' Dom replied. Dystopia would've smirked if he had a mouth as each remaining Digimon glew and transformed. 'So, Belphemon, Lilithmon, Diaboromon, TyrantKabuterimon and Cherubimon, this'll be fun' Dystopia mused and landed on a floating rock. 'Yes it will' Lilith laughed cruelly and attacked first. 'Phantom Pain' she cried and launched a stream of black mist, which vanished. Dystopia seemed confused until the attack struck him and some of his body decayed. He laughed as he launched his arm out and struck her, sending her colliding back and de-Digivolving into Salamon. The corroded armour immediately healed itself. 'Lampranthus' Belphe roared and fired his chains. Dystopia merely dodged and vanished as each chain struck. Dystopia appeared in front of Belphemon. 'Exile Spear' Dystopia laughed and his right hand became a twisted spear. He dove in and gleefully took out one of Belphe's horn. Belphe roared with anger and turned to Dystopia. 'Lightning Horn' he roared and tackled Dystopia with his single horn and rammed him through another floating rock. Dystopia merely laughed and vanished. He used his tentacle hands to grab Belphemon's ankle and begun swinging him through nay rock available until he de-Digivolved. 'Thousand Spear' Cherubi cried. 'Shine of Bee' Tyrant added. 'Web Wrecker' Diaboromon finished. All three attacks actually took Dystopia unaware and we launched into another floating rock. He got up wearily, but the Thousand Spears were still launched and his armour began to crack from each impaling. 'Dot Matrix' he screeched. Nothing happened, until each Digimon suddenly reverted to their rookie stage.

Dystopia was breathing a bit more heavily then he should have. 'I cannot believe you actually managed to hurt me' he gasped. 'But there is no one else to save you' Dystopia added. 'Not quite' Demi remarked. Dystopia immediately looked up and saw Demi and BK. 'We still owe you for blowing us up' BK added gleefully. Dystopia's eyes widened as they both went straight for him. Demi went ahead and stomped Dystopia through the rock. BK then went ahead of Dystopia and then sliced his wing with his staff. Dystopia screeched horribly as Demi and BK continued their onslaught, keeping Dystopia from moving. There was a fatal pause and Dystopia vanished to an empty zone far away. Demi snarled, but looked at all the KO'ed Digimon. 'Curaga' he shouted. Green-blue particles appeared again and the Digimon rose up. 'We wish for another chance' Vixen cried and leapt down to the platform the tamers were on. 'But you can't' Charlie cried. Vixen looked at him. 'You may be the man, but there still isn't a ring on my finger Charlie. I am still a free woman, and I can still fight' Vixen roared. Charlie looked into her eyes, and knew. 'I can't stop you, so I'll be with you one hundred percent' he declared and raised his Digivice. They all did, and each Digimon prepared for a final onslaught.

Dystopia was too far away to see this, he was panting heavily. 'How can this be, they equal me in might, even without Oblivimon' he moaned. 'We have unity Dystopia' Demi replied smugly. Dystopia looked up, and saw each mega gleefully waiting. 'Oh f**k' Dystopia said. 'F**k indeed my buggy foe, for now you die' Demi replied. 'Full Moon Blaster' 'Spirit Strike!' 'Gravity Cannon!' 'Chaos Flare!' 'Web Wrecker!' 'Gift of Darkness!' 'Phantom Pain!' 'Lightning Spear!' 'Shine of Bee!' 'Heaven!' 'Nightmaren!' All the attacked united into one final burst that consumed Dystopia. They all cheered, until Dystopia reformed again. His body was covered in sickly green blood, and was missing an arm, some hair and several fingers. He was panting heavily, but this slowly became a chuckle. 'I add find it amusing that you think you've won' Dystopia laughed. 'You are beaten, face it like a mon' Mirage shouted. 'No, I won't be doing that, because you will soon die' Dystopia laughed and his body glew with dark energy. 'He's Digivolving, flee' BK commanded. They scattered quickly, as Dystopia's form expanded quickly, filling the black void until he dimmed. His armour gleamed clean and new, each eerie eye shone in the dark. All the tentacles at the joints wriggled intently. 'I am Arkadimon Super Ultimate. You cannot find victory with me' Dystopia laughed. 'We will win; good will prevail' Keras cried. 'Good, evil HA! They're just simple labels to justify actions little Diaboromon. You think what you are doing is right and therefore label it with good. You label my actions with evil because of my destructiveness. But let me give you advice on chaos and unity. Chaos and unity are two forces that counterbalance each other, bringing balance to the world. Chaos is a negative force that shifts towards destruction, and unity is shifted towards creation. But unity isn't being together, unity is the act of all working towards the same goal to create a miracle. But time has run out, there are no more miracles' Dystopia sighed. 'That was the same crap you tried to feed me all the time' a cold voice replied. Dystopia sighed with agitated annoyance, but was forced to look for the voice.

From the darkness Alex appeared, riding on Shadow. 'You look well you filthy lying insect' Alex hissed. 'And you look well too. How's your sister by the way? It's been two years since I last saw her' Dystopia countered. Alex growled. 'That was below the belt Dystopia' Alex cried. 'You would know Sable. Why have you returned here? There is nothing left for you but destruction' Dystopia inquired. 'I have come to finish you Dystopia. These pawns did a fine job of clearing my way. All that is left is to claim the prize' Alex explained, motioning to the others, then to Dystopia. 'You never did learn that you could never defeat me. Now you fill your head with the same deluded nonsense these children have' Dystopia replied. 'There is one difference between them and I. I have the power to defeat you, no matter what form you take on' Alex mocked. 'Is that a fact?' Dystopia inquired. 'It is, Shadow and I have perfected a technique that will defeat you once and for all' Alex laughed. Dystopia joined in to the insane joke. 'I pity you Sable, for knowing that I will live even after you die. I would say farewell, but there is nothing waiting for you in the end' Dystopia replied viciously. 'Dystopia Lances!' he cried. From all over, his swarming tentacles lashed out. Demi and BK fled and fought, but the larger Digimon had a harder time. Though aided by the smaller ones, most of them were pierced and beaten. Demi shed a tear as he watched Vixen being impaled in her chest and then falling over defeated as Renamon. Each of them was beaten. The only survivors were Demi, BK, Gravitismon and Shadow. 'Leave' Demi ordered. 'But I can fight' Kev protested. 'Leave' Demi repeated and Kev did so. Alex laughed cruelly at the defeated Digimon. 'Only the strong survive, end this Shadow' Alex laughed coldly. Alex was deposited on the nearest floating platform and Shadow turned to face Dystopia.

'You intend to fight me?' Dystopia inquired as Shadow turned. 'No, I intend to comply with my partner's wishes. He wishes that I defeat you, so I shall' Shadow replied. 'YOU FOOL! DYSTOPIA LANCES!' Dystopia screeched. Shadow backed away from the writing mass. 'It is over Dystopia. CHAOS DESTROYER!' Shadow cried whilst raising his arms. Slowly, a sphere of energy began to form, growing larger and forcing Shadow to continuously space his arms. With a wild roar, the sphere was hurled at Dystopia, who couldn't dodge the attack and it struck him head on. The sphere compacted and then exploded loudly with chaos energy. Alex began to laughing as smoke filled the area. Demi looked into the smoke, and sighed. 'I wouldn't celebrate just yet' he remarked. Alex glared at him, and then into the smoke, which began to clear. Dystopia was mostly unharmed by the attack, with only minor cracks to his chest armour. 'Too bad, so sad' Dystopia mused. The tentacles went mad and lashed at Shadow, who could nothing as he was held and whipped. He moaned by each strike, until he was deposited at Alex's side. 'I told you you didn't stand a chance. This is your punishment' Dystopia explained. Alex was literally speechless, as he knelt besides his fallen partner, and sobbed. 'Demi, BK, I'll admit this had been fun, such a shame all good thing have to end' Dystopia remarked as his attention turned to them. 'It isn't over' a voice cried. 'Give me strength' Dystopia sighed as Kev was dragging the tamers on a floating rock. 'You said we're out of miracles Dystopia, well, as long as we have hope in us and our partners, our unity stands strong' Steph shouted. 'We won't be beaten after coming so far' Charlie added. 'For our long journey has made us strong' Aban added. 'And we will beat you' Dom finished.

As the words were given, all Digivices began to glow. Demi curiously watched this as BK stood next to him. 'What are you doing, your partners do not have the strength to on' Dystopia stated. 'It's not for them' Naomi said mystically. Each individual aura surrounding the Digivice became gold in colour. Without warning, they went berserk and released a great light. Each went off, one after the other, and Demi and BK began to react to this. Both of them slowly degraded into data particles. 'Marvelous, you destroyed them' Dystopia laughed. 'No, this is different; this is jogress' Drake replied. Dystopia watched, as both data forms began to slowly merge, resulting in a bright flash.

The light subsided, and a single Digimon was revealed. It had sickly white skin and its hair was white with back streaks. Its armour was grayish in colour, with the right chest plate being adorned with a skull, and the left with an eagle. The legs were armoured and the right knee was adorned with a bat and the left another eagle. The boots were steel caped, but the right had a skull on it. The arms were long and armoured, both with clawed hands. The shoulder guards were different however. The right had a black orb embedded into it and the left had a white orb. His face had a twisted look of cruel and kind, with a black marking covering the right eye. He had long pointed fangs and on his forehead, a symbol of a sun and moon joined. The final touch, were the wings extending from his back. The left was a large angel wing, and the right was a devil wing. The man stood at least ten feet tall. 'ChaosWarlockmon' he announced with a hiss. Dystopia laughed and mocked a bow. 'Delighted to meet you' he replied. Chaos said nothing. His image flickered and he was suddenly in front of Dystopia and he immediately kicked him in the face. This odd flicker continued as he shifted to different spots and kept attacking. 'I'm not sure if I like this guy' Aban mused. 'Stand still!' Dystopia cried. A diseased laugh met him and his back was kicked. Dystopia growled as Chaos appeared in front of him. He began his same diseased laugh and his tongue was hanging out, it was split in the middle. 'Fool cannot win. Victory unable, lose now. Cannot win' Chaos laughed. 'He can't speak normally' Aban added. 'Make sense' Dystopia demanded. Chaos laughed again and a small grey sphere formed in his hand. He tossed it with his long arm at Dystopia. It hit him and immediately formed a large grey sphere. 'What is this?' Dystopia demanded. 'Destia Sol non Lun' Chaos replied and began sketching a ten pointed star in the air. The six sides of the sphere began twisting into the same ten pointed stars. Dystopia was confused by this attack. Chaos merely laughed as he raised his hand, and dropped it. From each point black and white energy beams were fired, all aimed at Dystopia, who writhed as each shot pierced him. Quickly, Chaos stopped the attacks, and began to turn his finger until the shapes formed into glowing spheres. Chaos brought his hands together and they all crashed into Dystopia with a white burst of light.

With the attack done, Chaos turned his attention to the group behind him. He laughed as he summoned his staff, which was adorned with a demon wing shaped blade and an angel wing blade. In the centre was a grey orb. Chaos raised his staff, and took aim. 'DUCK!' Lydia shouted and they did as a wave of chaos went over them. Chaos growled, and prepared for another shot, that was until he heard laughter. He looked over his shoulder to see Dystopia in his mega form. He gripped the bleeding stump that was his left arm. 'Inconceivable, ludicrous, impossible' he stated. Chaos laughed. 'I would not be laughing, as now, doom is upon you' Dystopia laughed as his arm re-grew. 'Allow me to show you it' he added and the dark void filled with light. The rue walls were machine like, with streaks of data glowing in them. There was a large column in the centre, were a green tank waited. Inside, Oblivimon's egg beat. It was covered in cracks. Dystopia began laughing as the egg and tank shattered, releasing a thick crimson mist, but nothing else.


	42. Chapter 42: Oblivion’s Call

Chapter 42: Oblivion's Call

Chaos smirked as the horrid crimson mist snaked out of the remains of the tank and towards the group. Dystopia kept laughing as it approached, finally converting into a crimson ball near him, deep within, a small item could barely be seen. 'Allow me to introduce you all to Oblivimon' Dystopia announced. He continued to laugh despite the unease the creature produced. 'But, it's just a crimson mass, no body, nothing' Jason pointed out. This statement actually stopped Dystopias rant. 'That is true little human. Allow me to tell you Oblivimon's sad tale. For you see, he has existed for a long time, and so had is legacy of destruction, and, his unusual birth' Dystopia explained. 'What do you mean by unusual?' Charlie inquired. 'Whilst still in his egg, Oblivimon constantly grew in power, no power a baby Digimon should have. He remained sealed within his egg, still growing in might until, his own body degraded as evolved within that egg. Once he reached mega, both his mind, his body and his soul was gone, leaving nothing but a shadow of a Digimon with incredible power. He cannot think, or act of his own accord anymore. He was once given the name 'The Almighty Moron'. He can't do anything but destroy, and he cannot be hurt for he has no form. It is official that you are all doomed' Dystopia laughed loudly. Oblivimon just floated there, until it began to approach Chaos, who smiled gleefully. 'He will die' Chaos growled and smiled, his fangs showing.

This seemed to rock Oblivimon, as it formed into a pale wall in front of Chaos. Different shapes could be seen, until there was blackness in the centre, with a twisted crimson skull in its centre; each looked sorrowful. 'Chaos Burst!' Chaos cried and pointed his staff at Oblivimon. A wave of chaos energy struck the wall, and it seemed to recoil from this shot and the images warped. Though inaudible at first, a strange buzzing sound could be heard from the creature. _'Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK, Demi, BK. I'm H A P P Y. It not right, not RIGHT'_ Oblivimon said(?) Chaos seemed to recoil from the horrible voice. 'SILENCE! CHAOS BURST!' Chaos cried and repeated his attack. _'Go B A C K. It hurts. So C O L D. The Dark, it H U R T S. It hurts'_ Oblivimon replied(?) Chas snarled as he kept repeating Chaos Burst, with Oblivimon still giving cryptic remarks. _'Demi, BK. Go BA CK. L E A VE. I'm HAP PY. LEAVE' _Oblivimon whispered. The images seemed to warp and the wall was covered with the twisted skulls, each firing burst of crimson energy. Chaos raised his staff and the orb flashed. Each crimson burst was dissolved and Oblivimon shrieked horribly. _'It hurts. It H U R T S. It hurts. It hurts. It H U R T S'_ Oblivimon kept repeating. Chaos snarled in reply and summoned a chaos sphere into his hands. 'Chaos Disharmony' Chaos screamed and fired his own blast, forcing its way through the wall and striking a barely visible object. Oblivimon repeated its horrid shriek and the image seemed to corrupt and flicker, until it reverted into its crimson ball form. _'I feel, G O O D'_ Oblivimon whispered sadly. Dystopia roared at this. 'Your ace isn't that mighty' Steph declared. 'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. THIS CREATURE IS THE EMBODIMENT OF DESTRUCTION. THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO HAPPEN!' Dystopia screamed angrily. Oblivimon seemed to respond to his anger, slowly snaking towards him with snake-like tendrils.

Dystopia wasn't watching as Oblivimon came towards him, it glew brightly with each angry burst until it converted to its sphere form in front of him. 'Where did it go wrong?' Dystopia begged. Oblivimon didn't answer as crimson tendrils protruded and grabbed Dystopia, dragging him within the sphere. Everyone besides Alex, Shadow and those unconscious watched in horrid fascination as unknown forces began to tear Dystopia apart with horrid squelches. A couple mouths hung open as Dystopia's arms, head, legs and midsection was torn off. Each seemed to embrace a crimson glow and the joints began to dissolve, leaving the hands, feet, upper body, lower body and head remaining. They seemed to slowly alter in shape, until they resembled armour of sorts. Chains materialized linking the upper and lower body, with a strange object hidden between both. The head was defined by glowing eyes. Oblivimon began laughing verbally. It was cold, empty and emotionless. 'The almighty moron am I? Well, who's got whose body now?' Oblivimon laughed in a dignified tone. 'It can speak?' Chaos declared. 'Not normally no, but I absorbed Dystopia's essence, his intelligence, mind and body. I left the soul, useless things really. But, I must thank you for providing me with such hefty meals all the time' Oblivimon replied. There was a unified declaration of 'what?' 'Indeed what? Every single Digimon eliminated was funneled towards my rebirth, which Dystopia lovingly labored day and night to achieve; and here I am. I heard every word that fool said, his anger, his pride and arrogance. I was a like a moth to the flame. His body makes for useful armour and it allows me to speak in this form. Well, speak and form rational sentences' Oblivimon laughed coldly. He knew he was the only one laughing of course. 'So, are you going to destroy us now?' Steph asked. Oblivimon came closer to them, but just not too close. 'Destroy you? No, you're not worth my time. I may have a lot of time, but you aren't worth it. I have by far more important things to do' Oblivimon replied. 'You're a very honest Digimon Oblivimon, but it is a bit hurtful to know that we're not worth your time. We've littered the path we've walked with our enemies. Are you saying we won't do the same to you' Dom inquired. Oblivimon laughed again. 'You won't be able to do the same again little human. ChaosWarlockmon is the strongest amongst you and he barely hurt me. What chance do you have compared to him, besides your unified attacks that I could easily counter?' Oblivimon replied. They all remained quiet for a moment. Oblivimon nodded gleefully. 'As I thought, you have nothing in defense. But, if you believe so much in your power, how about a game?' Oblivimon suggested.

The subtlety seemed to disturb everyone the most. 'What kind of game?' Steph inquired. 'A game for the world of course. Do you remember the prophecy of Demi and BK?' Oblivimon asked. 'Maybe, could you repeat it for us?' Steph suggested. 'Of course. Twin seeds of Dark & Light. From Dark World plucked. Destined for destruction, they exist never and forever. For when Oblivion is faced, then the world is erased. The Twin Seeds then become one and fight the end. Until purity is called, to end their Endeavour' Oblivimon recited. 'Okay, so what's the game and how does it relate to the prophecy?' Steph continued. 'Somewhere in this world, is the Digi-Egg of Purity. It has the power to maintain the balance of the Digital World. Should it be destroyed or absorbed by a less reputable being. The world will essentially end. Of course, you have the opportunity to save the world by claiming the egg for yourselves, as neither side know where it is located. Do we have a game?' Oblivimon suggested. 'Give us a moment to consider this' Steph replied and the humans huddled. Oblivimon was idly tapping his right wrist and looking about the dimension he was in. He watched as the humans had turned to him. 'We have a game Oblivimon. May the best player win' Steph replied. Oblivimon chuckled and bowed. 'It will be fun playing with you, ciao' he replied and vanished. 'For a villain, he's not that bad' Naomi remarked.

The tamers finally realized their Digimon needed them and they began to check for life. Aban was kneeling over Keras when he noticed Chaos had stopped moving. 'Guys, what do you think Demi and BK will be like now that they well, fused together?' Aban asked. Everyone thought about this, until Keras began to cough slowly and look at him. 'Whatever he is, it won't be good. He's a chaos Digimon' Keras replied. 'What do you mean chaos Digimon?' Aban asked. 'There are some Digimon, who fight with one pure power, that fusing with their exact opposite causes complications. Chaosmon is an example. He is a fusion of the honourable warrior BantyoLeomon and the chaotic killing machine Darkdramon. Chaosmon's two forms were too incompatible and thus, they incompletely fused. Both cores remained separate from the other. He went wild and vanished. Look at Chaos' shoulder pads, each is adorned with a black or white core. If chaos is still conscious by now, I cannot imagine the torment it feels' Keras explained weakly. They watched closely, until Chaos turned to them, murder was in his eyes. He roared loudly and took a step forward, until something forced him to step back and oar with agony. His form seemed to flicker between white and dark, until he broke into the separate colours. Leaving both Demi and BK in their Obrusmon stage. 'That was quite a trip' Demi declared. 'Yeah, shame we're in-training now' BK replied. They all sighed with relief, until everyone actually acknowledged Alex still with Shadow. 'I say we ditch him' Dom suggested. 'Well, shouldn't we see if we can help him' Steph replied. 'No luv. You see, Alex and Shadow are warriors. It is dishonoring to accept help from the enemy' Naomi stated. 'I guess' Steph replied. Alex and Shadow were ignored as the partners were taking onto the floating rock and Kev dragged them back to the staircase.

They all remained quiet as they took the winding staircases into Enigma's sanctuary, then to Silence's chamber and finally the front door. Outside, they could see Oblivimon tearing apart the landscape. 'He tries, we have to give him credit for that' Vixen admitted. There were murmurs of yes as they made their way to the boarders of the dark area. 'Well, we failed to stop Oblivimon hatching, but we can most definitely stop him getting the Digi-egg of Purity' Drake announced.


	43. Chapter 43: The Princess of Flowers

Chapter 43: The Princess of Flowers

It was night in Dramonia, and everyone was sleeping. However, in both rooms were two empty beds. On the terrace overlooking the city, Vixen and Charlie were watching the moonlight. 'That was brave of you to keep fighting like that Vixen' Charlie remarked. 'I had to protect you Charlie. That's my job as your partner and, as your fiancée' Vixen replied. 'Yes, but you didn't have too. There are differences between being noble and recklessly risking your life Vixen' Charlie commented. 'Well, sometimes you have to be reckless to prove something luv' Vixen replied with a slight edge. 'Usually, but next time, don't risk too much. I'd hate to marry an egg instead of the foxy lady in front of me' Charlie said coyly. Vixen crooned a little and stroked his hair. 'It's getting a little long, maybe you should have it cut, or maybe put you it into a pony tail' Vixen rambled as she played with his hair. 'You'd like that wouldn't you? But you're right, it's time for a trim' Charlie said as he took her hands. 'So, I know this might be out of there, but, do you still have any feelings for Gaomon' Charlie suddenly inquired. Vixen took her hands away. 'How can you ask that after the trial we faced?' Vixen demanded. 'I wanted to make sure Vixen. There's one thing that could crash a wedding and that is another love' Charlie replied. 'Of course I love you. But not when you're being a jerk' Vixen snapped. 'At least in the whole course of our love I haven't gone for someone else Lolita' Charlie countered. 'Prude' Vixen snapped. 'Whore' Charlie countered. They began calling each other hurtful names until they were out of breath. They were panting as they stared into each other's eyes. 'You are so hot' Vixen said. 'Just take me already' Charlie replied. Vixen roared and took him to the floor with incredible passion and a hint of lust on this delectable sex sandwich (the filling is cream).

It was early morning when Gaomon and Steph had found Charlie and Vixen on the terrace, and decided to ignore it completely. 'You must admit, it would be nice to have such a free love' Gaomon remarked as they passed. 'Well, young love is like that Gaoby; I can't imagine what the world would be like without people going at it like rabbits' Steph replied with a smirk. 'You were imagining you and Kevin going at it like rabbits weren't you?' Gaomon inquired smugly. Steph blushed slightly at this. 'Maybe, but that's not important. We need to wake the guys up, Drakath is going to tell us what he knows about the Digi-egg of Purity' Steph yawned. 'Or we could afford a few more hours of sleep' Gaomon suggested. Steph smiled at him. 'No, no we need to get all the information we can so we can beat Oblivimon to the egg' Steph replied sternly. 'Or we could go back to bed and rest off a really hard battle' Gaomon persisted. Steph looked into his eyes and smiled at him. 'Okay fine. You troll off back to bed baby, I'll wake the rooms up' Steph replied. Gaomon nodded and went back to the room, where he gratefully slipped back into his bed. This was cut short as Steph entered banging a pot loudly, causing Aban to fall out of bed. 'Wakey wakey guys, we need to have that discussion with Drakath soon' she reported and left. 'No rest for the wicked' Dom remarked as he got up and went to the bathroom. 'No there isn't' Gaomon replied grumpily.

Everyone but Charlie and Vixen were waiting eagerly (and sleepily) at the breakfast table. 'Where are those two?' Baba inquired as she sipped some tea. 'They were sleeping out on the terrace, so I left them there' Steph replied. 'Why were they out there?' Baba inquired. 'Well, let's just say that their relation is very open, and they can be free almost anywhere they please' Gaomon replied. 'Oh, I get it. Well, it is best to get that sort of stuff out of the way before impotency settles in' Drakath agreed. 'What impotency?' Charlie asked as he and Vixen sat down at the table. His hair was messy and Vixen's clothes looked a little torn. 'Oh nothing, rough night though?' Drakath inquired. 'Yeah, you could say that Vixen and I were discussing our relationship as soon-to-be man and wife. One thing lead to the other and we decided to forgo the discussion for passion' Charlie replied. 'He's still got it however' Vixen replied. The comment passed as attention was turned to Drakath. 'Now, the reason I have asked you all to be here so early is because I have a good deal to discuss with you, primarily regarding Oblivimon and the Digi-egg of Purity' Drakath began. 'Yes, now begin and don't pause for dramatic effect' Dom stated irritably. Drakath looked at him. 'As you wish' Drakath replied.

'Oblivimon is a Digimon unlike others. He normally has no corporeal body because it decayed. This is different to Raremon, who desperately altered his body to live longer. The reason for this is that whilst he was in his egg, Oblivimon began to grow in strength. Why this happened is uncertain, however, because of his incredible power, his body, mind and soul decayed over time, and he was declared dead. This was the first time in the history of the Digital World that a Digimon had died before it hatched. It was even more perplexing that his Digi-egg had not reformatted into a new one. Without his carers knowing, Oblivimon hatched at the mega level, which was not the first time, but it was unusual nonetheless. Without being able to think or understand what he was doing, he was influenced by dark sources, who wanted to use his might for evil. His first target was the Digi-egg or Purity, which helps to maintain the balance of the Digital World by retaining purity. Oblivimon destroyed many places mindlessly for the egg, constantly taking orders. Oblivimon tired of those who wanted to use him, and he mindlessly attacked them and used their bodies as his own. This gave him sentience and form. He began to rationalize that destroying the egg was his only goal, and he continued to destroy and absorb Digimon until he reached a new terrifying stage of evolution. His new name was ENDmon. He was super-ultimate by level, and considered the bringer of destruction to the Digital World. That was until one Digimon, enigmatic in design or history fought with the menace. By using the hopes of all who wished to live, the Digimon destroyed ENDmon and absorbed him, giving extremely powerful might. However, he vanished afterwards. No one knows what happened to him' Drakath recited. 'So, the egg maintains the balance of purity and corruption in this world. But what exactly does ENDmon stand for? By the way you pronounced it, it sounds as if they're capital letters' Naomi inquired. 'From what could be understood, ENDmon stood for Enigmatic Neutralizing Digimon. He was capable of neutralizing almost anything his path' Drakath replied. 'So, who was the mighty hero that stopped ENDmon, because he would relate to how Demi and I had Oblivimon's data' BK inquired. 'No one knows. He never gave his Digimon name, but requested that people call him Omega' Drakath replied. 'So he was an Omnimon?' BK asked. 'No, it's wasn't an Omnimon. Not even he has the power to defeat ENDmon alone' Drakath replied sadly. 'Maybe it was an evolution of you guys. We don't know anything about your lines, maybe it your predecessor that was Omega. Then again, I don't think ChaosWarlockmon is powerful enough to defeat ENDmon. We don't even know what effect he had on Oblivimon' Aban suggested.

The discussion had changed form history to guess who? After trying to guess how Demi and BK related to Omega. 'Really, it doesn't matter, what matters is where the Digi-egg of Purity is' Drakath cut in. 'True, so where is it?' Steph inquired. 'No one knows. But, if you wish to learn about Digi-eggs and probably get a good chance to learn more about the Digi-egg of Purity, I suggest you journey to the Islands of DEeleven' Baba suggested. 'The islands of what?' Lydia asked. 'DEeleven. It is a chain of islands group together in the shape of an egg. As the names suggested, there are eleven islands. Each one hosts a tribe of Digimon who represent one of the eleven Digi-eggs. There are only nine now however, as the islands of Miracles and Destiny disappeared a long time ago. Leaving the surrounding islands of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Light and Kindness' Baba explained. 'Ah, so, if each island has a culture of Digimon with knowledge of the eggs, do you think we'd guarantee a better chance to find Purity?' Lydia continued. 'No guarantees, but you might. It's really our only chance' Baba replied. Lydia nodded then looked at Steph. They all did, waiting for her answer. 'This is our best shot. Where are the islands?' Steph inquired. 'On the eastern side of the continent. Since we don't have a Trailmon, you can get one from the Machine City. I'm sure Bolt and Andros would be glad to provide you with one' Baba replied. Steph nodded and got up. 'I know we may not have decided on who was the leader, but now, I decree that we get to those islands and stop Oblivimon before he ends the world or become ENDmon' she announced. 'We'd follow you anywhere Steph. Because no one here can be bothered to do so' Dom replied smugly. 'Then we need to get ready for this adventure' Steph announced.

It took them two hours to get prepared and ready for their journey. They met at the gates for the last time. 'Drakath, Baba. I want to say thank you for all the help you have given us during our stay at Dramonia' Steph stated. 'It was nothing luv. Now you go and put that Oblivimon in his place' Baba chuckled. 'Yeah, first we have to walk to the Machine City and' Gaomon began, but tooting stopped him as Gran came into sight fast. He immediately stopped once he had gotten near the gate. 'We sent a message ahead to Andros and Bolt. Gran here will take you to the Machine City, where Andros and Bolt are eagerly waiting for you' Drakath replied proudly. 'Well, thanks guys. Don't know what we'll do without you' Vixen said. Drakath smiled as he changed into his fighter mode. He fired a large blast into the sky, causing an explosion of particles. 'Hip hip, HURRAY!' he chanted. This repeated with tenants of the city joining in on every verse. The group smiled as they boarded Gran and he plowed back to the Machine City.

The side gates opened as Gran plowed ahead until he was on a set of tracks. They made it to the station, where Andros and Bolt were waiting, with here Digimon behind them. 'Greetings again friends' Bolt said happily. 'My brother is very affectionate thanks to the shard you gave him' Andros explained. 'That's good for him. So, have you both been playing nice?' Vixen inquired. 'Naturally, what brothers would tear each other apart? We even create machine Digimon together. Examples are the three behind us' Andros replied and motioned to the Digimon behind them. They seemed mechanical, and in the shades of red, green and yellow. 'The red one is Suijinmon, the green one is Fuijinmon' Andros explained. 'And the yellow one is Raijinmon' Bolt finished. 'Sorry if we can't marvel at your creations, but we desperately need to get to the eastern coast' Steph stated. 'Forgive us, these three are our personal escort, but allow us to take you to the eastern station. We have selected our best Locomon to take you' Andros replied. 'That would be splendid, I just hope your best Locomon is also your fastest' Dom replied. Andros nodded and walked towards the station. Bolt followed him eagerly as their escort followed behind them. Then the group followed the escort that followed bolt that followed Andros. No long farewells were given as they boarded the Hedgehog Locomon and were already on their way. The scenery from the windows whizzed past them as they tried to catch up on sleep. The only ones awake were Aban and Keras. 'You're worried aren't you?' Keras inquired. Aban nodded sadly. 'A little; it's just this whole Oblivimon thing. I'm afraid that if you fight too much, you'll be deleted' Aban explained. Keras chuckled at this. 'If I am, I want you to know that I would be doing this all for you' Keras chuckled. Aban looked at him. 'I wish I shared your enthusiasm' he remarked.

Surprisingly, Andros was true to his word as Hedgehog jolted to a stop in a way that several people resulted on the floor. 'Where are we?' Steph demanded. 'Flower Villa. The only stop closest to the eastern sea side' Hedge replied. They all emptied out of the Trailmon and onto the station platform. Hedgehog whizzed off down what tracked remained and around a bend, only to come in from the other side and whizzed straight out. 'That is one hyperactive Trailmon' Jason mused. They agreed and began to take in the surroundings. It was a foresty area, littered with flowering plants or large proud trees. From the station could be seen many small house nestled into any spot that they could be fit. As they looked at the sights, a Floramon greeted them. 'Greetings, a message was sent to us from Drakath the XVI. Our queen, Lady Lila expresses her wish to meet you immediately' it explained. There was no response as they followed it past many of the odd houses to a larger looking one. It was decorated with creeper vines, they were in full bloom. Inside, was a lady in pink sitting on a throne. A crown of flowers circled her head. 'Greetings, I'm Lady Lilamon. Queen of the Flower Villa' Lila announced.


	44. Chapter 44: The Princess of Flower’s

Chapter 44: The Princess of Flower's Secret

An elegantly carved mahogany table was stretched out in a medium sized room. It had been decorated with many vases of flowers and beautiful creeper vines at the legs. Lila motioned for the group to sit as she took her seat at the head of the table. She was smiling warmly at everyone, which made them uncomfortable. 'Are you alright your majesty?' Drake asked uncertainly. She suddenly zoned in with a quick shake of her head. 'Forgive me, I have not had so many friends around for a long time, besides granny of course' Lila replied as a slight knock came from the grand door. It opened and a Babamon walked in and took her seat next to Lila. 'This is my grandma Babayaga. Grandma, these are the heroes Nana told us about' Lila said excitedly. Babayaga smiled warmly, but held her hand up. 'Settle down my dear' she said soothingly, and then her attention turned. 'It would seem my sister was right to place her trust in you humans. My dear Lila has been gloomy without people her age to relate too. I trust you will be staying a bit longer?' she inquired. Steph shook her head. 'I'm sorry but we must tell you that we cannot stay long. Our destination is the Islands of DEeleven to find some clues about the Digi-egg of Purity before Oblivimon finds it. We know how you feel Lila, many of us grew up without true relation to people our age' Steph explained. 'Ohhhh' Lila said sadly and just looked at the table. 'But' Naomi began. Everyone looked at her, Lila was expectant. 'But we are tired from our train ride, and I am sure we'll need to rest up for the night. Sufficed to say we'll need to stick around for a short while, but long enough to get to know you' Nomi finished. Lila smiled at this. 'Naomi is absolutely right, we'll need to rest and prepare for our journey to the islands. It would be rude to ignore such a wonderful offer' Vixen agreed.

A feast of fruits and vegetables had been presented before them all, with a delectable fruit punch; they were rich and full of life, and absolutely bloody tasty. Baba slowly leaned over to Kevin on her left. 'I want to thank you all for this. Lila has had a troubled life, and being queen has not improved her spirits in the least. This is exactly what she needed, though I fear the distraction will drive her off from her duties' Babayaga whispered. 'It is no problem. I am sure the girls will have a splendid time' Kev whispered back. 'What do you mean?' she inquired. 'Naturally, women hang out with women to relate to them. I can already feel a girl's night being brewed as I speak' Kev explained. 'I see' Babayaga whispered back and returned to her position. 'You know, I am curious. How can a Babamon be related to a plant Digimon like Lilamon' Aban asked aloud before Keras could stop him. Lila giggled girlishly and Aban blushed. 'The Lalamon line has two mega Digimon, Rosemon and Lotosmon. Grandma evolved into a Rosemon, who is gifted with the Tifaret jewel that keeps them eternally young. However, a Rosemon that ages gracefully becomes a Babamon. You can see a Tifaret around Grandma's neck' Lila explained as Babayaga held her jewel up. 'Well, now that somehow passed without a hitch, could you please allow us some rooms to spend the night in?' Charlie inquired. Lila nodded and rose from her seat, dropping her napkin onto a plate. The group got up and followed her. As they were leaving Dom slapped Aban on the back of his head and then kicking him.

The guys had left the girls to Lila and they mysteriously vanished into the villa, so it was up to them to play tea party with Lila. 'I must ask Lila, how old are you?' Lydia inquired. 'In human years I would be two' Lila replied slowly as she sipped her tea and then gulped it. Naomi and Steph snorted into their tea in a way that it jetted out the other side. 'You're two? Then, I assume your mother died and you are an only child' Naomi asked desperately. Lila nodded sadly as she pulled the flower off her chest and opened it to reveal it was a locket. It showed her as a Budmon in the arms of a smiling Rosemon with Babayaga standing next to her. 'Mama was a strong warrior and queen, she lead many of our forces to defend our lands from the Dark Council. That was until three weeks ago, when Dystopia himself revealed himself on the battlefield. Mama was defeated and our forces dissolved. Grandma led the defenses from thereon, until they stopped suddenly. We've enjoyed the peace we've had, but now the Dark Council's weapon Oblivimon is going to end us all' Lila sighed. 'He doesn't serve the Dark Council, in truth he absorbed Dystopia and uses his body as his own. The Dark Council is effectively dissolved' Lop explained as she struggled with her teacup. 'That does not make me feel any better you know? But, if Oblivimon and Dystopia are one, then I will do all I can to defeat him' Lila vowed. 'Save your energy sugar, our Digimon can reach the mega level, and our most powerful assets, that is, Demi and BK couldn't stop him even without a body. Besides, you people would be disheartened if their ruler was destroyed after ruling for less than a month. We've got this covered' Vixen replied. 'I guess you're right, I'm just an ultimate Digimon after all' Lila said sadly. 'Chin up luv, you're a two year old ultimate. With luck, you may become mega by age three' Naomi said reassuringly. This comment was oddly left, as if expecting something else. 'So, what do you guys feel about lesbianism' Naomi suggested. They all spat into their tea at this question.

The guys had been camping out in a verdant park. They were all sitting on the stone sides of a large fountain; it was decorated with stone flowers and water lilies. Demi and BK were both staring into the water and playing with the small fishes in it. 'I am worried about this situation' Aban announced. 'We all are Crazy. Oblivimon is truly frightening, not as frightening as when Vixen gets angry mind you' Charlie replied. 'No, I mean the fact that the girls are babysitting the queen of this region and we're doing nothing' Aban corrected. 'Yeah, just no there Aban. The only problem however, is if Oblivimon or Alex turn up. I can bet you three BIT that either one of them will' Gaomon stated.

It was several hours later and dinner was being served. It consisted of many different ways to cook vegetables, and several meat trays delicately laid out before them. This was completely counter-balanced by a large stack of burgers being brought out by eager Burgermon. Dom cried happily as he ignored the tongs and grabbed several of them. Lila smiled warmly as she raised her glass of nectar. 'I would like to toast you all. Through you guys, I have truly found some kind of confidence in myself. Though you leave tomorrow, I wish to express my gratitude to you all for a splendid day' Lila decreed and drained her drink and they feasted grandly, until Dom got drunk off the nectar they were serving and began to do his amusing knife throwing act, which involved several large steak knives and Aban's head.

It was late at night when the explosions sounded. Though only a few people were woken, they were immediately shaken awake and dressed. Naomi and Kevin were the first to reach the throne room, where Lila was conversing with several plant Digimon. 'Togemon, I want the Needlers out there to repel the foe whilst Kiwimon and her warriors will take the villagers to safety' Lila commanded. Togemon saluted and they both ran out. 'Now Lillymon, I need the Sun Crescents out to pick off the enemy' Lila ordered and she ran out of the room. Lila herself slumped into the chair and Babayaga offered her a cup of hot chocolate, to which she accepted gratefully. 'Lila, what is happening?' Steph demanded. 'One of our outlying villages is under attack from something, all we know that the explosion was detonated by a large dark red and black sphere' Lila reported as a large rose spear was handed to her by an armourer. 'That would be Alex and Shadow. Lila, we will go out. Shadow is an extremely powerful mega level Digimon, you wouldn't last against him' Aban begged as Lila was handed a well-endowed metal bustier. 'I am aware of that. I heave heard of their exploits, and will personally end it' Lila said harshly as her legs were armoured. 'Look, I know you wish to fight, but let us handle him' Steph cried. Lila sighed and without looking pointed above her thrown. In the faint light was an armoured Rosemon fighting a Gryphonmon. 'My mother, Queen Rosaline never backed down in defending her kingdom, be she rookie, champion, ultimate or mega, she stood strong, and I shall to' she stated determinedly. 'Then tell us where the village is, you highness' Steph said.

Alex was watching as Shadow was tearing yet another village apart. Each Terra Destroyer lit his features up, until they darkened again. 'The egg is not here' Shadow reported. 'Then finish off this village and we shall move on to the next likely location' Alex stated. Shadow nodded loyally, but was immediately forced to dodge as a beam of white energy arced past him. Alex didn't spare a glance as his pawns were lit up by the fires, Demi was in his mega forms and his staff was still glowing. 'Alex, I knew you were no good, but to destroy a village of innocent Digimon for no reason is inhuman' Drake hissed. 'I would not be making such accusations Drake, not when your exploits are world famous. But I have my reasons, all directed to locating the Digi-egg of Purity before Oblivimon. If a village gets in our way, it will be removed from it. That is the way things are. Nevertheless I find it amusing that you are here in the same place I am. This is delightful as your use has reached its end once Dystopia was defeated. Shadow shall defeat you all, and then he will defeat Oblivimon alone. From then on I will rule this world using the power of the DE of Purity' Alex explained coolly. 'Talk about a coincidence, as your arrogance has finally run its course. You have but one Digimon, whilst we rival many. What chance could Shadow have? Demi and BK can easily defeat him without jogressing' Kev replied. Alex chuckled slowly and without humour. 'You jest, never deny the inevitable. You are mere pawns in my game. Your king is cornered by Shadow, soon it will be checkmate' Alex sighed. 'Shadow, destroy them' Alex ordered. Shadow approached them as Demi and BK launched themselves into the air and grabbed Shadow, forcing him to the ground. Alex raised his eyebrow as Shadow actually seemed hurt from the attack. 'Nice try pipsqueaks, but it will take more than that to defeat me' Shadow stated as he rose up. 'Dragon Crusher' he roared, summoning waves of purple fire and forcing them to retreat. 'Cute, but no cigar. Blizzaga' BK countered, firing an enormous ice sphere at Shadow, breaking through the fire and striking Shadow in the chest and sending him back. Shadow got up and saw the large dent in his chest plate. 'Impressive, but no cigar' Shadow said coolly and rose into the air.

'Terra Destroyer' Shadow cried, summoning the sphere in one hand and throwing it. BK took the hit and was blown out of the air. He fell until he was captured by Demi, who woke him up with a helpful slap. 'There is no time for Heaven and Nightmaren BK, hit him with whatever you got' Demi ordered. BK nodded and escaped his brother's arms. 'Dark Storm' BK roared as a black mist formed in his hand. He tossed it and it consumed Shadow, who struggled, but couldn't escape as red lightning struck from every angle, cracking his armour and casting him down. Shadow fell with a sickening crunch, and was getting up as Demi stood before him. Demi smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest and began to glow with white light. 'Radiant' Demi began, his aura intensifying. 'This is the end Shadow, any last words?' BK inquired. Shadow panted as he quickly covered himself with his shield. 'STOP!' Lila screamed. Demi stopped and turned as Lila began running towards them. His aura faded as she began checking up on Shadow. 'Good, you're fine' she commented as Alex approached. 'Get away from Shadow' Alex demanded. Lila put her hands on her hips and glared at them. 'Alex Jeremy Sable, you have some explaining to do' Lila said angrily. Alex stopped and looked at her. 'How do you know my middle name?' he demanded. 'Because, my name, is Lydia Ashelia Sable' Lila replied.


	45. Chapter 45: Birth by Sleep

Chapter 45: Birth by Sleep

Everyone was in some kind of shock. Lila took a step towards Alex and he took a step back. He was sweating slightly. 'T-T-That can't be possible, my sister is dead' he barely said. 'She was Alex, but fate can play tricks on many' Lila replied. 'What does that even mean?' Alex inquired. 'I'm not positive, now Alex, do you remember the day I died?' Lila inquired. 'The day MY sister died, yes I do. It was a cold dark room where the mages of the Dark Council attempted some ritual on her. It ended with failure, her death and the birth of my vow to destroy all liars' Alex replied coldly. 'You didn't know what they were doing, did you?' Lila continued sadly. 'They were attempting something, that I know' Alex stated. Lila nodded somberly. 'The twisted minds of the Dark Council were trying to turn Lydia, that is, myself, into a Digimon. The part of the ritual they didn't foresee, that I was required to die to be born into a Digimon' Lila explained. Shock left Drake, as he realized a cold realization. 'They were trying to recreate Arcadia' he realized. Lila cast a glance to Drake and nodded. 'Yes, they were experimenting to see if the human to Digimon ritual could be recreated. Enigma entered the human world for a candidate, someone that could easily be killed. He chanced upon a fourteen-year-old girl, sitting alone in a wheelchair. A girl, whom so stricken with grief after learning that she had a twin brother who vanished one day, slowly began to deteriorate in mind and body. She could barely walk, so Enigma chose Lydia Sable for the ritual. She was taken to the Digital World, where all problems were gone. She could walk, play, and even laugh. Though a prisoner in the fortress, there was still a light of kindness wrapped in a dark soul. Silence, was her name. She cared however she could, until the preparations were made. Lydia was taken to the black room, and there they cast their magicks. The girl was racked by intense pains, pain no one should ever feel. The ritual was reaching the climax, when a soldier by the name of Alex entered the room with his Agumon. The mages lost concentration as it was directed it to him just after the ritual was complete. A final blast of agony, and the girl fell. Her last sight was watching her brother turn into a murderer, and the girl, she prayed for her brother. Her body vanished in the carnage' Lila recited, leaving Alex shocked.

Alex's pupils shrunk as he kept taking a step back for each step Lila made. He tripped on some debris, but Shadow caught him before that happened. Alex released himself from Shadow and fell to the ground. 'This cannot be' he whispered inaudibly. Lila came closer, but Shadow blocked her with his claws. 'Get away from him' he snarled. 'This cannot be' Alex kept repeating, each cry growing louder. After his final cry, a familiar black aura consumed him, sending his Digivice into a frenzy. Shadow began to react to this power and writhed uncontrollably. Lila took back her own steps and retreated into the waiting arms of Babayaga. 'Ruin Mode' she intoned. 'Ruin mode?' Drake inquired. Babayaga nodded. 'It is when a Digimon's partner is so consumed by a negative emotion like anger or sorrow, it unleashes a Digimon's power. There are two modes, which are Burst and Ruin. Burst unleashes a Digimon's power to beyond their limits, making them incredibly powerful. Ruin mode goes even further, to the detriment of the Digimon itself. If Shadow stays too long in Ruin mode, he'll degrade into a new Digimon' Babayaga concluded. 'I've seen this before. Back at Dramonia, Alex went nuts and Shadow evolved into this' Jason said. The darkness consumed Shadow, and he evolved into his Ruin mode. He held up a bladed claw and snarled as Alex was left on the ground, madly muttering.

Shadow took not interest in the humans or their partners as he just began to crush everything around him. 'Guys, get out of here. I'll handle this' Drake announced before Steph could. 'Why? This is my duty as much as it is yours' Steph protested. Drake smiled as he unconvincingly shrugged. 'Sis, I have to make a name for myself besides the murderer of Digimon ya know? I lost eight years in that cell, now, I have to make up for them, starting by ending this little brat' Drake explained, hefting a thumb to Alex. 'Well, if I was going to be dying, might as well make it fun enough' Imp cut in. 'Very well Drake, I know how personal this is for you. Fallback guys' Steph ordered. They began to turn and leave, except for Lila, who just stood there sternly. 'It isn't safe here your highness, leave now' he commanded. Lila shook her head and brushed a petal from her eye. 'I won't leave without my brother. You need my help as much as I need yours' she replied. Drake nodded and turned to Imp. 'It's time to end this. He lost his heart and mind to power, it's time we took them back' he vowed and raised his left Digivice. 'Warp Digivolve' he shouted. Impmon vanished in a column of golden light and was replaced by Beelzemon. He raised his gun to Shadow and faked a gunshot. 'Headshot' he quipped. Drake smirked as he drew his cobalt blade from nowhere. 'Thanks Max' he whispered. Both of them leapt into the fray.

Shadow looked at them. He made some unintelligent snarling noises and struck at Drake, who guarded with his blade. 'NOW!' he ordered. Beelze took aim with his gun and shot Shadow in the head. The shell fell uselessly to the ground and Shadow just snarled as no damage was done. Drake grimaced as he broke the lock and took several steps back. Shadow lurched forward towards them. 'Terra Core' Shadow growled and summoned a compressed sphere. He tossed it at them and they ran like hell. The explosion caught them and Shadow in the blast, but Shadow was unharmed as Drake and Beelze had to pull themselves out of their rubble coffin. 'That's it, no more mister nice demon. Have a taste of Double Impact. In fact, why not make it a double helping' Beelze cried as he began firing recklessly at Shadow. Each shot pinged off his armour, except for one shell, which burrowed into his exposed flesh. Shadow grunted as he looked at the small bullet hole. His muscles contracted and the small shell was forced out of his arm. Drake sighed as he whispered something to Beelze, who nodded and hid behind a ruined hut. With his blade raised, Drake ran at Shadow. He struck with his blade and Shadow guarded with his arm. 'Fool' Shadow cried. 'I know what you are, but what am I?' Drake quipped as Beelze snuck up behind Shadow and held a gun to his uncovered neck. Shadow was confused as to who he would attack first.

Lila used the battle to her advantage. Bit by bit she slinked closer to the bemoaning Alex, who was still sitting uselessly on the ground. She approached closer and he looked at her. 'Brother' she cried. 'No, I'm not' he said weakly. Lila cried in frustration and grabbed him by the neck. 'Wake up you useless little turd' she screamed. Alex was unmoving in her grip. She gritted her teeth as she released her grip, leaving him standing. She looked at him pathetically, before bringing her right hand as far back as it could go. 'Beauty Slap!' she cried as her hand sailed through the air and left a burning red imprint on his face as he tumbled to the ground. This seemed to work as Alex felt the slap mark and looked at her. 'Alex, don't look with your eyes, but with your heart and soul' she pleaded. Alex looked at her, but slowly closed his eyes. He could see nothing, but he could here a voice. It was light and elegant, but had a slight roughness to it. He sought deeper in the black, and saw a girl. She had amber hair and had a pretty face. There were freckles littering her face, but that just amplified her beauty. She was wearing a small top and a miniskirt. She was smiling happily and Alex drank the illusion up. He himself stood up and approached the girl, almost in her arms, when his eyes opened and Lila stood before him. He recoiled in disgust. 'YOU CAN'T BE HER' he screeched. This amplified Shadow's own might, who roared in agony and threw them both off. 'I WILL CONQUER THIS WORLD, TRAGEDY AND HOPELESSNESS WILL NEVER RULE!' Alex cried insanely. Drake got up slowly. 'Tragedy and hopelessness is what allows a person to unlock their true strengths Alex. YOU ARE DOING NOTHING BUT CREATING AN ARCADIA OF IT!' Drake shouted passionately. Something seemed odd though, a weird feeling. _'What is this? Could this be passion? Hope? What?'_ he thought to himself. _'Ahh who cares? This is a good feeling, and the perfect weapon to fight Alex with'_ he concluded. 'Hopelessness gives the opportunity for light to shine greater than ever before. Never give up, never surrender in the face of TRAGEDY' Drake continued. His golden aura consumed him again, but it was purer, more condensed. With a save cry he swung at Shadow and sent him hurtling away. Beelze was invigorated by this energy and rose to his feet. 'This feels kinda good' Beelze remarked. 'And it can just get even better' Drake added. 'For now, Burst Evolution!' Drake shouted.

The golden energy snaked around Beelzemon, invigorating him. Beelze smirked as he was consumed in the golden light. Both guns burst into small fragments of golden light as a new pair formed immediately. From behind, four orange wings grew out and flexed. Beelze's eyes changed from red to orange as his helmet took on a flame pattern too. His clothes supported this motif, as his outfit consisted of purple, red and orange. 'Beelzemon, Burst Mode' Beelze BM announced. Drake wasn't done, as he aimed his Digivice right at him. 'Modify, Omega Corona!' he added. Beelze BM was outfitted with a pair of glowing orange and red gloves, they sparked readily. 'I'm going to enjoy this' Beelze relished as he struck at Shadow who attempted to get up. 'Take this ruin boy' he said between each punch. Shadow kicked him off and flew into the air. 'Aerial eh?' Beelze smirked as his wings flexed and flew him into the air. Beelze cracked his knuckles a few times. His shots guns materialized into his hands and he began to fire burning red shots from them. Each shot pierced Shadow's armour, but not deep enough to wound him. Beelze wasn't through however, as he raced towards Shadow with another attack . 'Chaos Claw' he shouted and slashed the dented armour with his claws. The armour was pierced again and a deeper wound was made. Shadow couldn't feel anything anymore, as he brutally lashed as Beelze and punched him in return.

Lila was watching the fight, but was still fighting her own. 'Alex, if you keep Shadow in that mode any longer, he'll degrade and be destroyed' she pleaded. Alex looked at her dumbly. 'Long enough for him to win' he replied. Lila growled in frustration. 'If you keep him going then he won't be around to accept the award, stop this now' Lila ordered. 'Your turn will come soon enough Digimon' Alex said coldly. Lila looked at him, and found only one choice. She raised her left hand and struck him across the cheek. 'If not for the fact that I was trying to end this fight, I would deny all accounts of ever being related to psychopath like yourself' she answered. Alex rubbed his face softly. 'Good thing you aren't then' he stated. 'Why you little snot nosed bastard' Lila screamed and kicked him in the face. 'You hide behind Shadow all day long, thinking he can win any battle, well look at your iron curtain now' Lila roared and pointed at Shadow. He was being repeatedly shot by Beelze, and it seemed to be working. 'Do you want the only true friend you ever had to die? Do you want the only person who ever meant anything to you vanish from your life?' she demanded. 'He won't die, Shadow is the best, no matter what' Alex replied. This was met by an agonized cry as Beelze fell to the ground in a heap, but Shadow was having a spasm. Lila hit him again and he closed his eyes from the pain. 'The Ruin mode is destroying him. Stop this' the girl with amber hair pleaded. Alex opened is eyes, but Lila wasn't there, but the girl with amber hair. 'Lydia?' he asked. The girl looked at him. Her image flickered between Lila and herself, finally becoming half ad half. 'You finally see it don't you? Though I am Digimon, I am your sister too. Please end this?' Lydia/Lila pleaded again. Alex looked and smiled. 'I missed you' he said as his dark aura vanished. With an ironic chuckle he collapsed.

Shadow's agonized screams faded as he reverted back to normal. He flew over to Alex, but landed a short distance away, something seemed to stop him from nearing Alex. 'Never be afraid Shadow, Alex is letting go, you do the same' Lila said as she held her brother. Shadow seemed afraid, as he passed some kind of barrier. His armour broke as he passed it, leaving much of it gone. He was fifteen feet away, when bright streams of light broke through his form. His right arm completely shattered, leaving a new one, coated with black and crimson armour. His left arm followed suit, and soon his whole body began to shatter and reformat. 'You are now Gaiomon Shadow, a noble Virus warrior similar to VictoryGreymon. You would have become him, but your sins have left you with this form' Lila mused as Shadow looked himself over. 'And of Alex?' he inquired. 'He will heal. His mind is a fragile thing. He has suffered greatly, but he will heal, he has his sister to help him' Lila said warmly. For once in her life, she finally got do to the one thing she always dreamed of doing. Lila pulled Alex up, and hugged him.

Drake and Beelze made their way over to the group. With Shadow holding Alex in his arms, they made their way towards the villa, where on the outskirts were the others. Babayaga broke through the group towards Lila. 'You have a lot of explaining to do young lady' she scolded. 'Not now grandma, we need to see that my brother is looked after' Lila replied sternly. She followed Shadow into the villa and found a large empty bedroom. Alex was stripped of any armour and shoes and was placed into bed. 'I hate the fact that we have to look after this psycho' Dom growled. Lila gave him a light slap. 'That little psycho is my only flesh and blood in this world, and you will treat the prince of the Flower Villa with respect' Lila scolded.


	46. Chapter 46: The Islands

Chapter 46: The Islands of DEeleven

A beautiful sun was rising over the Flower Villa. Many of the flowers opened wide to get their fill of it. Kevin awoke and got out of bed. He proceeded to do some stretches, sighing with each audible crack. 'That's better' he remarked as he went to find his clothes. He found them, clean and pressed in a cupboard. He pulled each garment out and put them on. With a smirk, he looked at Magnet, who was still asleep. 'We share the same soul, but obviously not the same commitments' he said as he left the room, closing the door quietly. He walked down the hall, where he saw Aban and Keras. 'Up early?' Aban inquired. 'Sue me, some people need to' he replied and walked off. Aban frowned and walked down the hall, passing each door until he reached a specific one. He opened the door and walked into the room. It was dark, with the only source of light being a candle. Alex was lying in a bed and Shadow was watching over him. He looked as Aban approached. He raised one of his blades. 'Out' he commanded. Aban held his hands up and backtracked out of the room. 'Such loyalty' Keras mused.

The sun continued to rise as everyone continued to rise from his or her beds. Sleep was hard after the night's previous events. Lila herself had fallen asleep on her throne; she was snoring softly as Kevin entered the dining hall. He cast an eye to her. _'Hard to tell how one takes it when they learn a dark truth. She said that her own body deteriorated, she must've been confined to a wheel chair'_ he thought. Lila snorted a couple of times and jolted awake. 'ALEX!' she cried. Kev and Magnet watched her carefully. 'Bad dream your highness?' Kev inquired. Lila shook her head. 'No, nothing of the sort. It just had one of those jolts you get when you wake up is all' she replied. Kevin wasn't convinced by this. 'I was an only child, I never really knew what it felt like to lose, or gain a sibling. What is it like?' he inquired. 'Hard to say, Alex and I are twins. I never knew of the loss until it was too late. But as I grew up, I was welcomed with a two younger brothers. They were usually annoying and dirty, but we loved each other. I do miss Miles and Jeffery, as I once did with Alex. It pains me that we can never truly be a real family' Lila replied. 'That isn't true Lila. You have Alex, Shadow and Babayaga. Heck, even Magnet and I if you want too. Losing things only give way to obtaining something greater Lila. Though your family you might never see again, there are those who will continue to love you' Kev preached. _'I didn't just say that, did I?'_ His mind asked. Lila smiled at him, it was a smile filled with warmth. 'You're sweet' she said.

Breakfast was quiet and relatively silent affair. It was finished quickly so supplies could be prepared. Once each pack had been prepared with water and food, farewells were exchanged. 'I am sad that you guys had to go, but if it weren't for you, I would never have seen my brother again' Lila stated sadly. 'You're very welcome' Dom replied. 'Especially to you Drake. You had the courage to face my brother alone to protect your friends, you have my deepest gratitude' Lila continued and kissed Drake on the cheek. Drake blushed a little as Imp chortled loudly. 'Careful your majesty, we still need him for fighting' Imp teased. Lila winked as she bent down and picked Imp up. She gave him a swift kiss to the cheek as well. He went into a dreamy state as he replaced onto the ground. 'We're sorry that we couldn't stay longer, but Oblivimon must be stopped, and the Islands of DEeleven may hold the key to do so. We'll visit you after there, okay?' Steph said and held her hand out. Lila took it with her own. 'Okay' she replied and released it. They turned to leave, but Babayaga was in their way. 'Before you leave, I want to explain more about the Burst and Ruin Modes' she stated.

A town was laid to ruins. Each building smashed, broken, ruined or eviscerated, save for one tower. An ancient winding tower, it's walls were splattered with blood as corpses litter the surrounding area. Above the tower the crimson mass of Oblivimon rested. In is hand was a frail Digimon. 'You will tell me the location of the Digi-egg of Purity' Oblivimon demanded. 'The egg has been lost for centuries, no one knows where it could truly be' the Digimon squirmed. 'Not good enough, Salvation's Entropy' Oblivimon grimly replied. His mist encircled the creature, and it made no sound as it was dissolved. 'Such ignorance. Looking through Dystopia's memories clearly prove that Digimon have become ignorant over the years' Oblivimon said aloud. 'But there is one clear bit of information that might help me. The Islands of DEeleven' Oblivimon added. His form began to snake around the tower and into an open window. Into a room where a large map of the Digital World was placed.

'The Burst Mode is ignited by positive emotions and the sheer determination to bring them to life. Drake proved his emotion of compassion and hope when facing Alex. He brought those emotions into reality and empowered Beelzemon into his Burst Mode. Burst Mode itself unleashes a Digimon's true power to beyond their natural limits. This makes them incredibly powerful and difficult to defeat. However, the Ruin Mode is a different story. Like Burst Mode, it is empowered by emotions. The emotions however are dark ones. Alex proved this by bringing ruin in his attempts to conquer the world. Ruin Mode brings an even greater font of energy, but at the cost of the Digimon's life. If left too long, a Ruin Mode Digimon will eventually extinguish. If you can control your Digimon, Ruin Mode is a useful asset in a short fight' Babayaga explained. She opened her eyes and only found Kevin, Demi and BK intently listening; the others were chatting or sleeping. 'I'm glad to see you were all listening. Now we've arranged transport from here to the closest town to the Islands, which is the port town of Quench' Babayaga continued. 'Babayaga, because Burst Mode requires a partner, BK and I can't empower the other right?' Demi questioned. 'No dear. You unfortunately do not possess partners, so this mode in inaccessible. However, your natural power can have you almost on par with one. So don't worry' Babayaga assured them. 'Thanks Babayaga, so what is our transport? BK inquired. There was loud screeching from the skies as several shadows covered the ground. 'We hired some Airdramon to take you there' Lila stated. The circling shadows grew bigger as a quadrio of long blue dragons descended. 'All aboard for Quench' Dom muttered as they climbed onto each Airdramon. 'Thanks Lila and Babayaga, for everything' Steph called out as the dragons rose into the air. Jason was desperately clinging to it whilst Lydia was laughing gleefully. The Airdramon took off into the distance. 'Grandma, when Alex awakens, what do you think he'll do?' Lila inquired. 'Knowing him, he'll go to the Islands and try to help them' Babayaga cackled.

The Airdramon flew quickly across the air. The ground below looked like a puzzle, with the different connecting zones and roads. But in the distance, a bright blue-green expanse was visible. 'Look Dom, it's the ocean' Lydia cried gleefully. 'Yeah sis, it is' Dom said with disdain. The Airdramon began to fly lower as a large bustling port could be seen. It stretched along the coastline and along the stretch was many docks. There didn't seem to be any space for landing, so the Airdramon began to circle the outside of the town (circling isn't a pleasant experience). The Airdramon landed gracefully and their grateful passengers climbed off and thanked them. One of the Aidramon squawked in reply and they took off. 'Well, that was as pleasant as a clockwork bumf**k and half as likable' Dom said sarcastically, massaging his butt. 'Oh grow up' Lydia said in rebuttal. 'Well, we can't get ahead by complaining about our behinds' Aban joked and chuckled. He began to stop after getting piercing glances from everyone. 'We can't all be hilarious' he said in a hurt voice. 'Okay, now that Mr. Bean is quite finished, we better find transport to the Islands' Gaomon cut it.

Apparently getting a charter boat for an obscure offshore island chain is very difficult, like something difficult, that's made of chocolate. Many simply go to given destinations, and it is quite expensive to get a boat to go out there, that's made of chocolate. The group had visited most of the ports, and they were all grouped up near the end of the docks. 'Well, this is harder than expected' Kev said. 'Yeah, all those boats are too expensive; it'll be too difficult to work up the funds' Naomi concluded. 'Maybe for some' a voice cut in. The group looked to see a strange Digimon in a red pirate outfit. 'I'm Captain Hook. I heard you were going to the Islands of DEeleven' Hook stated. 'Trying to, we just can't find any ship that'll take us there' Steph replied. Hook began to chortle loudly. 'That's the problem lass, no ship CAN get to those islands. If you wish to get there, you go by Submarimon' Hook stated. 'Oh, that would explain why people laughed at us. So, are there any Submarimon docked here?' Steph inquired. 'Yar, my crew is a search and rescue and salvaging branch (that's made of chocolate). We received word from Baba that a group of humans needed to get to those islands. So I recalled a good deal of my men to wait for you all' Hook explained. Everyone smiled at this. 'So, take us to your crew, we need to get tot hose islands' Gaomon insisted. Hook nodded and motioned them to follow him to a low set of docks. Every possible point was docked a Submarimon, all waiting and ready. 'You all are a good size for my crew, get in and god speed' Hook announced. Everyone managed to climb into his or her Submarimon, except for Dom, who was clinging to a pole. 'What be the matter lad?' Hook inquired. 'Dom's afraid of water and sharks. I think it had something to do with an incident at Sea world. Unfortunately, your crew seem to represent both fears' Lydia explained. Hook's one eye was lowered in annoyance. He grabbed Dom and wrenched him from the pole and chucked him into the Submarimon. The screen closed before he could escape. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Dom screamed as they all submerged.

The underwater world was incredible. The water was crystal clear and light penetrated a good distance down. There was a colourful reef a short distance off, it had small fishes playing around in them before being chased off by a Coelamon. A small group of Gomamon approached the armada of Submarimon, and made faces to the passengers through the glass. Dom had attempted to pull himself into the fetal position. 'Water, closing in, darkness approaching' he mumbled. The glass window flickered into a video screen showing Lydia's face. 'Don't worry bro, it won't be long' she assured him, trying not to smile. The screen faded on his side as Lydia swapped to Jason. 'Isn't this awesome?' she cried. He nodded. 'Yeah, when we started the search for Dom, we certainly didn't expect something like this' he commented. A Seadramon swam through the water below them and snaked into an abyss of sorts. Steph was keeping an eye on the terrain. 'Submarimon, how long until we get to the islands?' she inquired. 'It will take an hour or so. They're an offshore island chain surrounded by dangerous reefs. The perfect seclusion for the armour Digimon' Sub replied. 'Armour Digimon?' Steph asked with interest. 'Yeah, the Island of DEeleven, or Digi-Egg Eleven are home to the eleven tribes of armour Digimon. The only docks are at the Courage Island, because the Reliability Islanders are secretive about their hidden docks' Sub explained. 'Oh, so each island is home to a specific egg. What are the final two islands?' she continued. 'The Islands of Miracles and Destiny' Sub stated. 'I see, well, Courage, here we come' Steph said. The armada continued to move on.

The armada had neared the reef, which consisted of many rocks, each line with beautifully coloured corals, spongers and anemones. 'We'll have to surface here' Sub explained over intercom to everyone. Bubbles rushed to the surface as each Submarimon did, barely breaking the water as the continued on. Though difficult to see from the water, the Island of Courage was centered near an inactivate volcano. The village huts off in the distance were made from muds and clays, with thickly padded roofs. 'Welcome to Courage Isle, you'll be meeting with Blaze. He's a Flamedramon just so you know' Sub explained as they docked. The glass screens opened and they were all welcomed with a salty tropical breeze. Dom leapt from his cabin onto the pier and clung to it. 'Enough of that Dom, you're embarrassing me' Lydia stated. They wave farewell to the Submarimon and walked the docks into the village. It was full of Digimon with fiery red patterns. A Shadramon and a Flamedramon were seen carrying several large slates. Steph approached him. 'Excuse me, are you Blaze?' she inquired. 'No, I'm Sparx, Blaze is by the volcano' Sparx stated. Steph nodded to the group and they trekked towards said volcano.

There wasn't much life around the volcano, despite the fertility of the ashes. Lydia and Jason held clothes to their faces so they wouldn't breathe in the fumes. Near the volcano base was a Flamedramon discussing with a Nohemon. 'You are to send the message immediately' Blaze ordered. The crow on Nohemon cawed and the entire puppet flew away, with the body attached. He watched it go, but felt another presence. 'You're the humans Baba sent right?' he inquired without looking. 'Yes we are, we're here to search for any evidence of the Digi-egg of Purity' Steph stated. 'Well, you're fresh out of luck. The only islands with information on that relic are long gone' Blaze replied. 'What do you mean?' Gaomon demanded. Blaze turned to face them all. 'The Islands of Miracles and Destiny sank centuries ago after the Digimon there battled an evil force. The clash destroyed the islands, thus sinking them. Even if you were to go there, only darkness could be found' he intoned. Kevin noticed something odd about Blaze, the symbol of courage on his back had been gold, not yellow. 'So, is there any way to raise the islands?' Kev asked. 'No, but the islands aren't our problem' Blaze said with disdain. 'What do you mean?' Kev continued. 'Despite each island having a specific Digi-egg, we cannot make them anymore as the crests we used to empower were destroyed' Blaze stated. 'So, can anything be done to get more crests?' Lydia asked. 'Yes, you would be required to pass through the trial on each island. They are extremely taxing, none on each island could achieve them' Blaze said sadly. 'We're willing to try' Dom decided.


	47. Chapter 47: Courage & Friendship

Chapter 47: Courage & Friendship: The Taichi of Yamato

Blaze seemed a bit concerned. 'So, you will do the trials, considering none of our best warriors can triumph them?' he inquired. Demi chuckled at this question, but BK remained stern. 'We've put up with much worse Blaze. These trials should not be too much of a problem considering that these humans and their Digimon have faced the trials of the Eastern, Western, Northern, Southern and Central Pillars' BK replied. Blaze thought upon this for a moment. 'If this is what you desire. I suggest that half the group remain here for the Trial of Courage, whilst the other half proceed to the Island of Friendship to meet up with my cousin Bolt for the Trial of Friendship. Now, before you separate, who will commit to these trails?' Blaze inquired. There were murmurs from the group, but from the group a silent hand was raised. Jason stepped out from the group towards Blaze. 'I will commit to the Trial of Courage' he stated. Blaze looked him over as Ko stood by Jason's side. 'You have courage kid. But who will commit to the Trial of Friendship?' Blaze continued. There was no real response, except for an exasperated sigh as Kevin raised his hand. 'I'll do it' he said with minor annoyance. Blaze nodded solemnly. 'Then half the group move on the next island whilst I unlock the Trial of Courage' he stated.

The group didn't take too long to divide. The first group had Jason, Ko, Charlie, Vixen, Lydia, Lop, Dom, Phasco and Blaze whilst the other group had Naomi, Sal, Kevin, Magnet, Steph, Gaoby, Drake, Imp, Demi and BK. 'See ya soon guys' Steph called as her group marched off to the bridge. Blaze on the other hand was marching off to the volcano, where on the side was a large stone door emblazed with the symbol of courage. 'I must say, you are truly courageous or very stupid to take this trial. But should you succeed, you will be a hero on this island' Blaze noted. 'Gee thanks' Jason replied. Blaze didn't reply as he raised a gauntlet, igniting the courage emblem and opening the door. 'Good luck Jason' Lydia called. 'We believe in you' Vixen added. 'Try not to die' Dom finished. Jason was weeping on the inside as he and Ko walked through the door and into inky blackness. The doors closed behind him and he walked in darkness. 'Oh yeah, he's going to die' Blaze stated.

This knowledge had yet to pass onto the group as they walked across a long stone bridge. The water bet gently on the parts nearer to the water and large barnacles were attached to the pillars supporting it. There was no time to sight see as the group continued to walk across the bridge and finally onto an island that had a grim grey cloud looming overhead. It rumbled consistently and Magnet made some worried whirring. 'Don't worry, any electricity is your friend Magnet, but not for me' Kev consoled. A thick bolt of lightning crashed to the ground near them and a howling wind picked up, so they ran towards a large village. There were large metal lightning rods everywhere, including a tremendous monument in the middle. The theme of the island seemed to be blue or beastlike, as many Digimon were relaxing or working in the windy conditions. 'Look out for Bolt, because I assume he'll be a Raidramon, which is the Friendship Armour Evolution for the Veemon line' Kev stated. They nodded and looked around, eventually finding a Raidramon working on a lightning conductor. 'Are you Bolt?' Drake inquired. 'Yeah, what's it to you?' Bolt demanded. 'Your cousin Blaze told us to meet you. He said you could lead us to the Trial of Friendship' Kev explained. Bolt's face seemed to brighten up a bit. 'That's terrific, we've been looking for more people to commit to the trial, but none have been brave enough to do so. Who is the lucky applicant?' Bolt asked excitedly. 'I am' Kev said lazily. 'Good good, we'll go now' Bolt stated. A blue Digimon skated around to him. 'Rinkus, I'll need you to take over this job. I'm taking this brave boy to the trial' bolt explained and bounded off. 'I'm feeling happy already' Kev said sarcastically. They spotted Bolt by the large monument they saw before. It looked larger when close up, and engraved on one side was the symbol of Friendship. Bolt didn't wait as his back charged with electricity and sketched the image of Friendship, causing the emblem to glow and the hidden door to rise up, leaving a dark dank tunnel. Kev sighed in frustration as he walked in, the door closed behind him. 'I blame you' he said to Magnet.

Jason was bumping into things constantly in the darkness; no real light could be seen. 'Ko, why don't you evolve to your Champion, then your blade could light our way' Jason suggested. 'You give the commands' Ko replied. The small screen of the Digivice glew brightly and illuminated some of the tunnel. 'Digivolve' Jason ordered. The data sphere surrounded Ko with a bright glow, condensing down and shattering into BladeKuwagamon. It attached itself to Jason's right arm and the blade glew. 'This is just like the Lord of the Things' Jason remarked. He walked down the illuminated corridor until it seemed to open up into a large cavernous arena. Ko's light went out suddenly. Jason tapped him twice and Ko relit. To his surprise, a tall dragon warrior was illuminated in front of him. He jumped, shrieked and took a few steps back. 'So, this is what they send me to earn the power of Courage' the creature mused. 'Who are you?' Jason timidly demanded. 'I am the Guardian of Courage, VictoryGreymon. You must prove your courage and defeat me to obtain a new crest' Victory said gravely. 'In the dark? How can we see each other?' Ko questioned. Victory raised his hands and many torches lit up, illuminating the entire cavern, revealing its size. Near them was a pedestal, it had an enormous blade lodged in it. 'This fight will be one on one, either one of you will do, so decide' Victory added as he grabbed his Dramon Breaker from the pedestal. 'Well, either way we're toast' Ko grumbled. Jason though quickly, and realized his ace. 'Alright then, I'll challenge you Victory. If we're using swords, I shall use Ko as my blade' Jason said boldly. 'Bold and loopholes, as you wish. I cannot guarantee that either shall survive' Victory warned.

Kev's path was illuminated by electrical emissions from Magnet. 'I hate all these damned trials. The Northern Pillar was pain enough, but now I have to prove friendship to save a village I could care less for' he grumbled. Magnet whirred a little as they walked. 'You care about it? Well good for you I guess. I wish I could share your enthusiasm, but you're currently using mine' Kev replied. They came to the end of the tunnel and into a set of islands. They were all covered but the weather outside was stormy. Rain beat on the roof and water. Large lightning danced across the sky. There seemed to be seven islands in all. Six surrounding islands and a large central one. The central island housed some kind of mechanical construct that was cannon-like in appearance. 'So we get to play keep your eyes on the birdie, what a terrific trial' Kev said with sarcasm. The construct's eyes opened and it began to move. 'You're a friendly aren't you?' it smirked. 'Yes I am, so who are you?' Kev demanded. 'Z'dGarurumon, protector of Friendship. So I'm going to fight you for some reason. But never fear, I shall make it a blast' Z'd see jubilantly. Kev eyed his cannons wearily. 'I'll bet' he replied.

Victory raised his blade high and lashed out at Jason. Ko countered, but the force from the blow cracked his blade. 'Jason, watch out. He's dangerous' Ko warned. Jason jumped out of the way of an attack. 'You think?" he demanded worriedly. 'No hiding, no fleeing' Victory droned as he lashed out at Jason, who jumped back. The blow shattered the ground, yet Victory pulled the blade free and raised it again. 'Fight or flee' Victory ordered and swung low, forcing Jason to guard with Ko. The blade cleaved straight through Ko's, leaving the shattered fragments on the ground. Ko couldn't hold onto Jason's arm and he fell to the ground. He immediately de-Digivolved and was lying on the ground. 'Now that that is dealt with, draw your true sword' Victory ordered. Jason made a strange noise and looked at his side. Hanging was the wooden sword he had brought to the Digital World. He drew it and held it inexpertly. 'Good, now guard' Victory ordered and struck at Jason.

[url=.com/watch?v=AoFbtgljt_4]Let's Kick it Off[/url]

He managed to guard the attack but was forced to the ground by Victory's strength. 'Very good, now try again' Victory smirked and attacked. Jason jumped away and ran. His heart beating as he escaped from Victory. He heard a grunt from behind and forced a back look. Victory didn't have his blade and Jason looked to the front, only to slam straight into the Dramon Breaker. 'Running away?' Victory mocked. Jason picked himself off the ground and rubbed his nose. With a large grunt, Victory leapt over to him and grabbed the blade. 'You can't run from this trial' Ko shouted. 'He's right' Victory agreed and attacked. Jason guarded with his sword and barely thought how a simple wooden sword could block such a mighty weapon. 'Fight back' Ko shouted. Victory growled in annoyance and walked towards Ko. Jason ran ahead of his huge steps and faced Victory. He managed to work up the guts to attack Victory. Victory himself failed to block and Jason struck his right arm. Victory groaned as he held his blade in his left hand. _'Surely he can't use a two-handed sword with one hand'_ Jason considered. Victory chuckled lightly as he raised the blade with just the one hand. 'This weapon is lighter than you would expect. But since I'm wielding it with one hand, it won't be as elegantly used, but I can still apply the same amount of force' Victory answered and attacked. Jason jumped out of the way. 'You can't keep running, not with that mortal frame' Victory stated. 'Well then, I'll just have to attack then' Jason countered and attacked. Victory raised the blade and blocked the attack, forcing Jason away. 'You are tiring boy, the darkness that claims this arena will feast on that' Victory mused. He attacked again and knocked Jason to the ground, kicking away his little sword. 'Darkness arrives' Victory stated and the torches began to die. Each one creating a lesser circle of darkness, with Jason in the middle.

Jason's breathing was getting shallower as the darkness closed in. Victory and Ko were already gone, and he was alone. A drop of sweat fell from his brow and splattered on he ground. 'Alone, alone' he repeated. Oddly, one memory came to him. It was the school day before Lydia dragged him on her adventure to find Dom. He was dozing in class when he looked at the little posters around the class. He was scanning along them until he looked at Lydia, and the posted above her. It read: When the darkness is at its strongest, there is the extraordinary chance for the light to shine brightest. This always boggled him. If darkness is really strong, then how can light shine? He had thought. Now, as he stood shivering in the darkness, maybe he knew. Maybe it simply meant that no matter how bad things get, there is always a chance that something good will happen. Jason rose up and began to search in the darkness until he found his blade. 'When the darkness is at its strongest, there is the extraordinary chance for the light to shine brightest' he recited.

The torches relit and Victory stood as he did before. 'The light of courage. It has been too long since I've seen such a radiant glow. Never since Tai' Victory mused. 'Well don't blink, or you'll miss it' Jason replied and attacked Victory. He nicked one of the arm guards and it left a cut. Victory looked at it curiously, then to Jason. His vision seemed to be going, as a strange white imprint was surrounding Jason, it had a red cape billowing behind it. 'Courage, the ability to stand for what you believe and the willingness to face any foe, suffer any humiliation to keep it' Jason stated and raised his wooden sword. It seemed to be surrounded by the imprint of an enormous blade. 'The Grey Sword' Victory whispered and guarded. Yellow energy encircled Jason's blade, which is radiated out. 'Transcendent Sword' Jason cried and he slashed at Victory. A large yellow wave was unleashed, blowing Victory right off his feet. He landed on the ground with a groan; Dramon Breaker landed near him. It tipped a little, as the blade split in two, leaving a metallic echo resonate. Victory rose and looked at his broken blade longingly. 'It has been too long since I wielded the Grey Sword, but to have it used against me is a new feeling. I understand your courage comes from your fondness of girl, so now you have earned the crest to save the Island of Courage' Victory said happily and turned away with the broken hilt. He vanished, but a small orange chip was dropped. Jason picked it up curiously. It was small size and with an odd shape. The centre was engraved with the same symbol on the door. 'Good job Jason, I knew you could do it' Ko cried. 'Aren't you hurt?' Jason inquired. 'Me? No, I'm not hurt. I just pretended to be so you could achieve the trial yourself' Ko replied. Jason snorted and noticed that the torches were starting to darken. The hallway they had walked through had reappeared and was lit. They made their quick exit.

Kevin was eying Z'd carefully as he cracked each of his knuckles. 'Whenever you're ready dude' Z'd stated. Kev smiled as he raised his Digivice. 'Biomerge Digivolution!' Kev cried. He and Magnet were consumed in the glowing green column, leaving Gravitismon behind. 'Biomerge? Haven't seen that for a very long time' Z'd remarked. 'And you probably never will again once you're erased' Kev countered. 'Fighting words' Z'd scowled and the cannon on his back began to charge. Kev launched himself out into the storm. His imprint behind a stormy sky. The lightning bolts rained down and struck him, but they only served to charge him up. 'Clever boy. Using the lightning to assist you. Shame you can't escape my Z'd Cannon' Z'd shouted. A large red crosshair was tattooed to Kev's chest. There was a large bang and a blast was launched from underneath the cover. The azure blast curved straight up towards Kev. 'Gravity Blade' he countered. The blast closed in, and Kev struck with his right arm straight down. The blast was split clean in two and they dissipated. 'Clever boy' Z'd congratulated as Kev landed near him. 'Stop saying that' Kev growled. 'Fine, Z'd Cannon' Z'd replied. 'Gravity Barrier' Kev countered quickly. He was forced back to one of the surrounding islands, but was unharmed. 'My turn, Gravity Cannon' Kev cried. The invisible wave jetted through the air and knocked Z'd off his feet. 'Gravity Blade' Kev said as he approached the fallen creature.

They locked eyes and Kev stared into them. _'Is it worth killing this thing?'_ Kev thought. _'Hard to tell. Sure, he's annoying because he keeps saying boy, but he isn't that bad. Hell, he's not as annoying as Aban is. I guess I'm confused because I am conflicted. Before meeting those guys, I was a pure loner, working alone and fighting alone. But so did Alex and look how he turned out. Maybe there really can be more than killing. I made friends with those guys, and I originally wanted to kill most of them too. So why stop now?'_ he decided and looked at Z'd. The humming caused by his blade faded as he helped him up. 'Better luck next time puppy' Kev mocked. 'I thought I had you, I really did. But you proved your worth in this trial. Toodles' Z'd congratulated as he walked out into the storm and vanished, leaving a small blue chip. Kev picked up the tiny object and looked at it. It had the same symbol the door possessed. He gripped it and headed out into the storm and back to the starting island. A strange power forced him and Magnet to defuse, so they made their way out together.

The doors at the end of the long tunnel opened and Jason stared into the bright sunlit. He held his hand up to the sun to block out most of it. 'Congratulations child, I never would've expected that someone such as yourself would accomplish this trial. But you have my thanks and the thanks of our island. Now please follow me to the Shrine of Courage' Blaze stated. He began to walk across the sandy beach until he came to a staircase etched into the volcano. 'Follow' he beckoned. The group began to climb the stairs, which seemed to get steeper with each step. Jason and Lydia had to pause for a break some distance up it. It only got harder until the top of the volcano. The inside was filled with hardened magma, which came up in ashy chunks. There was a large monument in the centre, it was painted in white, orange and ash. 'That is the shrine, now we must hurry' Blaze implored and ran down the steps. Jason ran ahead through the cracked ashes to the building. In it was a stone monument, engraved with courage. There was an indent in the centre of the inscription. Jason looked at it, then to the item in his hand. He slipped the crest into it and the crest glew brightly. 'Courage relinquished by its heart' Blaze intoned. Orange veins began to snake around the rock and out of the shrine. 'The power of courage is returning, we'd best make it to the next island' Blaze reminded them. They began to walk down the steps, but were stopped by the Shadramon they had met earlier. 'I thought it was my imagination, but the Shrine of Courage is truly alight' he said awestruck. 'Yes Shard, this brave youth has returned the light of courage to this is land' Blaze explained. 'Good, then I believe you deserve this' Shard stated and held out a Digi-egg of Courage. Jason accepted it happily. 'That is a rare honour, but no time to muse upon, we must move on' Blaze implored them.

Kev exited out of the tunnel into the stormy surroundings, where Steph was eagerly waiting. 'Relax, I accomplished the trial, so what do I with the crest?' Kev inquired. 'You put it into the Friendship Monument' Bolt replied. The door closed with a large clang and the symbol of Friendship was revealed. There was a small indent in symbol, so Kev placed it into the indent. The symbol began to glow and the monument itself glew with bright blue energy. The inhabitants around them began to watch in awe before cheering loudly. Rink skated through the crowds over to Kevin. 'Thank you for restoring the power of Friendship, so please accept this offering' Rink said and handed Kev the Digi-egg of Friendship. 'Thanks' Kev said.


	48. Chapter 48: Love & Sincerity

Chapter 48: Love & Sincerity: The Mimi of Sora

The storm above Friendship Island had ceased for a bit, but the dark brooding clouds hung restlessly in the air. Though offered refreshments, Steph and her group were still waiting restlessly for the others. 'I hope nothing happened on Courage Island' she said aloud. 'Don't worry sis, Charlie and Vixen are with them' Charlie replied. 'That's what she's afraid of' Kev stated. 'Well aren't you mature?' Vixen said snidely as the other group approached. 'Well, what can I say but yes Vixen' Kev replied with considerable smugness. 'Why you little' Vixen snarled. Charlie held her striking arm. 'Not now dear' Charlie said soothingly. Blaze chuckled as he caught up. 'I see too the light of Friendship was relit. Nevertheless, we have no time to chat. We must move on to the Islands of Love and Sincerity' Blaze stated. 'Fine, but first, who'll deal with Love and who'll deal with Sincerity?' Steph inquired. Everyone instinctively looked at Vixen and Charlie, obviously expecting an answer. 'Fine, we'll do the Trial of Love' Charlie said. 'We knew you would, and Sincerity?' Steph continued. 'I'll do it' Naomi volunteered. 'Perfect, we can go now' Blaze said.

The trip over the bridge had been very dull and uninteresting, but the group had made it to the Island of Love. It was a bright and cheerful place, with buildings covered in shades of white, pink and red. They were mostly high up, except for the huts that rested on the ground. 'My cousin Cupid lives here, he's a Sethmon, so he won't be hard to find' Blaze explained. 'Cupid, how original' Lydia remarked. 'I know' Blaze said almost sarcastically. They walked into the village, where many Digimon were flying overhead. 'The Digi-egg of Love offers flight, except to Veemon' Blaze added. 'That's nice, but where the hell is this trial of yours?' Naomi demanded. 'As pleasant as ever' Dom sighed. 'Quiet' Naomi hissed. Blaze chuckled as a crossbreed between an elephant and a boar charged into view. It ran into a tree, then a fence, then another tree, and another tree, and into a Pipismon, then into a rabbit, and a monkey, and a balloon, and chewing gum, and a hefalump, and that's pretty much it. 'How odd that there would be such medley of ill appropriate items there' Steph remarked. 'That happens on the Island of Love' Blaze replied. Cupid managed to stumble over to the group, eventually. 'Yo cuz. Nice to shee you again, show me some love' Cupid said groggily. They both high-fived each other. 'So why you're here?' he inquired. 'We have a brave pair of lovers who wish to challenge the Trial of Love' Blaze said crisply. 'Shat's great mans, so you finally tied she knoe did ya?' Cupid inquired. 'No cousin, this human and this Renamon. They possess great love which can awaken the spirit of love' Blaze corrected. 'Shas great' Cupid said happily. 'Does everyone on the Island of Love sound like Ozzy Osbourne?' BK demanded. 'Only shose in love wish alcohol' Cupid answered. 'Fabulous' Demi muttered.

Cupid managed to somehow drag himself over to the large central tree, where the symbol of love was carved into the wood. 'In shere' Cupid pointed. The symbol glew warmly and a small part of the tree opened like door. 'We wish you luck' Demi shouted. 'Don't die' BK added. 'Why're you shouting, we're still here' Vixen cried. 'For extra luck'' BK replied smugly. Vixen sighed in frustration, but Charlie took her by the hip and they ran into the hollow. The doors closed behind them, creating darkness. 'Hold on luv, I can sort this out. Wisteria Paw' Vixen muttered in the dark and with a click, her paws glew alight. 'You really illuminate my life' Charlie smiled. Vixen smirked and the glowing flames died out. Charlie felt Vixen rubbing him in the darkness. 'And you always bring out the darkness of seduction' she whispered and kissed him. It was sensual, but stopped abruptly with a gasp from Vixen. Charlie reached desperately into the darkness and found nothing. He began looking around for nay light, until his eye fixed on a circle of light. He sought it quickly, to find a small floating item in the middle, he reached for it, but something clicked. He turned towards the sound, and saw nothing. The light began to grow as a figure was illuminated slowly. It was a Renamon, but its fur was dark purple, with crimson red gloves. Its eyes were black and emanated a dark energy. In its hand was a pistol. 'Vixen?' Charlie asked uncertainly. The creature didn't respond, but it raised the pistol. 'I don't know what happened to you, but please put the gun down' Charlie begged. The creature turned the safety off with a click. 'Please?' Charlie pleaded. The creature squeezed the trigger and the gun went off with a bang. Charlie was tossed to the floor as the bullet burrowed through his chest and out the other side. He gasped loudly and felt the wound. 'Shot through the heart' he whispered.

Such things were unknown to the outside world as Naomi, Sal, Dom, Phasco, Demi and BK walked off to the Island of Sincerity. 'Why did you tag along?' Naomi demanded. 'To ruin alone time' Demi answered. 'I'll give you alone time' Dom hissed under his breath. 'We get that enough already' BK replied. 'You heard what I said?' Dom inquired. 'We're good at reading lips, more to the point that is what anyone can expect you to say' Demi answered. For a fraction of a second Dom's eye twitched. 'Moving on, we're meant to be finding Blaze's third cousin, his name is Blade and he's a Yasyamon, whatever that is' Naomi said. 'Yasyamon? Sounds cool, I just hope it isn't an alky like Cupid. I'd hate to see that thing in a diaper' Demi said. 'Or maybe you do' Dom insinuated. 'No reverse psychology on me Dommy. I don't want to see that thing in a diaper. End discussion' Demi hissed. 'Since when did you get so mature?' Naomi inquired. 'Since we got to mega then fused into a mindless murdering juggernaut of ownage' BK replied. 'That's fair' Naomi agreed.

They walked across the utterly boring village and made it to the next village, which was a rather pretty garden-like village. It had a multitude of hedges and flower gardens. 'Oh god, it's the Digital World's comparison to Pleasantville' Naomi sighed. There was a faint whirring and a large throwing star embedded itself in the ground in front of them. Something that seemed to resemble a ninja and a slinky leapt about and landed in front of them, tearing the star from the ground. 'Sorry about that, got a little enthusiastic with my topiary' it apologized. 'Oh, you're a Shurimon right? Well, we're looking for a Yasyamon named Blade. Is he around?' Naomi inquired. 'Of course dahling, now come on. He's in my topiary class. Oh, and call me Star' it added camply. They made their way through the village to a large set of trees, each taking different shapes. Star leapt through them and whispered something. Blade nodded and approached the groups. 'Welcome to the fabulous Island of Sincerity. Star told me that you wanted to see me no? Well, I can already guess that my dear, straight cousin Blaze told you to meet me so I can open the Trial of Sincerity right?' Blades inquired, camply. 'Yeah' Dom said. 'Aren't you cute? Well, come on then. The trial is over at the cactus patch' Blade winked and pointed to the patch. They walked there quickly to avoid chatting with Blade. There was a tremendously large cactus in the centre of the patch. Each scale on it looked tear shape. 'This is a sincerity cactus. Now, open!' Blade ordered. One of the scales glew brightly and they shifted aside to reveal a hollow into darkness. Naomi and Sal ran inside.

The Renamon dropped the gun to the floor and some kunai appeared in its hands. Charlie got up and felt his wound. There wasn't any blood, just a hole. 'Alright, you aren't my Vixen, so prepare to die bitch' Charlie snarled. The Renamon responded by tossing the kunai at his feet. Charlie stepped back and they impaled the floor. He grabbed to the two biggest and rushed at her. She blocked with her own kunai, but Charlie had force on his side and managed to force it to the ground. 'Got you now' he whispered. The Renamon said nothing as she kicked off him and into the darkness. Charlie looked around wildly for it, but found nothing. Remembering his own Vixen, he closed his eyes and listened in the darkness for anything. He heard a slight noise and attacked the point from where it originated, only to be blocked by a kunai. He grabbed its hand and pulled it back into the light. 'This ends now' Charlie said sternly. The Renamon made no sound, it just raised its weapon. Charlie came with his two, but avoided its weapon and grabbed it. It wriggled helplessly as Charlie stared into its eyes. 'Shot through the heart' he whispered and kissed it. It became sedate and it stopped moving. Long streams of darkness rushed from the eyes and off into the blackness, leaving Vixen in Charlie's arms.

Naomi walked through the dark corridor and into a bring sunny garden. Her brow creased as she looked back into the dark corridor. 'Okay' she rolled and moved on. There was a large tree in the centre of the garden. It was covered with delicious red apples. 'The Garden of Eden? What a lame ass trial' Naomi complained. 'Would you like an apple?' a voice hissed. Naomi looked up at the tree to see a snake. 'I'm Sssssssssssandiramon, the ssssssnake Digimon' it hissed. 'I never would've guessed that you were a snake Digimon, go f**king figure' Naomi replied angrily. 'Chill ssssssissssssster. I'm here to offer you an apple' it hissed and struck one off with its spear. 'I know ow this goes' Naomi sighed and took a bite. Dark clouds began to circle about the garden and thunder crashed down. 'Did though eats the forbidden fruit?' it boomed. 'Yes I did' Naomi snapped. 'Wow, really? I kinda expected you to lie or something' the voice boomed. 'Just give me the crest so I can go' Naomi snapped. The tree rustled and a small green items fell from it into her waiting hand. 'Thank you' she said and left. 'Stupid lame ass trial' she muttered under her breath.

Vixen embraced Charlie as he still embraced her. 'Nice to have you back my lovely' Charlie crooned. 'Same here, but it's not over' Vixen warned. She was right, as the circle of light extended out to reveal a large round room. They were standing on a large heart shaped stone platform. Near one side was a dark skeletal creature. It made faint breathing sounds. 'Oh who cares about him?' Charlie sighed and kissed her. Oddly, the creature flinched at this. 'Hmm, he seems to hate love' Vixen noted. They smirked as Charlie twirled Vixen into a new position and they kissed. Part of the creature's legs blew off. They began to twist into new positions, until eventually there was little left of the thing besides some chest, the head, its right arm and a strange heart shaped core. Charlie and Vixen smiled as they kissed the tips of their index fingers and pointed them at the creature like guns. 'Bang bang' they say playfully. The creature exploded into streams of darkness, which evaporated instantly. Charlie grabbed the crest still floating in the column of light and they raced out of there.

The door opened with a clank and they both escaped out into the day. Steph was clapping. 'Nice going, so place the crest where it needs to go so we can get the f**k out of here' she congratulated. Charlie nodded and turned to the crest on the doorway. He felt it over and found the small indent, to which he placed the crest into. The symbol of love glew brightly in a stream of red, leaving everyone feeling content. 'To show our appreciation, we wish to give you a Digi-egg of Love' Cupid said drunkenly. A Pipismon flew down from the trees and deposited it into Vixen's hands. 'Thanks' Vixen said,

Naomi was scowling as she made it out of the corridor and almost regretted it. 'Alright, I'm here and I got the crest. Where do I put it?' she demanded as the doors closed. Blade pointed to a small indent in a cactus scale, to which Naomi slotted it in. The symbol of sincerity glew brightly and a bulb bloomed on the top of the cactus. It opened widely and something was ejected from it. The Digi-egg of Sincerity landed in her waiting hands. 'F**king fantastic' Naomi said in annoyance.


	49. Chapter 49: Knowledge & Reliability

Chapter 49: Knowledge & Reliability: Izzy an Average Joe?

Naomi, Dom, Sal, Phasco, Demi and BK were resting in the garden and trying to ignore the Digimon around them. 'Ugh, I swear to titty f**king Christ, I am not doing another trial' Naomi stated. 'At least yours was easy, I got shifted with Reliability, how the hell do I prove that?' Dom exclaimed. 'Umm, you do realize that the Reliability tribe are water dwelling Digimon right? And that the trial would be set near water and found underwater right?' Sal inquired. Dom looked at her and his pupils visibly shrank. 'How do you humans do that? I never understood how you can shrink your pupils without staring into the sun' Demi noted curiously. This question went unnoticed as the other group arrived with Blaze.

There were little questions as they continued on the bridge to Knowledge Island. 'So, did it go well?' Aban inquired. 'Don't want to talk about it' Naomi replied. 'Yeah, ours, was alright' Charlie answered. 'But next up is Dom and I. I just only pray I can succeed with this challenge of knowledge' Aban continued. Dom wasn't walking as he marched forward. 'Who broke Dom? He should've come back with a snappy retort' Lydia stated. 'Oh, he's just petrified because his is a water challenge' Naomi answered. 'Ah, that would ignite his fears all right' Lydia agreed. 'Yeah, but as soon as he gets it done, the sooner he can forget about it' Jason commented. 'I don't need your opinions' Dom snapped.

His little outburst led a quiet rebellion as they made it to Knowledge Island. It had an arid environment, filled with many rocky plains and very hardy trees. The village was carved from a cliff face overlooking a canyon. 'What on earth is the Island of Knowledge made of? Dirt eaters?' Imp joked. 'No, this is Digmon architecture' Kevin replied. 'It's nice, but what are the Knowledge Digimon?' Aban wondered. 'They're full of insectoid Digimon' Blaze said lazily. 'Well, that is good to know' Lydia remarked. They continued on into the craggy village, which was alive with humming as Digimon flew through the air. 'So, who and what is your cousin on this island' Steph inquired. 'Her name is Honey. She is a HoneyBeemon' Blaze replied. As he spoke, a large swarm of said Digimon emptied out of a cave and off into the distance. One of the Digimon remained at the cave entrance. Its eyes scanned the area and locked onto Blaze. It waved its hands and flew down to him and they embraced. 'Heya Honey, how're ya doing?' Blaze asked. 'Well dearie, we're doing fine as you can see' Honey replied in a southern accent. 'So, the Digimon on this island are southerners' Dom said aloud.

Honey had led them through a system caverns and tunnels to the Gate of Knowledge. It is a large stone carving marked with the dual rings of Knowledge. 'Okay, so we know where this is. So please open the gate so Aban can enter it. Then you can lead Dom and his group out to the Island of Reliability' Steph explained. 'Naturally dearie' Honey replied with a wink. She turned to the gate and raised her hand. The symbol began to glow with bright purple light and it split into a dark lightless tunnel. 'Toodles' Aban said cheerfully and walked in with Keras following him. The doors slammed shut with unparalleled speed, scattering dust on everyone. Lydia and Naomi coughed twice. 'Forgot it did that' Honey noted. Dom's group turned to leave with Honey, but Blaze stopped them. 'My cousin in the Village of Reliability is a Depthmon called Aquous, search him out' he warned.

Aban was whistling a merry tune as they walked in darkness. 'Aren't you even the least bit afraid?' Keras whispered. 'Hmmm?' Aban replied. 'I said aren't you even the least bit afraid' Keras repeated. 'Not really' Aban replied nonchalantly. 'But what we heard from Charlie and the others. I mean, Naomi refused to divulge her trial' Keras protested. 'Naomi wouldn't tell us because she is a bitch and more than likely hates being honest. Charlie had to fight the one he loved to prove his love. Kevin didn't destroy Z'd because he had to prove friendship without killing, and Jason had to fight alone to prove his courage to defend his friend. This is the Trial of Knowledge, it'll simply be a learning experience or a case of riddles' Aban explained confidently. 'Talk about the blind leading the blind' Keras muttered. 'I know' Aban replied with a grin. Keras' face screwed up as faint light was seen at the end of the tunnel. 'You frighten me' Keras stated.

Dom's group had remained the same and his nerves and anger were rising as Demi and BK continued to sing. 'Oh it's a pirate's life for me' BK ended. 'Demi, BK. I would appreciate it if you would stop singing' Dom spoke with daggers. 'Look, it's not our fault that you're a hydrophobe' Demi protested. 'Would you like to be one?' Dom inquired, ignoring the statement totally. 'Not really' Demi replied. 'Than be quiet' Dom hissed. The bridge they were walking on lurched gently in the breeze as they ended up on a thin strip of beach. On the other end was the bridge to the next islands. 'You know, it is easy to figure that the Village of Reliability would be underwater' Naomi stated. In answer to this, several Submarimon rose from the water near them. 'We received a message from the Island of Friendship. We're here to take you to the trial' they reported. Dom had to be carried by Demi, BK and Naomi into the Submarimon and sealed, tightly. Unfortunately Demi suffered a rather serious bite, which had a slight chance of becoming infected.

Aban and Keras had walked from the dark tunnel into a serene zen garden. The small plants were well kept and the sane cleanly raked. 'And you were worried' Aban said smugly. 'So sue me' Keras barked. In the centre of the garden was a being robed in yellowy-brown robes. Next to it was a small fire and a tea pot. The creature raised a small teacup to its lips(?) and it sighed contentedly. 'Welcome Aban Dalibor and Keras. I have been expecting you for some time' it spoke. 'Thank you for your gracious welcome' Aban replied with a bow. 'Hi' Keras waved. 'Formalities aside, I must also welcome you to the Trial of Knowledge. I am Wisemon and your guide to this trial. Please sit' Wise offered and two mats formed from the sand. They both sat down and looked at Wise. 'Now, I am certain you understand that this is the Trial of Knowledge, so you are here to learn and to teach. What do you believe that you are to learn?' Wise inquired. 'I assume I am to learn about Oblivimon and the destiny surrounding Demi, BK, Oblivimon and the Digi-Egg of Purity right?' Aban assumed. 'Very good. Now, as you have been told, Oblivimon is a Digimon who never hatched, but grew in power until his body was destroyed along with his mind, heart and soul. In his natural state he is pure power, but with a body such as Dystopia's, he has substance and a substantial mind, but still no soul. Now, the Digi-Egg of Purity processes vanquished evil in the world into goodness. But it can also be used like an ordinary Digi-Egg; but only by those of purity can use it' Wise explained. 'Then we do not need to worry about Oblivimon using it' Aban considered. 'That is unfortunately untrue. Oblivimon can use the Digi-Egg. He does not believe what he is doing is wrong. This innocence will allow him to use it' Wise replied sadly. 'So he gets it, we're f**ked?' Keras interjected. 'Essentially, yes' Wise said calmly.

The Submarimon was docked at the Village of Reliability. It is a rather pleasant village, provided you can breathe underwater or have a Submarimon handy. The buildings were stone carvings and littered with gardens of sea-plants and organisms, like coral and amenomies……anemonemonies……anenomemonenemies….those wavy sea things that sting okay?! Demi and BK were looking out of the windows of their Subamrimon's to the society. 'Okay Submarimon, we're looking for Blaze's cousin, Depthmon named Aquous, do ya know him' Demi inquired. 'Of course, he's one of our best hunters. He is a bit of an arrogant prick, but he is nice….to himself' the Submarimon answered sadly. 'I see, well we have several arrogant pricks in our team and as our enemies. We're used to them' Demi said dismissively. 'If you think you can' the Submarimon replied. They moved through the village to a large netted area. Several Digimon were swimming round it, checking the catch. A large serpent was circling the net, snarling at the fishes in the net. 'Aquous, I've got some people to see you' Submarimon shouted. One of the Digimon turned to look at the small group and swam towards them. It was merman like but blended with sharks. He had a large scar across his chest. 'What is it?' Aquous demanded. 'This group was sent from your cousin Blaze. The guy in Torpedo is due to take on the Trial of Reliability' he reported. Aquous began to laugh and the Digimon by the nets too. 'Oh does he know? From what I see he is a complete pansy. His fear has put him in the foetal position' Aquous scoffed. 'Actually Dom is Hydrophobic and is mortally afraid of sharks' Naomi corrected. Aquous laughed even loudly (which is interesting because they're underwater, weird huh?) 'Now that is truly hilarious. The trial is going to eat him alive. But I digress, he has balls to even consider taking the trial. But I don't even think he'll last five minutes in there. I couldn't defeat the trial, but let's give him a go' Aquous laughed. 'I'm liking this guy already' BK said darkly.

They had swam down to a nearby trench, where engraved in dark paint was the symbol of Reliability. Aquous raised his claw and the symbol began to glow brightly. A door had opened up in the centre of the symbol. 'How do we get him in there?' Naomi inquired. There was some shouting from Torpedo and Dom was fired straight into the hole with Phasco in his arms from the torpedo bay. 'Problem solved' Torpedo declared.

'So tell me more about Oblivimon. What was he before he became, what he is now?' Aban inquired. Wise took another sip of tea and refilled his cup. 'No one knows what he had been. His Digitama was unmarked, no sign of who laid it or what it could've been. Stories tell that it had appeared mysteriously in a Primary Village one day' Wise explained. 'I see, now, moving on. How was Oblivimon sealed within Demi and BK? More to the point, how was he defeated?' Aban questioned. 'When Oblivimon first became a real problem, he was fought by humans who fought alongside their Soul Digimon. They fought valiantly, but those abusing Oblivimon began destroying the circles. Only the last circle survived, and the only human who created a Digimon from it. He and his partner fought on par with Oblivimon, until Omega appeared' Wise said with a hint of nostalgia. 'Who was or is Omega? I heard the name from Dystopia, but who was he, or she?' Aban continued. 'Omega was a powerful Digimon who appeared in our world. He himself fought Oblivimon until the very end of the world itself. That was when Oblivimon destroyed the Digi-Egg of Purity, and the world began to end. The fragments were absorbed and Oblivimon evolved into ENDmon. No one knows what happened during the battle between ENDmon and Omega, but it can be assumed that Omega won and absorbed the beast. But such conflicting energies forced him into some form of warp and he was gone' Wise explained. 'What was Omega?' Aban repeated. 'All history of what Digimon Omega was was lost. I can guarantee that it was not an Omnimon, not even he would have the power to defeat ENDmon' Wise replied. 'So, such data was lost. But how can we defeat Oblivimon as he is?' Aban questioned. 'Even with him using Dystopia's body, he cannot be destroyed as is. His core is still a mere phantom of its true self. Only as ENDmon can he be defeated, because his core is damaged, it won't be reborn' Wise answered. 'Then why did Omega absorb Oblivimon to prevent him being reborn if he couldn't be?' Keras considered. 'I confess to not understand his motives, but I can assume that he felt pity for the creature. Oblivimon never had the chance to live. It was denied a life anyone was entitled to have, so Omega must have tried to let it live through him. However, I am uncertain if Demi and BK will do so as well. It can best be assumed they will allow him to rest' Wise confessed. Aban nodded thoughtfully. 'So, I assume that Demi and BK came from Omega. That would explain why they had Oblivimon's data' Aban assumed. 'That might be true, but it cannot discern what Omega was' Keras cut in.

Dom was shivering as he waded through the water filling the tunnel. Phasco was snoozing in his arms. 'This sucks' Dom declared with annoyance. A ripple went through the water as he walked through it and out onto a thin strip of land. Dom's eyes scanned across the and to the ocean, and he sat on the dry grainy sand. It was crisp and yellow, but it's not cabbage, its sand stupid. 'Well, talk about shit creek' Dom remarked as his eyes scanned the sea. He looked back at the tunnel and his thoughts turned to getting away from here. Then an irritating watery laugh broke his thoughts, and he bitterly remembered Aquous. 'I'll show that bastard' Dom decreed with his fists raised. He lowered them as the water crossed his eyes and he remembered something important. 'What the hell do I even do here?' he asked. A gentle breeze slowly caressed his face and he sat down again.

A ruined city. Smoke rising from each building, but the most from a burning pyre in the centre. Oblivimon was standing in it, the crimson mist intertwining with the flames and burning brightly. In his hand was the body of a Penguinmon. He carelessly shook it twice and dumped it onto the flames; it lit up and was gone. 'Such a senseless waste of life' he acknowledged to the destruction. In the mist several images formed, all sorrowful skulls. They flickered quickly and were gone. The helm with its dull eyes looked upon the destruction until they focused on one spot, a ruined wall. 'Come out' he ordered. There was a loud whimper as a Zurumon slithered from the ruins to the front of the pyre. Curiously Oblivimon reached down for it, but it flinched and evaporated before his hand could clutch it. He retracted his hand sadly and the pyre burned out. 'What a terrible destiny to befall one being. One being to bring ruin and oblivion to a world it never knew' Oblivimon recited sadly. He floated out of the city slowly and its hands and feet flew to surround the city at four points. 'Crimson Dizaster' he said mournfully. From each point a large crystal formation bloomed, before shattering in an explosion. The appendages returned quickly and Oblivimon began to move on into a random direction. 'One born of infinite might, his foe is the purest knight. His destiny is to be born strong, for destruction is his only song. For when unity stands before his face, when he begins to erase. Then purity will be called, for him to rule all' he recited sadly as smoke marked his trail.

Dom watched the clouds cross the sky as he waited for something to happen. 'Ya know, something happening right now would be fantastic' he said aloud. 'Then make it happen' a voice croaked. Dom shook a little, as he saw Phasco was standing on his chest. All sleepiness was gone, it actually looked serious. 'If you feel that way, then how?' Dom retorted. 'I dunno, you tell me brainiac. This is the Trial of Reliability. Obviously you have to rely on yourself to make things happen' Phasco croaked. Dom rose to the sitting position and Phasco was tossed off onto the sand. 'I see, well then. I guess I can't rely on myself to do so' Dom replied smugly. 'Well then, we're going to be here a while' Phasco hissed. Dom looked into its eyes, and he sighed. 'Fine' he sighed and got up. He grabbed Phasco and took three hesitating steps towards the water. Each step encouraged some silent whisper, which Dom ignored. 'Now, or never' Phasco encouraged as Dom stepped into the warm water. He took a deep breath and dived straight in.

Bubbles rose to the surface as Dom floated in the water. He was breathing very slowly as the water embraced him. The water was crystal clear, with a rocky formation nearby growing glorious branches of corals. Beneath was a deep abyss. 'Go figure, water I can breathe in without gills' he remarked. 'Yes, these waters are friendly to all friends of the Reliable Sea' a petit voice answered. Though hard to see, a heart and ring was floating near him. 'A MarineAngemon?' Phasco inquired. 'Indeed pipi. I am Marina, the Guardian of the Reliable Sea' Marine introduced herself. 'Fantastic, so what AM I supposed here?' Dom demanded. 'Oh, prove your reliability I guess' Marina said nonchalantly. 'You aren't being very reliable' Dom noticed. 'Very good, you passed the test' Marina cried delightedly. 'That is rather retarded don't you think?' Dom inquired. 'Not really. That blowhard Aquous never caught on to the fact that I am the Guardian of the Reliable Sea and that I wasn't being very reliable. He wouldn't know reliability if it bit him on the dorsal fin' Marina joked. 'I'm sure he doesn't, now give me the crest' Dom dryly ordered. 'Pipi, before I do, I want you to know this. The Trial of Reliability Is here to prove that you can rely on yourself to accomplish your goals' Marina stated and clapped her hands. A bubble rose up from the depths bellow until it was level with Dom. It popped and the gray crest floated in the still water. Dom grabbed it and kicked to the surface. 'Tell Aquous I said hi' Marina called as he left the water.

'From what I can assume. We need to get Demi and BK to unite into Omega again instead of the demented ChaosWarlockmon to fight and destroy ENDmon' Aban considered. 'That would be the general case, except that you must stop Oblivimon from obtaining the Digi-egg of Purity, but allowing him to naturally gain the energy to evolve into ENDmon. As for Omega, you all must learn that for yourself' Wise said mystically. 'I see' Aban muttered as he and Keras rose. 'I can see this was illuminating. Aban Dalibor, you are fortunate to have a partner like Keras. He is the ying to your yang, your other half; treat him well, as he will be a valued asset in the final fight' Wise advised. 'Thank you' Keras replied. Wise bowed and the duo replied in kind. 'I understand, now you have passed the Trial of Knowledge. As such, I have three items to give you. The first is the Crest of Knowledge' Wise explained and pulled the small purple chip from his sleeve. It traded hands as Wise reached down for his teapot and a cup. He poured a stream of steaming tea into the cup and handed it to Keras. He accepted it, but looked quizzically at the cup as he pulled out a fortune cookie. 'That is a Knowledge cookie. You do not open it, but eat it as is. I advise you eat it when the time is right, not before' Wise warned. 'And the third item?' Aban wondered. 'Yes, the third item. I want you to tell Demi and BK this. Ahem; Hope sleeps within every heart' Wise replied. 'Hope sleeps within every heart? Okay, we'll tell them that' Aban promised. 'Very good, farewell' Wise bowed and sat down on his mat again. Aban and Keras began to walk off into the dark tunnel.

They emerged into the dim light of the tunnel where the group was waiting. 'It is about bloody time' Lydia whined. 'Hush girl, he has been on a spiritual journey' Vixen said mystically. 'Something along those lines' Aban answered and the doors closed. He faced it and in his waiting hand he held the crest. The indent was noticed quickly and the crest slipt in nicely. The large crest glew with radiant purple light. 'The power of knowledge has returned' Honey decreed. 'Indeed' a Digmon replied. Its drills were scratched and his armour was faded. 'This is our chief digger and armour smith Drilliago' Honey explained. 'Indeed. This young man has brought power back to our island. So I present this gift of knowledge to him' Drilliago offered, handing the Digi-egg of Knowledge to Aban who accepted it readily.

Dom faced the wall of water at the end of the tunnel, then realised the interesting fact from the trial. 'This is the Reliable Sea' he noticed. Phasco did not reply as Dom leapt into the water and swam towards the group. Aquous laughed loudly. 'Well, it seems your hydrophobe actually did it' he laughed. 'Yes I did' Dom answered. Aquous stopped laughing and looked quizzically at Dom. 'How do you speak and breathe in these waters?' he inquired. 'I hold the Crest of Reliability. Its power is paramount in the Reliable Sea. Once it has been returned to the sea, everyone will be able to do what I can' Dom announced and faced the great crest. With quick kicks he made it to the crest and felt the symbol for an indent. He found it in the centre of the shape and he placed the crest in it. The symbol glew with intense gray light and bubbles filled the area. One large bubble rose up and popped by Dom. He claimed the Digi-egg of Reliability that spawned from it. 'Oh, and its Dominic Jager b***h' Dom explained to Aquous.


	50. Chapter 50: Hope, Light & Kindness

Chapter 50: Hope, Light & Kindness: Ken I T.K. the Kari out?

Dom was lying on the beach with the soft sand. Demi and BK were playing with it by making a sand castle and making Phasco the princess of said castle. Naomi had erected a large umbrella and was reading a small book whilst Sal rested on her lap. 'I hope they're coming soon. I know what Aban is like, but it shouldn't take too long to prove that he is such a know-it-all' Naomi complained. 'Not really, Kev is the know-it-all. Aban is our token weirdo, every group needs one' Dom replied. 'You're right I guess, but I hope they don't get too sidetracked, it was them who insisted on helping the islands' Naomi acknowledged. 'Ja I know, but what can you do?' Dom sighed and turned onto his belly. 'I now proclaim you princess Phasco, queen of the sand castle' Demi announced, adorning the sleeping Digimon with a crown of seaweed. 'Your majesty's beauty is without limit' BK remarked. 'Your grace is effortless and your beauty, sublime' Demi added. 'Please allow us to bask in your presence' they both cried and bowed to Phasco, who was still snoring.

As Steph and the group crossed the bridge to the Island of Reliability, there was something niggling at Kevin, like a monkey on your back or that sixth slice of cake FATTY! _'Aban has yet to say more than a few words ever since he left the trial. That is unlike him to not speak, what could have happened in the trial to shut him up?'_ he thought as they walked. 'I hope we reach Demi and BK soon' Aban said suddenly. 'Why the sudden interest in them two?' Gaomon inquired. 'Wisemon, the Digimon from my trial asked me to give a message to them both' Aban replied. 'Which was?' Charlie inquired. 'Hope sleeps within every heart' Aban recited. 'Curious, and a coincidence, since Steph is going to take the Trial of Hope' Blaze noted. 'So, who are your cousins on the next two islands?' Drake inquired. 'Three islands, I fear our time is running short, so I feel it is best to deal with the last three trials quickly, but, I am fearful. These are supposed to be the hardest of trials, due to the enormous responsibility of their trait. Drake, Lydia, Stephanie. I wish to know, are you truly prepared for this?' Blaze inquired and stopped walking. The others stopped and faced his eyes, but their decisions had been made. 'Of course, I have very little to lose' Drake answered. 'I'm not going to give up either. If I do, Dom will haunt me with it for the rest of my life. He'll cluck the wedding march when I head down the wedding aisle' Lydia replied. 'I won't give up, I have to do this for everyone depending on me' Steph answered. 'Good, I see you are resolved to this. You have my best wishes' Blaze concluded. They continued walking to the end of the bridge onto the length of ocean, where Dom had fallen asleep and was sun burnt. Naomi and Sal were snoring under their umbrella, which has tipped over onto them. Demi and BK on the other hand were still graciously bowing to Phasco. 'Why do they get all the fun?' Lydia demanded.

After Dom and Naomi had been woken up and after they finally convinced Demi and BK to stop bowing (this involved a crane, a bottle of wine, a German shepherd….oh wait, that's my personal life), the group began to move onto to the Island of Hope. 'My cousin on this island is a Saggitarimon by the name of Cenarias. My cousin on the Island of Light is a Gargoylemon called Auras and my cousin on the Island of Kindness is a Kangaroomon called Skippy' Blaze explained as they walked along the bridge. 'Sounds great, we need to achieve these trials ASAP so we can get back on the trail of the Digi-egg of Purity' Steph replied. 'Good luck, I know it still exists in this world, but after the last catastrophe, it is very well hidden' Blaze warned. 'We're good at finding things' Demi answered smugly. 'Far be it from me to call you a liar' Blaze countered. 'Touché' Demi replied.

The Village of Hope was constructed simply as wooden constructs. The ground was covered in lush green grass. Hoofed Digimon were rushing through it, obviously going to something important. 'Cenarias should be over at the Hoof Chapel' Blaze explained. The chapel in question was a large open area. It was park like, as it had many Digimon either resting on the grass or playing. Cenarias was resting by an enormous tree, his eyes were closed and his bow resting on a tree. 'My dear coosin approaches' he solemnly said as they approached. 'Indeed I do, and I am sure you know our purpose' Blaze replied, ignoring the incorrect word. 'Si deer, the Trile you seke' Cenarias replied and rose onto his four feet. _'Funny, he looks like Blaze and Bolt combined'_ Jason noted. Cenarias groaned as his bones cracked with each fluid movement of carving a symbol onto the great tree. A large star on top of a pillar with etched onto the tree. 'The Cymbol of Hope, tak care' Cenarias explained. The cymbol, errr, symbol glew with bright yellow light. The glowing stretched down to base of the tree. The pillar shape opened into a dark tunnel. 'See you soon' Steph said and walked in with Gaomon at her heels. The door closed behind her and she walked off into darkness.

Steph and Gaomon didn't spend too long in darkness, as the tunnel opened up into a large viewing deck; it seemed to be at the top of a tower. Steph didn't take caution as she approached another set of steps into an open viewing balcony. At the barrier was a figure coated in magnificent silver armour. He had ten golden wings spreading from his back. Steph became a little uncertain, but Gaomon had a look of adoration. 'Welcome to my humble abode my blessed children' the figure said in a strong voice. 'Your grace' Gaomon swooned and went to a knee. 'I am nothing now. I have left my grace to another' the figure responded and turned. His frontal form was coated with unknown sigils and he wore a winged helmet. The symbol of hope was etched on his midsection. 'Lord Seraphimon, one of the Celestial Trinity' Steph realized. 'Indeed I am my dear. Guardian of the Kernel of Hope' he added. Steph bowed quickly, but Seraphimon raised his hand. 'No need, such formalities are not required' he said hastily. 'Sorry' they both replied. 'Now that is out of the way, I want you to come here' Seraphimon stated and turned to the balcony. Steph approached it slowly. _'The purest angel might just happen to have the blackest wings'_ Steph reminded herself.

The trip to the Island of Light was short lived as the group minus Steph and Gaomon arrived in the Village of Light. It was a small village nestled by a large meteor crater. It was filled with pure glistening water. 'The Village of Light was founded upon the shores of the meteor crater. This turn of fortune was well greeted because of the Digimon living with it, that being Seahomon and Manbomon. The normal villagers are flying Digimon, so the watery crater is no true problem' Blaze explained as they approached. A shadow flew overhead and a sphinx landed in front of the group. 'Halt, state your business in this holy place' it demanded. 'Neferteri, lower your guard. We are here to see Auras' Blaze stated. The cool eyes of the sphinx looked him over. 'As you wish, remain here. I will fetch him' it replied coolly and took off. 'Gee, I like this place already' Dom said dryly. 'Zip it burny' Lydia said and slapped him on the back. Dom seethed as his back arched back from the agony. 'I'll get you back for that' he hissed. The sphinx had returned with a large pale gargoyle with it. 'Auras, pleasant to see you again' Blaze greeted. 'Truly it is Blaze. What do I owe this pleasure?' Auras inquired. 'The Trial of Light' Blaze stated. 'Ah, I see. Neferteri, please go and open the path to the door' Auras requested. 'As you wish Auras' Neferteri replied and took off. 'Please, this way' Auras offered and slouched off on all fours. 'It would be discourteous to fly ahead' Blaze explained to their quizzical looks. They followed Auras to the large lake. 'Please be patient' Auras requested. As if it were an answer, a large beam of light shot out from the centre of the lake. It began to lengthen out into a large line, extending all the way to the shoreline. As the light vanished, steps were seen in the middle of two walls of water. 'Only the chosen I will lead into the lake' Auras stated. Lydia nodded and stepped forward. 'Very good, come child' Auras requested and began to walk down the long line of steps. Lydia didn't look back as she followed him down. The roar of the water was incredible as they both took each step quickly, going deeper into the lake. The path ended at an enormous boulder marked with an eight-pointed star. 'The Mark of Light, please allow access' Auras preached. There was a slight rumble and a door opened up in the rock. 'Never fear what you will see' Auras said kindly and hurried her in.

The tunnel wasn't well lit, but it opened out into what seemed to be an observatory. It was a large room with ornate columns and a clear glass room. From a large glass window was a beautiful night sky, with every star glittering brightly. Further into the room was a large constellation of the Milky Way. Sitting on the moon that was orbiting the earth was an angel coated in tasteless teal armour. It had a womanly figure and ten golden wings extending from its back. 'My dear Cherubimon, so nice to feel your presence yet again' she said. 'Ophanimon, you haven't changed in the slightest' Lop noted. The angel smiled and gracefully glided down to them. 'I see you do not know me child' the angel said, referring to Lydia. 'Well, Lopmon said you were Ophanimon; and you appear to be an angel, thus I suspect that you are a great angel' Lydia deduced. 'Indeed, I am Ophanimon, Guardian of the Kernel of Light' Ophanimon announced. 'It's a pleasure' Lydia said half-heartedly. Ophanimon smiled warmly. 'I see you are utterly thrilled to meet me, so I wish to show you something' Ophanimon said and guided Lydia over to a large full-length mirror. 'Take a look' Ophani offered. Lydia took two steps into the range of the mirror and caught her reflection. The reflection was wearing an outfit that could only be described as 'tres dominatrix'. It was wearing a red feathery boa and a black crown. It had a depraved look on its face. 'What is this?' Lydia inquired.

Everyone but had been left on the Island of Light whilst Drake and Impmon had made their way to the Island of Kindness (is there any possible way to say this without sounding gay?) It was a bright and cheerful village built similar to a children's playground. The buildings were stacked up in odd ways, each with their own odd design. 'The Village of Kindness is built this way to show some form of harmony. The Digimon in this village are just general beast Digimon. Skippy is a Kangaroomon' Impmon reported. 'I know, we'd best find him as soon as possible' Drake replied. They walked through the jumbled town, getting friendly hellos by every Digimon that passed. Drake managed to grab a Bucchiemon long enough for questioning. 'Skippy? Oh, he's probably at the top of that building over there' it replied, pointing out a spiral tower. They proceeded there and walked a grueling spiral staircase to a platform with a kangaroo on it. It had a pair of boxing gloves and a doll sticking out of its pouch. 'Oh come on. This is perhaps the most stereotypical Digimon ever' Impmon complained. 'Pretty much' Skippy admitted. 'We're here for the Trial of Kindness' Drake cut in. 'Ah yes, you would've been sent by my best cousin Blaze right? I heard on the grapevine that a bunch of kids restoring the power of virtues to each island. You must be the last one for their trial right?' Skippy inquired. 'That is why I am here alone' Drake said dryly. 'True mate, well, let's hop to it' Skippy joked and laughed. There wasn't even a weak laugh from Drake and Imp. 'Okay, I guess joking is aside, well, here we are at the trial' Skippy announced, he hadn't moved. 'What?' Drake inquired confusedly. On the floor was a shape of a heart with falling petals. It glew with light violet light and rose up vertically, to form a door. 'Good luck' Skippy announced and they entered it.

This tunnel was much more different. It was alight with a dim glow and lined with numerous mirrors. 'Why do I always get mirrors in my trials? Is it some irony of seeing myself as the monster I am?' Drake complained. 'Who knows mate, I just do the fighting' Imp replied lazily. Drake grunted a sound of agreement as the light grew slightly stronger until they reached a circular room, with no exits or entrances. It was lined with mirrors on every wall. Drake looked behind him to see his reflection staring back. 'What does kindness have to do with mirrors?' Imp protested. 'Look closer, you'll find only I am reflected in these mirrors' Drake noted. It was true, only Drake could be seen by each shimmering surface. 'What could it mean' Imp asked. There was a light weeping echoing the room as each mirror reflected white light, and in their reflection was a small boy crying. 'Who is that?' Imp inquired. 'Me' Drake answered.

Lila was walking down a corridor to an important meeting when she noticed Alex's door was open. She curiously she peeked inside to find both Alex and Shadow gone. She gasped as a disturbance was heard outside. She rushed past the meeting room to the outside, where on the horizon could be seen a figure shooting across the sky. A small tear bloomed in her eyes; she knew who that was. 'Just do what you feel is right' she pleaded.

Steph was amazed at the beautiful view Seraphimon had offered her. The view was of a beautiful plain, filled with flowers, smooth turf and a small river. 'Everyday I look upon this sight, and it fills my heart with comfort and joy. It is a sight like this that gives people a reason to fight, to fight for the truth and beauty still left in this world. It is a firm hope that has never left the hearts of humans and Digimon alike' Seraphimon said grandly. 'It is a true sight to behold, but people do not fight to preserve the beauty and love in this world' Steph replied. 'Oh, then what do people fight for? What do they hold their hopes in?' Seraphimon inquired. 'The future, everyone always hopes for the future. No matter what happens in life, no matter what hardships faced by anyone in any place, as long as people can hold the hope that everything will be better in time, that is good enough for us' Gaomon replied. 'You understand, that is a good start' Seraphimon acknowledged. 'It's kept us alive this far hasn't it? And it will keep us alive till the ends of our days. I always hope for the best possible future' Steph admitted. 'You truly are the leader of your group Stephanie. Hope is a virtue not many people understand. Hope is not something to inspire you or provide you with power. It is the knowledge that no matter what happens, everything will be alright in the end. Sadly, our time runs short. You must return to your friends now. Please take this' Seraphimon offered and held out a single yellow chip. It bore the same pattern on the door she had entered. 'Thank you Seraphimon' Steph said and accepted the chip. 'Now go' Seraphimon ordered and returned to his balcony. Steph and Gaomon headed for the tunnel leading out of the trial.

Lydia was perplexed at the depraved creature reflected in the mirror. 'The Mirror of Cal'Daer is a curious artifact. It reflects the opposite side of anyone staring into it. Should I be reflected in the mirror, you would find my splendid form torn down into a loathsome Lilithmon' Ophanimon said with disdain. 'They're not loathsome, they're actually quite nice Digimon. They may be viruses, but they are purely guided by their own goals and dreams. My friend Naomi's partner is Lilithmon, and they have been extremely helpful to our cause' Lydia protested. 'Really, you hold so much faith in a creature of the dark?' Ophani inquired. 'Dark, light? It's all a bunch of crap. Lopmon proves that well enough, by holding in her heart the powers of a virus and a vaccine. Humans and Digimon both have dark and light in themselves, it is only natural' Lydia stated. 'True, and that the balance of light and dark is what allows for harmony in our world. Light is seen as good because it stops evil. Dark is considered evil because it is always trying to get into the light so it can live. Such things are not true. Good and evil are governed by what is considered right or wrong' Lop added. Ophani looked at the face of Lydia and her partner, but her gaze was set on the mirror. On the back of the reflection was a pair of tattoos; on the right was a devil wing, but on the left was an angel wing. 'You truly believe light and dark can live in harmony?' she inquired. 'There would be some fine tuning of course, but it could work' Lydia acknowledged. 'I see; you possess a brilliant spark of light, but in it is a pallor of darkness. The acceptance of such things is what is required to truly earn the crest of love, which it seems you have' Ophani admitted. She reached into her breastplate and removed from it a light pink chip. It shared the same eight-pointed star shape as the mural. 'Take the Crest of Light and move on. Time grows short' Ophani urged. 'Thank you Ophanimon' Lydia stated and ran to the tunnel, Lop's ear were flowing in the breeze.

Drake looked fixedly on the weeping child. The way it was reflected in the mirrors made it look as if he were in the centre of the room. Both of them look off in the direction of a particularly loud sob, when the child actually was in the centre of the room. Drake uncertainly reached a hand out to the child and rested it on his shoulder. With a start, the boy turned a tear soaked face to Drake. He could see the youth and hope that had drained from his own face. 'Who're you?' the boy demanded. 'I'm Drake, and you are?' Drake inquired, despite knowing the answer. 'I'm Drake too' the boy wept. 'Why're you crying?' Drake inquired. 'Because everyone I cared about besides my sister is dead' the boy sobbed. 'What happened?' Drake continued, faking concern. 'A horrible dragon attacked them and stole my best friend. But I am going to get him back' the boy stated between tears. 'How?' Drake inquired. 'By getting my own monsters to fight and kill him' the boy replied angrily. 'One like yours' he added. 'Whoa whoa whoa, I am NOT a mercenary for hire' Imp argued. 'But War and Ex were' Drake admitted. 'I will get my own monsters to find and destroy that dragon' the boy repeated. 'Do you think that is the best way to avenge those killed?' Drake inquired. 'Yes, he must die for what he did' the boy countered. 'I once felt that way when everyone I held dear was snatched away from me. I was consumed by anger and hatred, I forgot who it was I was actually hurting, myself' Drake remembered, looking off into a mirror. 'Well that's you, but I will be different' the boy snarled. Drake looked into the boy's clouded eyes, and he knew only one thing. Drake swung and slapped the boy across the face, leaving a burning red mark. 'Whoa Drake, this is the Trial of Kindness, we don't hit in the Trial of Kindness' Imp warned. 'I am showing kindness, what the boy needed was a firm kick up the arse' Drake countered. 'Indeed' said the boy in a deeper tone. Drake watched the child as it rose, it seemed more dignified. 'If such an act here were to have happened during that terrible crossroads, what do you think would've happened? What do you think would've happened had that boy received 'a firm kick up the arse?' the Child inquired. 'He would've turned into a hopeless twit' Drake answered. 'Do you really think so?' the child inquired. 'I know so. I only hit him because he was me. All the time I wanted to punch and hurt myself, I finally got the chance to do so. I've always been hurting myself, but I drowned the pain as if it were nothing. I became open to the pain once I realized what I was doing. I no longer have any regrets' Drake explained. The child smiled and was gone, leaving a violet coloured chip. Drake collected and a mirror shattered, revealing the dimly lit tunnel. Imp walked through the frame first. 'That's ten years bad luck' Drake joked.

Steph walked out into the brightly lit park, to see a crowd of Digimon had gathered. She triumphantly raised the Crest of Hope and the congregated Digimon sheered loudly. 'Please replace our beloved crest' Cenarias cried. Steph turned to the Mark of Hope etched onto the tree. An odd indent was found in the sun shape, in which Steph placed the crest. The symbol and the tree began glowing brightly with glorious yellow energy. A single fruit grew on the tree. It split at the base into four flaps and a golden egg dropped from it into Steph's handed. 'The tre has decried you worthe of a Digimental of Hop' Cenarias announced. Steph smiled, but her eyes trailed off to the path that led to the Island of Light. 'Thank you, but I must depart now' Steph replied and ran with the egg in her arms. Gaomon was on all fours and chasing after her.

The mirrors at the end were filled with the light flowing from the exit. Drake and Imp breached the exit and back out onto the top of the tower. 'Nice ta see ya again mates' Skippy said conversationally. Drake nodded and felt for the indent on the Mark on the floor. He found it and slipped the small crest inside. The mark glew brightly and sent a glowing sphere into the sky, where it exploded into a bright shower of sparks. 'Thanks mate, the power of kindness is restored to our island. As a token of our appreciation, I want you to have this' Skippy said and dug into his pouch, removing from it a flower like object. 'A Digi-egg of Kindness?' Drake inquired. Skippy nodded. 'Great, now, sorry we can't stay, we must return to the Island of Light' Drake announced and proceeded to the stairs. 'That's fine, take the super fun happy slide' Skippy offered and stepped on a button. The steps folded into a floor and Drake tripped down the slide, allllllllllll the way down.

Lastly, Lydia stepped out of her Trial to be greeted by the sound of thundering water. 'Do you have it?' Auras inquired. Lydia nodded and held out the crest. It reacted to the meteor as it drew it in to an indent in the centre of the mark. The meteor glew with warm pink light, so did the entire lake in fact. An object shimmered in the water and was immediately spat out into Lydia's hands, it was an odd bird-like object. 'You have been considered worthy of a Digi-egg of Light' Auras noted. 'Aye' was all Lydia could respond with. The trio walked the stairs up to the lakeshore. The water claiming each step left behind. Everyone was waiting for her, including Steph and Drake with their new Digi-eggs. 'So, everyone has been granted a Digi-egg, but where do we go from here' Kev inquired. 'We go to the Islands of Miracles and Destiny' Demi and BK announced together.


	51. Chapter 51: Miracles & Destiny

Chapter 51: Miracles & Destiny; the Final Truth

Everyone was looking at Demi and BK, Blaze more so than the others. 'I already told you, you can't go to those islands; it is impossible. They were lost a long time ago, and even if they were still there, the horrors unleashed upon those islands remained' Blaze pleaded, waving his hands in protest. Demi cast an unfaithful eye. 'Do you have something to hide on those islands?' he inquired. Blaze twitched, but stood strong. 'I am doing this for your own protection. What happened to that island was unforgivable, and the souls that stir on that island are malicious, vindictive and destructive' Blaze countered. 'How do you know what happened to the islands? Was this tragedy recent?' BK inquired, further pressing Blaze. 'Something along those lines, but I can see you will not surrender to the ideal. I am truly sorry for that. The Island of Light has small rafts for sailing the lake; they will provide you with what you need' Blaze surrendered and walked off. 'Where will you go?' Gaomon demanded. 'Back home' Blaze replied as he walked.

The rafts were kept in a large shed. Many were logs tied together, some were canoe like (lord knows what used them). Auras was organizing what floatables were to be used. 'No one on any of the islands ever considered going to the Islands of Miracles and Destiny. Are you positive that you will not reconsider?' Auras inquired. 'We have decided, we won't change our minds. Whatever knowledge of the Digi-egg of Purity exists, it will more than likely exist on those islands' Demi stated. Auras nodded solemnly and began dragging a raft out of the shed. 'I hear many things of what happened to those islands. A terrible evil plagued in an attempt to steal the power of gold. In a vain effort the islands sank, creating not thirteen but eleven islands in all' Auras explained. 'We are aware of such occurrences' BK acknowledged. 'Indeed, now to get to where the islands were, you must enter the central sea. That is, the one each island and bridges surrounds. You will go to the centre for what you seek' Auras explained. 'Mavelus' Demi said. A sizeable raft was selected from the shed. Gargoyle, Drake, Dom, Kevin and Charlie helped to carry it to a beach on the other side of the crater. It was gently placed into the water, where it bobbed from wind blown waves. 'This is where I say farewell, for now, or forever. I hope what you find is truly worth it' Auras preached as the group boarded. 'Thank you Auras' they all said. Auras smiled and beat his mighty wings, filling the sail with air and launching the raft off.

A slow sea breeze caught the sails, sending them on a perfect course towards the centre. Everyone were mostly lying down on the raft and enjoying the breeze, but Jason and Lydia were watching the direction they were going, but it was odd. They would have been able to see the islands by now. Looking back, even the Island of Light was invisible from view. 'Guys, where's the island?' Lydia inquired. Steph, Charlie, Vixen and Dom got up to look around. Steph's brow crinkled slightly. _'She's right, but why is it gone? Could there be some sort of illusion?'_ Steph thought. 'It might be an illusion' she voiced aloud. 'Well, can anyone see through the illusion?' Charlie inquired. 'Ko might, he has hundreds of compound eyes' Jason suggested. He rocked the sleepy insectoid awake and explained quickly. 'I see' Ko said and scanned about. He performed a full rotation and sat down again. 'I can't see anything. If it is an illusion, something powerful must supply it' he reported. 'Wake Demi and BK' Steph ordered. The twins were shaken awake. 'What it is?' Demi inquired sleepily. 'We need you two to act as spell breakers' Charlie stated. Demi and BK looked around, pointing off into a random distance. 'There is an island over there. It seems to possess some power on it. That is probably what is powering this mist' Demi reported. 'FULL SAIL AHEAD!' BK cried. A sudden breeze buffeted the raft and pushed it in the directed direction.

The raft neared the island, close enough for others to see it as well. It seemed to consist of forest, and an enormous tower rising into the sky. The raft parked neatly on the closest beach, but the mist remained, though less thickly. 'Be careful' Vixen advised. The group crept softly up the beach and into the forest. Flickers of gold leapt about in the forest, provoking curious interest as they flitted about. 'Look' Naomi hissed and pointed towards something ahead. It was a bird covered in splendid blue armour. 'Blue chrome digizoid' Kev marveled. Magnet made some hushed beeps. 'That Digimon is meant to be an extinct species, Peacockmon' Kev explained. Something disturbed the Digimon and it flew off towards the tower. They quietly followed it through and out of the forest. A large circular clearing was revealed. It had been purposely cut away, to make room for the tower. They approached it slowly, trying not to disturb anything. 'You shouldn't have come' a strong voice stated.

They all swung around to face a tall Digimon in magnificent golden armour. A golden mask covered his face, but between his armour joints was blue skin. 'Who are you?' Dom demanded. The Digimon sighed and sat down on a stump. 'Human dedication is truly a marvel. No force in this world could've stopped you from coming here' it continued. 'We asked a question' Naomi stated. 'And I gave you an answer. I said I was going home' the Digimon replied. There was a brief memory on the Island of Light. 'Blaze?' Aban inquired. 'Yes, I am' Blaze replied. 'I thought you were a Flamedramon' Lydia noted. 'Oh, that was a mere cover-up on my behalf. In truth, I am a Magnamon, one of the Royal Knights and an inhabitant of the Tower of Miracles' Blaze explained and pointed to the tower. A large steel door guarded the entrance; it had the Symbol of Miracles on it. 'What do you mean cover-up?' Ko inquired. Blaze sighed again as he cracked his knuckles. 'The Islands of Miracles and Destiny were originally staging points during the war against Oblivimon. After the war, the Golden Armour Digimon wanted to fade away. So a member of both islands was littered to the surrounding islands to spread fallacies amongst the populace, making them believe these islands were no more' Blaze admitted. 'But why? Why would you want to fade away?' Lydia asked. 'Simple. To obtain Purity you need all the crests to reassemble and summon it. We had hoped to vanish and our crests with us. But we continue to prosper' Blaze said somberly. The doors of the tower opened with a bang, and a golden bug walked out of it. 'Shucka shucka, Blaze, we need to reconvene with the others' it stated. 'Thank you Konguo, I am well aware of that' Blaze replied. It nodded and walked back into the tower. 'That was Kongoumon, better known as a Nohemon on the Island of Sincerity' Blaze explained. 'He was the one we saw when we first met right?' Demi inquired. 'Indeed, now come. I see you as my responsibility. From here on you are to act as prisoners' Blaze ordered sternly and rose from the stump.

Inside the tower was not a staircase, but a large platform. 'Stand on the platform' Blaze ordered. They did so and Blaze sealed the safety bars. The platform shuddered and launched into the air and up the tower. It stopped abruptly a few seconds later when it reached the top. At the top was a large village, made from wood and clays. Grass seemed to grow from this position, and the heat was intense. Many Digimon in gold, blue or purple armour were either chatting amongst themselves or doing some meaningless chore. The group was marched through the village, attracting interested looks from the Digimon as they passed. There was extra special attention on Demi and BK. The destination was a tall golden structure, spherical in design. They passed through the entrance door and into a large chamber. Several Digimon were convened there, along with Konguo and the Peacockmon they saw earlier. Blaze motioned them to remain in the centre whilst he took up the empty seat. 'This is what you made the council wait for?' a Maildramon inquired. 'Indeed dear Susiano. These humans have proven their true worth to me. I am certain you have felt that power has returned to the islands' Blaze explained. Konguo dropped his vajra and scuttled towards the group. He eyed them carefully, as if looking through them. 'My dear Blaze, you do not lie. I can see the power of the crests within their hearts' Konguo noted as he returned to his seat. 'I am well aware of that Konguo, thank you for further strengthening my point' Blaze replied. 'Indeed so, but even if they possess the power of the crests, what use will they provide us with?' a golden rhinoceros snorted. 'Mantarias, before you stands the lost hope for our world. These humans possess the power of the crests, and with them the Twin Seeds of Mysidia' Blaze announced.

There was concerned mutterings amongst the group. 'If that is true, then that means our usefulness has come to an end?' Mantarias inquired hopefully. 'Indeed, once we bestow the powers of Miracles and Destiny onto the Twin Seeds, we can finally fade away into the other islands' Blaze added excitedly. 'You know what's fun?' BK cut in. They all turned to look at him. 'KNOWING WHAT THE F**KS GOING ON!' he shouted. Blaze nodded. 'Forgive us, we have waited for sometime for this day' Blaze apologized. 'Which is?' Demi pressed on. 'Your human companions each possess a Digi-egg from the surrounding islands. They cannot claim any other. You two however, are perfect candidates for the powers of Miracles and Destiny. We have waited for this for many years' Blaze explained. 'Oh, ancient prophecy stuff?' Aban realized. 'Yes, now a message has been sent. A diplomat from the Tower of Destiny will be arriving soon' Blaze warned. 'Indeed' a figure by the door answered.

It sported the same golden armour, but had long golden ears and gun barrels for hands. 'Allow me to introduce Rapidmon, better known as Willis' Blaze announced. Willis bowed and approached them. 'I came with undue haste once I heard the news. It gladdens my heart to see the Twin Seeds' Willis replied. 'A pleasure' Demi said bitterly. Willis chuckled as soft golden light projected from a gun barrel. He raised it up and something began to take form. It was a sphere with a wing on top, held aloft by two small feet. It was lowered down for BK to take. BK looked at the object as he held it in his hands, turning it around to find the crest on the front of it. A circular pedestal rose from the centre of the room; held on it was a box like golden egg. It was held by two feet and sported the Symbol of Miracles on the top. Blaze took it from the pedestal and presented it to Demi, who took it as well. There was a hushed silence, as if something was expected to happen. 'Nothing happened' Naomi stated. 'Not yet, we must take you to the Island of Purity first' Blaze explained. 'There is another island in this chain?' Gaomon inquired. 'No, the Island of Purity lies high in the sky, above the Central Pillar' Willis corrected. There was a collective groan. 'Do not worry, we already have transport arranged' Blaze added.


	52. Chapter 52: High Purity

Chapter 52: High Purity

Outside the temple, many of the Digimon wee cheering as Blaze, Willis and their 'prisoners' walked past to an open area. 'What exactly is coming?' Steph inquired. 'That' Blaze answered and pointed to a bright speck. It was approaching at incredible speed. 'What the hell is that?' Dom wondered. The speck got closer, revealing a black, heavily armoured jet. In mere seconds, it grew larger to reveal a familiar face. 'Drakath?!' they cried. It was Drakath, but he looked much bigger in size, a brilliant white flame was following him until he was almost directly above them. He landed softly with a clunk from each nail. 'Word travels fast. It is nice that my nephew was able to get a message out so fast' Drakath mused. 'Your nephew?' Demi inquired. 'Yes, Blaze of course' Drakath replied oddly. 'Wow, the extent of your family tree is simply staggering' Dom said sarcastically. 'More than you know. Now, I am here to take you to the Island of Purity. So all aboard' Drakath chanted. All of them were enclosed in a bright white light issuing from the cannon on his back. They were drawn into an odd room. No doors, but many windows. 'You are all in my cannon, now prepare for transit' Drakath warned. The room rumbled as Drakath rose from the ground and took off. A small dark stream was following from a distance.

Another ruined city, but this was different. Digimon were littered about the area. None of them was able to move, they were bound by thick crimson mist. In the centre of the ruin, was Oblivimon. His misty form was more diminished, as it snaked throughout the city. In his hand was a Monzaemon, which he regarded curiously. 'Man, please don't hurt me' it begged. Oblivimon tossed it onto its stomach, revealing the zip on the back. From his hand, the mist seeped into a crack in the zip. The Monzaemon flailed helplessly, but then stilled. The mist retreated, with it a glowing sphere. Oblivimon looked at it, before the core was dissolved into the mist. The Monzaemon was dropped to the ground, but it began to get up. Its eyes glew red; and it was coated with the same red aura. 'Bring more my Core Snatcher' Oblivimon intoned. The Monzaemon sluggishly stumbled about, until it got its paws on a Garbagemon. The creature wriggled as Monzaemon opened its mouth, connecting it with the Garbagemon's. It too stopped moving as a small pink sphere was drawn from it, before it dropped into the blanket of mist and was dissolved. The Garbagemon too took on the red glowing eyes, and it went to search for a victim.

The trip was short lived as Drakath landed on rough rocky ground. A similar beam of light issued forth and the passengers were released. Before them stood a monolithic mound. It was a large mountain, seemingly tunneled out as many windows were seen cut into the rock. A tremendous stone door guarded the way. The symbol on it was a heart enclosed by two wings. 'At my present size I cannot join you as I am, give me a moment' Drakath stated. He glew brightly and his shape compacted and changed, dimming to reveal Fighter Mode. 'I always hated this form' Drakath said with disdain. 'Whatever the case, we have a job to do' Steph reminded. 'Indeed, we must move with haste' Blaze commanded.

They began to run towards the door, which opened at will, allowing them passage down a deserted hallway; it was carpeted in clean white with golden symbols. At similar points on the length, there was a statue of a warrior similar to Drakath, except with a tremendous sword. 'This used to be a part of the original server tree of Yggdrasil, before its destruction a long time ago. To represent the purity of the world, it was left floating above what is now the Central Pillar, the very heart of the world' Blaze explained as the run became a steady walk. Jason looked in awe at each statue as they passed. 'Who is the Digimon with the sword? It looks like you Drakath' he stated. 'That is Drakath I, the very first of the Drakath's of Dramonia, and the founder of the Royal Knights' Drakath stated. 'Who are the Royal Knights? I've heard their name, but who were they?' Aban inquired. 'That is a long tale. The Royal Knights were sworn guardians of Yggdrasil, and therefore the world. However, there was a betrayal as two of the knights left the order, spreading dissent between the other knights. It was at this time that Alphamon appeared. He was forced to make a bone wrenching decision; he dissolved the knights, causing them to go their separate ways. You have met Examon already. He protects the city of Dramonia. The Royal Knight Magnamon became the guardian of the Islands of DEeleven, a tradition my nephew continues. Omnimon himself vanished without a trace, no one is aware of where he is now. The knights are rarely seen, despite glimpses when they defend their territory. The Demon Lords themselves dissolved, as were the Olympus Twelve. All the organizations of the Digital World crumpled over time as Digimon grew independent of their guardians and rulers' Drakath explained as they crossed the long hall. 'Who were the betrayers?' Keras inquired. 'No one knows. Their names have been erased from any tome pertaining to the knights, and I doubt pictures of them remain. The Royal Knights at some times can be extremely vindictive' Blaze replied.

At the end of the hall was a spiral staircase, which led them up to the next hall. Along the length of this hall were statues of a tall and streamlined knight, the carpet was black with golden symbols. 'This is Alphamon, known as the Lord of the Empty Seat'. He is destined to rule the knights, but only in times of peril. Omnimon took the mantle whilst Alphamon was away' Drakath explained as they moved through the hall to the second spiral staircase. They ascended it to the next long hallway, which possessed statues of a tall Digimon with a dragon's head and a wolf's head as hands. The carpet was white with helixes of blue and red. 'That is Omnimon, a DNA Digimon of the noble warrior WarGreymon and the noble machine MetalGarurumon. He is a powerful Digimon, but sadly not powerful enough to combat Oblivimon' Drakath said sadly. They made it to the next spiral staircase. 'This might take a while' Kev stated with hints of sarcasm.

Oblivimon was observing the army he had created. Rows of Digimon stood at attention; each with glowing red eyes. 'I feel somehow disgusted by this, but at the same time possess incredible amounts of pride' Oblivimon noted as he observed his work. 'It must be Dystopia. Oh dear, old habits do die hard don't they Dystopia? You birthed me into the world to destroy it. Then you assumed you could absorb my energy to do it all over again next week; how naïve' Oblivimon smugly soliloquized. Streams of crimson mist began pouring in from one of the directions, trapped within it was a wriggling Digimon, it was a Gazimon. 'Hmmm, it appears that you managed to escape my soldiers and my mist, even for a short while. I'd congratulate you by letting you live, but there is no time for such fallacies' he added smugly before extracting the creature's core and tossing it to the ground. He looked over the mentally dead army. Unease was swirling within him, he could feel something. 'Purity, at the Central Pillar' he recited and turned his head to that direction. If he had a mouth, he would smile. 'Conquer the surrounding areas and steal any cores you can' he ordered and vanished.

They had made it to the thirteenth floor. The carpet in this hall was torn up and badly damaged. Every statue that was there had been smashed beyond recognition. The group uneasily passed the rubble. Some has basic shape, but not enough to be definite. The spiral staircase was well met. The fourteenth floor held the same appeared of utter desolation. This hall seemed a lot more damaged than the one before. There were even large scratches in the stone wall. 'What was that about the knights being vindictive?' Demi inquired uncertainly. Finally, the final spiral staircase was met at the end. Everyone but Drakath, Blaze, Willis, Demi and BK were crawling up the stairs. 'Damn, how did those knights do it? They must've had calf muscles like a Hungarian shot putter' Naomi moaned as they climbed. 'That is a pretty accurate assumption' Willis said nonchalantly.

The final landing was pretty well kept. It was a temple like design, in a large circular shape. On the circular wall were large banners with images of each knight, minus two utterly torn ones. 'This is the hall of Purity. You see, each knight actually possessed the crests before they were born into the power of the Digi-eggs. Omnimon held Courage. UlforceVeedramon held Friendship. Crusadermon held Love, an odd choice because he was a flamboyant tool. Dynasmon held Sincerity. Knowledge was held by Duftmon. Reliability by Craniamon. Hope by Gallantmon. Light by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Examon held Kindness. Miracles by Magnamon. Destiny by Sleipmon. Alphamon held no crest, but it is assumed that Purity was his. It was said that the betrayers had an unknown crest, what it actually was no one knows. Sufficed to say that there are still thirteen crests in all, as the last one was unofficial' Drakath explained. 'I see, but we need Purity now, how do we call it?' Steph demanded. 'You must offer the power of the other crests to it. Stand within a circle and call the name of the crest you were granted' Drakath explained. 'More flashy uselessness' Vixen mumbled as the humans, plus Demi and BK assembled in a circle. Jason opposite Kevin, Charlie opposite Naomi, Aban opposite Dom, Drake opposite Steph, Demi opposite BK, but no one was opposite Lydia, leaving a gap. In their hands they held the Digi-eggs they were given. 'Begin' Drakath cried. 'Courage! Friendship!' Jason/Kev cried, raising their Digi-eggs. 'Love! Sincerity!' Charlie/Naomi added, also raising their Digi-eggs. 'Knowledge! Reliability!' Aban/Dom continued, repeating said raise. 'Hope! Kindness!' Steph/Drake continued as well. 'Light!' Lydia cried alone. 'Miracles! Destiny!' Demi/BK finished. Each eggs glew with their own colours and launched beams of light that connected in the middle. Something appeared to be forming, but it remained unfocused. 'There's something missing' Willis cried. 'The unknown crest' Blaze realized and looked at Drakath. 'Darkness' a cold voice cried from the doorway. A jet of blackness flew across the hall and connected opposite Lydia. There was a tremendous flash and where they had all connected was a glowing blue crystal. It was in the shape of an egg, and etched onto it was the symbol on the door, the Crest of Purity. They all turned to find who answered their call.

Alex was holding in his hand a sickly looking egg, slightly resembling a black cocoon. On the sphere was a symbol of a half closed eye. Shadow was standing by his side. Despite looking a bit pale, Alex seemed well. 'Alex' they all hissed. 'Chill dudes, I didn't come here for a fight' Alex cautioned. 'You don't expect one after all the crap you've put us through!?' Charlie hissed. 'Of course I do, but more important occurrences here are at large than petty hatreds. The Digi-egg of Purity has been summoned, but we must leave with it before Oblivimon comes' Alex ordered. 'Why should we believe you?' Gaomon snarled. 'Oblivimon can sense the egg a million miles away fool. He is coming as we speak to claim the prize' Shadow countered. 'What a clever boy you are' Oblivimon stated as he appeared in the room. Before him was the egg, which his crimson mists snaked towards. Demi reacted quickly, snatching the egg and running from the room down the stairs, with BK in hot pursuit. Oblivimon bellowed in rage, but was blocked off by Willis and Blaze. 'GO, WE'LL HOLD HIM OFF. MAGNA BLASTER!' Blaze cried, firing blasts of golden energy that cut through the mist, but pinged off the armour. 'RAPID FIRE!' Willis added, launching missiles that dissolved in the mist. 'GO!' Drakath cried and they ran down the stairs.

Demi and BK were well ahead of the group, already near the other end of the hall. There was a large explosion from above and from a window they could clearly see Blaze and Willis being blasted out of the room and falling fast. This only quickened their pace. One landing, two, three, five, seven, thirteen and finally fourteen. The doors were ruined as they ran out. Drakath began to transform into his Dragon Mode. Above, hideous streams of mist snaked out the opening and covering the tower. There was weak groaning as Blaze and Willis dragged themselves towards the group; they were badly damaged. 'Hurry' Steph cried to Drakath. 'Come on!' Drakath ordered after he changed and they were drawn into the cannon again. Drakath spared no effort in taking off as the whole island was consumed in the crimson mist. 'So it begins' Alex stated. 'What begins?' Lydia inquired. 'The Crimson Wars' Alex replied.


	53. Chapter 53: Darkness

Chapter 53: Darkness: Ryo do you think I am?

After Alex's grim prophecy, no one said anything to anyone. Each was off in their own little world; even Demi and BK were still, just staring into the recesses of the Digi-egg of Purity. Blaze and Willis groaned every so often, with only Gaomon and Lop to comfort them. It was noticeable that the Digi-eggs had been lost as they escaped; either destroyed, or lost, whichever works. Drake kept catching glances of Alex, but he had to know. 'How did you get that Digi-egg?' he demanded. Alex looked at Drake with unfeeling eyes, they were clearer than ever. He smirked with self-satisfaction. 'I figured one of you wanted to know how I obtained the egg. You are probably outraged that I myself got one, when you all worked so hard. Well, do not let me discourage you by saying I did work hard for my egg as well. I began working long before you even made it to those islands. After I collapsed, I faced the trial of Darkness' Alex began.

Alex awoke in a darkened room. Small spheres of light illuminated small sections of the room, but not enough to clearly define if it even was a room. 'Where am I?' Alex demanded. 'The Trial of Darkness' a mournful voice answered. From the darkness, whatever answered seemed to be moaning. 'Who are you?' Alex demanded. 'I am the ultimate being of darkness' the sad voice answered. 'That doesn't answer my question' Alex said coolly. It was almost as if the darkness nodded. 'I guess so' the voice considered. The small spheres grew in size to illuminate the room. Alex was standing on an enormous blue and gold planetoid. In the centre of it was a tall gangly Digimon. His skin was grayish and he sported a large cape. 'Apocalypse' Alex cried. 'Indeed so, it is nice that you remember me' Apocalypse said sadly. 'Why are you here? Dystopia destroyed and absorbed you' Alex stated. 'Small fragments of my data escaped, desperate to find a host, they found solace in your dark mind. There I hid for many years, regretting my errors. Unfortunately, my power was too much for your mind, it degraded over time. The final straw was the erstwhile death of your sister. I tried to calm you, but you were lost to me. Only recently was I able to open the Trial of Darkness to you' Apocalypse explained. 'You've been living in my mind for seven years?' Alex inquired. 'You weren't my first choice, but choice has little to do with my action. You were my only hope, but ever since then, I have known that I was beyond hope' Apocalypse acknowledged sadly. 'Great, I've spent the entire length of seven years with Emomon stuck in my head' Alex sighed. 'I deserve every insult tossed at me. Nevertheless, more important objectives take precedence here. What do you know about darkness?' Apocalypse inquired.

Naomi was considering this part of the story as Alex took a break. 'Apocalypse was in your mind?' she inquired. 'I don't understand it either. But it was his decision not mine' Alex replied. 'So, the Trial of Darkness can only be unlocked by the ultimate being of Darkness, Apocalymon. But why didn't he just use you to destroy Dystopia?' Dom asked. 'I'm getting to that' Alex answered. 'So what happened next?' Vixen inquired.

'Darkness? Well, I know that it is an evil force, opposed to the goodness of light' Alex answered. Apocalypse shook his head. 'No, darkness is an element, just like light. It has no affinity for good or evil. It just merely is, to oppose light. Everything requires an opposite. A good man creates love to care for all. An evil man creates hate to despise existence. Good and evil are completely dissimilar to dark and light' he corrected. 'How can you say that? Dark always commits evil, and the light is there to stop it. Digimon have proved that constantly' Alex protested. 'Really, EVERY Digimon proves this? Or are there those who do not?' Apocalypse suggested. Alex raised an eyebrow, but thought on the matter and realized. 'Demi and BK. They oppose that rule' he answered. 'Indeed they do. Vaccine Digimon can commit evil because they believe they are doing good. The Royal Knights are such a case. They defended the world, but their distrust between themselves and their goals drove them apart. The two knights that left their ranks, that is, Chaosmon and I, abandoned our ranks as Royal Knights due to that very reason. Chaosmon vanished from our sense and I went on to create the Dark Council. There, it all went downhill after I discovered Oblivimon' Apocalypse stated. 'You were responsible for Oblivimon?' Alex inquired. 'I found him, but I was not the cause of his destructive nature. Several of my inner circle manipulated him into his destructive nature. I personally could do nothing but watch as they used him to destroy the world, starting with the Digi-egg of Purity. That was, until the Soul Digimon and Omega appeared. It was there I knew it was over. I watched as Oblivimon destroyed those that betrayed me and absorbed their data. Oblivimon, as ENDmon was destroyed and absorbed by Omega to end the threat. Omega vanished and everything was stable. That was until Dystopia betrayed and absorbed me' Apocalypse continued. 'But now history repeats itself, a Soul Digimon lives, but what about Omega. Who was he?' Alex inquired. 'A powerful Digimon, that is all that can be said really' Apocalypse replied.

'So, the Dark Council was responsible for Oblivimon then, as they were now' Drake summed up. 'Essentially yes, however, Apocalypse was never responsible for either of those times. Those betrayed him that unleashed the beast upon this world, Apocalypse only ever wanted to create a good name for viruses' Alex acknowledged. 'So, what happened after that realization?' Naomi asked.

'A powerful Digimon is not an answer' Alex stated. 'My memories of Omega are mostly gone, all that I remember was that he was powerful' Apocalypse protested. 'Fine, be that way. But what about darkness? You say this is a trial, so what am I being trialed on?' Alex inquired. 'Oh that, well, you are to be tested on your knowledge of darkness. You are a vessel for it, but you let anger and hate control it and therefore you. You must let go of your negativity to be released of it all' Apocalypse answered. 'How can I? It constitutes who I am. No being could ever be fully released of anger and hate, it is impossible' Alex countered. 'You are thinking on this too literally Alex. I am not saying that you should be devoid of those prospects, but that you should not embrace them so readily' Apocalypse corrected. Alex frowned at that. 'How can I not embrace anger and hate after all that has happened to me? I have suffered more than most people have' Alex protested. 'What about me? I have suffered greatly throughout my entire existence. You have lived sixteen years and suffered for two. I have lived for years and have suffered throughout it. But suffering is not the point we are considering. We are considering your darkness. All you have to do is release yourself of anger and hatred, let it go so you can live' Apocalypse pleaded. 'I can't, those who have hurt me must pay for what they have done' Alex said stubbornly. 'Is that really what you want?' Apocalypse inquired. 'What else can I live for?' Alex countered. 'Your sister, Shadow, those who have tried to help you' Apocalypse suggested. 'Those guys who keep getting in my way? Why should I live for them?' Alex inquired. 'Because, despite their verbal assaults and willingness to fight you, they do so to protect those precious to them, such as the Digital World itself' Apocalypse answered. 'They would fight even if they didn't have a chance just to protect what is precious?' Alex inquired. 'It is not uncommon to fight for what you believe in' Apocalypse replied. 'Then I will fight for what I believe. I believe I can conquer the Digital World, so I shall' Alex decided. 'If that is your choice, but will you do so without anger and hate? Will you do so using the powers of a darkness devoid of anger and hate?' Apocalypse inquired. 'Well, Dystopia is gone, the Dark Council is pretty much dead. Who can I hate?' Alex questioned. 'No one really. However, do you wish to stick true to what you believe in? Or are you just saying that?' Apocalypse questioned. 'How can I be sure really? I might believe it, I might not. I will do what I can and whatever I can do achieve what I must' Alex decided. Apocalypse smiled, it was slightly warming. 'I see, well, I cannot stop you anymore. You have what you need, just don't let anger and hate blind you. Oblivimon can make use of that' Apocalypse warned. 'I will, maybe' Alex promised. 'Good, also, those humans are on the Islands of DEeleven. I suggest you go there to find them. They will most likely visit the Tower of Miracles and Destiny' Apocalypse added and everything went black.

'That is why you decided to help us, just so you can remove a competitor from the race of conquering the world?' Drake demanded. 'Maybe I did, maybe I want to see this world live as much as you do' Alex answered. 'So, what happened after Apocalypse's final words?' Kev inquired. 'I awoke during the day a few hours ago. Nestled in my arms was the Digi-egg of Darkness' Alex answered. 'I saw it with my own eyes. The egg just materialized in his arms as he kept having these convulsions. He eventually awoke and stated that we were to go to the Islands of DEeleven. We went there as fast as we could, reaching the Tower, we saw Drakath take off with you in him, so we followed you to the Island of Purity' Shadow added. 'That would explain the strange presence I felt on the journey there' Drakath noted. 'Indeed, but what's done is done. You guys must stop Oblivimon at all costs' Alex stated. 'We will stop him, it's what we do' Steph promised.


	54. Chapter 54: War Council

Chapter 54: War Council; Yet Again Nothing Happens, Annoyed Aren't Ya?

Drakath landed inside the walls of Dramonia. Everyone was teleported out of the cannon, but there was an uncomfortable air around Alex. 'Alex, despite the help you have provided in obtaining the Digi-egg of Purity, as of now, you are a prisoner of Dramonia' Drakath stated. Shadow raised his blades protectively, but was waved down by Aban. 'That can't really happen Drakath. Alex by right of family ties is the prince of the Flower Villa. To do so would be an act of aggression' he reasoned. There was silence as everyone looked at Aban. 'What?' he protested. 'If that is the case, then close surveillance will have to suffice' Drakath conceded. 'I think it would be best for us to do so' Steph volunteered. Alex shuddered loudly at this sickening display. 'I'd prefer to be confined to a small room with a flickering light' he mumbled. 'Arrangements must be made' Drakath stated and marched off. 'What arrangements?' Aban wondered, he then looked up and saw some large grey clouds. 'STOP MOCKING ME!' he cried. Only Alex was put off by this display. 'Is that normal?' he whispered to Drake. 'Aban normal' Drake whispered back.

Alex was incarcerated in one of the main bedrooms and was guarded by a man in grey and purple. A long scarf was tied around his neck and draped to his feet. Lydia and Jason walked past, but there was something about the guard that put them off. 'Who're you?' Lydia inquired. The helmeted head looked down at both of them, and immediately seized them in a hug. 'Nice to see you two again' he said. 'Do we know you?' Jason croaked. The figure chuckled. 'Its Cyber, this is my mega form: Justimon' Cyber announced. 'Wow' Jason said adoringly. 'Oh, you got to the mega form? What about the others?' Lydia inquired. 'Well, Growl evolved into his mega form Megidramon. Aero has yet to evolve, neither has Wing or Groundie. But we're doing fine' Cyber answered. 'That's nice; I guess' Lydia said. Lydia and Jason moved on as Cyber resumed his post.

Steph and Gaomon was meeting with Drakath in the war room. 'So, it has come to this?' Steph inquired. 'Indeed so. Many of my scouts and spies have found that Oblivimon has not only captured the Island of Purity, but is also raising an army of Digimon. This 'Crimson Army' has already captured several towns and villages. Their ranks swell with every successful capture. There is no choice, but all out war' Drakath replied. Steph sighed. 'There is no other way?' she desperately asked. 'No, there is not. Tomorrow, the rulers of the powers of the Digital World will meet her too swear unity towards our cause. You will be required to join this meeting as the mayor of the Holy City' Drakath replied. Steph sighed and looked to the star filled roof. 'To think, so little time ago I was an innocent nurse helping Digimon injured in battle with the forces of Lord Argos. I never intended to be caught up in the maelstrom of destiny surrounding Demi and BK' Steph moaned. 'It is not their destiny. You were all meant to meet and unite to save our world. Do not confuse destiny for coincidence' Drakath warned. 'But what if we cannot save the world? All our best efforts would've been for nothing if we cannot defeat Oblivimon. Defeating Argos, saving my brother, returning the power of the crests to the Islands of DEeleven and finding the Digi-egg of Purity; would it all have been for nothing?' she sobbed. Gaomon comforted her, but Drakath remained stern. 'You just need faith in yourself and our mission. It would have all been for naught IF we give up now. The others look up to you as their leader, we can't give up' Gaomon preached. Steph's hand clasped Gaomon's tightly. 'I know, I know. But I want you to know Gaomon. Should I die on the field of battle, you must go on without me, no matter what' Steph pleaded. 'That won't happen, I will guard you with my life' Gaomon promised.

From a crack in the door, Demi was overhearing the meeting; BK was leaning on the near wall. 'I promise you Steph, we WILL NOT let it be for nothing' he promised. 'Don't make such a promise when you're so emotional' BK warned. 'I can't help it, the poor girl is crying' Demi replied. BK rose from the wall and walked off, Demi followed him. 'It is a promise we cannot make to them. Should we win this fight and save the world, you know we cannot save them from sorrow knowing what we must do' BK stated. 'I know BK; I just hate having to leave them. This has been the best two years of our life' Demi pleaded. 'I know, but we cannot worry about such things when the fate of the world is at stake. Now, you know what we must do, starting with Alex' BK replied. 'Yes, I know' Demi conceded.

It was late at night, and Gaomon didn't find Steph in her bed. He stalked around the hallways, until he came upon a room with a half-closed door. Bright light was pouring out of it. He opened the door slowly to find the room was a small studio, paintings covered the walls, and Steph was sitting by an easel. She was painting the crest of light, but frustratedly ripped it up. She retrieved a fresh sheet of paper and repeated. 'Shouldn't you be in bed?' Gaomon inquired. Steph jumped and streaked a pink line across the page. 'Don't startle me Gaomon' Steph panted. 'Sorry, there's just something ominous and slightly unwholesome about painting at night' Gaomon apologized. Steph smiled, but it was devoid of warmth. 'Sorry about that, I couldn't sleep. I came across this room by accident. I've been trying to draw random things, but I can't seem to get the Crest of Light right' Steph admitted. 'Well, you should get some rest. You need a clear head for tomorrow' Gaomon said and closed the door. 'Yeah' Steph said and returned to the ruined page. She removed it and got a new sheet. From a nearby pot, she grabbed a shade of blue and began painting.

The War Room was dimly lit by large candles, and many Digimon were sitting at a large rectangular table. Steph was sitting near the top of the table, in-between Blaze and Andros. Standing behind her was Gaomon, Drake and Impmon. Lila waved enthusiastically from down the table. 'I hear the news is not too good' Andros whispered to Steph. Steph remained quiet as Drakath grabbed everyone's attention. 'My dear comrades, I am certain that you understand why I have called you here. Oblivimon has returned to this world yet again to destroy it. Whilst we do not possess the might of Omega and the Soul Digimon this time around; in turn we possess the might of an entire world' Drakath began. 'And whose fault is this? Those humans were responsible for preventing this calamity' a Pukumon cried. 'Whilst they were incapable of preventing Oblivimon's INEVITABLE rebirth, they were successful in claiming the Digi-egg of Purity' Drakath announced. There was mumbling down the table as Andros cheerfully congratulated Steph. 'So, if the inevitable disaster is averted, then why is it so vital for us to unify to stop Oblivimon?' a GranKuwagamon inquired. 'Because, Oblivimon will not stop until he has it. My scouts have reported that he is raising an army, with each fallen town his swarm grows larger. We must consolidate our forces to stop the Crimson Army' Drakath pleaded. The mutterings echoed across the table, yet Steph remained quiet. 'This matter is most damning, but are you then admitting that the forces of the ever mighty Dramonia are not up to the task of defeating them?' a voice inquired. Before Drakath could answer, a fist slammed the table.

Steph was shaking as she raised her fist and herself. 'This is not a matter of pride or power. This about the safety of our world from an all-consuming force. You may think this is a joke, for those that do, leave immediately' Steph ordered shakily. No one moved from their seat. 'Good, it seems then that you understand the gravity of our situation. Oblivimon is nobody's fool; he is cunning, intelligent and above all, powerful. He is a Digimon not to be taken lightly, nor is he something you can ignore. If he threatens one province, he threatens the whole world. We must worry about our own personal agendas, as of now, we all have one agenda. Save our world. Those that refuse this, are free to leave' she continued. Yet again, no one stirred; everyone was in awe of this girl. 'Good, it would seem then that we are in agreement. Oblivimon will attack at a completely random point of time, so we must prepare in earnest. All forces in all provinces must unite on the front of battle, you are dismissed' Steph ordered. Everyone began to rise from their chairs and left with their aids, leaving only Steph, Gaomon, Drake, Impmon and Drakath behind. 'You can certainly make an impact on people' Drake mused. 'I am not here to make an impact; I am here to do what is right. I hate this unnecessary battle. There is no excuse for such lose of life, but we must do it. For all those who live, in past present or future, we do it for them' Steph replied.

News from the meeting leaked across the castle. Demi and BK picked up bits of it as they stalked their way to Alex's room. From a corner, they watched as Lila entered his room. BK stealthily snuck up behind Cyber and pointed his staff at his head. 'Sleep' he whispered. Pink bubbles surrounded his head and he collapsed. They enter the room and confront Alex, Lila and Shadow. 'There is something we need you to do' Demi began.

.


	55. Chapter 55: Preparations of Darkness

Chapter 55: Preparations of Darkness and DOOM!

The fortress on the Island of Purity has become a grim and twisted place. The sky outside is a twisting red mass and the fortress is coated with the same colour. An armoured Digimon was plodding down one of the warped hallways when light sobbing was heard. The Digimon looks behind a statue of a twelve-winged angel in friar robes to find a small child crying there. However, human in looks, her hair was blonde on the right and black on the left. This applied to her dress, which was black on the left and white on the right. A long dragonfly-like wing extended from the right side of her back and a butterfly wing on the right. They fluttered softly as she cried. He picked her up in his arms and continued moving. 'Divorce, what has Oblivimon told you about walking off on your own?' he inquired. 'To not go anywhere without someone to go with me' Divorce sobbed. 'Very good; Freud has ordered a meeting, it would not do to have one of us missing' the Digimon stated as he walked up the stairs.

The original shrine remained intact, save for the banners, as each represented a new Digimon. There were three other Digimon sitting at a round table; one was a Devimon wearing prison stripes and sporting an iron ball attached to his ankle. Another was a large ogre dressed elegantly in a black suit and monocle. The final was a vaguely humanoid creature composed of blackness. Small rocks orbited it. The armoured Digimon rested in his own chair to reveal a feline face. It had a proud look to it. The ogre, who was playing with a pendulum looked at the Digimon, then bridged his fingers together. 'Good, at least half of us are here. Now, I understand that Oblivimon is preparing to unleash his army on Dramonia, I felt we would go over some battle plans an- Black, I would appreciate it if you would put the food down and stop munching during my lectures' the ogre ordered in a vaguely German accent. The black humanoid called Black Hole guiltily placed a bag of potato chips under his chair. 'Sorry Freud, but a mon's gotta eat ya know?' he replied jokingly. 'And why is that?' Freud inquired. 'Because food allows us to sustain our own lives' Black said dully. 'Please try to focus here' the lion stated. 'Quite right Richard; now, I feel we should devise some battle plans for the upcoming conflict that we can present to Oblivimon. I understand that despite his enormous might, controlling all of his forces alone is difficult. I propose that we devise a unanimous plan for me to present to him' Freud continued. The demon made a short dissatisfied grunt. 'You have something to say Jean?' Richard inquired. 'I do; I still do no understand why such reckless force is necessary. It has never solved our problem before and it never will; why can't we just ask of the Digi-egg of Purity' Jean replied. 'Because those humans and their Digimon fear Oblivimon; we all know his original commands to destroy the egg. This battle and the preparations for it give us the time we need to change Oblivimon's mind' Freud replied. 'It is impossible to change his mind. He knows that destroying that egg is his destiny and he will do anything to fulfill it. But why him, of all beings, to tied to destiny' Jean reasoned. Freud sighed sadly. 'Oblivimon's host is currently the dark Digimon Dystopia, better known as Arkadimon. Oblivimon alone is a mindless cloud of power spewing out random babbling; but with Dystopia, he has a mind, a body, and Dystopia's darkness. Oblivimon, though suppressing most of Dystopia, is still victim to his corrupting influence and therefore, believes that destroying the egg is his only destiny' he explained.

There was a solemn silence across the room, which was interrupted by Divorce. 'If he destroys them egg, everything will go bye bye?' she inquired. 'Yes, everything, and everyone connected to this world will go bye bye' Jean answered. Divorce began to cry softly. 'I don't want papa to go' she cried. Richard rose from his chair and knelt by her. 'He won't be gone, he'll always be with you' he said kindly. Divorce stopped crying and looked at him. 'Really?' she inquired. Richard nodded and she smiled, hugging him and stroking his fur. He purred loudly and she released him; allowing him to return to his chair. 'Oblivimon will never get rid of us. He'll find away to stop us from being destroyed' Black decided. 'I imagine he will' Freud acknowledged. 'If that is decided, then we should begin on the battle plans' Richard stated. 'What battle plans?' a cool voice inquired.

Oblivimon materialized in the doorway and drifted towards the table. Divorce cried gleefully and flitted towards him. 'Hello my dear' Oblivimon said as she flitted to him. 'My lord, we were proceeding to discuss on possible formations and strategies in the upcoming battle with Dramonia' Richard announced. 'I see; but tell me this, what is wrong with flinging our soldiers at the enemy in hopes of breaking their lines?' Oblivimon inquired. 'We would lose too many men that way' Freud replied quickly. 'Very good, but when discussing such battle plans, I imagine in the future that I will be involved in their discussion, instead of them being whispered in secret, then presented to me as your own ideas Freud' Oblivimon stated. Freud sank a little in his chairs from the venomous looks the others gave him. 'That wasn't my original idea my lord' he replied shakily. 'Be sure that it isn't. As my Crimson Huskarls, you must all think, plot and devise as a whole, not as individuals. Such co-ordination and unity will see us to victory' Oblivimon stated. 'Then it would be best for the other to be present for such an important meeting' Jean added, motioning with a sweep of his hand to the five empty seats. 'Indeed so, the others are still within the walls of the fortress, save for Shirk and Ventrilomon, who are currently searching for untapped data wells' Oblivimon noted. Freud guiltily looked away from the table to look at an uninteresting wall. 'Freud, you sent Divorce to give them the message right?' Richard inquired, turning to Freud. 'I may have, but I was certain that she could do it. She said that she would be alright' Freud protested. 'Then go and spread the message yourself' Black growled. Freud got up from his chair and vanished.

Many preparations were happening in Dramonia. Most of the group (not including Demi and BK) were being tested for uniform sizes in a large courtyard. There was a loud commotion from outside, cries for help from outside in the larger part of the city. 'Take five' Steph said to the tailor as everyone rushed out to see what was happening. Everything was dark, not a sight could be seen. A violin began to play a haunting tune, as battle style music began to play. Some form of singing began to happen, as something was slithering in the dark. 'To-xi-ca-mon' a voice sang out. A bright column of light appeared on a rather disgusting Digimon. 'Bubbling churning, smelling rotten. Wasteland everywhere, spreading toxic fumes. Rotten, rotten, bits fall off everywhere, no. Decaying foes with a sing-gle touch, its over' Toxica sang as everyone gagged from the sight. 'Next, Garganta' another voice sang out. A much larger column of light illuminated a large golden-shelled turtle thing. 'Tsunami, tsunami, the tsunami Garganta. Killer turtle fiend. Be jealous of my shining golden body. My spiky head, my golden shell will crush you. I'm not fat, got it?' Garganta sang/demanded. 'We are the lords, of the four, el-e-ments' Toxica and Garganta sang. 'Ea-arth' Toxica sang. 'Water' Garganta. 'Rising up' they both sang. 'Actually, I wanted to be Toxicamon of Poison, but apparently that isn't an element' Toxica replied as Garganta chuckled. The same haunting tune began to play, as two other presences were felt. 'Pazuriccia' Toxica cried as a column of light illuminated a golden lady in a thong and bra. 'Hurricos, tornados everywhere, wind lady of despair. Lots of guys, lots of guys, none for me no no. Toxica, Garganta, Vulknis, you are who we face today, it's over' Pazu sang as winds twisted around her, providing extra feedback. 'Now Vulknis' Garganta cried. A column illuminated a man hidden by a large red mantle. He was wearing a top hat and monocle. 'Ah, Vulknis, Vulknis, lord of flame Vulknis. No water, my dear foes, matches with us our honorable and pained. Our mighty unity with will crush you, it's over. And maybe Pazu will show you what's under her wind' Vulknis sang as Pazu flashed him a dirty look. 'We are the lords, of the four, ele-ments' Pazu and Vulknis sang. 'Wi-ind' Pazu sang. 'Fire' Vulknis added. 'Rising up' they added. 'I am the leader of the Raging Elementals' Vulknis stated. 'Of course you are' Pazu remarked. 'I, Toxicamon of earth yearn for your defeat. Bow down and be destroyed' Toxica stated. 'To defeat someone as powerful as I, is nothing short of a joke' Garganta rumbled. 'O ho ho ho ho. Harming us is impossible; don't underestimate us' Pazu added. 'We will allow you the great honor of contesting with us' Vulknis said smugly. Yet again the haunting song played, as a heavy dark presence began to strengthen. 'Now me then' a heavily armoured knight stated from behind them. 'Golbius, Golbius, death knight extraordinaire. Mastermind of despair. Controlling, confining just like darkness. All for the sake of claiming this world from you' Golbius sang. 'As long as Golbius-sama wills it' Pazu and Toxica sang. 'Let us go forth, the lords of the four elements' Vulknis and Garganta sang. 'It's over' they all cried as the tune ended and light was somehow restored.

There was a few seconds (minutes?) delay as the whole act sank into everyone's mind. Even the humans were shell shocked by this. No one was moving yet the Raging Elementals seemed to be expecting something. Demi clapped very politely, which seemed to be a bad choice. 'We're not here for your entertainment' Pazu snapped. 'You're not entertainers?' BK inquired. 'NO!' Garganta cried. 'We are the Raging Elementals. Dark lords of the four elements, I am Vulknismon. Leader of the Raging Elementals and lord of fire' Vulknis introduced. 'I am Toxicamon, rotting horror and voice of reason in the Raging Elementals and lord of earth' Toxica stated. 'Garganta, strongmon for the Raging Elementals and lord of water' Garganta rumbled. 'And I am Pazuricciamon, the bootilicious female of the group and lady of wind' Pazu added with an obligatory boob jiggle. 'I am Golbiusmon, lord of the Raging Elementals and envoy of darkness. I am here to claim this world from you supposed heroes' Golbius stated. 'Look, I don't know what ragtag group you are, but we have more important things to worry about than some minor threat' Alex stated. 'But' Golbius began. 'Yeah, so if you would just be going, that would be terrific' Shadow added. 'But we' Golbius attempted. 'Shadow' Alex ordered. Shadow took a few steps forward whilst raising his blades. The Raging Elementals were a bit frightened, but then the view swapped to a picturesque view of a meadow, as sounds of pure agony was heard. The view then shifted to outside the walls of Dramonia. There was a large grunt and all five were launched over the wall, and were embedded into the sand. 'Maybe Dramonia was too high an aspiration' Toxica suggested, despite being muffled by sand. 'Shut up, just shut up' Golbius moaned from his sandy prison.

Freud had returned to the table after fifteen minutes of locating each member. From the entrance came Gemni, Sharky, Swarm and Michael, who each took their seat. Their was some commotion from the entrance as Shirk came running in with Ventrilomon trying to keep up, but was dragged for some lengths. Her face was flushed as she took her seat and kept her head bowed. 'Now that you are all gathered, it is time we planned for the destruction of our enemies' Oblivimon announced. 'No one can stand against your might' Michael stated. 'We are unafraid to fight' both sides of Gemni announced. 'WE'LL TEAR THEM APART!' Sharky roared. Jean twisted a small knob on the air tank, and Sharky began too slowly calm down, before sedately sitting in his chair. 'I am pleased that we all agree. I am certain that you aware that our first target is the dragon city Dramonia. It perhaps is one of the hardest cities to penetrate. This is due to the overall might of their military, not defenses. The humans and the Children from Mysidia will also have joined their military, so it will be truly difficult' Oblivimon began. 'But know that I have absolute faith in you, my greatest generals and creations' he finished.


	56. Chapter 56: And so, it Begins

Chapter 56: And so, it Begins

It was three days since the meeting with the Raging Elementals. Steph was looking at herself in a large mirror. Her uniform was pure white, with golden trim lining the edges. The uniform was starchy and stiff, but it fit well enough. A brown belt was tied at her waist for some reason, maybe style. The pants followed the same colouring, until the knees. She was wearing a pair of knee length black boots, shined to a finish. She sighed as she felt on the belt for the small dagger holster by her side. The door to the room cracked open and Drake entered through it. His uniform was the same in design, except that his colouring was black with gold trim. 'You ready? They're about to brief' he reported. Steph gave him a desperate look, but he stood firm. 'I don't like this as much as you do, but we have no choice. Oblivimon stands firm to destroying everything, and we in turn must stop him. Now chin up, you'll demoralize the troops' he added and left. Steph followed him out into the hallway.

The briefing was between all leaders in the war room. Drakath was in his Fighter Mode, and waiting patiently. Steph took her seat by Andros and Drake took his position behind her. 'Oblivimon is planning to attack by dusk today. We have naught but eleven hours to mobilize and meet his army on the field of battle. I assign the trust of each nation to a commander from that place. I am leading the forces of Dramonia, and I trust you will select your commanders wisely' he stated. 'Well, Bolt and I will both command the forces of the Machine Empire' Andros reported. 'I have a battle ready MetalSeadramon who will lead my men' Pukumon announced. 'Granny and I will lead the forces of the Flower Villa' Lila announced. Each leader in turn gave their commander, save for Steph. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. 'My commander for the forces of the Holy City will be my brother Drake' she stated. There were hushed gasps down the table. 'Are you certain that you should entrust your forces to someone with such a record?' a voice inquired. 'My decision stands. The fate of this world is in our hands, we should not be worrying who's hands that is' she replied and rose from her seat. 'The meeting is not over' Drakath stated. 'It is for me' Steph answered and departed the room, everyone following her path. Drake took her seat and ignored the eying he was receiving. 'I suggest we get down to business. We have an army to make, let us not waste time on pleasantries' he stated sternly.

Charlie, Dom and Aban were waiting in another chamber. Each wore the same black and gold uniform, yet only Aban was panicking. 'This is big; we have so little time until Oblivimon attacks' he fretted. 'Let him come, we have no fears or regrets Aban. We have come this far, why chicken out now?' Dom inquired. 'He's right. We've fended ourselves so far, even if we all die, if the world is saved, I wouldn't mind living my next life as a Digimon, as long as I could be with the one I love' Charlie added. 'How can you guys be so calm? If we lose to Oblivimon, there is no coming back' he pleaded. The door creaked open, and Vixen, Phasco and Keras entered, Phasco was in Vixen's arms. Vixen was wearing a uniform as well, tailored to her body shape. It was orange with purple trim. Keras silently floated over to Aban and slapped him to the floor. 'Calm down' he said coolly. Aban rose unsteadily, a hand to the slap mark. 'Thanks Keras, I needed that' he said. 'And a few other things' Dom said under his breath. 'Charlie, everyone, come on. Steph wants our own private meeting' Vixen reported. He nodded and followed her out, with the others tailing them.

Lydia, Jason, Ko and Lop were camping out on one of the terraces. Lydia had a black and white uniform, whilst Jason had a white and black one. 'Jason, have you ever been truly afraid?' Lydia inquired. 'I guess so, this battle has me crapping myself' Jason replied. 'I'm just as afraid. I know we've faced battles before, but not a worldwide war' Lydia fretted. 'A worldwide war, with our home as the prize' Lop stated. 'Aye, a glorious battle, though, I have the strangest feeling that this has happened before' Ko added. 'Have there been many wars?' Jason inquired. 'Some between countries and nations, but not anything like this. I doubt Oblivimon caused a war last time' Ko replied. 'How long ago did Oblivimon attack the world?' Lydia inquired. 'No one knows, no one can even remember anymore. It was a very long time, though that does not explain how Demi and BK had his data, despite surfacing two years ago' Lop answered. Vixen and Charlie passed the opening to the terrace, as did Aban and Keras. Dom stopped and approached them. 'Steph has called a meeting, come on' he ordered and walked off. Each got up and sighed. They followed Dom out. 'This will be riveting' Ko noted.

Already in the meeting room was Steph and Gaomon, Kev with Magnet were already seated, and in a corner Alex and Shadow. Eye contact was avoided as each took their seat. Everyone took their seat, leaving four empty ones. 'Drake will be here soon, he's just finishing in the war council' Steph stated. 'Why is he there and not you?' Dom inquired. 'I appointed Drake the commander of the forces of the Holy City. What happens in that council is none of my business' Steph replied. 'At least you passed the baton on too a more capable person' Alex added. Gaomon flashed him an angry look. 'Don't start doggy' Shadow warned. 'Whatever the case is, our battle is on the field. What destiny we face is there' Steph continued. The door swung open, and Drake walked in with Imp following him. They took their seats, leaving only two empty. 'There's two missing' Aban noticed. 'Demi and BK' Keras answered. 'They're coping in their own way, they are not needed here' Gaomon stated. 'But we're their defenders. Their destiny is to destroy Oblivimon, and we must clear the way there. We accepted that mission ever since before we clashed with Argos. They need to be here' Charlie protested. 'Whatever their choice is, we cannot change it' Kev countered.

The Digimon in question were on the walls of Dramonia. Demi and BK had taken over the sentry box, and were waiting. 'We cannot trust this to chance. Whatever happens from now on, is none of our concern' BK protested. 'We cannot ignore a war that is happening BK. Though it is easy for you to ignore death, we must fight in this war. We must protect what has become precious too us, no matter the cost' Demi countered. 'Even if we do, nothing will change in the end. Oblivimon is our only priority, nothing else matters in this fight' BK reminded him. 'Our friends don't matter? Our allies and home don't matter? The fate of the very world does not matter?' Demi demanded. 'They matter, but to other people. I am severing my ties to avoid the pain. You know what happens after we win. You know the promise we made once the world was saved' BK answered. 'I know, but I care for them. Ever since we lost Theodore, they're the only ones who have ever cared for us. It is painful to lose them' Demi conceded. BK placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and looked him directly in the eye. 'It is painful, for us and them. We do this because we must. We cause more harm than good; our last act should be to promise them a good future' BK stated.

It was many hours later, when the leaders and higher ups had all assembled before Drakath. When every army had been prepared and kitted, it was then that they marched. Across a sandy desert, every Digimon stood in line. Different forces all mingled under one great banner: 'The United Digital World'. Drake was at the front of his lines, near to the edge where Andros and Bolt were. Behind them were their three Jinmon. 'You seem nervous' Andros noted as the marched. 'Never directed a battle before' Drake replied. 'It gets easier over time, let us just pray that it never will though' Andros commented. Drake mumbled a word of approval and began sliding back to the centre of his column. He could feel the sweat, fear and lust that was in the air. The desert ground they walked on gave way to hard brittle rock. They had moved on to a large open field. In the far-off distance, a crimson glow emanated. 'Oblivimon has been busy, there are many different Digimon breeds there. Oddly, there seems to be ten Digimon who do not give the same crimson radiance' Andros noted. This thought went wasted as the army stopped. Over the roars, a booming voice echoed. 'PREPARE TO CHARGE!' Drakath cried. Each commander in turn repeated the order. 'STAND-BY FOR ATTACK!' Andros and Bolt cried. 'PREPARE TO ATTACK!' Drake cried. The same orders seem to be repeated on the opposite side. 'CHARGE!' Drakath screamed. 'CHARGE!' each voice added as with blood curdling cried, both armies raced towards each other, weapons raised.


	57. Chapter 57: Enter the Crimson Huskarls

Chapter 57: Enter the Crimson Huskarls; A Greeting of Destruction

The results of the first battle went poorly in the direction of the UDW. Many casualties were made from the relentless strikes of the Crimson Army. There had been many reports of super natural Digimon, laying waste to many of the UDW soldiers. A retreat had been ordered and most of the army managed to flee, with the ones at the back suffering only minor wounds. The army managed to set up camp in a large canyon, with only one gap for entry and exits. It was safety, and a deathtrap.

Drake was lying in his own tent, reminiscing about the battle. He couldn't remember much, all he could remember was the cry of 'CHARGE!', and then everything went blank. There sudden cries from outside, sparring him little time to grab his blade and rushing outside. There were no fires, no screaming or burning torment. Many of the warriors were fleeing from a large feline knight Digimon at the entrance of the camp. Naturally, the others had caught up with him as they approached the Digimon, who was standing patiently. 'Who are you?' Steph demanded. The creature's unfeeling eyes looked at her, before jumping to each of them. 'I am Richardmon, leader of the Crimson Army and one of the ten Crimson Huskarls. I am here to discuss the terms of your surrender' he stated. There were hushed whispers as Drakath and any of the braver commanders approached him. 'We will not surrender to the likes of you or Oblivimon' Drakath stoically stated. There was a sigh from behind a tent as an odd demon Digimon appeared behind it and approached. He was wearing prison stripes and was dragging a large iron ball. 'Your surrender would mean less of this heartless bloodshed. Our army is vastly superior to yours, surrendering would save the lives of many Digimon' it pleaded. 'Whilst damning the lives of every Digimon alive' Drake countered. There was a light chuckle as from behind the feline came an elegantly dressed ogre. 'I can see you do not share our opinion in this matter, surely a sad thing. We could all be friends if you are willing to save everyone from destruction' it stated. 'Has anyone noticed that the writer is purposely making us ignore the timeline in this story?' Aban inquired. Everyone looked at him with disdain. 'I see we cannot change your mind, so be it. We, the Crimson Huskarls will see you on the field of battle, where every fate shall be decided. We will attack in three hours; make your last preparations' the lion Digimon stated and vanished, along with his comrades. Everyone cast despairing glances to the troops.

The forces of the UDW had remobilized and were waiting for their enemies at the mouth of the canyon. The humans and their partners had boldly taken the front. There were large explosive sounds being heard, and every Digimon cringed with anticipation. Dom and Drake were looking around with quick darts, until different tones of laughter were heard. From under the sand, the Raging Elementals rose up, and they didn't look too happy. Toxica was wiping sand from his slimy body, whilst Pazu brutally brushed her hair. 'Golbius, this is why we don't hide in the sand' she hissed as the sand fell from it. Golbius was shaking sand from his joints. 'It seemed a clever maneuver in foresight' he replied, then addressed their foes. 'You may have pushed us aside before, but now the aces are up our sleeves. We can attack to our pleasure, but you humans will of course not risk big attacks to save your comrades, no' Golbius mocked. 'Not really, we can still beat you up at our leisure' Dom replied loftily. 'R-Really?' Toxica moaned. 'Oh ya, our troops will of course be retreating as we speak. They're very intelligent warriors, and know how to keep out of unwanted fights' Naomi replied. 'Oh, well, we'll still try' Golbius stated, though slightly deflated. 'Well, five on five sounds fair. Who will you have fight?' Vulknis inquired. 'Well, from our side we'll send in Drake, Naomi, Aban, Alex and Charlie' Steph stated. 'That's fine; I need to warm up before the real deal anyways' Drake said as the selected five stepped forward.

After a quick set of Digivolutions, everyone was lined up ready for the main event. 'Fools, you sent yourselves in without realizing our combination attacks, everyone FIRE!' Golbius cried. 'Corrosion Breath' Toxica hissed, spraying a wall of putrid brown gases. They snaked along, until they were directed into the tornado surrounding Pazu, who began coughing. 'DAMNIT TOXICA!' she gagged. Garganta chuckled meanly. 'Serves you right' he rumbled. 'WANNA GO FATTY?!' Pazu screeched. The sound of something breaking was heard. Garganta's right eye began to twitch. 'Nobody calls me FATTY!' he roared. With a swing of his feet, he struck Pazu straight into Vulknis, whose mantle blew when near the winds. 'These are like, the worst villains ever' Naomi remarked. Golbius sighed and snapped an armoured finger, unleashing a horrible noise. The Raging Elementals (minus Toxica) stopped yelling and looked at him. 'We're meant to be fighting the humans, not each other' he said unusually calmly. Each Elemental looked guiltily at each other, muttering apologies. 'Everyone' Drake began. 'Corona Blaster' Beelzemon roared. 'Amethyst Mandela' Vixen added. 'Web Wrecker' Keras roared. 'Rinkageki' Shadow cried. 'Darkness Love' Lilith ended. All five attacks united into one large wave. The Elementals cried as they were all struck by the large blast and launched off. 'We're blasting off again' they all cried as they faded into the horizon.

The victory had proved bitter; one nuisance was gone, whilst another remained. Once more on the horizon, the crimson glow reappeared. Though silent, the very beat of their steps resonated as they approached. It was a solid, pounding noise. 'What on earth?' Vixen cried. Drakath laughed confidently. 'Ah, finally they're here' he stated. From the top of the cliff, several large, heavily armoured Digimon appeared. Each was armed with three large cannons, each incredibly large. 'Those Cannondramon finally arrived' he laughed. 'Grenade Storm' each Digimon roared in turn. From the enormous cannons, several large shells were launched off into the distance, leaving large explosions in the enemy army. 'Excellent, we may have a chance' Lydia cheered. 'Divine Providence' a voice echoed across the area. From the enemy lines, a large beam of light jetted across, blasting straight through a Cannondramon and scattering it into data, which vanished. 'We cannot rely on long range attacks. We must attack now' Blaze pleaded. 'Agreed, everyone, CHARGE!' Drakath cried, his voice carrying over the plains.

Both sides had rushed into each other, a repeat of before. The rocky terrain and levels of it altered the field of battle. Steph herself was fighting off a pair of Ninjamon, before they retreated immediately. Many of the Digimon surrounding her panned out as the feline Digimon approached once again. He held a large claymore in his right hand. 'I told you that we would meet on the field of battle. I am afraid to say that it stops here. I. Richardmon of the ten Crimson Huskarls will defeat you. Each Huskarl holds a portion of our lord's power. Our level is Super Ultimate' he proudly stated. Steph and Gaomon both gave a low growl. 'Super Ultimate or not, we will not allow you to destroy the world' they cried together. Steph raised her digivice high into the air. 'WARP DIGIVOLVE' she shouted above the din of battle. Gaomon was covered in the familiar column of yellow light, quickly replacing his form with Miragegaogamon. 'Careful, the terrain I not suited to your large size' she warned. Richard sighed, as he raised his sword. 'I do not enjoy this slaughter, but my loyalty is to Oblivimon. My honour is my shield and sword and he is my guiding spirit. With these gifts, I shall cut down the wicked' he proclaimed. 'We'll see' Mirage retorted and rose into the air.

On another field, Drake and Beelze were cutting down enemies with mercy. Streams of data and crimson energy snaked across the field, they were almost untouchable. Their enemies began to thin, seemingly more interested in something else as the familiar demon approached; its iron ball and chain clanking noisily as it approached. It looked heavy, but the creature took no notice of it. 'I hate all this hideous fighting and death. In truth, I wished for a peaceful resolve. Funny how one can be so calm when one's will is defied' it mused as it approached. Beelze stood on guard as Drake cautiously raised his blade. 'You look as if you wish for battle' the demon remarked. 'And you're not?' Drake countered. 'No, I do not enjoy senseless conflict, nor conflict of any kind. I suppose that would seem ridiculous to you, a pacifist demon. It was conflict that drove me into this position, but I know Oblivimon can create a new and peaceful world, provided those who do not wish it are removed. I must warn you, do not try to fight any further, only pain and suffering await for you at the end' the demon said with a hint of melancholy. 'But if you do not fight, how can you ever protect what is most dear to you?' Beelze demanded. 'By guarding what is most dear to you closely. I failed to do that before, and let the worst situation fly out of control. Now, I have nothing that needs protecting, I believe in my lord's power, and now, as Valjeamon of the Crimson Huskarls, I plead for you to lay down your weapons and surrender' Jean pleaded. Drake dropped his head and his fringe covered his eyes. He grinned widely and looked at Jean with a manic look in his eye. 'If I had surrendered ten years ago, I wouldn't have had the strength to wallow in that miserable cell for that period of time' he laughed. Jean's eye twitched. 'I guess if I had your resolve, I wouldn't have suffered as I did in my cell' Jean admitted. 'I did much to gain that comfy little cell, and when granted my freedom, I continued my dark path. I would be lying if I said that I did what I did to strengthen my sister' Drake replied. 'I see, but I want you to know, I will defend myself, but I will not fight' Jean warned. Drake and Beelze grinned. 'Fine with us' Drake declared.

Kevin (as Gavitismon) was fighting off masses of enemy Digimon, cutting through masses of Digimon with the Gravity Sword attack, every one of them the scattering into vanished particles and crimson energy. The enemy Digimon began to thin as a black figure approached him, it was a black humanoid that generated a faint sound similar to blowing wind. Much of the destroyed ground was floating around it. It gave the impression that it is just trying to maintain its form. 'You're a Crimson Huskarl I presume' Kevin said. 'Indeed, I am Singularitymon, but you may call me Black Hole' Black said dully. 'Hmm, you don't sound very interested in the very fate of the world' Kev remarked. 'WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!' Black shouted angrily. 'Are you okay?' Kev inquired. 'I'm sorry about that' Black said timidly. 'I am going to say that you have no control of your own emotions. Frankly, I'd hate to see what happens when you switch to a loving mood' Kev mused. Black's form seemed to become more solid, was he cringing. 'Never deny love, you lose too much if you don't truly explain your feelings for a person' Black cried. Kev was put off by this new outburst, it was angry or sad, it was, regretful. _'Love, Stephanie'_ Kev thought. 'This conversation is now out of hand, we'd best commit ourselves to the fight at hand' he digressed. 'Agreed, I will not go easy on you' Black warned. 'Fine with me' Kev confidently replied.

Richard took the initiative in the fight and had already downed Mirage with a single sword strike. Mirage's armour creaked as he rose from the ground. 'Very clever, but that won't help you. Double Crescent Mirage' Mirage countered, launching the golden crescents at Richard. 'Crusade' Richard countered, swinging his blade down, splitting the ground and launching a wave of hold energy, slicing through each attack and striking Mirage in the chest. A cut was left in the plate just below his neck. 'This battle was decided before it began. You cannot defeat me in your current state' Richard warned. Steph had taken cover near by behind some rocks, and she wasn't pleased. 'Nothing is written in stone Richard' she cried. Richard's focus was on Mirage, but his mind set on Steph. 'The will of Oblivimon is eternal. I must defeat those who go against my lord with all my might' Richard zealantly answered. Steph rose from her cover and approached. 'I don't claim to understand you, but I know you are honourous man. But I warn you now, you will not find honour with Oblivimon' she warned. Richard grimaced as he raised his blade at her. 'You must understand that my loyalty to Oblivimon is unwavering, he will lead us into a world where honour need not be earned, but that which comes naturally. Getting in my way will result in your demise' Richard replied. There was a slight pause as a blast flew through the air and took Richard with it. Steph's hair fluttered as it went past, and she looked at Mirage, who was kneeling on his left knee. 'I would never let anyone harm you' he promised. Steph smiled as she tracked the blast to thirty feet away, Richard was still standing, but was covered by black marks. 'How inconsiderate. We were having a pleasant conversation, and you had to go and do that' Richard remarked and walked back. 'I am not going to let you hurt my partner' Mirage growled. 'I see, but who are you trying to convince?' Richard inquired. Mirage was silent. 'I see, but I am afraid that you must end. Holy War!' Richard cried, raising his blade to the sky. The sky seemed to split as many holy angels spilled out from it. The angels flew towards Mirage, who watched them cautiously. Each raised a sword and began attacking them, digging into certain grooves in the armour. Mirage began to swing wildly with his claws to knock them off.

Drake and Beelze were facing off against Jean, who was doing nothing. Beelze raised his positron cannon and aimed it straight at Jean. 'Corona Blaster' he cried. Energy began charging in the mouth of the cannon. 'Fire' Drake ordered. A thick purple blast was fired from the cannon at Jean, who was struck by the attack. A large smoke cloud covered the field, but it was quickly swept away to find that Jean was mostly unharmed. 'If worth the effort, how futile' Jean said lazily. 'Fine, if that is the way you want to play, so be it' Drake conceded and prepared his blade. He rushed at Jean and swung his blade, Jean countered with the chain that connected to the iron ball. Sparks flew as Drake tried to force Jean down, but the Digimon was too strong, as was the chain. Jean pushed him off to the ground. 'I am the second strongest Crimson Huskarl, Sharky of course being the strongest. To defeat me in armed combat is impossible' Jean stated. 'What are you? Terminally depressed?' Drake demanded. 'No, I just do not wish to fight such a fruitless battle' Jean replied. 'Fruitless? Look around you you damned demon. This battle is going to decide the very fate of the world; every one battle is a battle for this world' Drake replied. Jean was silent by this, looking at the iron ball attached to his leg. 'Would you say that if you remembered your past misdeeds?' Jean inquired. 'What?' Drake replied. 'Les Miserables' Jean answered. The iron ball grew a new chain, which snaked across the ground and clasped onto Drake's leg. 'Eh?' he said dumbly. He cried loudly as he covered his face. Images and words whizzed past in his mind. _'__ENOUGH! I am sick of you standing up for these freaks. You are too compassionate, but we can strip that away in time. Drake McPhilleas, we have observed your actions and cannot be forgiven, not by human, not by Digimon. FORGIVE ME!? FORGIVE ME!? I DON'T THINK YOU'VE SEEN WHAT I HAVE DONE! I've betrayed the only one that ever cared for me. She denied me right to my face, something no one could truly understand. You understand nothing about me'_. Each seen played as Drake moaned. 'What can you gain from showing me this?' he demanded. 'I wanted to see' Jean replied sadly.

'Gravity Cannon' Kev cried, firing an invisible blast at his foe. There was a hideous sucking noise heard as it struck. 'Gravity Cannon' Black repeated and fired the contained blast. Kev was blasted into a nearby rock wall, well, let's not mince words, he was plastered to it. He grunted as he ripped himself from the wall. 'I am a black hole, and thus can condense the power of any attack and send it back at my foe' Black bragged. 'Then obviously physical attacks will take you. Modify: Ragnarok' he cried. Two large energy blades appeared on each of his arms. One hummed with a red blade, the other a blue one. Black didn't even defend himself as Kev flew straight at him and cut through. Black was cut in half, but both parts slowly rejoined. 'You cannot cut me in half, I have no matter to be cut' Black replied. 'What the hell? Why won't you die?' Kev demanded. 'I am a super ultimate level Digimon, possessing a portion of Oblivimon's great power. Do you think I can be easily destroyed? No, I won't be defeated easily. But you bore me, I am going to destroy you quickly' Black stated, jumping from bored to sadistic quickly. Black began to project the same sucking noise, but it was more forceful. Kev began to slowly slide towards Black, each inch becoming more forceful. _'Damnit, I guess I'm not as mighty as I thought I was'_ he mused as the force become too powerful and he was sucked into the black void that made Black.

Mirage was panting slowly; he had suffered attacks from several Holy War attacks and one more would be his end. 'You cannot win, through the will of my lord I am unbeatable' Richard proclaimed. 'No one is undefeatable, even if it may cost our lives, you and Oblivimon shall be destroyed' Steph shrieked. Richard looked at Steph, who was by Mirage's foot. 'You don't think so?' he inquired. 'No, no one is unbeatable. Our long journey has taught us to fight together and apart to achieve our mighty power and strength. By every force we possess, we SHALL DESTROY YOU!' Steph cried. Her Digivice reacted wildly; golden light began to break out from every orifice as Mirage shared that light. 'Burst Mode activate' Steph cried. Golden light broke through every crack in Mirage's armour as it consumed him in light. His armour cracked and shattered revealing new armour underneath it. His cape was gone, and replaced with long white hair. From nowhere, Mirage drew a large glowing sickle and mace combo. 'MirageGaogamon Burst Mode' he declared. Steph cheered wildly as Richard looked on in awe. 'Such radiant light' he remarked. 'Full Moon Meteor Impact' Mirage cried and slammed the mace straight on Richard. It was removed to find Richard in the small crater. 'That actually hurt' he moaned. Both Steph and Mirage were on guard as Richard shakily rose up. 'You have found a greater power, now I can unleash mine' Richard stated and raised his sword on high. 'Grand Templar' he shouted. Clouds filled the sky, but a small gap was left as a column of light filtered down on Richard. A chorus of hallelujah played as a helmet covered Richard's face and a pair of soft, feathered wings covered his back. He vanished quickly before appearing in just above Mirage's chest. 'Crusade' he said quickly, leaving a large crack in Mirage's chest plate and driving him to the ground. 'Farewell my foe' Richard declared and vie bombed at Mirage. Steph herself was running up Mirage's arm as Richard approached.

There was a splattered of blood as Richard's blade drove straight through Steph, slowing the blade as it slightly impaled Mirage's chest. The blade had run through the left side of her chest. Richard was shaking as he removed his hands from the handle of the blade. He was repeatedly gasping shallowly. 'Never before, have I seemed such a noble…. to kill such a noble soul, is monstrous' Richard said despairingly. He leapt of Mirage and began walking. 'How could I have?' he continued. He groaned loudly as a crimson aura consumed Richard. **'Richard, are you betraying me?'** Oblivimon inquired. 'No my lord, but to have done such an ignoble thing like killing the innocent' Richard pleaded. **'You swore fealty to me Richard. You are to destroy MirageGaogamon and continue the war'** Oblivimon ordered. Richard tossed his helmet to the ground, one of his eyes was glowing with crimson energy. 'I'm sorry my lord, I cannot obey that command' Richard said sadly. **'I see'** Oblivimon said in an amused fashion. Richard was soundless as his form began to warp; it stretched out, widened and wriggled uncontrollably as his very form expanded, each piece of armour breaking as his body became too wide to accommodate it. Mirage watched with disgusted fascination as Richard kept expanding, a tear might have been on his face as he exploded in a shower of data. Wisps of crimson energy streaked out, dissolving Richard's data and vanishing. Mirage ignored Richard after his death as he took Steph's small form and placed it on the ground. He glew with golden energy as he returned to Gaomon. The sword had vanished with Richard, but the wounds had not. Gaomon held Steph with his small arms. Her breathing was shallow, but she managed to keep one eye open. 'I told you that I would protect you. I promised, but you are the one who saved me' Gaomon moaned with tears. 'I told you didn't I? I told you that should I die on the field of battle, you are to go on without me' she said weakly. 'No, we have been together for so long. It cannot end now' he cried. Steph chuckled as the clasp on her Digivice was released and it fell to the ground. She weakly picked it up and handed it to Gaomon. 'No matter what, I will always be by your side. Even if you're alone, I will be there to guide you' she whispered. Steph's body glew with light as she scattered into small data fragments. Gaomon's hands went through the particles, clasping on to nothing. Tears streamed from his face as he tried to hug the place where Steph rested. He raised his head up and let loose a low, mournful howl as he clasped her Digivice.

Drake was suffering from each vision, Beelze was desperately shaking him. A low howl cut across the battlefield. Drake's delirium shattered as he looked off into the direction of the howl. He took a step and the chain on his leg shattered. 'Gaomon' he cried desperately. 'Gaomon?' Jean inquired. 'My sister's partner. Such a sad howl would mean that she's' Drake replied. He shook as he fell to his knees. Beelze was supporting him as Jean was off in his world. 'I killed my brother-in-law to protect my sister. He was a MagnaAngemon who was cheating on my sister, who was a NeoDevimon. I still remember his arrogant words. 'I cannot bear to look upon her disgusting demon face. Our union was just a meaningless excuse to unite our two families, nothing more. If I had an older brother, he would suffer as I do. I wretch at her every syllable, I gain nightmares from her very visage. I could never love her' Jean repeated, as if he was there again. Drake ignored him, but Beelze was listening intently. 'I killed him unintentionally, the type of ale he drank severely weakened him, it was all too easy. I was sentenced to jail without a trial. The secret of my sin was left untold for thirteen years as I wallowed in a lifetime sentence. That was until the prison containing my rotting soul was destroyed by Oblivimon. That day I saw in him the possibility of a new peaceful world, but now I see that it is impossible. Hope and despair are meant to exist with each other. Destroy me now, so that I may pay for what I have truly done. Killing my own brother-in-law is nothing to my true sin' Jean begged. Beelze prepared his cannon, but was stopped by Drake, who rose with his blade in hand. 'As you wish it, so shall it be' he whispered. Drake approached Jean with his blade dragging on the ground. He stood before the mourning demon, and raised his blade. With a single slash, Drake cut Jean in half. Both sides smiled. 'Thank you' he whispered as his data fragmented. The particles were dissolved by streams of crimson wisps. Drake fought back tears as he ran off in the direction of Gaomon's howl.

Kevin was falling into nothingness. His very form felt as if it was being ripped apart. 'This is the end then. Everything I have fought for, was it all for nothing? I have fought as strongly as I ever could, how could I have failed?' he wondered as he fell. His tail was already beginning to fragment. 'I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was. Always being alone in my fight, that's how I survived for so many years, but fighting alone can only go so far. In the end, I truly did need those guys after all. Especially Steph. You were right Black, you should never deny love' he continued as he fell. 'Really, does that mean that there is someone you love?' a voice inquired Kev looked to the side to see a ghostly impression of Steph, she was standing straight and was falling at the same rate he was. 'I guess there was, it is impossible to love, I guess love was still in my portion of soul' Kev admitted to her. 'If that is so, then never forget. Even in the darkest moments, you should always remember to tell the person that you love them' Steph reminded him and was gone. Kev smiled as he fell further into darkness, his form growing smaller. 'I guess it is true then. I love….' He said as he vanished in darkness. The darkness shifted, but slowly, a golden particle pierced it. 'HER!' Kev shouted from the darkness. His data swiftly recombined into a glowing formed as he raced up the darkness. Black was feeling uncomfortable, something was wrong. Strong beams of light penetrated from his nothingness as a golden figure broke through the barrier and out. Black was shocked as Gravitismon Burst Mode stood before him. The design was much smoother and designed. His body was that of a large knight. Draconic elements inspired this as the head was a helm shaped like a fierce dragon. A large mantle fell from his back to the ground, it was grey, but marked with a blue and red crest. 'Gravitismon Burst Mode' Kev declared. 'Different name, same fate' Black said irritably. 'Not this time, TERRA GRAVITRON!' Kev cried, firing an immense yet invisible blast. It slammed straight into Black as he absorbed it. 'Fool, I will just compress it and fire it back at you and what' Black mocked, but it slowly became a gargle. The black silhouette was shaking wildly. 'What have you done to me?' Black gurgled. 'Destroyed you. You compress attacks and fire them back, but the Terra Gravitron is highly compressed gravity. To compress it any further would cause it to collapse and form, a black hole' Kev mocked. 'You mean' Black whimpered. 'Yes, you will be absorbed and both destructive energies will cancel out. It was great knowing you, because now, we must both say good-bye. Take pride in knowing that you beat me' Kev admitted. Black screamed horribly as he began to grow unstable, his own body warping into a small black sphere, which slowly shrank drawing in masses of energy, and matter as everything was being drawn in to feed the sphere. Kev didn't submit as he was drawn in. The chaotic spheres shrank down and became nothing. Streaks of crimson energy was released as Black Hole and Kevin Stout became no more.

Oblivimon was looking at the table the Crimson Huskarls usually met at. On one side was a group of ten figures, each representing a Crimson Huskarl. Three figures rose, one representing Richard, another Jean and the final Black. Each was held within his claw, before being crushed. From the other side was a set of twenty-two figures, each representing a human, their partner, Demi and BK. From that side he claimed the Steph, Kevin and Magnetmon figures. He crushed those as well. The broken fragments dissolved as he looked out from one of the windows. 'Each side has destroyed three from the other. Let us see how things progress' he mused.


	58. Chapter 58: Pushing Forwards

Chapter 58: Pushing Forwards to the Final Fight by Taking a Step Back

Oblivimon was looking from the window, observing the carnage from a safe enough distance. 'Everything is but a mere turn of the screw. Every death my benefit' he mused as he turned from the window to the table. Ob the table was a lone figure of Richard. 'I am certain that he has had long enough to consider his actions' Oblivimon said coolly. From within the swirling mass, small bits of data began to form and combine into a larger mass. A small egg eventually formed as it was summarily ejected from the mass. The egg lay in front of Oblivimon's mass. It was balanced on the ground as data streams began to swirl about it, causing it to grow in size until it was seven feet tall. It began to crack, and from the fragments stood Richard; he was disoriented and his eyes were blank. 'My lord? Where am I?' he inquired. 'You were injured badly on the battlefield' Oblivimon lied. 'I see, what had I done before? I can't seem to remember' Richard murmured. 'After you dealt the killing blow to the human tamer Stephanie, her partner MirageGaogamon Burst Mode dealt a crushing blow to you in revenge. I had you withdrawn from the field so your wounds may be tended' Oblivimon lied. 'I see, you are truly kind my lord. I will return to the battlefield to continue directing our forces' Richard vowed. 'Be sure to remain aware of all enemies on the field' Oblivimon warned as Richard vanished. If he had a mouth, Oblivimon would have been grinning evilly. 'What tangled webs I weaved when first I practiced to deceive' he recited as the Richard figure slowly moved to the other side of the table, where many separate figures began to appear. The Richard figure was approaching the Drake and Beelzemon figure.

Aban and Keras had managed to find an ample hiding place, a marvelous place called 'fifty feet behind the battle'. They were hiding in a large trench that he been dug ahead of time, should a retreat be sounded. 'Aban, I understand that you aren't a fighter, but why am I here?' Keras inquired. 'Simple, because I need you to protect me' Aban answered. Keras sighed as he grabbed Aban by his collar and began to drag him towards the battle. 'I don't wanna' Aban said childishly. 'And why is that' a German accent inquired. A strange ogre was sitting on a rock, in his hand a small clipboard. 'Crimson Huskarl?' Aban inquired. 'That is most correct, I am Freudmon, of the Crimson Army's Intelligence Division, or InDi as I like to call it' Freud answered with a smug chuckle. Aban had a small dagger raised toward Freud, and Keras had his mouth opened. 'Calm yourself, can ve not have a peaceful conversation betveen two people?' Freud inquired. Aban dropped his guard. 'Alright' he answered. Freud grinned (no idea how though) and motioned to some other stones. 'Very good. Now I have heard that you possess some extreme ideas in that noggin of yours' Freud said. 'They're not extreme, they are actually quite intelligent' Aban protested. 'Really? Vould you care to enlighten me?' Freud inquired with genuine interest. 'Well, it all begins with how the clouds are trying to kill people. This all begins with the base concept of emotional water' Aban began. Keras was resting his head in his hands. It was going to be a long discussion.

Vixen (as Sakuyamon) had sliced straight through another corrupted Digimon. 'Vixen, to your right. Vikemon!' Charlie shouted. Vixen darted to the left as an enormous mace flew down. 'Fox Drive' Vixen cried, covering the Digimon in bright blue flames. 'Ya ta' Charlie sheered. Vixen smiled, but from the remains of the flames came a slight weeping. A small girl was sitting in the crater, her wings fluttering nervously. 'What is that?' Charlie inquired as he stood at Vixen's side. The little girl looked at them; long tear streaks covered her face. The left side of her hair was black whilst the right was white (or silver). Her dress was black on the left side, but white on the right. A dragonfly wing extended from the left side of her back, whilst a brilliant butterfly wing came from her right. 'Careful lover, I detect dark energy inside her' Vixen warned. 'Such a little girl?' Charlie inquired. 'Yes, age and appearance can mask many things. I feel Oblivimon's dark energy in her' Vixen replied. 'I can hear you. I can hear many things. I can hear everyone talk about me behind my back' the little girl whispered, rather loudly. The little girl slowly got up from her crouching position and approached them. Tears were streaming down her as she walked. 'That is a creepy looking little girl' Vixen muttered as Divorce continued to approach.

Demi and BK (mega stage) were in the heart of a large fight. Of the many UDW fighters that they had fought with, only they remained. 'Heaven' Demi cried, sparing no time to charge his sphere of holy energy before cutting a large swathe of enemies apart. Every felled foe became crimson energy that trailed into the sky. BK had leapt back from an attack from an unforgiving Brachiomon and the pair was back to back. 'This is a littler over our own heads' BK remarked. 'Aye brother, but we can't give up now' Demi admitted. 'TRUMP SWORDS!' a voice cried over the din of battle. Four swords flew across the battle, effortlessly cutting through each Digimon, leaving only Demi and BK. Seeking for their savior, they found him standing on a large rock. He was wearing a tattered red admiral coat, finely polished browned boots with the black pants tucked into them. The man had a cold, stern look about him. Both Demi and BK were open mouthed at the sight. 'Theodore?' Demi inquired. The stern faced melted into the jubilant face of their ringmaster. He leapt down from the rock and confronted them. 'Demi, BK, I am so sorry' he apologized. 'For what?' BK demanded. 'For hiding the truth from you for two years, I wanted to tell you, but it was better for your own safety. But now it is best that I tell you what happened twenty-three years ago' Theodore answered.

A small bubble was issuing from Keras' mouth as he snoozed. Freud and Aban had already delved deeper into the pits of madness as they both agreed that the clouds were in fact trying to kill people by using the aphrodisiac in chocolate and the only way to prevent this was to make the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man president. 'Your mind is a cornucopia of absolute vonder' Freud remarked. 'Indeed, and your idea that the orgasm is in fact shortening life spans and increases the rate of divorce is truly inspired' Aban replied. 'Yeah' Freud said. Aban was drumming his fingers on the rock. 'So, should we still fight? Cause I don't really want to anymore' Aban admitted. 'Yeah, the moment has definitely passed. I guess I vill see you another time' Freud replied and vanished. 'Ciao' Aban said to empty air. Keras snorted uncomfortably and woke with a start. 'Oh, has the battle started?' he asked. 'No, Freud is gone now. We kinda killed the moment with our long and very frank discussion' Aban replied. 'Oh' Keras said with disappointment. 'That guy was a proper nut' Aban remarked. Keras looked at him. 'Are you kidding?' he inquired. 'No I'm not, he was really quite weird' Aban replied.

Divorce was near Charlie and Vixen, to which Vixen reacted in a casual manner. 'Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth' she cried, sending two glowing pink rings at Divorce. Divorce raised a finger towards the glowing rings, which seemed to slow down in their acceleration and vanish. 'What did you do?' Vixen demanded. 'I separated the attack's form and power. Without the power, the form vanished' Divorce replied whilst repressing a sniffle. 'You can do that?' Charlie demanded. Divorce squeaked loudly with terror, thinking he was going to hit her. 'I can separate anything, such as impurities in a diamond or the light and dark sides of a person. Papa says that the blessed union of my parents allows me to do this' Divorce replied. 'And who is your father?' Vixen inquired. 'Oblivimon' Divorce replied. Charlie made a choking noise that resembled the bastard union of a cry of distress and a giggle. 'But, that is impossible, you look at least eight. Too old or too young for Oblivimon to be your real father' Charlie said Divorce looked sadly away, fresh tears blossoming on her face. 'My real mama and papa died a long time ago. Papa was killed by a demon, and mama killed herself in grief. I was all alone until papa Oblivimon found me and became my new papa' Divorce explained. 'Regardless, those that ally themselves with Oblivimon must be destroyed. Even if they are just children' Vixen said stoically. She raised her staff and struck at Divorce. The little girl stopped the blow with her arm and she was holding Vixen off. 'Everyone is always trying to hurt me, because mama was a demon and papa an angel' Divorce said sadly and pushed Vixen away. 'Who are you?' Vixen demanded. 'I am Divorcemon of the Crimson Huskies' Divorce answered. 'Divorce' Charlie hissed. 'Papa told me of how you love each other, and how it goes against all good in the world. By my papa's wishes, I shall sever your ties' Divorce promised.

'Twenty-three years ago? What happened then? Wasn't Oblivimon's attack a long time ago?' BK inquired. 'No, Oblivimon threatened the world twenty-three years ago' Theodore corrected. 'Wouldn't Digimon like Drakath and Baba remember that?' Demi inquired. 'They would have, had it not been for the promise made between Omega and AncientWisemon. That Digimon can directly control history. He erased everyone's memory of when it happened so they could live happily, as Omega had wished it' Theodore explained. 'Oh yeah, who was Omega. What was his true name?' Demi eagerly asked. 'He never gave it, he was a very secretive Digimon' Theodore admitted. Demi was thinking on this, but something came to BK. 'We heard that Omega absorbed Oblivimon before he vanished. We had his data, would that mean that Omega was perhaps OmegaWarlockmon?' BK inquired. 'Possibly, we cannot tell if he just fancied the name Omega. But let us be moving on into history now' Theodore began. They both moaned loudly, but Theodore ignored them. 'Twenty-three years ago, the threat of Oblivimon arose in our beloved Digital World. Many Digimon tried to fight this mindless beast, but no one could harm him. His core was not fully formed in his current stage. In turn, my comrades and I attempted to fight him off. We were all Soul Tamers you see, each possessing a mighty partner. My partner was a Piedmon. But the ones that controlled Oblivimon were worried from our threat. In desperation each of the Soul Shrines was destroyed, forcing my fellow tamers to flee as their Digimon was forcibly reabsorbed. I however, was lucky in the essence that the Soul Shrine that birthed Piedmon was the last made shrine, which can only be found by a human. Thus, Piedmon and I attempted to fight off the Dark Council members alone. We fought as hard as we could, but in the end, Oblivimon absorbed them and their cronies. Without a controller, Oblivimon went on a rampage, hunting down the Digi-egg of Purity' Theodore droned on.

'You cannot just tear two lovers apart, that is inhuman' Vixen protested. 'But a human and Digimon, that cannot work. My mama and papa didn't work, that's why they were gone and left me alone' Divorce cried, the rocks around her trembled and shattered. 'I cannot let bad things happen to love again. Papa says that you do not truly love each other, you cannot love each other. You are too different, like chocolate and snowflakes' Divorce continued. 'But snowflakes and chocolate melt the same. They are both solid and fun to eat. What is so wrong with being different' Vixen countered. Divorce thought about this, though it did not last. 'Being different is what drove mama and papa apart. How long can you go before being too different drives you apart?' Divorce questioned. 'We have differences, but we also have similarities. It was horrible truths almost broke us apart many times. But we stayed together, because we truly love one another. We couldn't live should one of us die' Charlie replied. 'Love, do you truly?' Divorce inquired. 'We love each other, not total love, but enough that we can be happy if we are together' Vixen said kindly. A tear dripped from Divorce's eye. 'It's not fair. Why should you be able to love when mama and papa couldn't? WHY!' Divorce screamed; the ground around her breaking. Vixen grabbed Charlie and rose into the sky as the earth trembled.

Vixen and Charlie landed away as the energy being released from Divorce began to grow in size. Many of the rocks were splitting up, and the ground cracked beneath Divorce's feet, leaving her fluttering a few inches above the ground. Her age seemed to restrict her power as she stopped screaming and whatever she was releasing seemed to fade. 'Now is my chance' Vixen declared and rushed across the scarred ground. She neared the girl, whose face was masked by her long fringe. Vixen swung raised her staff and swung down with all her might. Divorce raised a single finger, and the attack was stopped. Vixen gasped as she was tossed off by Divorce, who didn't even look furious. 'I may be frail, but I am stronger than you are. Not as strong as dear Sharky, but enough to beat you' Divorce said. 'Ghk' Vixen gagged as Divorce inhumanly sped her way to Vixen and punched her in the stomach. As she was bent over, Divorce stood in front of her and kicked straight up, sending Vixen into the air. With not even a grunt of effort, Divorce tore a large stone from the cracked ground and tossed it at Vixen; it slammed her into the back and carried her down to the ground, ending in a crunch. 'Vixen!' Charlie cried as he ran over to her. Divorce watched him run over to the rock. He managed to push it off to find Vixen was not badly hurt. 'You okay?' he demanded. 'Fine, she just caught me off' Vixen lied. 'You know, in the end you will die' Divorce said grimly. 'Why do this? You're just a little girl, not a vicious warrior' Charlie pleaded. 'I do what papa asks me to. He loves me' Divorce replied. 'Just calling him papa is not love' Vixen panted. Charlie looked at her. 'My sweet, looks like it is time for plan B' Vixen stated. 'Right Charlie nodded and pointed his Digivice at her. 'Slide Evolution' he cried. Vixen glew with a deep purple light. 'Sakuyamon, Slide Evolve to Kuzuhamon' Vixen shouted. She purple light faded to see Vixen had become purple in colour, her armour was purple and her hair jet black. Her eyes were shrouded in darkness. 'It's on' she stated.

'Fascinating, but I can guess that before he found it, Omega appeared right?' Demi inquired once Theodore had stopped. 'He did, Omega had claimed to be the protector of that sacred item. He fought Oblivimon and repelled him. Oblivimon in turn rampaged over the world, destroying everything and absorbing data. He destroyed much of the world, and eventually Digivolved into ENDmon. Omega in turn fought against ENDmon and won the battle. Whilst the data was being released, Omega absorbed ENDmon's data. Why, because he felt pity for the beast I suppose, at least that is what he told me' Theodore continued. 'What else did he tell you?' BK inquired. 'He told me: 'look for my coming in many years time. Though I vanish now, I will return in the human world as not one, but two. Look for my coming' Theodore repeated. 'Omega knew that he would die, so he split himself into Demi and I' BK realized. 'That is true; I knew it as soon as I had found you. But before I had, Piedmon and I made a difficult decision. Because you would return to the human world, we had to decide who would go, him or I. Soul Digimon and Tamers cannot exist in the human world. The Digital World could sustain those with only half a soul, the human world could not. In the end, Piedmon decided to reunite with me, to leave me to find you both. But before he left, he made me promise to protect you, that is, Omega with all I had. So then I returned to the real world, but I needed a means to travel, which is when I came across a world famous circus. Into this circus I integrated and began my search. For Twenty-one years I traveled, rising in ranks until I commander the circus. But, one fateful day two years ago, I had found you both in the midst of a data storm. I could feel Oblivimon's terrifying power within you, but I took you both in, the rest is history' Theodore finished.

Divorce and Vixen were both facing off, despite her injury, Vixen stood firm. 'Ura Izuna' she shouted, summoning a single glowing fox spirit that flew at Divorce. Vixen herself moved away and vanished. Divorce raised a finger up to the fox and it shimmered, instantly dispelling. 'Very clever, but face the Taizoukai Mandala' Vixen stated from behind Divorce. The little girl turned, only to be blasted back by a large purple ring. Before she recovered, Vixen struck Divorce in the gut with her staff and with a pendulum like motion, slammed the little girl into the ground. With the pointed base of her staff raised, Vixen slammed her staff down into Divorce's left wing. With a fiendish movement, she tore the wing terribly as it was removed from the side. Divorce cried out in pain as Vixen made safe distance at Charlie's side. 'That was a bit much' Charlie remarked. 'She's going to kill us, better we kill her first' Vixen said in a rough voice. 'Ura Izuna' Vixen cried, unleashing a new fox spirit, which tied itself around Divorce's body and held her up. Divorce was crying as her shredded wing dripped a mysterious white blood. 'Taizoukai Mandala' Vixen cried and repeated, constantly blasting the helpless girl with her attacks. 'Stop Vixen' Charlie ordered. Vixen's cold unfeeling eyes bore deep into him. 'Why? Why should we risk our safety for this creature? She serves Oblivimon; she deserves a fate like her very troops' Vixen protested. Charlie looked to the ground, desperately seeking for an answer, until he looked at Divorce.

Charlie didn't answer, he was perplexed. Despite Divorce's appearance and orders, Charlie felt sad for her. Maybe it was the way that her face was always stained with tears, or how her wings beat with each loud sob. 'Release her' Charlie ordered. Vixen begrudgingly did so, but maintained her distance as the girl flopped to the ground. A tear seemed to crawl down Charlie's face as he approached the girl and affectionately rubbed her head. Divorce gasped and looked at him; she couldn't see anger or hate, just love in his eyes. She got up onto her knees and prepared to raise her finger. 'You never truly felt love, have you?' he inquired. Divorce was shocked, she didn't answer, but she lowered her hand. 'Didn't think so. You've never felt the affectionate kiss of a mother as she tucked you into bed. You never waited, staring at a clock for an hour whilst impatiently waiting for daddy to come from work' he continued. 'No' Divorce whispered, and cried. Vixen watched sternly, but couldn't help shedding a tear as the darkness controlling her eyes faded. She understood what Charlie was doing and approached, embracing Divorce and Charlie. 'The sweetest thing in the world is love, and knowing that you are loved. Do you feel this love?' she inquired. Divorce's tears stopped as the streaks on her face vanished. She was smiling and shed one tear of happiness. 'I do' she whispered.

Divorce's small figure glew brightly, she released a happy sigh. Small pieces of her form began to cut away from her, fluttering off in the form of a dragonfly, or a butterfly. These bits of data spiraled high above them, until every fragment of Divorce was gone, leaving a beating white heart. It turned black and beat repeatedly, laboured breathing was heard from. The fluttering insects spiraled around and combined into a single column of brilliant white light. **'What are you doing Divorce?'** Oblivimon demanded. 'Not listening to you, you don't control her anymore' Charlie stated. **'I never controlled her to begin with. She treated me as her father and she my daughter. Is that not enough to show love?'** Oblivimon demanded. 'Calling yourself papa is not true love' Vixen answered. Oblivimon chuckled. **'It would seem I still have much to learn in the feeling of love, to bad you shall not be here to witness it'** Oblivimon laughed a laugh that slowly faded. 'I guess this is the end' Charlie mused as the column grew wider; both of them were still embracing the other. 'Yeah, but it feels good, doesn't it? Before, I burned with hatred for the girl, but in the end, she proved to be just like us. A lonely spirit who desperately wanted love, shame she never found it' Vixen replied. 'I guess so, but my dear, even in death, I want you to know that I have always loved' Charlie whispered back as he and Vixen were annihilated by the white beam. What he was going to say, you can already guess.

From everywhere around, warriors watched in fascination at the glorious beam of light shining on the field. 'Charlie' Demi began. 'And Vixen' BK ended. 'Friends of yours?' Theodore inquired. 'Yeah, they're very good friends. A human, and his Renamon. By the looks of it, they're gone now' Demi replied. 'They died as they lived, in each other's arms' BK noted as the column faded, leaving a brilliant cloud, shaped, like a heart. 'I have always loved you' was his final words' Demi added.


	59. Chapter 59: Grieving Engine

Chapter 59: Grieving Engine

Lydia and Jason were purposely kept at the back of the attacking forces to keep them out of trouble, and boy did they know it. 'This stinks, Dom just put us here so we wouldn't get as many enemies as him' Lydia pouted. 'Maybe he thought we couldn't fight?' Lop suggested. 'You can, Ko can, Jason can, and I can. SO why won't he let us?' Lydia demanded. 'Because you are too young' a pleasant voice answered. Walking towards them was a strange parody of a creature, two Digimon that were attached to the hip, one was yellow in colour and seemed shadowy; the other was a red and black version. Next to it was a large man in a beekeeper's outfit, there was a constant buzz about it. 'You must be Oblivimon's stooges' Ko remarked. 'Yes, we are, what about it?' the red side of the creature demanded gruffly. The yellow side giggled. 'Don't mind him, we're Gemnimon, or Gemni if you will. But if you want to address us separately, I Gemnus, and he is Nigel' Gemnus said. 'Not by choice' Nigel said roughly. 'We do in fact serve Oblivimon, but stooge is too strong a word' the beekeeper said. 'Little late Swarm' Nigel said. 'Never too late' Swarm replied. Nigel rubbed his temples. 'Forgive Swarm, he is a little slow because he thinks both side of the argument you see' Gemnus explained. 'Is he like, mental?' Jason inquired. 'No no, just, slow' Gemnus replied. 'We don't know what that means' Ko cut in. 'I told you, these are just little kids, you're 'superb diction' can't relate to them' Nigel stated. 'It was worth a try right?' Gemnus said desperately. Nigel patted him on his back. 'No' he said sternly.

Drake had found Gaomon curled up in one of the cracks left by his battle. 'Gaomon' Drake shouted. The little dog didn't respond to his cries. 'Gaomon, we're Steph' he begged. The little dog yet again didn't respond. Drake nodded to Beelze, who reached into the crack and managed to draw out Gaomon, he was clasping something with all his might. 'Steph' Drake said softly. Gaomon uncurled as Beelze placed him gently to the ground. In his gloves was the yellow and silver Digivice. Drake shed a small tear, but remained composed. Gaomon seemed to be beyond tears, as he had run out and was too weak. Drake took the Digivice and held it in his hand, the Digivice latching to his right arm dropped to the ground as he replaced it with Steph's. 'Gaomon, we cannot stay here and mourn, there is still Oblivimon to face' he said sternly. 'And do what? We're destined to die on this cold, dismal battleground. Demi and BK are the ones to kill Oblivimon, not us' Gaomon stated. 'There are still the Crimson Huskarls, we have to end them' Drake reminded him. 'Richard is already dead, I can die peacefully' Gaomon said dismissively as he crawled towards the crack again. 'I am not a war casualty' Richard stated as he approached them. 'Did anyone say: cue back from the dead?' Beelze inquired sarcastically. 'You may have injured me in combat before Gaomon, but let me assure you that this shall not be a repeat of the past' Richard warned. 'Ummm, Gaomon is currently unavailable to fight you' Drake replied. 'And why is that?' Richard inquired. 'Well, he Is currently attempting to rot away in a hole after failing to comes to term with the idea that his partner and very best friend is dead' Drake spelled out slowly. 'Then I shall wait' Richard stated. 'You're gonna be standing there a long time' Drake warned.

'You know, you would be more intimidating if not for the fact that you guys seem totally like idiots' Ko said. 'We may be a tad dysfunctional, but we're not idiots' Gemnus protested. 'Yeah, we're Oblivimon's elite and we're much stronger and better looking than you are' Nigel added. 'It's like if Demi and BK were fused together at the hip and gained some brain cells, then tragically lost them all' Lop remarked. Lydia looked at her little partner. 'That's mean of you, it seems Naomi was a bad influence on you' Lydia scolded. Lop blushed a little bit. 'We're not stupid' Swarm said. 'Yes, thank you Swarm' Gemnus replied. 'Well, this is fun, but we have a battle to get to, so bye bye' Lydia said and they walked off. Gemni and Swarm were stunned for about three seconds (average time) before actually chasing after them. 'We're meant to be fighting you' Nigel stated. 'Okay' the all answered. 'Do you place any regard for your lives?' Gemnus inquired. 'Of course we do, we just don't place any regards for yours' Ko answered. 'Fair enough' Swarm said. 'Well, catch me if you can' Lydia said and began to run off. Gemni followed the girl, trying to keep up, which is hard when you have four feet and two minds. Jason looked at Swarm; the buzzing seemed to become more riled. 'Run rabbit run' he muttered.

On another raging battlefront, Naomi and Lilithmon were fighting an oddly large group of Digimon. They seemed to be desperately trying to protect something as they cut through the group. 'This is getting us nowhere Lilith. Modify: Nazar Fang' Naomi cried. The Nazar Nail of Lilith's hand began to extend into a longer and by far crueler claw. 'Phantom Sigh' Lilith whispered and blew a large black cloud to the group. Their data slowly degraded and melted away, clearing out a good body of the group and revealing the prize. It was a small girl holding a Y-shaped stick. A puppet with a gun was by her side. 'A human, here?' Naomi inquired. 'No, that's a Digimon; I can sense a dark aura. She's one of Oblivimon's elite' Lilith warned. The girl realized they were talking about her and she flinched. 'What d-d-d-d-d-do you want from me?' she timidly asked. 'You positive she's an elite, she seems more like a frightened child to me' Naomi remarked. 'She is, gut she is stronger than all of you twerps comgined' the puppet croaked. Naomi grimaced at the puppet, who pointing its gun at them. 'Whatever the case, we're going to destroy you now' Naomi stated. The girl squeaked loudly and hid her face with the puppet. 'Put me down and attack them Shirk; you're stronger than them' the puppet cried whilst wriggling in her grasp. 'But they're going to attack' Shirk whimpered. The puppet began to giggle. 'That's funny Shirk, they're going to attack. You can attack to, you know that right?' the puppet chortled. 'But, what if they hurt me?' Shirk squeaked. 'Then hurt them gack' the puppet ordered. 'Okay Ventrilomon, I'll try' the girl conceded. The girl and the puppet glew with a mysterious green energy. 'Nature Bullet (Gullet)' the both cried. The small gun the puppet was holding glew with the same energy and it fired a large bolt of the green energy, it missed as it flew overhead. 'Hold me steady' the puppet ordered. 'Sorry' Shirk whimpered. 'Before we fight, what is your Digimon name?' Lilith inquired. Shirk raised her sad eyes to Naomi and Lilith. 'I am Submitmon, known as Shirk of the Crimson Huskarls, please don't hurt me' she whimpered. 'So many questions were answered by that name' Naomi said.

Lydia and Lop were facing off against Gemni. 'Okay, Digivolve Lopmon' Lydia ordered. Lop was surrounded by a black column of light that widened and reveal the non-happy version of Cherubimon. Its wide mouth cracked into a fiendish grin. 'The one who would shatter the balance of the world, Cherubimon' Gemnus recited. 'Modify: Night Stealer' Lydia cried. The beam emanating from the Digivice struck Cherubimon. Into its hands was summoned an enormous mace. The spikes glittering in the sunlight. It roared and pounded the ground where Gemni was. It smashed the ground and the mace was removed, revealing that Gemni wasn't there. 'Eh?' Cherubi demanded. There was grim flapping to see only Gemnus' body; it was flying on a pair of dark black and red wings. 'We're very malleable, we can warp our shapes to fit our needs, I can turn into a drill ya know' Gemnus mused. Cherubi glared as she slammed her hands together and formed a large spear. 'Lightning Spear' Cherubi roared. She flung the spear and it soared through the air. Gemnus laughed as he leaned to the left and avoided it. 'Oh dear, you're too big and you're attacks are too flashy, you can't hurt us' Nigel mocked. 'Tornado Kick' a Pazu cried as she sailed through the air and struck Gemnus in the back and drove him straight to the ground. Gracefully she flipped off him and landed nearby. 'Pazuricciamon?' Lydia inquired. 'Yes dear, you might find it funny, me helping you, but don't think we care about you. Oblivimon and his stooges threaten the world, and that's our job. So we separated to help you guys' Pazu explained. 'Thanks, any help we can get is fine' Lydia said woodenly. Gemni grunted as the debris their body's was forced off. Nigel appeared at his brother's side as they stared at Pazu. The wind effects surrounding her made her boobs bounce slowly up and down (perv). 'Hubba hubba, your breasts are fantastic' Nigel said. 'You, like that' Pazu said coyly. 'Ya' Nigel moaned. Pazu grabbed her breasts with both hands and cupped them, giving a few bounces. Drool began to fall from Nigel's mouth as the bouncing continued. Neither Gemnus nor Nigel were watching as Cherubi snuck up behind him and had the head of the mace above them. She brought it straight down on them. 'Owww' they both moaned.

Jason and Ko (already Tyrant) had taken up battle positions on a cliff. Swarm was still at the base of the cliff and hadn't reacted to anything they had done. Suddenly, a cloud of bees began to pour out from openings in the suit and they buzzed angrily. It was a vicious cloud of black and yellow. Each clung to Swarm's body and they flew him up to the cliff; he landed and the cloud buzzed threateningly. A cloud of smoke emanated from the smoke can Swarm held, it aggravated the swarm further and drove them made, striking out at Ko. He attempted to swipe at them with his right hand, hitting some and reducing them to a sticky honey that clung stubbornly to his hand. Ko attempted to stretch his hands to break the bonds, but it clung to his hand. The bees landed on him and attempted to sting him, only having their stingers break from his thick carapace. Each bee dissolved into the thick honey, which clung to his joints and wings. He grunted as his lower and upper wings fumbled. 'Modify: Tyrant Mantle' Jason shouted quickly. Ko's wings cut through the stickiness as they form into the large purple blades. 'Thanks Jason' Ko said. 'You're welcome, but you can't fight him like this, you're too big' Jason cried. 'I know, but we have nothing else to use' Tyrant replied. 'You cannot win' Swarm buzzed as more bees issued forth from his body. 'What can we do?' Tyrant argued as he batted away the next swarm and was further covered in honey. Jason began to think desperately. 'Wait, I remember now. Baihumon gave us the data of a powerful mega insect Digimon. But how do we unlock it?' Jason inquired. 'No idea, but if you can figure it out, that would be fantastic' Ko replied. With a raised fist, he attempted to crush Swarm, but he managed to evade the attack. 'You cannot win' Swarm repeated. 'Why can't you stop Swarm's bees? You're the kind of insects' Jason shouted. 'Because they're bees, they serve as one mind and one mind only, trying to control such a unified mind is like trying to lasso a tornado' Ko replied. Swarm kept sending out bees and approached them both.

Naomi and Lilith had been forced back in their fight with Shirk, as their combination of nature attacks kept putting them back. 'Lilith, go in there and get that puppet from her' Naomi ordered. Lilith nodded and flew towards them. 'Shirk cried and protected her face with Ventrilo. Lilith stopped in front of them and kicked Ventrilo out of her hands and several feet into the air. After five feet, Shirk suddenly rocketed off after it. Both tamer and partner watched in bemusement as both were several feet into the air, then they plummeted back down to the ground in with a terrible crunching noise. Shirk had landed on top of Ventrilo and they both were groaning. 'Git off me' Ventrilo moaned. Shirk got up and off Ventrilo, he was in a bad shape, his little legs were broken. His gun barrel had been crushed and made useless. 'Damnit Shirk' Ventrilo shouted. 'I'm sorry' Shirk tearfully apologized. Naomi looked at Lilith and nodded. Lilith approached the duo and glowered at Shirk, forcing the girl to flinch. She raised her dress slightly to reveal a rather pointy set of stilettos. 'Bye bye' she said cheerfully as she rammed the heel down through its tiny chest before it could mutter another word. 'That all you got?' he demanded. Lilith raised the heel and impaled several times, until he no longer replied. Shirk removed her trembling hands to see the ruined shell of Ventrilomon. 'Ventrilomon' she cried, tears forming at her eyes. Naomi approached the girl and nodded to Lilith. Lilith held the girls face in her left hand, forcing her to look up. 'We will leave you in peace now, to mourn' Naomi said kindly. Shirk didn't reply as tears fell, they became red as Lilith impaled her with the Nazar Fang in the stomach. 'Nazar Nail' Lilith said. Shirk shuddered as the claw broke right through her body and out of her back. It was removed and the data at the wound began to corrode and break away in brown chunks. 'We have wasted enough time here' Naomi replied and walked off. Lilith chortled elegantly at that little joke and followed her, leaving Shirk to slowly degrade. In her mind, voices raced across it. 'Find more data girl!' a hideous voice screeched. 'More data' she mumbled as her hand clung to the stick in her hand. Her data was breaking apart faster and the hand grasping the stick corroded, causing the stick to drop to the ground. Streams of crimson energy streamed away from where Shirk was.

Jason was tapping buttons on hid Digivice, attempting to find the Digivolve files. Eventually, with a bit of luck he began to load the data, he skipped past each level until he found the mega files. A picture of a helmeted black beetle appeared. 'I found it' he declared to Ko, who was struggling with the honey coating his armour. 'Okay, Slide Evolution' Jason declared. A column of white energy surrounded Ko, but it turned black and it began to reduce in size. It faded to reveal what would happen if you crossed a BlackWargreymon with a Stingmon. 'GrandisKuwagamon' Ko declared. 'Modify: Lord Grandis' Jason declared, just going with it. The claws on both of Ko's arms grew in length, become long, serrated and black. 'Curious' Swarm remarked. Ko made a sound that a smirk would make, before lifting a few feet into the air and rushing Swarm. 'Grandis Scissors' he cried and swung both his arms, cutting through the beekeeping suit, it and the smoke can dropped to the ground as a tremendous swarm of bees scattered. 'You cannot beat every single one of me' Swarm said through every bee. 'I don't have to' Ko said arrogantly. 'Oh?' Swarm inquired. 'Indeed so' Ko replied as he looked at the smoke can. 'Gran Killer' he announced, slicing down with his claws and created a dimensional warp. It tore apart the can and a large and rather ugly queen bee with it. The swarm began screeching erratically as every bee began to explode into clouds of honey. From the can, streams of crimson energy leaked away. 'We did it' Jason shouted joyfully. 'Not yet' Ko warned.

Cherubi removed the mace to find Gemnus and Nigel comically flattened 'That was cheap, using boobies to distract us' Gemnus groaned. Pazu giggled as she sent a wind out and blew them out of the hole like a leaf. They floated down and landed. 'They're a quarter of an inch thick. They are a Crimson Huskarl pancake' Cherubi laughed. The 2D form of Gemni rose up onto its feet and suddenly became 3D again. 'That was cheap' Gemnus repeated. Cherubi laughed again and they looked at her. Lydia knew they were about to attack, and she bit her lip. _'I guess it is the end of the road for us, Cherubimon knows what she's doing, and I do to'_ she thought. 'Pazu, get out of here' she ordered. 'Fine' Pazu replied and flew off. 'Dark/Light Creeper' Gemni hissed, firing a blast of dark energy that snaked through the air, before splitting into dark and light that struck Cherubimon in the chest and drove her to the ground. She wasn't moving and small traces of data were leaking from the wound. 'We can't give up yet' Lydia cried. Her Digivice began to radiant energy as Cherubi went from bad to good form. 'Burst Evolution' Lydia cried. 'Cherubimon, Burst Digivolve to Cherubimon Burst Mode' Cherubi declared. Her colouring became a brilliant rose colour, the white trim becoming a pleasant cream. On the jester ruff, each ball became consumed in shimmering white fires. The runes of the holy earrings began to glow brightly as well. Cherubimon pulled herself from the hole and scooped up Lydia, who proceeded to rest on her shoulder. 'Big difference' Nigel said arrogantly and they both charged up a punch. _'I will lend you my strength'_ Lydia thought. Gemni leapt through the air and nailed Cherubi with a punch, their chaotic energies swirling in an attack. Their victim grunted, but managed to bring her arms around and hold them in a hug. 'Goodnight Boom' she said happily. The holy energy being emitted from her arms seemed to warp the energies released from the punches. Gemni began screaming as both sides were forced to divide into separate beings. _'Goodbye Jason, it has been fun, sorry I dragged you into all _this' Lydia thought as the energy continued to warp the area. This apology made little difference as the energy began growing in power, warping the close area until, in one brilliant flash; all four of them were gone. Streams of crimson energy departed the scene.

Jason and Ko saw the explosion light up the steadily darkening sky. 'That was Cherubimon, I fancy that she and Lydia met their match' Ko remarked. 'Yeah' Jason replied woodenly. Blaze and Willis landed nearby and approached them. 'Good to see you in one piece, when we heard that you had a run in with one of the Huskarls, we came as fast as we could. Where is he?' Blaze asked quickly. 'Dead, Ko killed him after destroying the queen bee' Jason again replied woodenly. 'You seem a little somber after such a victory' Willis remarked. 'It's Lydia, she's, she was in that bright flash of light' Jason cried. Tears broke through and he covered his eyes with his sleeve. 'Please, reunite your tragic pieces boy, she wouldn't want you to cry, you must be courageous in the face of your departed friend' Blaze said. Jason stopped, his mouth twisted into a curious thought. 'Courage? Blaze' Jason began. 'What is it?' Blaze inquired. 'On the Island of Courage, would the Trial be active, same as in all islands?' he inquired. 'I suppose so, but we don't need the trials, life was returned to the islands' Blaze answered. Jason removed his sleeve and his became determined. 'Yes we do, come on Ko' Jason said and ran over to Ko. His partner held onto him and took off towards the islands. 'What the devil would he need there?' Willis wondered.


	60. Chapter 60: Yasotynnufgnihtynafoknihtt’n

Chapter 60: Yasotynnufgnihtynafoknihtt'nacI

Dom was happily gutting away at any challenger who approached him. The claw weapons he was using were deadly efficient in slicing and dicing away at enemies. There was a loud roar and some screams as several members of his own side were being tossed into the air. The roar grew louder as a hideous man shark….thing was cutting its way through to Dom. It's bottom half seemed like a regular scuba man, but the top half was a large shark head and body, with some gas tanks on his back and cords reaching from them to the beast's mouth. 'Piss! Tits! Crap!' it roared. 'I hope that isn't a statement of intent' Dom muttered. A small DemiDevimon flew down to the shark and twisted some valves on the gas tanks. The shark began to breath deeply and became calm. 'Why, hello there' he said intelligently, his fangs glistening. 'So nice to see you in this, verdant field of death' it continued. 'Spare me the crap, who are you?' Dom demanded. The creature laughed loudly. 'So you saw through me crappy Freud imitation then? Ha ha! I am GreatWhitemon of the Crimson Huskarls, I am not called Sharky' Sharky said (HEY!). Dom cut his own toothy grin as a menacing look appeared in his eyes. 'Good then, I was hoping to kick one of you guys butts' he mocked. Sharky (HEY!) began laughing again loudly. 'I like a challenge, but small fry like you aren't worth my time. That teddy bear in your baby baggy wouldn't even make for a good meal' Sharky (oh I give up) laughed. Dom laughed as well as he placed Phasco on the ground and initialized Digivolution. Sharky watched as the little bear became a much larger bear. 'Ha ha ha! Belphemon only wakes up every thousand years' he laughed. 'Modify: Wake UP!' Dom ordered, striking the clock with the modify beam. It chimed loudly and the chains snapped, warping Sleep Mode into Raeg Mode. 'Ha ha ha! Now that is a challenge, I accept' Sharky laughed as he turned the valves on both gas tanks off. 'Excellent' Dom said with a devilish grin.

Alex had refrained from most of the fighting; it was not to his tastes. Shadow however felt differently as he slaughtered most of the enemies before him. 'Rinkazen' Shadow cried, igniting his blades and decimating the rows of mindless enemies. 'This is tiring Shadow, dispense the rest of the enemies' Alex ordered lazily. 'Rest if you want, this is the most fun I've had in ages' Shadow roared as he cut through a rearing Armormon. 'Yes, unfortunately the fun must stop' a light yet powerful voice stated from above. Both tamer and partner looked up to see a tall angel descend in a ray of light, with a slight chorus of hallelujah. 'A Crimson Huskarl' Alex stated as the angel landed. The angel made a flourishing bow. 'Indeed, I am Saintmon, better known amongst my cohorts as Michael' Michael introduced. 'Pleasant, but fortunately you are going to be destroyed' Alex stated coldly. 'Don't you mean unfortunately?' Michael inquired. 'I meant what I said, don't try to understand it any other way' Alex ordered. 'To the lord all has but one meaning' Michael recited. 'Ugh, I've heard of these guys. He is one of the followers from the Cathedral of Shadows, a sect that believes their savior will arise from the darkness of neglect and lead them into a glorious future. Whilst you were in a coma I had heard that one of their most zealous priests had found their savior, he, as in, Michael must've been referring to Oblivimon' Shadow reported. 'Indeed I had. My savior Oblivimon fits the texts perfectly, he must be the savior, there is no other. I joined him after proving to him my worthiness. Now I sit at his grand table, to dine with my comrades in the last supper of the dying world' Michael said happily. Alex's eyes slowly dipped in to a form of death glare. 'You're looking in the wrong place for your savior, Oblivimon is going to lose, and you along with him. Demi and BK are going to destroy your master, so I guess I will have to settle for you' Alex stated. _'Such fire and passion, my lord told me of the boy Alex Sable. Coincidently, he too appears synonymous with the texts'_ Michael thought. 'Shadow, prepare yourself' Alex ordered. Shadow readied his blades, uniting them at the base of their hilts to create a duel blade.

Aban and Keras had moved further in the battle, going so far as to being actually able to see the battle. 'I wanna go fight' Keras whined. 'Save your energy, we don't want you wasting it' Aban said soothingly. 'Indeed so, I would hate for you to not be at fool strength' Freud said from behind them. Aban emitted a girly shriek as he jumped from his position. 'Now that ve have taken that into accordance, I must say it is time for you to die. Shame really, a noble mind like yours comes along very rarely. I do extend my humblest apologies' Freud stated. 'Your what?' Keras inquired. 'Apologies' Freud repeated. 'That's what I thought' Keras said. 'You seem confident, that is good' Freud remarked. 'No fighting it now, time to Digivolve Keras' Aban stated. Blah blah blah, Keras Digivolve blah. Blah blah blah Diaboromon blah. 'Your bug is mighty, but it cannot stand to my Rorschach Illusion' Freud stated as he drew a pendulum from his sleeve and gently swung it from side to side. The world begin to shimmer as white consumed everything. A black smudge appeared on a wall of the reality, it spread with an oozing noise into the shape of something a three-year old painted. 'Vhat do you see here?' Freud inquired. 'A butterfly?' Aban hesitated. 'I see' Freud mused as the black thing ripped itself from the wall and became a large black butterfly. It flitted away into nothingness. A new smudge appeared and spread to like something that might possibly a glove. 'Vhat do you see here?' Freud inquired. 'A boxing glove' Aban answered. 'As you vish' Freud replied. The image shimmered and a spring-loaded boxing glove launched from the wall and sucker punched Aban. His knees shook as he fell to the floor, clenching his stomach. 'How does that make you feel?' Freud inquired mockingly. 'Sick' Aban groaned.

Sharky roared and leapt at Belphemon, who attacked with his claw. Sharky changed his angle and bit straight through the power claw, shattering it to pieces. Belphe took no notice as he swung at Sharky with his other claw, which were bitten off by the shark. Belphe growled menacingly as Sharky chewed the crushed remains and swallowed. 'Needs seasoning' he remarked. 'Stop playing and fight damnit' Dom shouted. Sharky looked at Dom and grinned. 'Fine' he growled and leapt into the ground, his fin cutting through the surface of the ground. 'Eh?' both of them could say as the fin began to move wildly, cutting from one side to the other hastily. 'Keep an eye out' Dom ordered. Sharky's fin dipped into the ground. 'How?' Belphe growled. 'Behind!' Dom shouted as Sharky leapt from the ground with his jaws wide open. 'Lampranthus' Belphe growled, a chain snaking through the air and slamming Sharky in the mouth, also unleashing a wave of infernal fire. Sharky bit on the chain and broke it, landing on the ground. He spat out the chewed remains and fanned his mouth, which was comically smoking. 'Dat wash your rasht mishtake' he moaned as his tongue smoldered. He dived into the ground again and began to move a bit slower, but still fast enough. 'This might not be good' Dom said as the telltale fin dipped into the ground.

Alex and Shadow watched as Michael was on his knees and muttering a prayer. 'While we're young' Shadow said in annoyance. 'In the name of the father system, son program and the holy coder, amen' Michael finished. 'Prayer cannot be rushed sinners. Now that you oppose the new world, you must be purged from the old one' Michael stated. 'You're one to talk, but talk is cheap. Let your cold steel talk' Shadow roared. 'Those are the words of a true warrior of darkness' a cold voice commended. 'Golbiusmon' Alex stated without turning around. Behind him the dark knight Digimon approached, his armour clanking on the hard ground. 'You can go about your business boy, this is personal' Golbius said to Alex. 'Personal how?' Shadow demanded. 'This dirty sods order was the reason I was imprisoned by the harmonious ones for threatening the world' Golbius replied. 'My order did no such thing. We had you imprisoned for being a general nuisance' Michael replied sternly. 'Threat' Golbius argued. 'Nuisance' Michael countered. 'This completely ridiculous' Alex sighed as the angel and the knight began to argue.

Alex and Shadow had left them both to find more enemies to battle, leaving Michael and Golbius to argue it out. 'I feel as if I'm forgetting something' Michael said. He looked where Alex and Shadow was and found them gone. 'Oh yes, I was meant to do battle with the boy Alex Sable' Michael realized. 'You're pathetic' Golbius stated. 'No time to argue sinner, you will face judgment after Alex and Shadow' Michael stated and rose into the air. He surveyed the area and found them both. He immediately flew off after them with Golbius following on foot. Alex and Shadow had cleared out another area of enemies when Michael landed. 'Okay now, you are going to face me and face judgment' Michael stated. 'Yeah right, with me at his side, we're unbeatable' Golbius bragged as he approached. 'Who said you could fight with me?' Shadow asked coldly. 'No one, I do what is in my best interest, and these huskarls and their master are not in my best interest' Golbius retorted. 'Just don't get in my way' Shadow conceded and raised his blades. Michael summoned his shield and sword and remained ready. Golbius drew his massive claymore. 'Don't get in my way' Golbius whispered to Shadow. The dragon warrior almost smiled at that remark.

Aban was sitting in the white void, ignoring the black smudges that kept appearing. 'I cannot test you if you do not respond' Freud stated. 'Oh, I'll give you a response. You can go and shove that pendulum where the sun don't shine' Aban snapped. Keras clapped his claws several times. 'Congratulations Freud, you have succeeded in what I perceived impossible. You have actually broken Aban's patience' he said. 'Vhy thank, I guess that can act as a personal achievement' Freud replied. 'Aban, aren't you going to counter?' Keras inquired. Aban remained quiet, his eyes were closed and he was quietly mumbling to himself. 'Keras, use Cable Crusher at the void in front of me' he ordered. 'Okay' Keras said uncertainly and faced Aban's direction. 'Cable Crusher' he roared and his long gangly arms snaked through the wall of the void. 'Aaaah' Freud cried and the white void vanished. Keras' arm had impaled the pendulum on a rock. He withdrew his arm and Aban took the pendulum still stuck on the claw. 'Very clever Heir Dalibor' Freud remarked as he drew another pendulum from his sleeve. 'How'd you know to do that?' Keras inquired. 'Simple, he is a psychologist, but also a hypnotist and an illusionist. He made us believe that the void was real when it wasn't. I began ignoring the void, listening for Freud. If it were his own little world, his voice would have come from everywhere. Instead, it came from one source, directly in front of us' Aban explained. 'Very clever, not many see through the Rorschach Illusion. They wander aimlessly whilst I make them believe that they are being harmed. But I assure you, my tricks don't stop there' Freud warned as he raised the small pendulum to the sky and began twirling it. It began to lengthen, becoming an iron chain attached to a large tire-sized pendulum. 'Morning Stardulum' Freud cried, swinging the chain, once, twice, three times and launching it. He swung it in a completely different direction, but Aban leapt away from his spot as it cracked. 'Illusions and trickery won't affect a person who sees the world clearly' Aban stated. Freud growled at this remark. 'Keras, Line Surfer' Aban ordered. Keras nodded and began spinning on the spot, letting his large claws and arms flail out in a ring. 'To the right' Aban commanded Keras did so, his large claw cutting through a rock and slamming into Freud who was behind it. The one holding the larger pendulum vanished. 'I told you, tricks and illusion won't help you in this fight' Aban said to Freud, who was hooked on Keras' claw before being slammed into the ground.

Michael flew into action with his sword raised. Shadow took him on, their cold steel clashing with each step and counter. Shadow swung his blades at Michael, who guarded with his shield and striking with his own blade, knocking one of Shadow's Kiku Rin away. 'My swordsmanship seems superior to yours' Michael commented. Shadow roared loudly as he struck with the other blade, which Michael guarded and countered, disarming Shadow. 'Holy Guillotine' Michael cried, his blade turning into a long white blade. He lashed at Shadow, but was stopped by Golbiusmon, his own dark blade glowing with purple energy. 'The guillotine was very ineffective when compared to the souls of victims' Golbius mocked. Michael roared in turn and forced his blade down on Golbius, who took his left hand from the guard of the blade and punched Michael in the face. He recoiled from the attack, covering face with his gauntlet. Golbius laughed as he held his blade in his right hand. 'Your power is something to boast on, but your skills in the art of the blade is lacking' Golbius said to Shadow. 'It would appear so' Shadow answered as he collected his blades. Alex watched this, but he couldn't understand. _'Shadow shouldn't have lost that battle; he is too powerful to be outclassed by that knight Digimon. Maybe I am overestimating Shadow'_ he thought. Michael removed his gauntlet from his face; a large bruise was on it. 'You are quite a swordsman; I see why my order had you sealed away. Now I shall honor them by doing so again' Michael swore. Golbius laughed as a black sphere formed in his hands. Michael instinctively flew into the air. 'Meteos' Golbius cried, throwing the sphere into the sky above Michael. It exploded and let lose a hail of energy. Michael did his best to dodge, but he was downed by a blast, which followed as every bolt began striking him on the ground. 'You are impressive Golbiusmon, maybe we were underestimating your group' Shadow remarked. 'The Raging Elementals are more powerful then you think, it is our inability to be taken seriously that kills the image' Golbius replied. From the crater, Michael began clapping. He was covered in bruises, but they slowly faded away. 'I am a paladin Digimon, darkness will never defeat me as long as the light will guide me' he stated.

Sharky had gotten a firm grip on Belphe's horn and bit through it, diving into the ground again. 'How can we attack when we can't see the bastard' Dom growled. Belphe was watching the fin and he made his move, striking at the ground after the fin moved and withdrawing from the ground Sharky. Belphe laughed deeply as he began pounding the shark on the ground, beating him constantly with his fists. He stopped and looked at the bruised Sharky, who immediately jumped up and kicked Belphe, sending him sailing to the ground with a boom. Sharky let lose his terrible grin. 'I am the strongest ever' he boasted. Dom snuck up behind him and unsheathed his clawed glove. 'HAAAAA!' he shouted and charged at Sharky, who was taken by surprise. Dom managed to cut through the pipe connecting the bottles to Sharky. Traces of gas began to leak out and Sharky began to calm. Dom began chuckling like Belphe was, a maniacal glow in his eyes. 'Foolish creature, we are the strongest ever' he laughed and a black aura took him. The Digivice began to react, changing colour to black. Belphe was consumed by the black flames of the aura. 'Belphemon Rage Mode, Ruin Digivolve to Belphemon Ruin Mode' he rumbled. The chains no longer bound him down, but were tied at his arms and legs. The heads of the chains were a long spiked anchor. The chains were black and spiked. Black energy consumed the chains. A new single set of wings grew from the demon's back as his body became jet black with lines of red covering him. The energy claws were gone, replaced by a larger version of Dom's claws. Belphemon RM roared loudly as Dom laughed maniacally. 'You wha?' Sharky said in his stupor. 'Apocalyptic Crasher' Belphe roared, punching Sharky to the ground them smashing him with all his might. The ground trembled as Sharky was truly hurt. The gas tanks burst, covering Sharky with the medication. 'This isn't good' he moaned. The chains that floated around Belphe snaked through the air and impaled Sharky in his arms, leg and chest. Blood was spat out as he was trapped. 'Kill' Dom cried. Belphe opened his mouth and black flames began collecting in it. 'Hellhound Roar' Belphe roared, firing the flames at Sharky, who was consumed by the blaze and destroyed. Crimson energy escaped the scene. Belphe roared in triumph and Dom just laughed, his pupils and the rest of the coloured part of his eyes had shrunk. 'Kill' he repeated with a slight drool. The flames recollected in Belphe's mouth and he fired it, destroying a large group of Digimon, friend and foe. 'Kill' they both roared.

Freud was glowing at Aban. _'I was right to take on this boy. He can beat me at my own game, but what about his partner? Keras may be strong willed, but his mind is not like Aban's, I can use that'_ Freud considered. 'Even if you can see through my illusions, you aren't strong enough to defeat me' he boasted. Aban grunted, he knew that was true and he for some reason reached into his pocket and his fingers touched a strange item. He withdrew his hand and revealed the fortune cookie. 'Wisemon's fortune cookie' he realized. He ran over to Keras and forced it into his mouth. 'Wut arg you doing?' he demanded. Keras' own pupils dilated as he seemed to have an existential moment. 'I know what I must do, announce slide evolution' Keras said. Aban nodded. 'Diaboromon, Slide Digivolve' he ordered. Keras began to spin around rapidly. 'Diaboromon, Slide Digivolve to Armageddemon' he cried. His body began to elongate as the arms and legs with drew into the body. Six long legs exploded from his sides as he became the large beast. He growled loudly as his head became level with Freud. He unleashed a bloodcurdling roar, accompanied with excess dribble. 'Fresh' Freud said. _'But useable'_ he added. 'Morning Stardulum' he cried, summoning his pendant and swinging it. It broke as it struck the beast's head. 'Oh Yggdrasil' Freud muttered. Keras roared again a he opened his mouth widely. 'Destiny Destroyer' he boomed, drawing in tremendous energy before firing it at Freud. He was caught by the blast and launched off. Once the blast stopped, Freud rose from his position, his suit was ruined, his monocle cracked and his top hat gone. 'Magic Mist' he cried, scattering the entire field into a thick white mist. Keras looked around, but he couldn't find Aban or Freud. 'Keras?' Aban inquired. 'Aban?' Keras boomed. 'It's Freud, I see him, he's to your right' Aban cried. Keras looked into the mist to see Freud, he was staring at Keras with fear in his eyes. 'I see him' Keras boomed. 'Finish him before he flees; Aban said viciously. Keras opened his mouth and charged the blast. 'Keras NO!' Freud cried. 'Destiny Destroyer' Keras roared, firing the blast at Freud. 'Hope sleeps within every heart' Freud whispered and instantly evaporated. The mist began to clear and Keras was reunited with Aban. 'Nice man, now come on. We got a war to fight' Aban said. 'Nice to see you realize what we're fighting for' Keras cheered. 'Indeed' Aban answered, his face slowly flickering to Freud's before turning back to Aban.

Shadow and Golbius stood side by side, watching as Michael approached. 'You will have to kill me in one hit to stop me, and neither of you sinners have the power. By the right of light, I will extinguish you' Michael promised. 'I wish I had my team here so we could eviscerate this tool, but looks like only I get to enjoy the privilege' Golbius said. Shadow made the smirk sound as he joined his two blades at the hilt to make one. 'You're not the only one' Shadow replied. 'Holy Guillotine' Michael cried, summoning the glowing white blade. 'Death Toll' Golbius cried, his blade twisting into a darker version covered in purple energy. 'Rinkazen' Shadow cried and vanished, appearing behind Michael. 'Eh?' Michael said. He remained rigid as both his wings dropped to the ground, they were severed in half. Michael grunted as he concentrated his healing energy, but nothing happened. 'Why does the light fail me?' he demanded. 'Simple, you can heal, but you cannot regrow. You do not possess the energy to regrow limbs' Shadow stated. Michael was put off by his lose and didn't notice Golbius. 'Surprise c**kfag' Golbius cried, cutting away Michael's sword arm. 'How is the light failing me?' Michael demanded. 'Because your will is not the lights' Shadow answered. Michael was stunned. _'Maybe Oblivimon is not my savior. The tale of this boy is most similar. Maybe he was my savior, the one to save me from my bad decision'_ Michael thought. 'It's over Michael' Shadow stated as he reunited his blades again. He aimed the joined hilt at Michael and an arrow formed. 'Blessed be the one of light, for they are the ones who keep the holy word. In the name of the father system, son program and the holy coder' Michael prayed as the arrow was launched, impaling the knights heart. 'Amen' Michael whispered and he fell to the ground. His data fragmented, releasing a stream of crimson energy. 'What now?' Shadow inquired from Alex. 'We return to camp, then we go to Oblivimon's Fortress' Alex answered.

Demi, BK and Theodore were flying across the skies. Theodore was supported by the two Digimon and they had one aim; Oblivimon's Fortress. 'Did you hear that?' Demi inquired. 'Yeah, Aban was defeated. I heard it' BK replied. 'I wonder what he meant by 'hope sleeps in every heart' Demi wondered. 'Maybe it was a message for someone' BK considered. 'Yeah, I think it would've been. We'll honor that promise we made to everyone. Oblivimon, today you shall fall' Demi promised.


	61. Chapter 61: AWWWW YEEEEAAAAHHH!

Chapter 61: AWWWW YEEEEAAAAHHH!

Drake had failed in his attempt to reconcile Gaomon's fire, and he left him in the hole. Richard was still waiting silently, his feline face unmoving and cold. 'Richard, I will be your opponent. You killed my sister, now, I am going to kill you' he promised. 'If you wish to be cut done, so be it' Richard replied. Drake glared at his foe as his Digivice reacted violently. 'Beelzemon, Burst Digivolve to Beelzemon Burst Mode' Beelzemon cried. 'A gun as large as your is useless in close combat' Richard stated. Beelze BM leapt into the air, his four wings beating as fast distance was made between him and Richard. 'Grand Templar' Richard roared. A pair of white wings burst from his back as a holy helm covered his head. With a tremendous roar, he raced into the sky after Beelze. 'Double Doom Impact' Beelze cried, drawing his shotgun and firing rapidly at the approaching knight. Richard evaded the attacks and kept up his pursuit. He crashed into Beelze and began to drop him to the ground. Drake watched as his partner sailed to the ground and Richard pulled out, leaving Beelze to crash alone. 'Your partner is stricken unconscious, you are too weak to strike me down alone' Richard said to Drake. 'I don't care. You took from me the greatest treasure I had. Ever since she and I came to this world and during my time spent in confinement, I hated her. For eight long years I rued the very existence of my sister. Only until she saved me did I truly see how precious she was to me. I had left bitterness and anger behind for her. And now you think you can just go and take her away from me? I will use every power I have to avenge her, even if it destroys me' Drake replied proudly. From his hole, Gaomon heard his words. 'He did love her, as I had' he said. 'Vengeance is an ignoble path, you will be struck down' Richard stated. 'You came for that reason, you came to strike me down' Gaomon answered as he approached. 'Gaomon' Drake began. 'I know, she was precious to both of us. And now Richard, we are going to show you the true meaning of pain and suffering' Gaomon promised. A light wind blew the dust across the field.

From the skies Demi, BK and Theodore watched the battle. 'Look down there' Theodore cried. They did so and saw Keras rampaging across the field. 'He's destroying our side' Demi realized. 'Who's that by his leg?' BK inquired. They all did try to get a good look, but they were too far away. 'Whatever it is, I don't think its Aban. He would be riding Keras, not walking by his side' Demi reasoned. 'Whatever it is, we can't waste time. I'm sure your friends are very capable and they will deal with it' Theodore said. 'I know they are, we have faith in them Theodore. They've been with us ever since we came to this world, well, Steph had. Our little team grew over time; we went from a team of two to twenty-two' Demi explained. 'Though now it seems a lot less. And do we really count Alex and Shadow as 'part of the team?' They don't seem to into the idea of team as the others' BK replied. 'They'll come around eventually' Demi said hopefully. 'Ah, eventually' BK repeated. Their beating wings were the only comfort in the skies as the fortress became even closer.

Drake and Gaomon stood side by side. 'I pray then that you are good teachers if you wish to tech me the meaning on pain. But in truth, you are the ones who will be schooled' Richard countered. 'We shall see. I'm sure Steph's Digivice should work with you Gaomon, don't see why it shouldn't' Drake said as he fiddled with it. 'Okay, I'

M ready' Gaomon stated. 'Okay, initiate Warp Digivolution' Drake commanded as the yellow and silver Digivice began to react. Gaomon glowed with energy and in an instant, he was Mirage. There was the sound of shoes hitting the ground as Vulknis was scene running towards them. 'Forgive my lateness, I was detained' he apologized. 'Why are you here?' Drake inquired. 'My lord Golbius wishes me to be here. The Raging Elementals have temporarily allied with the UDW in order to defeat the forces of Oblivimon' Vulknis explained. 'I see, well, don't get in our way. This is personal' Drake ordered. 'Indeed, but it is also personal for us as well' Vulknis replied. 'Personal or not, those who stand in my way will be destroyed' Richard decreed. 'Then we shall fight' Mirage cried and bolted into the air, taunting Richard as he scaled up higher. Richard flexed his wings and followed him, a single fight feather being discarded. 'Wait for me' Vulknis cried and unsheathed the four skulls attached to his belt. They floated about him and each unleashed a jet of blue flames. Vulknis rocketed into the air in hot pursuit of the duo. 'Whatever mercy there is, please save my soul for what I must do' Drake whispered.

'Crusade!' Richard cried, unleashing a wave from his blade. Mirage barreled around the attack and dodged. 'Too slow, I know your tricks' Mirage stated. 'We shall see' Richard counted. 'Gentleman's Flame' Vulknis cried from below. A small fireball zoomed up at Richard and struck him in the back. It exploded in a large, fiery way. 'Ha ha' Vulknis gloated as the flames coated Richard. The feline Digimon scattered the flames with his wings. 'Such tricks get you nowhere. My Grand Templar state is my strongest form. To fight against it is suicide' Richard stated and attacked Mirage, who guarded with his claws. 'Mirage, try to convince your human friend to initiate burst evolution' Vulknis ordered. 'It's too late to retreat' Mirage roared as he blocked an attack from Richard. 'I will hold him off, you go to your friend' Vulknis ordered. 'Fine' Mirage conceded and dove to the ground. Richard attempted to follow, but was blocked by Vulknis. 'Line of Fire' Vulknis cried. Flames spewed out from his rod and sealed them in an enormous sphere of fire. Its glow lit up the sky.

Andros and Bolt were hacking through a series of Digimon alongside their army when an enormous blast swept all but those two away. 'What on earth?' Andros declared. Smoke was leaking from the barrels of a large mechanical Digimon, coated naturally in red. 'A Chaosdramon!' Bolt remarked. 'It looks like the failed project we kept in the scrap yard. But if Oblivimon got to it then' Andros realized. 'The city' Bolt cried. 'Hyper Mugen Cannon' the dragon roared, bending down slightly and drawing energy into his massive cannons. He stopped after Fu appeared behind him, large cuts appearing in the cannons and destabilizing them. 'Role call' Fu said mechanically and leapt into the air, spiraling around and facing Chaosdramon whilst defending Andros and Bolt. Sui and Rai appeared behind his side and made some battle like positions. 'Raijinmon' Rai called. 'Suijinmon' Sui called. 'Fujinmon' Fu ended. 'Sky gods unite' Andros ordered. 'I shall be the body to support you' Sui declared. 'I shall be the head and arms to lead you' Fu declared. 'And I shall be the cannons to guard you' Rai finished. All three Digimon united into the massive Raidenmon. With a tremendous roar, the massive Digimon charged forward. Chaosdramon's right arm opened and a missile was waiting. 'Destroyed Hook' it hissed and fired. Raiden continued charging as the missile impaled the body just below the head. Raiden began to slow as the impact wound began to decay. 'Destroyed Hook, the organic missile that decays anything' Bolt stated. 'Raidenmon, the Digimon that seeks and destroy, no matter the cost' Andros answered. The large rounded cannons on Raiden's shoulders opened, revealing two very large cannons. 'Rising Sun' Raiden cried as the cannons charged with golden energy. Chaosdramon just stood there, waiting for it. 'HRRRAH!' Raiden roared and fired, the blast impacting and shattering the non-red joints and portions, blasting Chaosdramon from the inside out. The shattered shell of a Digimon collapsed and the data scattered. Raiden groaned and collapsed, the decay becoming worse. 'It was our honor to serve you. Lord Andros and Chief Bolt. Our deaths will never be in vain' Raiden groaned. 'We will rebuild you again, faster, better and stronger. We have the technology' Andros promised. 'Yeah, praise be to the next wind gods. It's the scrap heap for us' Raiden mused as the decay reached its head. 'Farewell, you were currently our best bodyguards' Bolt said as Raiden was gone. 'If I had actual eyes, I would cry' Bolt said. Andros patted his brother on the back. 'I know brother, but we can't let their sacrifice go in vain. We must soldier on' Andros reminded Bolt. 'Then let us get to it' Bolt cried and drew his axe.

Mirage landed by Drake, taking care not to crush him. 'Richard is too powerful in his current form. Please, access burst mode before Vulknis stops distracting him' Mirage pleaded. 'I knew it would come to this. I feel angry yes, but I cannot allow that to control me Mirage. Now, we have no choice but to fight, for the spirit of my sister' Drake declared. Steph's yellow aura consumed him. 'Burst evolution' Drake cried. In a bright flash of golden light, Mirage was replaced by his burst mode. From nowhere, he drew his sickle and mace. The burning fireball vanished as Vulknis fell from it, he was obviously kicked down. With a crunch, the fiery Digimon crashed into the ground. 'I'm glad I gave you the time you needed. Now go and kick his ass. I think I'll just rest here' Vulknis said and closed his eyes. 'Understood' Mirage BM said and rocketed into the sky with his jets. Richard watched as the Digimon approached. 'Lunar Hook Slasher' Mirage BM cried and slashed at Richard, who dodged and in turn slashed at Mirage, but he vanished. He was caught from behind as the globe of light smashed into him and sent him flying. Before he could get a bearing, Mirage smashed into him again, a little less mercifully this time. 'You are going to pay for what you have done' Mirage BM cried and knocked Richard away again. _'How can this be? He is too powerful, I shouldn't be losing'_ Richard thought. 'Destiny Destroyer' a harsh voice cried. Mirage BM was struck in the back by a large scalding attack. 'GAAAH!' he cried as he tried to remain level. Both combatants saw the enormous Armageddemon, and a figure laughing by his foot.

'GAH HA HA HA!' Freud laughed. 'Again Keras, destroy them' he shouted. 'Full Scale Attack' Keras roared, launching missile like projections from his back. Mirage BM shifted between the attacks, dodging them easily. 'Destroy them both!' Freud ordered. 'Both?' Richard inquired. Keras unleashed another barrage of missiles, with Freud laughing crazily. He stopped when Beelzemon BM grabbed his throat from behind. The demon lord held him up and he wriggled fruitlessly. Richard landed a distance away, and despite the helm, you knew he had a look of distaste on his face. 'Richard, I require your assistance' he begged. Richard remained silent. 'Comrade' Freud begged. 'Freudmon, you have fought in a shameful and conceited manner. You used tricks and deception to get your wicked way and have acted dishonorfully. I revoke your position as a Crimson Huskarl and sentence you to death' Richard replied, drawing his blade and pointing it at Freud. Beelze BM grinned as he brought the barrel of his gun to the small of Freud's back. 'COMRADE!' Freud cried. 'Negative Hell Flare' Beelze BM hissed. The gun began to whir as red energy collected in the mouth of the gun. 'Farewell, for Aban' Beelze BM hissed. Freud's back was forced inwards as the blast drilled through his back and out the other side. The monocle clamped in his eye dropped to the ground and shattered. His body was dumped onto the ground and the data scattered, followed by streams of crimson energy. 'And you call us ignoble. You left your own comrade to die' Drake stated. 'He was a traitor, I knew of him plans to overthrow me and take command of the Huskarls. His fate was well deserved' Richard answered. 'That may be, but you are the only Huskarl left. Your army is being vanquished and you are all alone' Beelze BM countered. Richard chuckled as he looked on the horizon. 'You have only fought a half of our total army. We kept the other half in reserve' Richard answered. It was true, as the eerie crimson glew lit up the horizon. 'We can't defeat that many' Mirage BM declared. 'Supreme Cannon!' a voice echoed across the field. A glowing sphere flew across the field onto the horizon, imploding and eliminating many on the horizon. 'It couldn't be' Mirage BM said as he turned and looked in the direction the sphere came from.

A smoking blue gun barrel. An enormous glowing orange blade. Pure white armour and a flowing red mantle. 'Omnimon' they all cried. 'But wait, what's that on his shoulder?' Mirage inquired. Beelze looked through the sight on his gun, and laughed. 'I don't believe it' he declared. Jason and KO were cheering on his shoulders. 'Nice shot Zeed' Jason cheered. 'Thank you, but you must also thank Victory for his excellent erm, stance' Zeed answered. 'I was the one keeping you steady' Victory snapped. 'Look guys, we can't argue. We have a war to fight' Ko stated. 'Quite right. We must begin by reassembling the Royal Knights' Omnimon conceded. He raised the Garuru Cannon to the sky and fired a quick shot. The burst of energy released became a symbol of Courage. Across the battlefield, Growl snarled at some enemies, but became alert as soon as he saw the crest. He flew up into the sky and approached it. As he did, his wings fused into a large cape. His left arm became longer, armored and was equipped with a shield. The same happened to his right arm, as the Gram lance was equipped to it. His armguards warped and his tail split into two armored feet. His chest warped and became more defined. The snarling head became a noble helm as Gallantmon landed near Omnimon. 'Gallantmon, reporting for duty' he said and knelt. 'Rise, we are all equals' Omnimon said as UlforceVeedramon and Examon landed as well. 'So, you three kept watch in the elite Dragon Corps' Omnimon remarked as Blaze and Drakath approached. 'Examon/UlforceVeedramon/Magnamon/Imperialdramon, reporting for duty' the four dragons saluted. 'Well met, but what of the others? LordKnightmon and Dynasmon?' Omnimon inquired. 'Dynasmon is deceased, and we do not know the location of LordKnightmon' Drakath reported. 'I see, and Duftmon and Craniamon?' Omnimon inquired. 'Craniamon is in an unknown location, but I feel Duftmon approaching the field' Blaze answered. 'And that would leave Alphamon and' Omnimon began. 'Me' a curt female voice answered.

All the knights became uncomfortable as a female knight in grey and white robes landed. She had a pair of long teal streamers go from her chest across her shoulders and down her back. 'Chaosmon' Omnimon said in a strangled tone. 'Hello handsome' Chaosmon replied. 'Why are you here?' he inquired. 'To answer the call. You called for all available royal knights, so here I am' she replied. 'But you were banished' Omnimon reminded her. Chaosmon took offence as she put her hands on her hips. 'What, I became banished from a sect of Digimon knights and suddenly I'm not allowed to save our world?!' she demanded. 'It's not that' Omnimon said. 'Then what is it?' Chaosmon demanded. 'Nothing' Omnimon eventually replied. 'Oh, I get it' Jason remarked. 'Hmmm?' Omnimon inquired. 'You asked her for a date and she turned you down' Jason stated. Chaosmon chuckled as Omnimon froze on the spot. 'Of course not, that isn't the case' Omnimon said woodenly. 'Whatever dude, I'm sure if you try, you'll get her eventually' Jason remarked. 'Since when were you the love expert?' Ko inquired. 'Please get off my shoulder' Omnimon ordered. Ko Digivolved to champion and clamped to Jason's wrist. 'See ya' he said and waved with his free hand. 'Was it really because I turned you down for a date?' Chaosmon inquired. 'Yes' Omnimon replied in a sad and hurt voice. 'My lord' Duftmon cried as he came into view. 'Nice to see you Duftmon. Now, royal knights, prepare for battle' Omnimon cheered and raised the Grey Sword. 'To battle!' the knights repeated.

Demi, BK and Theodore landed at the base of Oblivimon's fortress. It became much darker since the last time it was visited. A crimson maelstrom clung to the top of the fortress. 'This is it BK. Inside is Oblivimon' Demi remarked. 'Yeah, our journey, win or lose, comes to an end today' BK added. 'I never wanted to see this day. I wanted to protect you from your harsh destiny, but I know you're ready' Theodore stated. 'We don't need you to tell us that we're ready' Demi replied. 'You no good kids' Theodore laughed.


	62. Chapter 62: A Destiny of Dark & Light

Chapter 62: A Destiny of Dark & Light

Demi, BK and Theodore observed from the high island platform. The war seemed so tiny from their height. Bright lights flickered about as each Digimon unleashed their own attacks. The Cannondramon could be seen firing from their cliff, each shell pounding the ground. 'Well I'll be' Theodore chuckled. 'What is it?' BK inquired. 'Look down there' Theodore answered whilst pointing at a spot on the battlefield. They both looked in that direction to see a large group of crimson Digimon being torn to pieces. 'What is that?' Demi inquired. 'The Royal Knights. Some of the noblest Digimon ever. They were sworn to protect this world, but they broke up due to their inconsistency in ideals. They went underground, finding solitude amongst the populace or in hiding' Theodore explained. 'It is good that they're on our side then' BK remarked as he tore his gaze away. 'Come now, we have destiny to meet' he added. 'I'll be with you the entire way dear brother' Demi added. They both walked to the front door, which was in ruins. 'Coming Theodore?" BK inquired. 'Aye, I'm just' Theodore replied. 'Just what?' they both inquired. 'It's nothing, don't worry about it' Theodore sighed. 'Then come on' BK ordered and the twins entered the fortress. 'It's just that, after this, we might not see each other again' Theodore said sadly and followed them.

'The Royal knights were an excellent distraction, but we have a battle to continue' Richard stated almost impatiently. 'Of course, this battle is just proving quite tedious' Drake answered. 'Yes, but even so, you cannot defeat me' Richard stated. 'We have an army of two burst level Digimon and the mighty Armageddemon. What makes you so damn sure?' Mirage BM demanded. 'Because I believe in the will of Oblivimon' Richard answered. 'You believe in the will of a Digimon who will doom the entire world to destruction?' Beelze BM demanded. 'What else is there to believe in a world of corruption and hate?' Richard inquired. 'Love, hope, justice; just to name a few' Drake answered. 'Justice? I defected from my company because of the evils they wrought and their dishonest activities. What was my justice? I was whipped and condemned to death because of my ideals, but like a saint, Oblivimon came and in one fell swoop, he annihilated them. Oblivimon will not doom us all. He has honor, and through his power, I could truly follow the path of honor. Something people such as yourselves could never possibly comprehend' Richard snarled. Drake sighed and he looked away. 'I know the path of honor; it was my salvation and curse. However, this is not the path you seek Richard. Stand down, and let us do what is right' Drake pleaded. 'To disobey Oblivimon is not honorous. I will fight to my very end' Richard said sinisterly. 'Then you'll have to contend with us' Naomi said smartly. Drake and Beelze smiled as Naomi and Lilith approached from the west. 'And us' Jason added as he and Ko landed near Drake. 'We cannot allow Digimon like yourself do what you want' Naomi decreed. 'Your group has already paid for what they have done. And once we end you, our friend's deaths will be avenged' Jason added. 'Oblivimon will doom us all, and you, his sinister commander will fall for the evils your group has achieved' Keras finished. Richard raised his blade to the dark sky. 'Holy War' he cried. The sky cracked open and angels poured forth from the crack. 'Final Mirage Burst' Mirage BM cried, unleashing a wave of energy that destroyed the clones. 'You are finished Richard, surrender' Drake ordered. Richard impaled his blade into the ground and rested his hands on the base of the guard. 'I will not, I serve in the name of Oblivimon. Should it cost my life, so be it' Richard stated. 'Fine, we will end this' Drake conceded.

Demi and BK were slowly ascending the fortress; they had made it to the third floor. 'The statues are replaced of the Crimson Huskarls. This floor seems dedicated to Freud' Demi mused. 'Yeah' BK replied. Theodore stopped and so did they. 'What is it Theodore?' they both inquired. 'After this day, I want you to know that we might not see each other again' Theodore admitted. 'What?' they both demanded. 'After this day, we will never see each other again. You belong in the Digital World and I the human world. I didn't want to admit it, but we will soon say goodbye' Theodore explained. 'We know. We knew farewells were in order. We are prepared for this' Demi admitted. 'We hate to say goodbye, but we have to. And don't worry, we'll save the goodbyes for after we beat Oblivimon' BK added. Theodore smiled. 'Well, in that case, let us go beat this clown. Even though we say goodbye, we'll see each other again sometime' he mused and walked past them. Demi and BK caught up with him and followed. 'Bet ya ten bucks the next floor is dedicated to the lion' BK said. 'You're on' Demi replied.

Dom and Belphe RM were making slow progress across the field. They moved slowly due to constantly destroying stuff. 'Kill' they both moaned. The dark aura consuming them had grown stronger and even darker. Dom almost looked like a large shadow. He looked across the field and caught site of Mirage BM and Armageddemon. 'Forward' Dom ordered. They both approached the group, and were seemingly unnoticed. 'Hellhound Roar' Belphe RM roared, charging the sphere of fire and firing it. Richard reacted and managed to cut it with a Crusade attack. 'It's Dom' Naomi cried. 'He's fallen into Ruin Mode' Jason added. 'Way to go captain obvious' Ko said sarcastically. 'So, still have faith in what you fight for? When even your comrade falls to the darkness' Richard inquired. 'Yes we do, Dom is just being dumb' Naomi answered as she strolled over to Dom. 'Kill?' he moaned. 'No Dom, no kill' she replied. 'Kill' Dom repeated. She sighed in annoyance and grabbed his head. 'NO KILL!' she cried and head butted him. Everyone gasped as Dom fell to the ground, the aura fading. Belphe RM roared as the darkness fled from him, leaving his normal Rage Mode. 'Problem solved' Naomi said cheerfully. 'Damn that girl is good' Beelze BM remarked. Dom groaned as he felt where she hit him. 'Damnit girl, I was just starting to have some fun' he grumbled. 'We need you capable of saying words with more than one syllable' Naomi countered. 'You are very strange people. You hit each other, yet it makes everything better' Richard remarked. 'It is because we're friends, sort of. We hurt each other, but we get over it. Friendship can solve almost everything, except lightning bolts to the head' Jason explained. Richard paused and began to consider all of this. 'Could I have been wrong?' he wondered. He roared in pain as crimson light permeated from the slits in the helm. **'No, my will is final. If you can no longer fight, then I shall create one who can'** Oblivimon answered. Richard's body grew limp as crimson mist consumed it. His body was seen from within, and it was changing.

'**You will be made anew, as Chaoticamon'** Oblivimon said. The crimson mass widened as Richard's body became featureless. It began to morph into a long serpentine shape. 'I am Chaoticamon' Chaotica roared. It was a long armored dragon. Steel wings protruded from lengths across it's back. The tail was tipped with an enormous blade. 'Whatever form you take, we shall strike you down' Drake promised. 'No, you shall not' Golbius stated. From four colour-coded portals, each of the Raging Elementals appeared. The previously knocked out Vulknis woke suddenly and ran over to them. 'Milord, is it time? he inquired. 'Indeed it is' Golbius answered. 'Time for what?' Naomi inquired. 'Our grand finale. Please, get out of here whilst you can. Get to the fortress, we shall deal with this venomous snake' Golbius replied. 'Everyone, leave' Drake ordered. The group nodded and began to depart from the field. 'Good luck' Drake said and followed them. 'No matter what you do, I am eternal' Chaotica hissed. 'Raging Elementals, prepare the Final Threat' Golbius ordered. 'Yes sir' each of them replied and moved to a designated spot, creating a pentagram. Chaotica shifted constantly, trying to decide which of them to attack first. 'FINAL THREAT!' they shouted. In an instant, they were opposite where they had been, and Chaotica was writhing furiously. Toxica and Pazu raced in and struck at the beast, followed up by Garganta and Vulknis. Golbius leapt from the sky and sliced down, landing in the middle of the two groups. They all charged in and were instantly on the other side. 'RAGING ELEMENTALS GIVE THEIR CALL! ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL! RAGING ELEMENTALS UNITE!' they shouted. Above them, a coloured sphere appeared, each baring the kanji of their element. They flew at Chaotica and united, exploding on impact. 'GRAAAAHHHH!' Chaotica roared, and was gone. Garganta and Toxica cheered whilst Pazu tended to Vulknis' injuries, but something was bothering Golbius. _'That was too easy; he wanted us to kill Chaoticamon. What could Oblivimon be up to?'_ he thought.

Demi, BK and Theodore were on the thirteenth floor. Nothing had stopped their climb, and the staircase was in front of them. 'Demi, BK, this isn't my place. I will wait down here' Theodore decided. 'Alright, we shall see you when we win' Demi said. 'But before you go, I want you to have this' Theodore added, drawing from nowhere a large blade. It's blade was a milky blue colour. Runes coated the length of the blade. The guard of the blade was marked with stars. The base of the hilt had a crescent moon with a sun caught between the points. 'Thank you' Demi said and accepted the blade. 'This won't be easy. That blade is very special. The power of unity can unlock it's powers, remember that' Theodore stated. 'We will' BK promised as they ascended the stairs.

They entered the meeting room, wherein Oblivimon waited. 'You have done well, better than I had expected. Nevertheless, everything ends here. You will give me the Digi-egg of Purity, whether or not you want to' Oblivimon stated. 'We cannot let you persist any longer. You have wrought too much damage and have taken the entire Digital World to war. We must destroy you' they both stated. Oblivimon chuckled good-naturedly. 'Quite amusing, but how do you hope to beat me when every death has made me stronger?' Oblivimon inquired. 'What?' BK demanded. 'Ever heard of the Apocalypse Program?' Oblivimon inquired. 'No' they answered. 'It is a program contained within every Apocalymon. Apocalymon are not evolved from or born. They are made from the culmination of data of every Digimon who died from anger, regret or anything negative. The Apocalypse Program is what births them, and it is what further empowers them. You see, it siphons the loose data fragments in the world. Apocalymon however, cannot stand all the negative emotion and rarely use the program' Oblivimon explained. 'So that means?' Demi began. 'Indeed so. When Dystopia destroyed Apocalypse, he preserved one very important thing, the Apocalypse Program hidden with the planetoid. The dark void you battled in was the planetoid, and in that place, I was reborn. Dystopia installed my egg with the Apocalypse Program and so I drew data in from all over. Even now, a small fraction of my existence is within the planetoid' Oblivimon continued. 'So you've been?' BK continued. 'Indeed so; ever since Dystopia installed that program, I have been draining the data of every Digimon thus far defeated. This war was a trap to obtain even more data. I can control the program because I don't have a heart; I don't feel the pain and sorrow of those destroyed, and soon, I will transcend to my ultimate form of ENDmon, mores the pity that you won't be around to see me do so' Oblivimon finished with utmost smugness. 'You will never triumph' they promised. 'I don't see what is stopping me' Oblivimon countered. 'We shall' Demi promised. Oblivimon chuckled again. 'You overestimate yourselves, but don't worry, your deaths will be slow' Oblivimon promised. 'We don't think so' they both answered and materialized their staves. Swiftly, they crashed the orbs into each other, locking them both into place. 'Jogress Evolution' they cried.

Their data shifted into place as Oblivimon watched. ChaosWarlockmon stood there, a look of absolute malice on his face. The orbs on his shoulder pads were missing. 'You, an insane magician dare to fight me?' Oblivimon inquired. 'No, we intend to destroy you' Chaos replied. 'What is this?' Oblivimon demanded. 'We were not prepared at the previous time, but we now have full control over this body. So now, I, ChaosWarlockmon, will defeat you' Chaos promised. 'Oblivion's Call' Oblivimon cried, shaping his excess mist into the crimson wall. The skulls appeared and fired their blasts, which Chaos easily dodged. 'You'll have to try harder than that!' Chaos declared as the wall vanished. 'You are better than I anticipated, but no matter' Oblivimon remarked. 'Chaos Burst' Chaos cried, firing the wave of chaos energy into the mist. Oblivimon was taken back as his armor dented. 'Grrrr, you are getting on my nerves' he hissed. 'Fine then, I'll get on kicking your butt instead' Chaos laughed. Oblivimon roared with rage as his fist sailed through the air and connected with Chaos. He was knocked off his feet and the Digi-egg of Purity was released from his cloak. With a shout of triumph, Oblivimon caught and smashed the egg. Nothing happened. 'A fake' Oblivimon roared. Chaos cackled evilly as he looked at the despairing Oblivimon. 'Quite correct, we couldn't trust ourselves with the egg, so we gave it to someone else' he laughed. 'WHO?!' Oblivimon demanded. 'Me' a cold voice answered.

From the entranceway stood Alex with the Digi-egg of Purity in his arms. It was glowing with a warm blue light. 'Alex, what are you doing? We told you to take that as far away as you could' Chaos cried. Alex smiled as he held the egg up. 'Sorry, but I must obey my orders. I am here to give the Digi-egg of Purity to Oblivimon' Alex replied. 'NO!' Chaos cried. With a grunt, Alex tossed the egg across the room, it landed between Oblivimon and Chaos. 'It's mine' Oblivimon declared and with his floating fist, he smashed the egg. The blue fragments turned into blue wisps of data, which Oblivimon quickly absorbed. There was a load rumble from outside. Oblivimon began laughing madly as Chaos rose to his feet and looked outside. The sky had turned black as cracks appeared in it. The ground trembled as columns of red energy spiked out across the field. 'No' Chaos said despairingly. 'Yes, and it will soon get worse' Oblivimon laughed. Chaos snarled and faced Oblivimon. 'I will not allow it' he cried and raced up to him and leapt into the crimson mass. The pure energy almost began to tear his data apart as he clasped his fingers around Oblivimon's core. Everything went black and silent, save for a few words. 'Once a villain, always a villain' Alex remarked.

Drake looked around despairingly as the columns of light tore apart the ground. 'We've lost' Naomi stated. 'After all of this, we lost' Dom added. Drake's fingers tightened them into a fist. 'We may have lost, but it was once said that the enemy may take our lives, but they will never take our freedom. We will go on fighting' Drake cried. 'And take a bunch of the bastards with us' Dom added. 'All for one!' Jason cried. 'And one for all!' The others finished. The ground beneath them trembled and erupted with a red data column. The world trembled and shattered, data scattering about.

'Where….am I?' Chaos wondered. His vision was hazy; all he could see was a dim crimson glow. 'You are in a world that no longer is' a voice answered. 'How long was I out?' he inquired. 'It could be one hour, it could be one millennium, time no longer matters in this ruined dimension' the voice answered. 'Who are you?' Chaos demanded, his vision growing slightly clearer. 'I am the destroyer of all' it answered. Chaos' eyes widened as he finally saw where he was. It was a dim crimson void, images etching and shifting on the supposed walls. In the centre of it was a shifting crimson mass. The armor was black. The chest armor was gnarled and demonic. The lower part had spikes resembling teeth. The lower part had spikes at the top, resembling teeth as well. It had spiked feet, or at least, they looked like feet. It was completely made from metal. The clawed hands were also metal; they dangled in the crimson mass. The helm was like a crown, with spikes shifted in the fashion. The face guard revealed nothing but blackness, save for a crimson glow where the eyes would be. 'ENDmon' Chaos hissed. 'Indeed so. I find it funny that you are the only survivor. It was clever to hide within my body when you did. I would've been destroyed if I had attempted to expel you. Nevertheless, this is where it all ends, upon the fields of darkness' ENDmon stated. 'We told you, we will not allow you to win' Chaos countered. 'I already have. Within me is the data of almost everything in the Digital World, save for yourself. I have all this power in my hands, what gives you the courage to face up to me' ENDmon demanded. 'Because we have to. Our existence is to end yours, no matter the cost' Chaos replied. 'Such a pity that everything must end. Crimson Dizaster' ENDmon cried. Chaos couldn't react as ENDmon's arms and legs appeared around him and attacked, knocking him about the void.

Chaos was finally left lying in the void. Bruises covered his body and he was breathing slowly. ENDmon's appendages returned to his body and he was discontent. 'Come no, where is the all the bravado you have been showing before. I was hoping for some more fun' he falsely moaned. 'Easy, for you to say' Chaos groaned. 'I should have killed you before, but then I wouldn't have been able to test out my new powers. A sad miscalculation' ENDmon stated. 'The miscalculation was ever being reborn into this world' Chaos groaned as he managed to get into a standing/floating position. 'Even at death's door you fight on, why?' ENDmon inquired. 'Because we have to protect them' Chaos answered. 'Protect what?' ENDmon asked. 'We have to protect the hopes and dreams of everyone counting on us' Chaos answered. 'Why do you waste your time on defending what cannot be defended?' ENDmon asked. 'Because hopes and dreams are what everyone lives for. We are the final guardians of hopes and dreams, so we fight with all we got to protect them from you' Chaos explained. 'But you can no longer defend them. I maintain absolute power in this fractured world, nothing can best me' ENDmon stated. 'Really? Do you honestly believe that? Don't you hear them?' Chaos inquired. 'Hear what?' ENDmon demanded. 'I can hear them. The hopes and dreams of everyone, it is pleasant and heartwarming to hear a small child hoping to become a star soccer player or a lanky teenager hoping to become a writer. You are so closed off that you cannot hear them, but I can' Chaos explained happily. 'Why does it matter to me, hopes and dreams cannot achieve your goals, only pure power' ENDmon countered. 'You are deaf ENDmon. Listen now, I can hear the hopes and dreams. The same hope rings out in a chorus of voices. That one hope is your absolute destruction' Chaos shouted, his voice echoing across the silent void.

ENDmon remained silent, he was trying to listen, hearing only faint sounds. 'Wait, I hear something' he admitted. _'Seeds of dark and light'_ a voice whispered. _'From Dark World'_ another voice whispered. 'Fractured speeches, they're meaningless' ENDmon stated. 'No, they are the one hope, hoping for your destruction. They speak out the holy prophecy of DemiWarlockmon and BKDemiWarlockmon' Chaos corrected. _'They exist never and forever, until purity is called, to end their Endeavour'_ the voices cried out. There was a piercing light in the void, centered in front of Chaos. The light faded to reveal the shimmering blue Digi-egg of Purity. Chaos reached out and the egg dropped into is hands. 'This cannot be, I destroyed it' ENDmon cried. 'So I was sent a new one, forged from the pure hopes and dreams. Twin seeds of dark and light, from dark world plucked' Chaos chanted. 'I will not allow a stupid prophecy to stop my final victory. Crimson Curse!' ENDmon cried, unleashing a blaze of crimson flames that snaked across to Chaos. The Digi-egg of Purity glew warmly and the flames vanished. 'UNTIL PURITY IS CALLED, TO END THEIR ENDEAVOUR!' Chaos shouted. The Digi-egg of Purity released tremendous rays of light energy. It grew in size and consumed Chaos. His figure was vaguely seen from within the egg. 'ChaosWarlockmon, Digivolve to' he cried. For a short while, the phantom figures of DemiWarlockmon and BKDemiWarlockmon appeared, before being replaced by Warlockmon and BKWarlockmon. After them to MetaWarlockmon and AltronWarlockmon appeared, only to vanish as AngeWarlockmon and DeviWarlockmon appeared then vanished. 'OMEGAWARLOCKMON!' Omega cried.


	63. Chapter 63: Demi & BK

Chapter 63: Demi & BK: The Children from Mysidia

'OMEGAWARLOCKMON!' Omega cried. From the sides of the great blue sphere, two large golden wings broke through. The egg shattered to reveal a tall warrior. He was at least eleven feet high. His chest armour was made of platinum and trimmed with gold. He had large shoulder pads, each adorned with a sphere of gold in the centre. He wore no cape, and from his back came to splendid wings coloured gold. On his arms was a light yet thick white sleeve, with arm guards covering the lower part of his arm. His hands were concealed inside platinum white gauntlets, laced with gold. His lower half was protected on the hips by two plates of armour. The front had a long flowing robe that draped below his knees. Digital Runes ran down it, which, when translated into English, would mean 'PURITY'. His boots were armoured with the same platinum and gold motif. His face was handsome, though not perfectly so. His eyes were golden in colour, and his hair was pure white. He wore a large circlet with spikes jutting from the top, making it resemble a crown. Attached to his waist was a length of rope, which draped down to his front, where the end was tied to a glowing incense lantern. The other end was attached to a small golden sphere. Also on his waist was a holster, holding the legendary blade given to him by Theodore. 'Omega, it is so pleasant to see you again' ENDmon remarked with a hint of malice. 'I wish I didn't have to say the same to you' Omega countered. 'Such hostility, can we not talk like friends or, dare I say, equals?' ENDmon inquired. 'You know as fact that we are on totally different levels of equality' Omega stated. 'Yes, I suppose so, you are and always were beneath me' ENDmon conceded. Omega smiled and made a self-satisfied chuckle. 'Oh, such a complex. ENDmon, I assure you that this will be the final battle, between you and I. My predecessor may have felt pity for you, but I assure you that this time there is no love lost at your defeat. You are no innocent creature, you were perfectly aware of your actions' Omega stated. 'And if I was, what difference does it make? I have almost all of the data in the Digital World, save for yours. This battle will be one sided' ENDmon hissed. Omega raised his right arm and his hand became a fist. 'Then unleash hell upon me' he taunted.

ENDmon's fists rocketed out of the crimson mist and sailed straight for Omega. He smiled and his image flickered slightly and was gone. He appeared about thirty feet from where he was. 'Don't think teleporting will help you' END snarled. His fists changed direction and sailed at Omega, who vanished again. 'You can't escape forever' ENDmon shouted. 'I'm not' Omega replied as he reappeared in front of ENDmon. 'Arc en Ciel!' Omega cried, raising his open hand to ENDmon. ENDmon was assaulted by waves of rainbow energy and he remained paralyzed whilst being assaulted. The floating fists vanished with a bright crimson flash and reappeared in the mist. Omega stopped his assault and distanced himself from ENDmon. The dark Digimon began chuckling loudly. 'A gallant attempt, but I am much more powerful than before. Even at point blank range that had very little effect on me' he laughed. 'You are not invincible' Omega countered. 'Very true, however, I am almost invincible' ENDmon admitted. 'Save for my data' Omega stated. 'True, I did find it odd that my mist didn't dissolve you, but no matter. I will destroy you and become perfect' ENDmon stated. 'I won't allow that, my friends and I have come too far to lose now' Omega stated. 'Then try to defeat me alone' ENDmon ordered.

.net/view/3079521

Omega growled and summoned his staff. It was made of gold and was quite long. The top was decorated nicely and the orb was pure white. On either side were a pair of golden angel wings, they were raised upwards, as if beating. He held it with both hands and approached ENDmon, his wings beating softly. 'Crimson Curse' ENDmon cried, launching a stream of crimson flames. Omega held his staff steady as the flames approached. With his staff, he directed the flames around him and into a large sphere of flame. 'Radiant Reburst' he cried, firing the sphere at ENDmon. The flames struck dead on, but did no damage to him. 'Even my own power cannot harm me' he laughed. Omega didn't answer as the wings on his staff bent down into the shape of axe blades. 'Then I shall beat you with my own' he promised. With a battle roar, he sailed forward. ENDmon sent out his two fists again, yawning whilst doing so. Using his staff, Omega caught one of the fists and slammed it into the other one. They vanished and returned to ENDmon. Omega continued his charge forward. 'Radiant Wave' he cried, unleashing a single arc of golden energy with a swing of his staff. It sailed the short distance and slammed into ENDmon, sending him sailing back. ENDmon coughed slightly, but still laughed. 'As I thought, you can't defeat me alone' he remarked. Omega vanished his staff and remained silent, he was slowly distancing himself from ENDmon. ENDmon watched curiously, as Omega reached for the sword at his side. 'I'm not alone' Omega replied.

'Eh?' ENDmon inquired. 'We have never been alone, ever since we resurfaced in this world, we have never been alone' Omega explained. 'Look around, there is no one here but you and I' ENDmon stated. Omega shook his head and raised the blade upwards, holding the hilt with two hands. 'We have never been alone, and now, I will defeat you' Omega promised. The blade glew with golden energy. 'You are alone, there is no one to support you anymore. All your little friends are now a part of me' ENDmon stated. 'ENDmon, stop' Omega said softly, the glowing brightly. 'There is no hope left for you' ENDmon roared. 'I AM NEVER ALONE!' Omega shouted. Bright blue wisps appeared from nowhere and were absorbed by the glow, increasing the glow overall. 'This will truly account for nothing, you are, all alone' ENDmon mocked. Omega stopped charging his blade and flew straight for the demon. 'ENDMON!' he roared. The glowing exploded in a shower of radiance. The true blade was covered in a large golden blade. The runes were alight, and the guards of the hilt were shaped like angel wings. The hold became much longer as Omega held it with two hands.

.com/watch?v=ASWSVUsJFLQ

Everything seemed to slow down as Omega sailed forth. ENDmon almost seemed to back away as Omega approached, the glow almost seemed to frighten him. 'I WILL NEVER LET YOU WIN! RADIANT BLADE ULTIMA!' Omega roared, swinging the large blade downwards, slicing ENDmon vertically. The glow vanished as Omega sailed behind ENDmon. He vanished and appeared a short distance in front of ENDmon to observe his handiwork. The two halves of ENDmon slowly began to separate. The crimson mist dissipated as the halves further separated. Between the chest armour and the lower armour, ENDmon's core could be seen; it was a black sphere that looked metallic, purple lines ran across it. It too was divided and separated from the other half. 'I did it' Omega panted. The blade of Ultima in his hand slowly began to crack. 'WHAT?!' he demanded. The blade shattered and the scattered particles vanished. The part left in Omega's hand vanished as well in a shower of particles. 'It can't be' Omega cried. Small flickers of dark energy flicked across the halved segments of ENDmon's body. Black energy was being released from the two halves of the core and it was fusing into the two halves. His body began to pull itself together, until, both halves were reunited and the cut was no longer seen. Omega watched despairingly as the mist began to reform and the glow where ENDmon's eyes were reappeared. ENDmon's chuckling began light, though it soon became deeper and more ominous. 'Fool, by severing my core, my true POWER IS UNLEASHED!' ENDmon shouted triumphantly, his voice was deeper and by far darker. 'This can't be' Omega declared. 'It is, I have all the power I would ever need, and you are without hope. Surrender and become a part of me Omega. You cannot win' ENDmon hissed. Omega stopped beating his wings, he remained suspended where he was. 'It has all been for naught' Omega despaired. He dropped to his hands and knees, looking at the triumphant ENDmon. He slowly began to descend downwards.

'_Giving up already?'_ a smug voice inquired. 'Dom' Omega whispered. _'You gotta have faith mate. ENDmon can't win this battle'_ another voice added. 'Charlie and Vixen'. _'You always had faith in us, so now, we will all show faith in you'_ another voice continued. 'Steph and Gaomon' Omega smiled. _'A wise Digimon told me to tell you that hope sleeps within every heart. Never lose hope Omega'_ Aban stated. 'Aban and Keras' Omega said warmly. _'Never give up, you are our hope for the future'_ all twenty friends cried. Omega smiled and rose to his feet, staring at ENDmon with new hope. 'You still haven't given up?' ENDmon hissed. 'I will never give up. Not whilst the safety of every hope rests upon my shoulders' Omega replied. 'I would give up if I were you. You have no hope left' ENDmon explained. 'My hope burns strong as long as I have hope for the future' Omega countered. His staff was resummoned into his left hand. He raised the orb above his right hand and it began to glow, as did the entire staff. It began to melt, thick streams of gold falling into his hand and dribbling into the void. They slowly condensed into glowing gold particles. His armour glew as well with a radiant golden light. 'Whatever you are doing, it won't make a difference. Crimson Curse' ENDmon shouted. The stream of fire sailed through the void and consumed Omega. ENDmon laughed triumphantly, but was silenced as the flames vanished, leaving Omega unharmed. His armour was gone, leaving him in long white robes. They looked slightly ancient and torn, but still proving total cover. The sleeves were straight and smooth, as were the leggings. The body was tied at the waste by the same rope, leading down to the lantern and sphere. Some of his chest was showing. Large white angel wings extended from his back. 'I am OmegaWarlockmon Purity Mode, your ultimate end' Omega stated. There were thousands of glowing particles surrounding him. 'I see, you will defy me, then I will strike you down with everything I've got' ENDmon stated. His hands left the mist and were positioned in front of him, in line with his core. They began spinning together, streaks of black energy criss-crossing both hands. The particles surrounding Omega began to all gather in his right hand, forming a small, shimmering golden sphere. He moved his left hand in place a small distance from the right, the sphere floating a small distance above them. He raised his hand upwards, directly facing ENDmon. 'DESTINY END!' ENDmon cried, firing a blast of dark energy. 'HOPE FOR THE FUTURE!' Omega countered, unleashing golden waves from the sphere.

.com/watch?v=Ckxy-i7Dc5U&feature=related

Both attacks met midway. The Destiny End blast began breaking through each wave, slowly making its way to Omega. 'This is the end. Our fatal clash will spell the end of this fight' ENDmon shouted above the blasts. 'Agreed' Omega replied. Omega grunted slightly as the force from each lost wave was taking their toll on him. 'One single hope will never brighten the lost world' ENDmon mocked. 'Good thing I'm not alone' Omega countered. 'What?' ENDmon demanded. 'Full Moon Blaster!' Mirage echoed. A small rift in the void's wall appeared and a large yellow blast broke through. It sailed through the air and was absorbed by Omega's sphere. 'Web Wrecker!' Diaboromon echoed. A bright red shell appeared from another rift and united with the sphere. 'What is this?' ENDmon demanded. 'Hope, a single united hope for the future. Everyone wishes to survive, and to do so, you must be erased' Omega explained as ENDmon's attack began to slow its breakthrough slightly. 'Fist of the Beast King!' 'Marching Fishes!' 'Giga Cannon!' 'Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!' 'Thousand Spears!' 'Shine of Bee' 'Lampranthus!' 'Gravity Cannon!' Attacks continued to appear from rifts and unite with Omega's sphere, which began to grow in size with each new attack. Destiny End's breakthrough slowed even more, but it was still breaking through. 'Even with the hopes of the past, what can you achieve?' ENDmon inquired. 'These hopes are past present and future' Omega corrected. 'But I don't have every hope' he added. 'What do you mean?' ENDmon inquired. 'Hope sleeps within every heart ENDmon, yours included' Omega explained. 'Absurd, I don't have a heart' ENDmon stated. 'You may not believe it, but I believe in the small fragment of your heart still alive within your void' Omega cried. ENDmon actually hesitated on the topic. 'Destiny End' ENDmon echoed. ENDmon gasped as his own attack appeared from a rift and united with Omega's sphere, increasing it greatly in size. 'Impossible! I have no hope' ENDmon declared. 'Very possible, but these hopes are not only Digimon, but also humans and all living beings you endanger' Omega cried. 'I hope to play professional baseball'. 'I want to become a writer'. 'I want to live a happy life with Lianne'. 'I want to become a famous artist'. The voices of humans continued to whisper their hopes, creating small spheres of different colours, which also united with the sphere. The voices began to dim as Omega's sphere was the size of a beach ball. The golden waves came more strongly, and Destiny End was slowly breaking through at a much slower rate. 'This is inconceivable, I am destroying the future, and not even you using my own attack will stop me' ENDmon roared. 'I am defending the future' Omega said weakly. The attack was weakening him, Omega wasn't sure how long he would last. 'You can't defend what isn't is. You can't hold out any longer, you're weak, and no miracles will save you' ENDmon roared. Omega panted as he kept maintaining his attack. _'He's right, the strain is almost unbearable. I need a miracle, just one'_ he thought. 'PLEASE, GRANT ME ONE MORE MIRACLE!' Omega begged. There was a magnificent shining in response.

In front of Omega, there were ten rifts in a circle formation. From each rift, a Digivice appeared, save for the upper middle right, where two Digivices appeared. Omega's sphere floated up and centered itself in the centre of the Digivices. 'Courageous Hope for the Future/ Friendly Hope for the Future' Jason and Ko/ Kev and Magnet cried, the top Digivice shattered, revealing a glowing Crest of Courage and the bottom Digivice shattered into the Crest of Friendship. 'Loving Hope for the Future/Sincere Hope for the Future' Charlie and Vixen/Naomi and Sal added, the top right Digivice shattering into the Crest of Love whilst the bottom left shattered into the Crest of Sincerity. 'Knowledgeable Hope for the Future/Reliable Hope for the Future' Aban and Keras/Dom and Phasco continued, the upper middle right Digivice shattering into the Crest of Knowledge and the lower middle left Digivice shattering into the Crest of Reliability. 'True Hope for the Future/Kind Hope for the Future' Steph and Gaomon/Drake and Impmon continued, the lower middle left Digivice shattering into the Crest of Hope whilst the upper middle right Digivices shattered and became the Crest of Kindness. 'Light-Filled Hope for the Future/Dark-Filled Hope for the Future' Lydia and Lop/Alex and Shadow cried, the top left Digivice shattering into the Crest of Light whilst the bottom right Digivice shattered into the Crest of Darkness. 'Miraculous Hope for the Future/Destined Hope for the Future' Demi and BK finished, the Crest of Miracles appearing to the left of Omega's sphere whilst the Crest of Destiny appeared to the right. The glowing crests radiated energy that negated both attacks; they soon collapsed into glowing sphere. Omega closed his eyes and the glow from the crests invigorated him. His eyes opened and they were burning with golden energy. He raised his hands high. 'INFINITE HOPE FOR THE FUTURE! UNITE!' he cried, all the spheres spiraling into his hand leaving trails of light. The sphere began drawing in the very energy of the void, darkening it into pure blackness. Omega drew his hands back to his left side as he prepared to fire.

'This is' ENDmon began, but was cut off as Omega fired his attack. A large circular shockwave was released as his tremendous beam of golden energy raced through the air. ENDmon desperately sent his hands out. They intercepted the blast; a tremendous shockwave was released as they were forced back. Energy splashed out as both hands were soon in front of ENDmon, just outside his mist. 'INCONCEIVABLE! I AM ALL MIGHTY AND NO HOPE WILL EVER DEFEAT ME!' ENDmon cried. 'Do you really believe that?' Omega demanded. ENDmon remained silent as he hesitated. Large cracks formed in his fingers. 'No!' ENDmon cried. Like glass, his fingers shattered, allowing the blast through. Everything slowed as the beam actually dissipated the crimson mist. It sailed in and slammed ENDmon's core, forcing his body to arch in as if he was sucker punched. The beast spasmed as the core was blasted with the energy, which was splashing out and punching holes in his armour. _'Just like last time'_ ENDmon thought regretfully. Cracks formed along the core, and it shattered. Something vaguely infantile was seen for a fraction of a second as it was vaporized and the blast went through the other side, sailing into the wall of the void and leaving a large crack. ENDmon's armour had stopped moving as the mist vanished, there was no glow in its eyes. Omega ended his attack and he was panting, but had enough energy for one thing. With his right hand, he raised his index finger and thumb to his eye and made a circle. 'Be seeing you' he chanted as it went from a circle to a point. ENDmon's armour remained still as a small black sphere formed where his core was. His body shuddered as it began to collapse in on itself, the armour folding in as it was absorbed into the sphere. Once the final shred of armour was gone, the black sphere exploded into a shower of golden sparkles. The void began to crack, golden energy flowing in from each crack. Omega sighed as he lay on his back. 'There is one miracle still to make, this was our fault, so we shall make everything right again. But I still wonder what it would be like to no longer exist' he mused as the void shattered and him with it.

The void was floating above what was the Digital World. It shattered and golden particles fell from it. Like snowflakes they slowly fell. A small golden sphere descended at a faster rate. It stopped at a certain point and exploded, creating a much large black sphere. The golden particles began to fall faster now, coming closer to the black sphere. With large sparkles, large pieces of rock appeared and clung to the black sphere. The rocky coating grew large until it was a large planet sized piece of rock. More particles all around the rock fell, and new parts of the Digital World were recreated. Oceans formed in the deep trenches whilst jungles and forest sprung up all over the world. There were parts of the world that were missing or badly damage, leaving deep scars. Small golden spheres appeared on the surface of the world. Trails of data surrounded one and Blaze was reborn. 'What?' he said uncertainly. Near him, data trails recombined into Willis. 'Comrade' he declared. Data spheres blossomed all over the world as Digimon were reborn. Data trails recombined over a glowing golden sphere and Drake was standing there, blinking in a dazed state. Data recombined and Imp was by his side, then Jason and Ko, finally Naomi, Sal, Dom, Phasco, Gaomon and Keras. Nearby, data recombined around a yellow sphere and Steph was lying on the ground. She hastily felt her body and found no wound. 'What on Earth?' she wondered. Across the field, Lop and Lydia appeared on the field. 'We're alive' Lydia declared. More data trails as Kev and Magnet reappeared where they had lost. 'They did it' Kev stated. Magnet whirred happily. More data as Charlie and Vixen were reformed. They immediately embraced each other and ran off to find the others. Data again as Aban reformed. He looked at his hands and he smiled. 'Thank you' he said and ran to find the others.

'Drake' Steph called. Drake's head turned wildly as Steph raced across the battlefield and embraced him. 'I thought you were dead' Drake whispered as he hugged her. 'I was, I don't know why I'm not' Steph replied. 'Guys' Naomi remarked. Lydia, Lop and Aban approached the group. Jason broke from the group and ran to meet Lydia. He tripped and landed flat on his face in front of her. She smiled and helped him up. 'Welcome back' Jason smiled. 'Good to be back' Lydia replied. 'Wait, Lydia had died?' Dom inquired. 'Don't worry about it' Lydia stated. 'Here comes the rest' Gaomon observed. Kev, Magnet, Charlie and Vixen approached from a different direction. 'The group is almost complete' Vixen said. 'Do I count?' Alex inquired as he and Shadow approached. 'I guess' Steph answered. 'Well, we're almost all here, save for our two goofy friends' Lev remarked. 'Where are they?' Lydia inquired. 'Look up there' Lop stated, pointing to the sky. They all looked up to see a large golden light streak across the sky. It split into white and black meteors, which sailed across the sky and impacted a distance across the battlefield. 'Demi! BK!' they all shouted and followed the smoke.

They came upon two smoking craters filled with rubble. 'They died saving us' Drake said dryly. 'The brave little bastards' Naomi said, holding back a tear. The rubble shifted slightly as a fist burst through the rubble in the nearest crater. Another fist burst through it as Demi began to haul himself out of the crater. The same occurred in the other crater as BK pulled himself out. They were both covered in dirt and dust. 'New resolution BK, never use meteors as a form of transport' Demi groaned. 'Aye brother, we're not made of Chromo Digizoid' BK replied. They both realized they were being watched and they connected eyes with the group. 'Hey guys' Demi said meekly. 'You're alive' they all declared. 'That was weird, oh that was weird too. Ruth beta guinsburg. Ooooohhhh' they all said together. 'You guys are freaking us out' BK stated. Demi nodded, but then he saw Alex. 'We have a bone to pick with you Alex. Why did you give the Digi-egg to the evil megalomaniac?' he demanded. Alex sighed. 'I was told to' he answered. 'By Oblivimon?' Steph demanded. 'No, by the Digi-egg' he corrected. They were all silent. 'After you gave me the Digi-egg of Purity and after Lila left the room, I considered what to do with the egg. That was when I was contacted by the supposed spirit of Purity. I was told that only as ENDmon could Oblivimon be defeated, and only by giving him the Digi-egg of Purity could he become ENDmon. It was a gamble, but it was our only option' Alex explained. 'You expect us to believe that?' Dom demanded. 'No I don't' Alex admitted. There was a stiff cough and everyone looked behind them to see a group of ten Digimon.

The group consisted of a Leomon, a Starmon, a Devimon with a YukimiBotamon in his arms, a Crabmon, a rather sheepish Goblimon, a Lucemon Chaos Mode, a FanBeemon, a MagnaAngemon, and finally a rather timid looking girl. 'An odd collection of Digimon' Drake remarked. "You didn't think so before' the Leomon replied. There was a collective of gasps. 'Richard?' Steph inquired. The Leomon smiled. 'Indeed so, I am Richard, ex-leader of the Crimson Huskarls, who are with us as well' Richard replied, holding his hands up. 'I was Sharky' the Crabmon stated. 'Freudmon' the Goblimon added. 'I was Valjeamon, and this was Divorce' the Devimon continued, holding up the rather happy YukimiBotamon. 'Gemnimon, obviously' the Lucemon stated. 'I was Swarm' the FanBeemon admitted. 'I was Singularitymon' the Starmon stated. 'I was Saintmon' the MagnaAngemon added. The girl said nothing. 'She was Submitmon, her actual Digimon name is Humemon' Richard explained. The girl nodded. 'Very introverted, she led a rough life' Richard continued. 'It's good to see you again in any case, assuming you don't want to kill us' Steph stated. 'No, we have come to apologize. The war was partially our fault. Some of us thought Oblivimon could be a force for good, but in our hearts, we knew he would destroy everything. He was pure evil' Richard explained. 'He wasn't pure evil' Demi stated. They all looked at him. 'He wasn't evil, just misguided. His evil was caused by Dystopia, of whom he absorbed. Due to having no remorse for what he was doing, the evil was magnified as Oblivimon collected more data. In the end, he was only evil, save for the tiny bit of hope still left in his heart' Demi explained. They all nodded solemnly, not knowing how to reply to that. Vixen suddenly snapped her fingers. 'Charlie, we still have a wedding to plan' she realized. Charlie looked at her and blushed, trying to ignore the searching looks from the others. 'What are we waiting for then?' BK inquired. They both looked at him. 'Don't give me that look; we'll get this wedding up in two weeks' he added. There were surrounding cheers from everyone. 'This goes against nature' Michael cut in. 'F**k nature' Vixen snorted.

~~2 Weeks Later~~

The Holy City had been decorated for the special day. Streamers lined down streets and balloons tied to the poles and other places. Theodore had already returned to the Real World via a data portal within the Holy City. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and everyone was busy working. Charlie's suit was still being tended too, since Vixen's couldn't decide on the motif and had to inevitably be about ten feet away from the dressing room at all times. Charlie was down to three suits, one black, another amberish-orange and a yellow one. There was a knock at the door and Naomi, Steph and Lila entered. 'How're you getting on?' Steph inquired. 'Not so good, I can't decide and the wedding is today' Charlie replied. 'We know, so, we're going to montage the day' Naomi replied. 'Eh?' Charlie muttered. The girls placed a finger to their lips and shushed him.

.com/watch?v=_5-UiwIOsrA&feature=related

'Now now Charlie, us Digi-girls think you're cute, but goodness knows you need a suit. But have no fear we're quite adept, we'll have you looking lovely lovely lovely lovely lovely lovely lovely lovely lovely yet. A little flare, a little colour and a little tasteful care. A little sense will fix you up and we have plenty as you see and personally guarantee a quality repair. A pretty shirt, a pants to pair, we're going to do our very best. And when everybody sees you they will be quite impressed. They will be all quite impressed' they sang as Charlie was changed into a suit of dark amber with a white shirt, an amber tie and handkerchief to match. He looked in the mirror and showed off, they clapped in response. 'A wedding, we're going to have a' Naomi sang. 'A wedding cake is no mistake it must quite divine' Aban sang as he mixed a large cauldron of cake mix. He was wearing a chef's hat and Dom and Kev were at his side, also wearing hats. 'We're missing something' Dom stated. 'Try some musk' Kev replied, adding a few pink musk sticks to the mix. 'I wish we had more time' Aban remarked. 'Perhaps there's something I could do, these charms might help a bit' Kev added, grabbing some lucky charms and bumping Dom, causing him to splash some of his drink into the pot. 'My grog' Dom growled. 'Sorry' Kev apologized. 'Wait a minute, that's it' Aban stated after tasting it. 'Wala' Kev remarked. 'A little that' Dom began. 'A little this' Kev finished. 'The perfect cake is hard to miss. A wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding' they chanted. Charlie walked out of the room and was intercepted by Demi and BK, who toke him by the arms. 'Huzzuh, huzzuh, we're going to have a wedding. HURRAY! A wedding. HURRAY!' they chanted as they almost dragged him out of the building into the streets. 'Let's all get a cheer cause the bride is getting married today' they sang as other Digimon joined behind their train as they marched. 'One thing you can surely see is we will stand beside' Demi sang. 'Until the end we will defend the one and only bride' BK added. 'Our bride to be, our bride to be our lovely fox bride. Huzzuh HURRAY! Huzzuh HURRAY! Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today' they all sang as they came to the courtyard. It was a large open yard, where a long red carpet snaked across the ground to an altar, where Michael was waiting. Demi and BK released Charlie and took their seats as the guests began to arrive.

Dom, Kev and Aban arrived in a bit with an enormous seven-tier cake. It was decorated in rich white icing, and at the top, were the small figures of Charlie and Vixen. Charlie was sweating slightly as he looked around at the guests, half of them he didn't even know, though the other half was dominated by many of his friends. The Royal Knights had taken their positions at the back row. The Crimson Huskarls were near the front, and were smiling. Even the Raging Elementals were there, they had taken a seat on Garganta who was standing in a position near the seats. Aban was in the front row and was crying slightly. The wedding march began to play, and Charlie looked expectantly down the aisle. Lydia began walking down the aisle. She was wearing a pure white dress and was dropping petals on the ground. On her head was a small silver tiara. By her side was Jason, who wearing a smart black suit. His hair had been done up and in his hands was a cushion where a white ring was nestled. Behind them, Naomi walked down the aisle with Dom being clung too. After them was Steph and Drake, finally it was Lila and surprisingly Alex. Finally, Vix began to walk down the aisle. She wore a dress of pure white as well; it clung elegantly to her frame. She had no sleeves, but wore long white gloves instead. Her tail had been done up to look like a part of the dress. A thick veil covered her face as she clung to the flowers in her hand. Holding her by her arm was Gaomon in a small black tuxedo jacket, he had a small red bow tie and he had taken off his bandana. As the best men and the bridesmaids took their places, Charlie and Vix faced each other on the aisle.

Gaomon released Vixen and took his seat whilst she walked forward to stand by Charlie's side. They turned and faced Michael. 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Charlie Markovsky and Vixen Renarias. I believe that the bride and the groom have written their own vows' Michael stated. 'My dearest Vixen, we were two lone stars in a sky of misfortune. By fate we met, by destiny we unify our lives. I will cherish you as my only shining star in a lonely sky, until the end of our days' Charlie promised. 'My beloved Charlie, I never truly expected much from my life. Misfortune lost me my family, but fortune brought us together. No force or petty hatreds could drive us apart, never again. I will love you always as you have loved me; my eyes are only on you. I promise to love you always' Vixen replied. 'Marriage is a binding force, consecrated before the eyes of our Digital Gods, the mighty Fanglongmon and the all-knowing Yggdrasil. If for any reason these two are to not be united, speak now, or forever hold your peace' Michael stated. The courtyard was silent. Do you, Charlie Markovsky, take Vixen Renarias to be your ever loving wife, to cherish and to love?' Michael inquired. 'I do' Charlie answered. 'And do you, Vixen Renarias, take Charlie Markovsky to be your ever loving husband, love and behold?' Michael inquired. 'I do' Vixen answered. 'Have you the ring?' Michael inquired. Jason stepped forward and held out the cushion, on which was the silver ring. Charlie took it and placed it on Vixen's right ring finger. 'By the power vested in me, in the name of the father system, son program and the holy coder, I proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride' Michael decreed as Charlie lifted up the veil to reveal Vixen's tear-filled face. They both embraced in a passionate kiss, to which everyone replied with 'awwww'. They broke the kiss and everyone cheered loudly and rose from their seats. The closer friends came forward to congratulate them, save for Demi and BK, who left the courtyard. Ko noticed this and motioned Jason to watch. 'Guys, Demi and BK are leaving' he reported. The absence of the twins was noticed and they began to follow them silently.

On the balcony where AlexanDradimon was first summoned, stood Demi and BK. 'It was a beautiful ceremony' Demi remarked. 'Yeah, shame we can't stay for cake' BK replied. 'We promised BK, we can't go back' Demi stated. 'Yeah' BK replied. They sighed sadly and took in the sights. Removed from the balcony, they stood face to face, their staves crossed. 'What are you doing?' Steph demanded. The twins were rattled as their friends appeared on the balcony. 'We're, not very good at saying goodbye' BK admitted. 'Goodbye?' Kev inquired. 'Yeah, we have to leave, our purpose is served' Demi explained. 'Go where?' Jason inquired. 'Home' they answered. 'But the Digital World is your home, you belong here' Aban rationalized. 'No, we're going home, to Mysidia' Demi explained. 'But, Mysidia doesn't exist' Drake stated. 'Not for you, but in our hearts it does. We're sorry for all the trouble we've caused you, but we shan't plague you anymore' BK replied. 'You can't' Steph said tearfully. The twins dipped their heads and reached for their hoods, they drew them down to reveal child-like faces. Demi had short blond hair and blue eyes. BK had short black hair and red eyes. Their ears were slightly pointed. They crossed their staves again. 'We're sorry, it's hard to say goodbye, but we have no choice. Farewell our friends, we won't see you again' they both said, tears formed in their eyes. Magical energy began to circle them. 'BREAK!' they both cried in a bright green flash. Everyone shielded their eyes from the flash, only to open them to a new realization. Both Demi and BK were turned to stone. There were some horrified gasps and Lydia buried her face into Dom. There was a small sparkle as a tear fell from their eyes and splashed on the ground. Kev watched this and turned away, walking down the stairs. 'Where are you going?' Steph demanded. 'We have a reception we should be getting too' he answered. 'You monster, we have to help Demi and BK' she cried. Kev turned his face to Steph, but only the right side was seen. 'We couldn't have changed their minds in a million years. No matter how much we begged, we couldn't change it. This was their decision from the very beginning. We have to accept that and understand it from their view. They wanted this, we should respect that' he replied tearfully, his right eye tearing up. He motioned for Magnet to follow, leaving everyone but Alex and Shadow to stand there. They too followed suit. 'Those two, are the bravest Digimon I have ever seen' Shadow remarked.


	64. Epilogue

Epilogue: Seven Years Later

_Seven years is a surprisingly long time in the Digital World, where to begin? The Crimson Huskarls for a start. The Leomon Richard created a small band of loyal followers to seek out remaining evil Digimon still allied to the Dark Council. He proved mostly successful in his attempts. His gallant efforts had altered his line slightly, as he now serves as Marsmon of the Olympus Twelve. Jean became a very successful lawyer for Demon Rights, his greatest case being the case of the Fractured Skull. He and Divorce learned how they were linked and live happily together. Divorce's purity after her battle with Charlie and Vixen resulted in her evolving into Nyaromon, then Salamon, and currently Gatomon. She helps her uncle in his cases, and is surprisingly good at it. Black Hole eventually revealed his feelings to Silence (who had been reborn in the Dark Council's fortress). She was flattered, but she and he knew her heart belonged to another. He actually accepted the fact is currently dating another Starmon. Freud became a full time military psychiatrist, his techniques, whilst slightly uncouth, are very successful. He also handles special cases, such as Swarm and Shirk. Sharky opened his own coliseum, where Digimon fight to the death. It had been assaulted by many different Digimon Rights officers, but it still stands strong, much to Dom's delight. Swarm eventually became a TigerVespamon and now commands a new hive of FanBeemon. He is no longer slow thanks to a crack hypnotism session with Freud. Gemni, surprisingly was very balanced as a Lucemon Chaos Mode. He in turn adopted Shirk as his own, and thanks to several sessions with Freud, she is no longer introverted and enjoys her life with Gemni. She occasionally hangs out with Jason and Lydia. Saint Michael was a sadder case. He, like Richard, recruited a band of loyal Digimon to seek out a legendary artifact called 'The Holy Braille'. Unfortunately, they have not returned from their endeavor._

_The Raging Elementals in turn proved an amusing case. They attempted to take the Dark Council's abandoned base as this own, however, the warp in physics got them lost in the place, until they met Silence, who helped them out of the base. They still intend to take over the world, but due to not possessing a base and being beaten by certain forces in the Digital World, this has yet to be achieved. The Royal Knights returned into hiding, figuring that the world was already in safe hands. Omnimon returned to the trials he had called home and the Dragon Corps were reformed, though there was slight jealousy from Cyber about the heritage of his comrades. Drakath XVI unfortunately passed away in the fourth year of peace, this occurred during a battle between several Dark Council supporters, and thus Blaze assumed the throne as Drakath XVII. Baba and her citizens rebuilt Hospital city from the ruins of the original one. It grew much larger than the original city, and no longer feels the need to defend itself with walls, which were outgrown. Queen Lila grew to become a strong and mature queen. She Digivolved not into Rosemon, but into the peaceful Lotosmon. She rules kindly in these peaceful times, much to Babayaga's delight. Silence and Enigma rebuilt the Dark Council in its original vision, one of a peaceful image, which Silence claimed 'It's what Apocalypse would have wanted'. Jean is a predominate member of the Dark Council, his legal advice has truly helped the Dark Council grow. Andros and Bolt returned to their city and continued their tinkering. They eventually rebuilt the three Sky God Digimon, in which they programmed them with the back-up copies of the original set._

_Steph retained the position of mayor of the Holy City, which was fine due to the peace that had settled into the Digital World. Gaomon serves as head of her security network and prime bodyguard. Steph and Kevin eventually did marry after a rather tearful farewell. Before they married, Kevin returned to the Soul Shrine where Magnet had been born. Despite Kevin's resistance in destroying it, it was ultimately Magnet's choice. With regret, the Shrine was destroyed and Magnet was reabsorbed in Kevin, making him complete again. After six years of peace, they eventually had a child, she was named Delia Abigail Stout. Charlie and Vixen stayed in the Holy City, they serve as the new medics in the Holy City after learning all they could from Steph. They make a very successful couple and team. They to have a child, not naturally of course. Shortly after peace was restored, the Holy City came across a lone DemiVeemon, to which they eagerly adopted. Vemy, as they call him, inherited the Digi-egg of Miracles from Blaze after he gained the throne of Dramonia. In the sixth year of peace, his curiosity to learn was so great that he traveled to the Islands of DEelevan. There he learned about the power of miracles and began to train as a Royal Knight. He sends postcards every month. Dom and Naomi share some form of relationship. They spend time together, but any spare time they could be spending is taken up by Dom training for his next match in Sharky's coliseum. He still keeps Phasco with him as a sort of 'good luck charm'. Sal on the other hand, realized her dark passion and rejoined the Dark Council. Naomi in turn did the same, not wanting to be away from her partner. Aban and Keras became philosophers on the Digital World, Keras even has his own line of fortune cookies, funnily enough, his most unpopular cookie is his Black Sabbath cookie, which inside reads 'You are going to die'. Aban became a sort of novelist in his spare time. Drake and Beelze became bounty hunters after finding out that Reaper was a traitor. He spends a lot of time roaming the Digital World, but always manages to spare the time to see Steph. Alex, not content with life in the Flower Villa, joined Drake in his hunts, Shadow didn't seem to mind either way. As a team, they managed to put down several rebellions and one uprising. Lydia and Jason started going out, after they were inducted into Baba's medical school. They lived in Hospital Town about five years into the peacetime. Ko and Lop are generally their assistants, but they spend their time composing music, which was surprising._

_Finally, the stone forms of Demi and BK remained where they were. A plate was placed at their feet, which reads 'Here lies DemiWarlockmon and BKDemiWarlockmon, the Children from Mysidia and by far to of the bravest Digimon to ever live'. Barefaced flattery, but the truth is always revealed. In all, the Digital World has yet again reached the ideal state of peace._

_The End_

A pen ran over the 'the end part' and with satisfaction, Aban dropped his quill pen into its pot. He blew on the pages a couple of times and closed the large book. The cover was trimmed with gold in a decorative style. The image of the page depicted two staves that were crossed. The title read 'The Children from Mysidia'. He rose from his desk and stretched, his spine cracking slightly. He was a little taller, but then, he was already tall. His hair was messy and unkempt, but this little goatee was well kept. There was a knock at the door. 'Yes?' he inquired. Keras entered, he looked the same, but his antennae were a little straighter. 'Aren't you ready yet?' he inquired. Aban chuckled as he looked at the clock. 'Sorry Keras, I was just too excited, it's done' he claimed. 'It is' Keras said with delight. Aban nodded as he picked up the book and handed it to Keras. He flipped through the pages, until he reached the end. 'This is wonderful' he remarked. Aban smiled as he received it back. 'I know, I hope the others will like it' he replied. 'I'm sure they will, now get ready, it's Delia's first birthday, and the party is in an hour' Keras explained and he left Aban alone in the room. 'Aye' Aban muttered as he left the study, book in hand.

Aban was done up in a nice suit. His hair had been done up and he had a small cane. Keras was wearing a little bow tie and was carrying a present. 'It'll be nice to see everyone again' Aban mused. 'Yes, it will be' Keras replied as they walked up the steps to Demi and BK's balcony. He nodded to them both as he entered Steph's office. The furniture had been moved to make room for the party. Sitting on her desk was Steph and Kevin. Steph's hair was done up in a tight bun, but she looked happy in her mayoral suit. Kev was a little more lax, he was wearing a nice shirt and long black pants. He was bouncing a small baby. Aban smiled as he approached them. 'Hey Aban' Kev said. 'Hello you two' Aban replied. 'You look as if you have something to tell us' Steph stated and took a swig from her glass. Aban chuckled as he revealed the book, which Steph accepted. She flicked through the pages. 'You are remarkable' Steph said. 'But how did you get Demi and BK's parts?' she inquired. Aban scratched the back of his head. 'You know, it was funny really. But you remember during that freak thunderstorm right? Well, I was sheltering with you guys in your office when a bolt struck their statues. Somehow, a bit of magic must've leaked out because I saw their memories as if they were my own' Aban explained. Both of them raised their eyebrows, but Delia just giggled. 'So who else is here?' Aban inquired nonchalantly. 'Well, Drake, Alex, Beelze and Shadow are going to arrive soon. Charlie, Vixen, Lydia, Jason, Lop and Ko are already here, Dom and Naomi are also coming, though much later on' Steph explained. 'It'll be nice to see them again' Aban remarked.

It was an hour in and the party was in full swing. Dom, Naomi, Sal and Phasco had arrived. Dom was slightly drunk already. He was much larger than before, needing to put on mass for the coliseum. There was a new scar on his face, but he seemed fine with it. Naomi was wearing a nice black dress, though the demon-wing bow was a slight put off. Vixen and Charlie looked happy. Vixen looked a little older and her fur was slightly lighter; Charlie looked more aged, for a twenty-five year old, but he was happy. Lydia and Jason were much older as well. Drake had much longer hair, which was done up in a ponytail. Alex's hair was still short, apparently, he let Shadow have a go at haircutting and he proved oddly successful. In all they were happy. The presents on the present table piled high up. Unbeknownst to everyone else, two hooded figures had entered the room. Their outfits were long and brown, with hoods covering their faces. In their hands was a present each. One was a white box wrapped with a black ribbon, the other a black box wrapped with white ribbon. They silently moved across the floor, deposited their presents on the table, and turned to leave. Keras spotted them, but he rubbed his eyes and they were gone. 'Must've been my imagination' he remarked.

Present time came next, but Gaomon had been sniffing around the table. 'Steph, these two presents here, they have no scent' he remarked, pointing to the new additions. Steph pursed her lips as she looked at them. On the table was a pair of scissors, which she used to cut the ribbon on the white box. The box opened and inside was a small doll, shaped exactly like Demi. The same occurred with the other box, which contained a small BK doll. She held them up and they just lay there. Everyone grouped around her and looked at the dolls. 'Odd' Aban remarked. 'Who gave those?' Dom inquired. 'I didn't' they all answered. 'Wait' Keras cried. They all looked at him. 'I remember earlier, I saw these two hooded figures walking across the room, I thought it was the drink, because they vanished soon after' he explained. 'Could it have been?' Vixen began. 'Impossible, they're set in stone' Charlie countered. The whole group looked at the statues. Though impossible to see the expressions from here, the sad faces of the twins had changed to that of a warm smile.

Meanwhile, in Aban's study, something was happening. There was a quick burst of light and on the desk was a small book. It was brown in colour and looked old and worn. On the sides of the front cover were sketches of the Legendary Warrior's Symbols. The title of the book read 'The Author's Chronicles'. It shuddered slightly and the front cover moved, and the book opened to the first page. A small paragraph was etched there.

_Day 1 in the Digital World._

_I never knew what was really impossible, because I am usually accepting of many realities. But I never truly expected this, to be trapped in a reality I created. It is absolutely insane, this shouldn't be right. This world only exists in y mind, or does it? I can't honestly tell anymore, nor can I understand why my own friends are stuck in here or why we have the spirits of the Legendary Warriors. This is a right mess, but I know one thing. This started with Parralelmon, and I will make damned sure it end with him._

_~BrokenHeart15_


End file.
